La Famiglia
by noscruples
Summary: AU/AH - The saga of the Q's as a mob family. This is an ensemble piece. Once Liason gets together it will be more focused on them. Rated T for now but will be rated M. Requested by lrobinson01 For now it will be updated a few times a week.
1. Chapter 1 - Family

AU/AH - The saga of the Q's as a mob family. This is an ensemble piece. Once Liason gets together it will be more focused on them. Rated T for now but will be rated M. Requested by lrobinson01

A/N – Liz was never raped. She didn't grow up in PC. Most of your questions will be answered along the way. For now, will update this a few times a week.

Please give me some feedback and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 – Family

Edward Quartermaine looked out of the window at the harbor. Usually, peace evaded him, but for the last few weeks, there had been no attempts to take what was his. He had surmised a large empire over the course of his lifetime. ELQ was a multi-national conglomerate. And when you're at the top, someone is always trying to shove you off and take what isn't theirs; what they have no right to. No one knew that better than him. He was the head Don over the five families. He owned General Hospital and a good share of the businesses along the waterfront; most of them legit. He had a vast portfolio and was well respected all over the globe. You couldn't go to any of the major cities in the world without feeling his presence. There were admirers and there were a slew of haters. The government was always trying to take him down but due to Diane, his lawyer, and the stellar team he surrounded himself with, they never got close. And all of that success basically made him a walking target. But he had a secret weapon and his name was Jason Morgan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason Morgan sat on a bench overlooking the water. For the last five years, he had been an enforcer for his family's business and nobody appreciated the irony of that more than him. If he had stayed Jason Quartermaine, he would probably be an architect by now living abroad. However, fate had other plans for him. Gone were the preppy outfits and idealistic thoughts. The old Jason didn't want to have anything to do with the business. He hated what his family stood for. But thanks to his brother AJ, who had been driving drunk, he had been saved from being a disappointment to his grandfather to being the golden boy; a lethal enforcer whom everyone feared. The brain damage he had suffered had caused him to become a completely new person. At first, he lashed out, but Edward lashed right back and garnered Jason's respect; mentoring him and teaching him everything he knew. The business was flourishing under his protection and Edward was downright giddy about it. Jason could do no wrong in his eyes and Edward hoped that one day, he would take over the business and run it.

His father sat down next to him. Alan Quartermaine was chief of staff at General Hospital and he was also the family doctor for ELQ. It had been hard for him to accept this version of his son. While he wasn't against the family business, which afforded him the comfortable life he had always lived, he could never truly live up to what Edward expected of him. He had shunned ELQ at first and decided to become a doctor, only to get into some trouble by having an affair with Susan Moore, Jason's mother. As a stipulation for Edward's help, he became a mob doctor and was sucked into the fold. At first, he drank a lot but then finally realized that he was pissing his life away and got himself together. Monica forgave him and they raised the two boys and eventually Emily together. And despite everything that happened, Jason and AJ were pretty close. They fought from time to time, but they always managed to work it out.

"You look deep in thought."

Jason nodded. "Always."

"AJ is starting to get a bit out of control." He said softly; knowing that Jason seemed to be the only one that could get through to him. "He is dating Carly Benson."

Jason sighed. Carly was a train wreck waiting to happen and AJ was the conductor. But, he didn't want to interfere because he felt like you couldn't help who you loved. Although, when it came to Emily, he tended to lose his perspective and be just a little bit hypocritical. But that was his baby sister and he'd fucking kill anyone who had the balls to hurt her. "I know. He's crazy about her. If you try to tell him any different, you know it will just push him away."

Alan sighed. "After what she did to Bobbie, she's a bitter pill to swallow."

"People make mistakes. Maybe she just needs to get her act together."

Jason had done the background check on Carly himself. He knew who she was and understood her fury. The problem was that AJ was also consumed with anger and he was afraid of what the two of them could do to cause trouble. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. The quiet has been nice."

"I heard that Edward brought you a customized Harley."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, it's beautiful. I've been breaking it in."

"Enjoy it. You deserve it. Just be careful okay?"

Jason nodded. "Everything okay with mom?"

"She's been really busy with the new cardiac wing. You know how much she loves that shit."

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

"Skye is back in town."

"Is she still with Jax?"

"No. I think she did that just to piss Edward off. "

"Sounds like her."

Jason and Skye got along pretty well. She could be pretty devious when she needed to be and he learned never to underestimate her. When Rae Cummings had showed up with an 18 year old Skye in tow, Monica had been furious. But, divorce wasn't an option with those two. Edward wouldn't allow it. So, they were forced to work it out.

Jason stood up. "I have to go. We have a meeting."

Alan stood up too. "Maybe we could have lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"Hope you don't mind the cafeteria food."

Jason smiled. "I'll live."

Alan watched Jason walk away and then headed back to the hospital.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the warehouse and then to the big conference room. The Don's always brought their second with them. So, Jason would take his place behind Edward (the head Don) as he always did.

Anthony Zacchara, Lorenzo Alcazar, Edward Quartermaine, Julian Jerome, and Maximus Giambetti—they were the heads of the five major crime families in New York. They had formed an alliance, creating a council to control territory disputes and form a line of defense against anyone who tried to usurp their authority.

"Alright, first topic," Edward said, "Sonny Corinthos."

Lorenzo sighed. "He grew up in Bensonhurst but moved to the Jersey Shore later on and then started a small racket in Atlantic City. Yadda—Yadda—Yadda."

"From what I understand, he's looking to expand. Joe Scully has been talking to him." Edward said.

They didn't mind people like Sonny and Joe doing business as long as they knew their place and were willing to pay the price.

"Does he understand the consequences of doing business?" Anthony asked.

"Carlos went and spoke to him." Julian said. "He agreed."

"We just need to keep an eye out for him." Maximus added. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Okay, next." Edward said. "Has Karpov been taken care of?"

The man standing behind Lorenzo nodded. Manny Ruiz was the Alcazar enforcer. He was good but not as good as Jason.

Edward nodded at him in respect.

"There's a big party coming up. Gino Soleito is the host, so everyone in the area will be there. We all need to make an appearance."

Jason inwardly grimaced. He hated going to those kinds of events; everyone kissing up to each other. Thank God there was a lot of alcohol or he'd never survive.

"That means, most of you need to come up with a date." Edward said smirking.

Anthony rolled his eyes. He never kept a woman around long enough for a date. He'd have to call in a few favors.

"Next." Edward said. He turned to Lorenzo. "Did Lucky get rid of the evidence?"

He nodded. "Yes. It is destroyed."

"Good."

Jason almost rolled his eyes. God he couldn't stand Lucky Spencer. He was whiny and needy on a good day. Thinking back on the day they had made the deal with Luke that if he wanted to operate the Haunted Star in their territory for a lesser cut, then Lucky would have to be their mole at the PCPD, he wished he could take it back. Nothing was worth having to check in with him once a week. It was time that he could never get back.

"Does anyone else want the floor?"

Julian nodded. "Helena is back in town. I'm not sure for how long, but she brought her nephew Nikolas with her too."

"Just what we need, another Cassadine." Edward said almost groaning.

"And don't forget that he's part Spencer." Lorenzo spat.

"Do they store them in mothballs or something?" Maximus asked.

Anthony chuckled. "Let's hope this one has more brain cells than the last."

"If I may speak…" Jason said respectfully.

"Go ahead."

"She's here because of a board meeting at the hospital." Jason pointed out.

Edward nodded. "Well, lets hope that she gets on her broom and leaves when she's finished. Meeting adjourned."

Jason walked Edward back out to the car and then he hopped on his motorcycle and took off to Vista Point. He'd call Emily later and see if she had a suggestion for a date. He really didn't want to take any of the women he met at Jakes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily and Elizabeth downed another shot of Tequila before Emily pulled her roommate onto the dance floor.

They had met in med school and were interning together at General Hospital. They had the day off the next day so they decided to go have some fun. Emily was the youngest Quartermaine. She is quirky yet pretty and has a rebellious streak a mile long. Elizabeth, on the other hand, is a little more laid back. But, add a few drinks and her more protective façade practically crumbles.

John Zacchara walked in and immediately his eyes were drawn to them. They were dancing near the jukebox and he couldn't help but smile. Emily was there and he was so happy to see her. Looking around, he noticed that Jason wasn't there and his grin got even bigger. He had something important to ask her, he had only one week to get her to decide to come to the party with him and let everyone in on their secret.

John Zacchara was the only son of Anthony. He was a little on the wild side and because he wouldn't fully immerse himself into the business, his father wasn't very happy with him. Johnny dabbled. He'd get his hands dirty when absolutely necessary, but he preferred to run his car repair shop because that was his passion. His sister Claudia, on the other hand, had no problem living in his father's world. She was hard, witty, smart, and fiery; the perfect combination for a mobster in training. The problem was that she didn't have a penis. Oh, she would strap one on if she knew she could get away with it, but she wasn't a man and Anthony couldn't seem to get past that. If he did, it would take a lot of pressure off of John.

Elizabeth went to the bathroom and Emily went up to the bar. "Hello John." She said smiling.

"Hello Emily. You're looking really hot tonight."

Emily smirked. "Really?"

They had been seeing each other in secret for almost two months.

He nodded. "Maybe you'll save a dance for me?"

"If you're lucky." She said winking. "Coleman, you're slacking, get over here."

Coleman grinned. "Anything for you hot stuff."

Elizabeth walked towards them. "Did you start without me?"

"Sorry, you have to play catch up."

Liz smiled. John watched her lick it, slam it, and suck it and chuckled.

"You want to try John?" Emily asked.

Never one to back down from a challenge, he said, "Sure."

He put the salt on his thumb. "Grab the lime for me."

Emily picked it up.

"Turn it around."

She did.

"And bite down on the rind."

She looked at him funny but did it.

John licked the salt, slammed the shot, and then sucked on the lime that was in Emily's mouth as her eyes grew big and Liz laughed.

He pulled back and handed her a napkin. "That was the best shot I've ever had." He said grinning.

Emily wiped her mouth. But before she could reply, Jason had John off the bar stool and dragged him to his feet as a stunned Emily and Liz watched.


	2. Chapter 2 – Push and Pull

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments! Wow! Great story welcome! * Kikimoo – Anthony is slightly wacky. I just can't imagine him being completely normal. But, it's more his sense of humor than anything. * abcsoapfan1963 – All the Q's will be in it.

Thanks again to lrobinson01 for the idea and helping me some character/story ideas. She's trusting me with her idea, so hopefully I won't disappoint. The next chapter will be MA so I'll be changing the rating on this. Please make sure that when filter when searching that you chose all ratings. The default doesn't include MA stories. Thanks!

Chapter 2 – Push and Pull

Jason was pissed. "Stay away from my sister." Jason growled.

"Relax, we were just having fun." John said holding his hands up.

"I'll be having fun rearranging your face if you touch her again." He said shoving John away.

Emily glared at her brother. "Seriously Jason, I can take care of myself."

"You know who he is and what he is about. So why even go there?"

"You don't see me pulling the skanks off of you every night."

Elizabeth watched them curiously. She and Emily had only been roommates for a month. Emily spoke of Jason often, but she had never met him.

"Emily, that's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

Emily reached around Jason and pulled Elizabeth towards her. "By the way, this is my roommate, Elizabeth. You would know that already if you actually remembered I was coming home and had decided to, I don't know, say hello."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been really busy. Hello Elizabeth, I'm Jason."

"My very overprotective big brother."

Elizabeth looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. He was the ultimate bad boy and Liz had never had one of those. "Hi." She said smiling.

Jason had no time to say anything else because a song came on that Emily liked and she yanked Elizabeth away.

Jason shook his head.

"Beer?"

"Yeah."

"She's a pretty girl." Coleman said smiling.

Jason shrugged. He wasn't going to admit it to Coleman, but Elizabeth was beautiful. And all Jason could think was that she was way out of his league.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily went to the bathroom while Liz went back over to where Jason was sitting.

Coleman gave her another shot.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jason asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're kind of a downer, you know that?"

Coleman chuckled.

"It's your hangover." Jason said taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't get hangovers." She said smirking.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily came out of the bathroom and walked straight into John's arms. He pushed her up against the wall and crushed her mouth with his. At first, she fought him but he was such a good kisser that she ended up giving in.

John plundered her mouth before finally pulling away. "I've wanted to do that all night." He said with the sexist look she had ever seen.

Emily's eyes were barely open. She grabbed him and kissed him hard until they had to come up for air. "Then what took you so long?" She breathed out.

She stared into his big brown eyes that seemed to twinkle more the bigger his smile got. "Can we meet later?"

"I don't know if I can ditch my brother and I'm pretty buzzed. How about I promise that I'll slip away tomorrow night?"

John smiled and kissed her thoroughly. Gathering all of her strength, she pushed him away and turned and left him standing there; going back to Liz.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You ready to go?" Emily asked wobbling a little.

"Already?" Elizabeth asked. She could tell something was wrong but she wasn't sure what, until John came walking out from the same direction Emily had came from. "Alright, if you're ready, then so am I."

"I'll give you guys a ride home if you want." Jason said. "I have my SUV."

Jason was glad he had stopped off at home and grabbed at.

Emily smiled. "Thanks big brother."

Jason threw some cash on the counter and looked over at Emily's guard Enzo. He walked over to them.

"Walk Emily out to my truck and then follow us back."

Enzo nodded and Emily started walking to the door and when she tripped Enzo picked her up as her laughter floated in the air.

Jason shook his head. "She's a lousy drunk."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, she is."

He put his hand on her lower back as he guided her out and Elizabeth felt like someone put a hot iron on her skin. "Pull it together Webber." She said under her breath. She couldn't believe she was getting so hot and bothered.

Jason held the front door open for her and she slid inside the truck.

Emily was lying on the back seat with her eyes closed.

"How's your internship going?"

Liz sighed. "It's exhausting, but I love every minute of it."

"That's good. You should always find something to do that you love, especially since you'll be spending so much time at work."

"That's true. My passion is actually drawing and painting. But, I love being a doctor and helping people too."

"So, you don't have any problem with Emily being a Quartermaine?"

Liz shook her head. "No, not at all. I know what your family does. Enzo takes really good care of us too."

Jason was surprised. Most normal people tend to run from anything mob related. Either she really didn't get what kind of danger she was in, or she was one of those rare people who could just fit in anywhere.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised."

"Well, my family sucks so even though yours might be suspect, they all love each other and from what I've seen, that's the most important thing. I see the way Edward and Lila are together. Everyone in your family seems to love hard. Right or wrong, they are in it for the duration and I have to respect that."

It was interesting seeing his family through her eyes.

"Do you love your family Jason?"

He nodded. "Yes—very much."

"Never take that for granted." She said softly.

He wondered what her family had done to her to make her so jaded. He parked the car and waited for Enzo to catch up. Elizabeth started to open her door and he locked it. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Just wait for Enzo to grab Emily, and I'll go up with you."

She nodded. "Okay." She said smiling shyly. "Emily says you live in the penthouse. That must be really nice."

Jason shrugged. "It's okay. I haven't done much to it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess decorating and that kind of stuff just doesn't matter to me. As long as I have a bed, beer, and a pool table, I'm good."

Elizabeth smiled. She was surprised. Money was not something Jason ever had to worry about, but yet, he didn't seem to care about spending it. She wondered what he did with all of it.

Enzo opened the back door and slid Emily out and hoisted her into his arms. He shut the door right before Emily muttered John's name and Enzo was really happy Jason didn't hear it. Keeping her secret wasn't something he wanted to do, but he liked guarding Emily. For the most part, she was pretty easy to deal with.

Jason got out and then opened Elizabeth's door and held out his hand. She took it and they all went to the elevators.

"You got her?" Jason asked.

Enzo nodded. "She's not heavy."

"Just making sure because if you drop her, you know I'd have to kill you."

Enzo looked over at a smirking Jason and he chuckled. The boss usually didn't say a lot so he was surprised at his playfulness and wondered what brought it on.

Liz grinned. The elevator stopped at their floor, which was right below Jason's, and they all got off. Jason took the key from Elizabeth's hands and opened the door and they all went inside.

Enzo knew from past excursions where Emily's room was so he took her to her bedroom and laid her down. He left Jason and Elizabeth in the living room so he could go stand watch.

"Well, I guess I should go."

"Are you sure you don't want a beer?"

Jason went back and forth in his mind. But, he was feeling a pull towards Elizabeth and for some reason he just didn't want to leave yet. "Okay."

She grabbed two and sat next to him. "I think Emily keeps these just for you."

Jason smiled. "She knows what I like."

"And what else do you like?" Liz asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you like to do?"

Jason took a quick swig. "I like riding my bike and travelling. I play a little poker with the guys and like playing pool."

"Maybe you could take me on your bike sometimes."

Jason nodded. "Have you ever been on one?"

She shook her head. "No, I probably wouldn't trust many people to take me. But, for reason, I trust you."

They talked for a while and then Elizabeth fell asleep. Jason grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap and he re-arranged her and she snuggled into it. He knew he probably should put her in bed or just leave, but he just wanted to watch her for a while, and he did; memorizing her face and berating himself for even thinking about wanting her. She was too good for his life. He barely knew her but he had seen the light in her eyes. Emily used to have that light. And yes, she still did to a degree but Emily had also seen the dark side. She had watched people get shot and die and her light dimmed more every time the darkness reached her. He didn't want to subject someone else to that; someone who wasn't used to being in this life and didn't have to be.

Jason gently moved from under her and then picked her up. She nestled into his chest and murmured something but he ignored it and placed her in her bed. "Goodbye Elizabeth." He said before moving her hair off her face.

Jason took one last look at her from the doorway, and he shut the door for what he thought was for good.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Skye tossed her phone in her bag and sat down in the lobby of the Metro Court. Alan had just canceled their lunch plans and she was trying to figure out what she wanted to do next. There was a marketing meeting at headquarters in two hours and she didn't want her stomach grumbling while she gave her presentation.

"Excuse me, Skye isn't it?" Lorenzo asked.

She looked up at him. "Hello Mr. Alcazar. Can I help you with something?"

"My business lunch just got cancelled and I wondered if you would join me."

Skye looked him up and down. Lorenzo Alcazar was not only hot and rich, but he had a definite reputation as being a ladies man. That was a turn off. The way he filled out his suit, was not. "Well, a girl does have to eat."

Lorenzo smiled and held out his hand. "Thank you for accepting."

She placed her hand in his and felt a jolt throughout her body which totally took her off guard. Men didn't usually affect her that way. She knew what she liked and took what she needed but it had been a long time since someone had made her wet with just one touch and she was intrigued.

Standing up, he placed his hand on her back and she almost shuddered. She mentally cursed herself all the way to the elevators wondering what the hell her problem was and contemplated her next move.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian watched Ava's mouth move but he didn't give a shit what she was bitching about. He needed to find a date and he was making a mental list of who he could ask. Anyone related to the Quartermaines was off limits. He started thinking about a few of the nurses he had come across when he was in a car accident a few months back. There were a few cute ones, and there was that OBGYN chick Kelly that hung out with Robin. He could tell she would be a lot of fun in bed.

"Julian are you even listening to me?" Ava asked angrily.

Julian threw down the pen he was holding. "Maybe if you would quit bitching about your life and focus on the gallery acquisition, I would be listening to you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Julian yelled.

Alexis walked into the room. "Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting."

Ava shot her a look and Alexis glared back.

"Thank you Alexis." He said as his eyes swept across her cleavage and then to the envelope she was holding.

He took it from her hand making sure he brushed against hers. "I'll review this and get right back to you. Will you be in your office later?"

Alexis nodded. For some reason it was like a switched was flipped and she wondered why he was looking at her funny.

Ava smirked. Her brother was eyeing Alexis like she was his next meal.

"I should be there by 4:00." She said before walking out.

He looked back down at Ava. "What?"

"I saw that. Are you really going after her? She seems so uptight."

Julian smirked. A woman who so openly exposed her cleavage was definitely not uptight. "I need a date to the party. Alexis is now on my list."

Ava laughed. "Well, I guess it will be interesting to see who you conquer. Let the games begin."

Julian smiled. "I always win."


	3. Chapter 3 – The Hookups Part 1

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments! I appreciate the feedback! Seriously my dears, when have I ever beat you over the head with the danger stuff? I can't ignore that there is danger and Jason would be a complete prick if he didn't care about that aspect. So, I'm not going to pretend that it's not a concern for Jason just because the show took it to the 9th level of hell. Lol

Kikimoo – She fell asleep but didn't necessarily pass out. I never got hangovers no matter how much I drank. Ah, those were the days!

So, the next few chapters will involve everyone hooking up.

Chapter 3 – The Hookups Part 1

Alexis picked up her phone.

"Hey, you free for dinner tonight?" Ned asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I have a late meeting. I'll have to call you and let you know."

She had been seeing Ned, the financier for ELQ, in secrecy for the last two months. If Edward knew that Ned was sleeping with a Cassadine, he'd flip his lid. But, since Alexis denied that part of her, she really didn't see what the big deal was anyway. But the sneaking around couldn't last forever and she wasn't sure that Ned had enough balls to defy his grandfather. She put her car in drive and headed back to the office. Only time would tell.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny Ruiz walked up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me." He said loudly. A few of the nurses looked over at him with large eyes; backing away. He was in a suit, but you would have thought he was wearing a prison uniform and carrying a chainsaw the way they were judging him with their eyes. But, there was one woman that didn't seem afraid of him at all. He focused on her and gave her a smile. "Excuse me, could you tell me what room my brother Javier Ruiz is in? He was brought in earlier today."

Elizabeth nodded. She turned and looked at Leyla. "Can you tell me what room Mr. Ruiz's brother is in please?"

Leyla punched the name into the computer. "2502." She said quickly.

Elizabeth turned to him, "Why don't you follow me, I was just about to check up on a patient."

Manny smiled. "Thank you…," He said looking down at her tag, "Ms. Webber. Are you a doctor?"

"I'm an intern actually. This is my first year."

"Ah, I'm sure you're going to make a wonderful doctor."

Liz smiled. "I hope so."

Liz noticed the guard in front of Javier's room. "If you want to speak to his doctors, then I'll have them paged."

"I appreciate your kindness. I make most people nervous."

From what she could see, Manny's body was covered in tattoos. And Elizabeth was sure he was dangerous, but since he was being nice to her she figured she would return the pleasantries.

"What family do you work for?" She asked curiously.

Manny was surprised. "Lorenzo Alcazar is my boss."

Liz nodded. She knew who they were. On practically day one when Emily became her roommate, she was schooled on the who's who of the mafia world so that she knew who she was supposed to avoid.

Before Manny could ask her another question, his brother woke up. "Manny." He croaked.

Manny spun around and ran into the room and Elizabeth quickly went to check on her patient and then walked back to the nurse's station to meet up with the rest of her group.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily watched Elizabeth walk towards her. "What were you doing with Manny Ruiz?" She asked under her breath.

"I took him to see his brother. Why?"

"You do realize he's an enforcer for Alcazar, right?"

"No, I didn't know at the time, but your brother is one too. I didn't get the non-enforcer contact memo."

Emily gave her a look. "Seriously, be careful."

"He was very nice and respectful. I'm not trying to date the man Emily."

Emily still didn't like it. Although the Quartermaines and Alcazars had a truce, Manny scared the shit out of her. She had seen him in action and he was known to be ruthless but then again so was her brother.

She watched as Manny came into view and smiled at Elizabeth. Liz smiled back and Emily looked over at Enzo to see if he looked alarmed. He didn't, so she started to relax. "Just be careful." She said before Leo came around the corner and directed them to the hallway. Lila had always taught her to never trust anyone in the business and be on guard.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Skye took a sip of her drink and then tilted her head and looked up at Lorenzo.

"Did you want to ask me something?" He asked noting the curiosity in her eyes.

"You do realize I'm a Quartermaine right?"

He nodded. "I do. Is that supposed to make a difference?"

Skye shot him a look and Lorenzo chuckled. "Look, all I know is that you are supposed to be off limits."

Lorenzo's dark eyes flickered. Edward was a bit of a tyrant when it came to inter-family dating. It started after Tracy came back from Vegas married to Luke Spencer a few months prior. He went ape shit and tried to usurp some control; not that Lorenzo gave a shit. He didn't work for Edward.

"I thought you and Edward didn't get along."

"We don't. But he is still Edward." Skye said nonchalantly.

"Look, I'm going to propose something. You could turn me down, or you could risk pissing off Edward and be your own woman. Your choice."

Skye sat back in her chair. The elevators opened and Jax walked in with Claudia Zacchara and her blood started to boil. "Ask me."

Lorenzo noted the change in her demeanor but pushed forward. "Go with me to the Soleito party."

Skye raised her eyebrows. "You really want to piss Edward off don't you?"

Lorenzo smiled. "Are you in or are you out?"

Skye looked over at Jax smiling at Claudia and then took a deep breath; knowing she was about to stir up a hornet's nest. "I'm in."

Lorenzo grinned. "Excellent."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis pushed Ned back. "What are you doing here? I told you that I'd call you later this evening."

Ned smiled. "I missed you and couldn't wait until then.

Alexis ignored him and held him at arm's length. "Are you going to the Soleito dinner?"

He nodded. "Of course, Edward expects me to be there."

"Are you taking me?"

"Alexis, you know that I can't do that."

She started to bristle. "Why? Am I just going to be your dirty little secret? Because I'm telling you right now, I am not willing to go along with that."

"Alexis, please you're killing me right now. You know that I'm crazy about you."

"Ned, I think you should leave." Alexis said walking towards the door. "Because if you think you're getting my goodies when you can't even take me out on a freaking date without being scared you'll offend grandpa, then you are sadly mistaken." She said opening the door with a huff.

Ned looked like she had slapped him across the face. "Alexis, I'll call you later and maybe we could talk this over. But, just so were clear, I'm not going to give up on you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily yelped as she was grabbed and pushed into the supply closet. John locked the door and flipped on the light. "Hey baby." He said grinning.

"John, are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you." He said grabbing her and pushing her up against the counter. He was sucking on her neck and Emily groaned as his hands pushed down her scrubs.

"Do you know how fucking hot you are when you're talking about all that medical shit?"

Emily laughed. "I was describing a bowel blockage."

"I don't give a shit what you were talking about, it was hot."

Emily grinned as he lifted her up on the counter and pulled her sneakers and scrubs off. His mouth was on hers again and she rubbed his erection and was rewarded with a groan.

"Talk dirty to me baby." He said lifting her legs over his shoulders.

"Acute upper airway obstruction is a blockage of the…. upper….airway." She said gasping as John sucked on her clit. "The blockage can be in the trachea, laryngeal, or pharyngeal—oh my God—Johnny." She cried out clinging to his head. "If the patient is experiencing a complete obstruction…" She said before throwing her head back. "Use the Heim….Oh fuck this, I need you inside of me now." She demanded.

Johnny pulled up with a smile. "You make me so fucking hard." He said before unzipping his jeans and pushing them down. He entered her in one swift motion, pounding into her over and over until he swallowed her screams with his mouth and they both came hard.

They struggled to catch their breath and both of them started laughing.

"I think my break is over." Emily said.

John nodded. He put her down on the floor and they quickly started dressing. "Emily, I need to ask you something."

"What's up?" She asked, finally locating her underwear.

"I want you to be my date to the Soleito party."

Emily spun around. "Seriously? Are you crazy?"

John shook his head. "I'm tired of sneaking around. I want everyone to know how much I care about you. Please baby."

Emily sighed. "John, Jason will kill you if I walk in there with you. And I'd really miss you. My vagina would really miss you. We can't."

John smiled. "Come on, will you at least think about it?"

Emily nodded. "Okay."

He kissed her one more time and then dashed out the door. She waited a few more minutes and then went to find Elizabeth.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian knocked on Alexis's door.

"Come in." She yelled as she pulled her glasses off and set them on her desk.

"Hi." Julian said holding the paperwork she needed to file. "I signed everything and it looks good."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you."

Julian Jerome was a good looking man.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you'd attend the Soleito party with me."

Alexis tilted her head to the side and tried to get a read on him. "Really? You want to take me?"

Julian smiled. "You're a beautiful woman Alexis. I would be honored for you to be seen on my arm."

Alexis sat back in her chair. This was too good to be true. Ned would have a cow. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I have no plans at all on Saturday night. I would love to go with you Julian."

He grinned. "Now that is the best news that I've gotten all day. I'll pick you at 8:15."

She smiled as she watched him walk out. "Eat your heart out Ned." She muttered before she got back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finished checking the warehouse and looked over at Johnny O. who was on his phone. He waited until he was finished talking before approaching him.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. I need to go take care of something personal, anything going on later?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I'll probably just go out for a ride."

"I hope it's quiet tonight." Johnny said.

"Well, let me know if something comes up. I don't have anything planned."

Johnny nodded. "Alright, I'm going to take off for a while."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny O. nodded at Enzo and then knocked on Elizabeth and Emily's door.

"Thanks for coming." Emily said as Johnny walked in and sat down.

"Hello Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "Hi Johnny."

Johnny had drank with them one night and had them both in tears laughing. So, Elizabeth already had grown to like the man even though she rarely saw him.

"What's going on?"

"I have a problem and I need your support." Emily said looking between them.

"Go on." Liz said.

"I've been seeing someone for a while and it's going to really upset my brother."

Johnny put his head in his hands. "I value my life Emily. Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Because I need you to take Elizabeth to the Soleito party."

Johnny looked over at Liz whose mouth had dropped open, and he knew that she had no idea Emily was going to say that. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I need her there for support. I'm bringing my boyfriend there with me."

"What is this party Emily?" Liz asked curiously.

Johnny interrupted. "It's mainly for the mafia to mingle."

Liz was again shocked that Emily would drag her to that kind of function. "Are you crazy Emily?"

Emily started to cry. "I'm sorry. I know I'm asking a lot but I'm crazy about him and he doesn't want to hide anymore."

Liz grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. "Em, do you really think that strolling in with John Zacchara is a good idea. It's going to make Jason go crazy."

Johnny's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know?" Emily said looking at Liz in shock.

"Oh maybe because you scream his name from time to time when he sneaks into our apartment." She said saucily.

Emily's face turned beat red. "Sorry."

Johnny stood up. "If Jason finds out that I knew about this, he'll fire me Emily and I love my job."

Emily stood up. "Please Johnny, I'm begging you. I'll deal with Jason, but I need to do this. I just want Elizabeth to be there with me."

"So you can throw me in front of the gunfire?" Liz quipped.

Johnny smirked.

"I will never ask either one of you to do something like this again. Please…" She said dramatically.

Johnny looked over at Liz. "Well, I didn't have a date yet."

Liz sighed. "I don't think I have a dress."

Emily smiled. "Um, I already brought you one."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you."

"It's the color of your eyes and you'll look totally hot." She said smiling.

Liz glared at her and looked over at Johnny. "Are you going to ask me or what?"

Johnny smiled. "Elizabeth Webber will you go to the mafia ball with me?"

Liz chuckled. "Only if you promise to make me laugh, and push me out of the way if Jason shoots first and asks questions later."

"Deal." Johnny said holding out his hand.

Liz shook it and Emily clapped her hands.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hookups Part 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I responded at the end.

My time is more limited right now because work is crazy and I'm going on vacation at the end of the month into July. I just haven't has as much time to write. That is why I haven't been posting this as frequently. So, please bare with me if I skip days.

Chapter 4 - The Hookups Part 2

Liz had gone to bed and Emily was sitting on the couch reading. There was a knock on the door and then she saw the door push open to reveal Jason.

"Hey, what's going on?" She said marking her page.

"I need some help with something and I'm running out of time."

Emily smiled. "What's going on?"

He sat down beside her. "Well, I kind of need a date for the party and I thought that maybe you'd have a few suggestions."

Emily grinned. "Seriously, the legendary Jason Morgan is coming to his little sister to help him get a date?"

Jason groaned. "I just didn't want to take my usual there. I don't have the patience for it."

"So you figured I could hook you up with a hot nurse?"

"Something like that." Jason said.

Emily grew serious. "Jason, why do hang out with the girls that come to Jake's anyway?"

Normal people went to Jake's too, but it was like some beacon was beamed into the sky when Jason arrived there and all the skanks in the city converged into the building; hoping to be his mob wife. She swore they had Jasedar.

He shrugged. "I guess because my life is dangerous and it's just easier that when I need company every once in a while it's someone I won't have to worry about."

"The way you live your life…" She paused trying to gather her thoughts. "It's like you don't think you're going to be around for a long time and that makes me really sad."

"Emily…"

"It's true. You don't decorate your house. You don't date. If it weren't for some of the guards, would you even have friends?" She said pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve it."

Jason understood what she was saying and he really didn't mean to give off that impression. But, he was an enforcer and it was a dangerous life. He wasn't sure how anyone with substance would want to subject themselves to that and be with him. But he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he wanted to find someone that would.

Emily sighed and decided to let him off the hook. "Okay, let me think about this. You prefer petite brunettes right?"

Jason nodded yes.

"I don't think you and Leyla would work."

"She seems uptight or something." Jason said making a pained face.

Emily chuckled. "Hmmmm, what about Hannah?"

"Who is that?"

"She's an intern. Why don't you stop by tomorrow before lunch and I'll introduce you two. She's pretty and smart. I think you'll like her."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Emily, I owe you one."

"I'm so going to remember that."

He stood up. "I figured you would. I'm out of here. See you tomorrow."

Emily nodded. Now, she just had to convince Hannah to date the mob.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day was hectic at the hospital and Emily still hadn't figured out what she was going to wear.

"Hannah, may I talk to you a minute?"

Hannah smiled. "Sure Emily."

Emily pulled her into an empty room. "So, you do know about my family right?"

Hannah chuckled. "Who doesn't?"

"Do you know who my brother is?"

Hannah grinned. "Again, who doesn't?"

"What do you think of him?"

"He's beyond hot. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because he's on his way over to meet you."

Hannah's eyes grew wide. "Shut up."

"I told him about you and he needs a date to a party this Saturday."

"That is like in two days Emily."

"I know it's last minute. Look, are you in or out?"

Hannah smiled. "I'm definitely in. I even have the perfect dress to wear."

"Okay, play it cool. He should be here any minute. I told Enzo to let him in."

Hannah let her hair down. "Do I look okay?"

Emily smiled. "Just relax."

The door opened and Jason walked inside.

"Hey Jase." Emily said before pulling him into a hug. They broke apart. "This is Hannah."

Jason smiled. She was pretty. "Hello."

Hannah smiled. "Hi."

Emily looked down at her pager and pretended it went off. "Listen, I have to run. Call me later." She said to Jason before she left them alone.

"That was smooth." Jason said rolling his eyes.

Hannah smiled.

"Listen, there's a party Saturday night, will you go with me?"

"Yes."

Jason smiled. "Good. I'll get your address from Emily and I'll pick you up at 8:00."

She nodded. "I can't wait."

He held out his hand and she put her hand in his. "It was nice meeting you."

She watched him walk out and then squealed. Jason Morgan was delectable and she really hoped that Saturday night she'd get a taste.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony walked up to Ava on the docks.

"What do you want old man?" She asked glaring at him.

"You owe me a favor and I'm here to collect."

Ava rolled her eyes. "And what exactly are you collecting?"

"You."

She laughed. "Excuse me?"

"I need a date to the party and you're it."

Ava's grin faded. "Are you serious?"

"I'm more than serious. Just walk in with me and talk to me every once in a while. I'm not asking you to have sex. You're really not my type."

Ava pursed her lips. She did owe Anthony one. "Fine, as long as you keep your hands to yourself, we're good."

"That won't be a problem." He said looking her up and down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny walked out of his brother's room and collided with a very tired Kelly Lee. She was almost finished a double shift and was actually on her way to get some coffee.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly as he helped her pick up her files.

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going. I really need some coffee."

Their eyes met as they both stood up. She studied him for a moment and saw the kindness in his eyes. When Manny had come in before, the hospital was abuzz so she figured that he was the subject of all the nurse's fears. But, for some reason, he didn't scare her at all.

"Maybe you'll let me buy you that coffee as an apology?" Manny asked.

Kelly smiled. "I would like that. I just need to drop these off."

Manny nodded. "Lead the way."

Kelly walked to the nurse's station and laid the files down as Manny stood back taking in the scene. He was used to people being scared of him; he mostly liked that. But, he just hoped Kelly wouldn't be one of those people. Women made him a little nervous. It had been a long time since he had someone special in his life and in the end, the last girlfriend couldn't handle the danger and left. When he needed company, he would sleep with woman here and there but for the most part, he was alone and deep down that really bothered him. He thought he had a lot to offer.

She turned around and smiled at him. "You ready?"

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. When she got closer to him she chuckled. "I am going to be the talk of the hospital for weeks now."

Manny smiled. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "Hell no. I'm going to slip my arm around yours just to give them something to really talk about."

Truth be told, Kelly was a little freaky anyway.

Manny laughed and moved his elbow out a little and they walked arm in arm towards the cafeteria.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly took a sip of her coffee. "God I needed that."

Manny took in the woman that was sitting across from him. She was pretty, funny, and had a bad girl streak. He liked that. "I know this might be a little forward, but I have to go to this party on Saturday night and I would really like it if you would go with me."

Kelly smiled. "Well, I tell you what. If I'm going to go out on a date with you, then you need to tell me a little about yourself."

Manny's heart dropped. This was the point where she'd probably run away screaming.

"Well, I'm from Miami. I have two brothers. I like going out on my boat to relax. Clearly I like ink. And I like to collect old guns and weapons."

"That sounds interesting." Kelly said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Kelly, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a very dangerous man. I have a very dangerous job. But I am way more than that job. I would never mistreat you and I'm very romantic. I hope that you can see beyond the darkness and just see a man sitting here asking a beautiful, smart woman for a date."

Kelly was at a loss for words. She sat back in her chair and watched the emotions play out on this man's face who to anyone else would probably be dismissed. But, she couldn't look away. There was something about Manny that spoke to her. Maybe it was because she had always felt like she really didn't fit in anywhere. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward again. "Okay. I will go out with you."

Manny didn't even try to hide his surprise. "You just made my day. Thank you."

Kelly smiled. "So, tell me about your collections."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day flew by and the party was finally here. Salons were overbooked and everyone scrambled to find limos and flowers. The Soleito party was really good for the local economy. And the security bordered on insanity. Basically, a one block radius around the Metro Court was closed down. You couldn't even fly over it. No one was taking any chances with so many mob families and associates present.

The Metro Court itself had been swept several times and guns had to be checked at the door because metal detectors had been erected in the lobby. Even staff had to go through it any time they had to go into an elevator. There had been no expense spared in making sure that people were protected.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Emily helped each other dress.

"This is going to be so much fun but I'm so nervous for you." Elizabeth said applying the last of her blush.

Emily nodded. "Jason is just going to have to learn to live with it." She said stepping into her dress.

"Wow." Elizabeth said as Emily spun around. She had on a beautiful, sexy silver dress that had cut out exposing her side and part of her back and belly. It dipped down dangerously on her hip and then the material flowed down to the floor. There was a slit down the side as well.

"It's not too trashy is it?" Emily said furrowing her nose.

"No, your body was made for that dress and you look really hot. John is not going to be able to keep his hands to himself."

Emily smiled. "Good, cause I don't want him too. That man does incredible things to my body." She said shuddering. "Now let's get you into your dress."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily sat down and waited for Liz to come out of her bedroom. "Close your eyes."

Elizabeth tended to be a little conservative and Emily was scared she'd freak about the dress. It wasn't so bad in the front, but the back was another story. She knew it would look really good on her though. "Okay, open them."

Elizabeth looked at the dress and smiled. "It's beautiful." She said looking at the one shoulder blue taffeta dress. She slipped into it. It had one thin strap attached to the bodice but in the back one diagonal band of material met with the strap and the rest of her back was out. There was a V right about her bottom and the material went straight down to the floor.

Liz looked in the mirror and didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?"

She looked over at Emily. "I—I—Emily, I don't know if I have enough guts to wear this."

Emily rubbed her arms. "Are you kidding me right now? You look absolutely gorgeous. Your back is so beautiful and there are just no words for stunning you look. Please wear it. I promise that you won't regret it."

Liz took another look in the mirror; biting her lip. It did look good on her and Emily had gone through the trouble of picking it out for her. "Next time, we go shopping together. But yes, I'll wear it."

Emily grinned. "Come on. We need to get our shoes on. The guys will be here any minute."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John and Johnny O. stood outside the door sizing each other up.

"Seriously, if you hurt Emily, I will have to kill you. And I won't go easy on you. You will be screaming for days." Johnny said menacingly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch O'Brien. I have no intentions of hurting Emily."

Johnny rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Emily answered it.

"Wow, you look fantastic." Johnny said admiring the dress. "Now, go put on some clothes and we can go."

Emily laughed and smacked his arm. He walked inside and John looked her up and down like she was a meal. "Damn, you look smoking hot."

She grinned. "Why thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself."

John in a tux was a handsome vision to behold.

Elizabeth walked out and spun around. "How do I look?"

Neither men spoke. They were in shock. Never in a million years did either one of them think that Elizabeth would wear a dress like that but she looked so beautiful that neither one of them could speak.

"Is it that bad? I could try and find something else." She said starting to turn.

"Don't move." Johnny said. Right now, he didn't want to see the back of that dress again. He would start having very indecent thoughts and for some reason, he felt really dirty for even going there.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"You look absolutely perfect and maddeningly beautiful Elizabeth." Johnny said softly. "But next time, both of you are wearing potato sacks."

Both girls laughed.

"You look incredible Elizabeth." John said smiling.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"Okay, let's do this." Emily said grabbing her purse.

Johnny suddenly remembered Jason. "I'm going to need a lot of alcohol and probably a doctor after this."

"Well it's a good thing that you have both of us then." Emily said grinning.

A/N - Ilovedana53 – Almost all of them will be playing with fire! * lrobinson – lol I think he just likes her brain and her saying all the big words. * butterflyliz – Glad you're loving it! * Guest – The Ned/Julian/Alexis triangle will be interesting. It will bring about a secret Alexis is keeping. * Guest2 – Wishful thinking but he'll be pissed. * leasmom – Alexis is going with Julian. * Guest3 – Oh he'll have a date. Glad you're willing to trust me! * Virgy15 – The writing on the show has not done Julian any favors. But don't get me started on that because I'm heartsick that Liz slept with Ric again. She never learns. I can't even watch. These writers are making me not like her at all and that makes me sad. God I hate RC. * maryrose59 – Thanks! * doralupin86 – Sorry, that would be way too easy! * janice51 – Thank you! I like them to…hm Jem? * Liasonluv – But then it wouldn't be as dramatic.


	5. Chapter 5 – If Looks Could Kill

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Bye the way it is Kelly Lee there was a typo. Kikimoo – Re: Manny – I figured I'd try something different. * doralupin86, ilovedana53 – Made the dresses up in my head. Will see if I have time this weekend to sketch them. * Dreamlover22 – Well after his danger thoughts it makes sense that he wouldn't. * Guest, kimmy123 – lol sorry, it's a word count thing. * LiasonLuv – Hannah is definitely attracted to Jason and wants more. Guest – re: the show – I'm with you. Even after the length of time it kills me. I've stopped watching too but read the boards sometimes.

The party will span several chapters.

Chapter 5 – If Looks Could Kill

The party was in full swing. Lorenzo and Skye got off of the elevator and Edward almost choked on his drink.

Lila looked up at him. "Edward, don't you dare say a word." She warned.

"Lila…"

"Edward, I mean it; not one word." Lila said firmly.

Her husband was being so stubborn that she wanted to smack him upside the head. Imposing the no inner-mob dating rule was causing more problems instead of solutions. It was like suddenly, everyone was interested in each other because they weren't supposed to be. She had a bad feeling that there were more surprises to come and you can only poke an old bear so many times before he eats you.

"I hope you have some Kevlar under that tux because Edward looks murderous." Skye said quietly.

"No guns allowed, remember. Not even Edward was allowed to skip the metal detector." Lorenzo said smirking.

"Good to know." Skye said looking around the room for Jax.

And he appeared about a minute later with Claudia on his arm; much to her chagrin. It wasn't even like she wanted Jax anymore. She just hated that he had moved on so fast. Bastard.

The elevators opened up and Jason stepped out with Hannah. Edward beamed. They had ridden up with Manny and Kelly.

He walked her over to him. "Hello Grandfather, Grandmother this is Hannah Scott."

"Well hello my dear. You look ravishing."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you Mr. Quartermaine."

"Please, call me Edward. This is my wife, Lila."

Lila smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hannah is an intern at General Hospital."

Edward's eyes danced. Finally, Jason was dating someone with some class. But before he could say anything, Julian walked in with Alexis and Ned let out a gasp which made Edward turn and look at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ned said quickly recovering. He couldn't believe that Alexis was cheating on him with Julian Jerome of all people. Okay, maybe she wasn't cheating but still. He turned to look at Lois who thankfully hadn't heard his outburst because she was talking. They weren't together, but she had agreed to save him and be his date for the evening.

His eyes left Alexis, who was clinging to Julian's arm, when Edward let out a string of expletives under his breath.

AJ walked up to the table with Carly on his arm. "Good evening everyone." He said smiling.

Carly smiled as well. Lila motioned to her. "You can sit next to me dear." She said as Alan almost spilled his drink. Lila figured that maybe if they all calmed down and pretended to like Carly, then maybe AJ would tire of her. God knows he liked to get reactions from them.

AJ saw Jason at the bar and walked over and said hello.

"Where's your date?" AJ asked him.

"The brunette next to Monica." He said without looking.

AJ scanned the table. "She's pretty."

Jason shrugged. "It will keep Edward happy for the night."

The elevators opened and Anthony got out with Ava.

"I didn't see that coming." AJ said motioning to the bartender.

Jason chuckled. "Me either."

AJ saw Jason's mouth drop opened and he turned around. Elizabeth came off the elevator with Johnny O.

"Isn't that Emily's roommate?"

Jason nodded. What the hell was Johnny thinking bringing her to something like this? Edward, ever observant, followed Jason's gaze which hadn't left Elizabeth since she came into the room. "Interesting." He said under his breath.

Elizabeth turned to look at the elevators and Jason's mouth dropped open again when he saw the back of her dress.

"Easy there brother, you're drooling. Are you into her?" AJ asked grinning. He didn't think he had ever seen Jason react like that to a woman.

Before Jason could respond Emily walked out with John Zacchara and AJ had to grab him and hold on tightly before Jason could run across the room and beat John to a pulp. "Easy brother…," AJ said softly, "not here."

The couple had practically made the entire room stop as they watched Edward's reaction.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Monica and Alan.

"No father, I had no idea."

"Me either." Monica said softly. Emily had been so busy at the hospital, that there wasn't a lot of time for them to connect.

Edward scowled. "This is just unacceptable."

Lila put her hand on his arm. "Edward, you need to get yourself under control. Do not cause a scene here. It wouldn't be good."

"So you want me to just pretend that this is okay with me?"

Lila nodded. "I'm sorry Edward. But you need to keep it together. This is not the time or place to air our family business."

Edward was seething, but he knew that she was right.

Tracy chuckled. And he thought she was a problem. Luke took a sip of his drink. It was nice not being the only pariah at the table. They exchanged a knowing smile.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony put his head in his hands. "John is going to get us killed."

Ava smirked. As far as she was concerned, this party was a blast. She grabbed another glass of champagne from the tray moving by and took a big sip. "Relax, the old man won't do anything here. You have to admit, your son has some big cajones."

Anthony shook his head. "Either that or he's just plain stupid."

Ava grinned. "Love and stupidity sometimes go hand in hand."

"Let's hope that Romeo and Juliet over there don't end tragically."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was so upset that he went out to the balcony to cool off. John was a dead man and Johnny wouldn't be far behind him.

Elizabeth had been quietly watching everything unfold and whispered to Johnny that she was going to go talk to Jason.

He nodded and watched her until she was out of sight. Edward did too.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Jason." Elizabeth said softly walking up behind him.

Jason spun around and looked at her, his face instantly softening and then flickering back to angry. "What are you doing here?"

She was put off by his tone. "I'm here to support Emily. Is there something wrong with that?"

Jason's jaw clenched. Even angry Elizabeth was in awe of how handsome he was. He filled out the tux better than anyone she had ever met and his eyes were darkening and then lightening as if he was in some kind of internal battle.

She placed her hand on his arm. "Please don't make a scene Jason. She's really happy with John and isn't that the most important thing; that she is happy?"

"He's going to hurt her."

"You don't know that. And it's her life. John seems like he's an okay guy."

Jason shut his eyes. John Zacchara and that stupid fucking grin. It was like he was mocking him all the time and he just wanted to punch it off his face.

She could feel him tense up again and touched his cheek as Jason's eyes snapped open from the contact; her hand so hot that it felt as though it was burning into his skin. "Please Jason, let her live her life. If John is a mistake, then it's her mistake to make."

Jason touched her hand and looked down at her. This beautiful woman was doing all sorts of things to his body and she didn't even know it.

Someone cleared their throat and Jason's eyes were drawn behind Liz. Hannah was standing there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said not sure what she walked in on.

Liz and Jason dropped their hands.

"I was just missing my date." She said moving to Jason's side and slipping her arm around his.

Liz took a step backward, right into Johnny.

"There you are." He said handing her some champagne. "I thought you might be thirsty."

Jason glared at him and Johnny was a little taken aback. He wasn't sure if Jason was mad at him about Emily or if it was about Elizabeth.

"Who is this?" He asked curiously.

"This is Hannah Scott." Jason said officiously. "Hannah, this is Johnny."

Hannah smiled and held out her hand. Johnny shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Elizabeth, would you like to dance?"

She looked up at the handsome Irishman. "Sure. Jason, please remember what I said."

Jason sighed and then nodded. He watched them leave and then Hannah spoke.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just a little upset about Emily."

Hannah frowned. "Oh. Is her date that bad?"

Jason almost groaned. "I just don't think he's right for her."

Hannah tried not to smile. "Emily is a big girl Jason. It's nice that you love your sister and want to protect her, but love isn't about protection. It's about letting yourself get lost in someone else. And if he's not right for her, she'll figure it out and move on."

Jason looked down at her. "Logically you make sense, but emotionally, that's a harder sell."

Hannah smiled. "Come on, dance with me."

"I really don't dance."

"Just this once, please."

He sighed. "Alright."

They moved to the dance floor. He quickly found Johnny and Liz and seethed at the way they were interacting. Johnny was turning on the charm and Elizabeth was laughing as he spun her around and then pulled her into him. And when he saw Johnny's hand on her back, drawing little circles he wanted to smash his fingers to a pulp.

And Edward sat back and watched the show. "Are you seeing this?" He asked Lila.

She smirked. "I certainly am."

All she wanted for Jason was to find some happiness. He was so into his work and pleasing Edward, that he had no life. When she first saw Hannah, she was encouraged but now it was clear that Jason really wasn't interested in the woman he held in his arms because he hadn't stopped looking at Elizabeth Webber since she had came into the room.

And they weren't the only ones who noticed. Most of the people in the room were trained to notice everything. And all of them wanted to know who the beautiful brunette was that had the deadliest enforcer in the business completely entranced.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ned pulled Alexis out onto the balcony. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"Get your hands off of me. I am on a date. At least Julian is not embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Alexis, it's not about me being embarrassed, and you know it."

"Well, whatever it is I don't care. If you can't step up to Edward and be a man about this, then screw you Ned."

Julian walked over to them. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling Alexis into his side. "Is he bothering you?"

Ned seethed. "I was just leaving."

He walked away and Julian looked at Alexis. "Are you with Ned?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not anymore and you better not say anything."

Julian smirked. "Alexis." He said turning to face her as she backed up—not wanting to get to close to him. He stepped forward until he backed her up against the wall and then placed his hand against it; level with her head. "Do you want to be here with him or me?" He asked softly as he moved his lips towards hers. Alexis was transfixed, knowing what was about to happen, but not wanting to stop it. He was a sexy man and she was a flesh and blood woman. His lips brushed up against hers and she gasped. Julian took advantage of the opening and slid his tongue into her mouth and grabbed the back of her head as he kissed her hungrily.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and stood back. Alexis was panting and touched her lips, just as Skye and Lorenzo joined them.

"Did we interrupt something?" Skye asked teasingly.

"No." Alexis said loudly, trying to get herself together. "We were just going back to our table."

She dragged Julian away as Skye chuckled. "I would have never guessed that those two would hook up."

Lorenzo smiled. "Maybe she can keep him out of trouble."

Edward walked towards them. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked angrily.

Skye sighed. "Grandfather, it's called a date. Don't get all neanderthal on me. You do know what that is right?"

Edward. "Don't you get smart with me young lady."

"Father, please." Alan said joining the group. "This is not the time or place."

Lorenzo put his arm around Skye and Edward started to move forward but Alan stopped him.

"Get your hand off of her." He growled.

Lorenzo didn't move. "Edward, you know that I respect you as a businessman. But this is my personal life. I enjoy spending time with Skye and I don't feel that you should have a say. I'm not asking you to like it, but she's a grown woman."

Edward was pissed. "Skye, we'll talk about this tomorrow at breakfast." He said turning and leaving.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Father, can you please talk to some sense into him?"

"I'm not getting involved in this. You will have to work it out with him directly." He said turning and leaving.

"Just great." Skye said under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6 – Party Interrupted

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments! Kikimoo – Can't really change Edward. It would seem wrong lol. * Kimmy123 – Love alpha Jason too! * Guest – I think Emily is more of a coward than anything. And remember, it was actually John's idea for them to go together.

Chapter 6 – Party Interrupted

The elevator opened and Jason watched Siobhan O'Riley walk in with Nikolas Cassadine and groaned.

AJ laughed. "What the hell is going on tonight? It's like the mob version of the twilight zone with Edward Quartermaine instead of Rod Sterling."

"She just wanted to start trouble—her and her stupid brother Ronan." Jason said before taking a swig of his beer. "I can't believe she brought a Cassadine here."

Ned joined them. "We could have him thrown out."

They both looked at him and smiled. "It's really tempting." AJ said before taking a sip of his drink.

The party raged on and Jason kept his eye on everyone. It was hard for him to relax at these kind of functions. There was way too much testosterone in the room. His eyes caught with John's and he made sure that his gaze conveyed what the future held for him.

The elevators opened up again and Sonny Corinthos walked in. Jason rolled his eyes. He was escorting some chick that was dressed like a hooker.

He walked up to Jason and AJ and smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying the drama. "Hello."

"Hi Sonny." Jason said cordially.

"This is my date, Sam McCall."

Jason looked down at her. Her exposed cleavage was bordering on obscene. He nodded and unfortunately she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said eyeing him like he was candy.

AJ bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

Jason shook her hand. "I'm Jason and this is my brother AJ."

She looked over at AJ with no interest whatsoever and shook his hand briefly. It was clear to both of them that she wanted Jason. Sonny, however, was oblivious. "Sam, why don't you get some champagne and wait for me at our table?"

She smiled and looked at Jason one last time and left.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sonny asked.

Jason looked at AJ who had turned around to face the bar as he laughed and just nodded.

"Listen, I wondered if maybe we could have a meeting sometime next week."

"About?"

"Some shipments I have coming in."

"Just call me at the office and I'll let you know when."

Sonny nodded. "Great party huh?"

"It's okay." Jason said. He looked up just in time to see Nikolas Cassadine ask Elizabeth to dance. He immediately tensed and Sonny followed his gaze.

"Who is that?" He asked eyeing Elizabeth. "She's beautiful."

AJ looked at his brother who he knew was about to pop a gasket. Smoke was practically billowing out of his ears. "She's Emily's roommate." AJ said.

"Did I see your sister with John Zacchara?" Sonny asked as AJ grimaced.

Jason gripped the beer bottle tighter. AJ was surprised that Jason hadn't broken it already.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" Sonny said.

Everyone had gone quiet. No one had weapons so they were all exposed.

Edward however, had hidden a gun under Lila's wheelchair, since it didn't fit through the metal detector. He felt for it and then slid it into the back of his pants.

The lights came back on and there were men with masks and machine guns lined across the front of the room.

"Welcome everyone. I will be your host tonight. This is a robbery. If you cooperate, you live. If not, you die. It's rather simple isn't it?" Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. "Now, I have a list of people who will stay and the rest of you are free to go. You will file out orderly and take the stairs one flight down and access the elevators there. Number Three will escort you."

Jason looked over at his grandfather. He didn't recognize the man's voice. So, he wasn't sure if this was mob related or not.

"If I read your name, I want you to go out onto the balcony. Number Two will be waiting for you there."

A man with a gun walked over to the balcony.

"Jason Morgan, Emily, Edward, and Skye Quartermaine, John Zacchara, Sonny Corinthos, Alexis Davis, Julian Jerome, Lorenzo Alcazar, Ava Jerome, Maximus Giambetti, Siobhan O'Reilly, Manny Ruiz, Luke Spencer, and Carly Benson.

AJ looked across the room at Carly. He knew she was only chosen to keep him in line.

Manny looked over at Kelly who was terrified. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just get out of here."

She pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "Be careful."

He nodded as he stroked the side of her face. "I promise."

"If you're name was not called. Please head towards the stairwells. And if you try anything, you will be shot."

Edward kissed Lila.

"Please don't try anything crazy Edward." Lila said softly.

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too dear." She said as Ned pushed her towards the elevators.

James looked down at her. "I suppose you can't use the stairs. I will allow you to go down in the elevator, just send it back up here."

Ned nodded and pushed Lila inside.

"Hurry it along." James said. "Wait." He said eyeing Elizabeth. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Johnny pulled her into his side wishing he had made her walk on the other side of him.

"Elizabeth Webber."

James smirked. "Step forward."

She turned towards Johnny and James leered at her back. "Actually, forget about stepping forward, you are going to stay too. Go out to the balcony."

Liz stared into Johnny's eyes as the panic started to build. "Go stand next to Jason." He said softly.

She nodded and nervously headed out there.

Jason was shocked to see Elizabeth walking towards them. She rushed to his side and he looked down into her panicked eyes.

"Johnny said to go to you."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. He seemed to like me."

Jason bristled with anger. He was going to kill Johnny. "Just stay with me okay?"

She nodded.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maximus looked at Number Two. "I'm going to enjoy putting a bullet between your eyes. You fucked with the wrong group of people."

"Shut up." The man growled.

Edward took the opportunity to slip Jason the gun.

James walked out onto the balcony. "Is there a problem?"

Maximus glared at him but said nothing. He was clearly insane if he thought it was a good idea to take a room full of mobsters hostage.

"Let Edward go." Jason said firmly.

James looked at him and smiled. "Mr. Morgan, I don't think that you are in any position to make demands."

"He doesn't need to be here. You have me. His family is well represented here so he won't do anything stupid." Jason said looking over at Edward.

"Edward stays for now. I have no intention of hurting any of you. But, there is something in the hotel safe that I want to get my hands on. That is where you come in Carly."

Carly looked up at him. "I can't get into the vault. When the electricity went out, it triggered a safety mechanism. You won't be able to override it for twelve hours."

James clenched his jaw. "Then I guess we'll have to get comfortable then".

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ned and AJ ran into Dillon's room.

"What the fuck man?"

"Dillon, I need you to tap into the surveillance video at the Metro Court now."

"What's going on?" He asked opening his laptop.

"Grandfather, Emily, Jason, and Skye are being held hostage there."

Dillon's eyes grew big. "I'm on it."

Dillon Quartermaine was a computer genius. Edward had spared no expense in getting him the best equipment and training. He was the best there was and he could hack his way into anywhere.

He quickly accessed it and they watched as people were still filing out.

"Can you see Edward?"

"No, they aren't in the main room."

"He told them to go out to the balcony."

"There aren't any cameras out there." Dillon said softly.

He brought up the audio.

"Edward is wired just in case." Dillon said. With a few key strokes, he rewound what James had said prior and they listened.

"So, there is something in the safe."

"Can you run his voice through recognition software?" Ned asked.

Dillon nodded. He had the same software the government used. In fact, he had stolen it from them and tweaked it to make it even better. "It might take a while."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The last of the people filed out. The police were already surrounding the building.

"My father is in there Mac. What are you going to do?"

Mac rolled his eyes. Lucky Spencer was a pain in his ass. "Right now, we're not going to do a thing until we find out what their demands are."

Lucky seethed. He was going to find a way into the building. There was no way he was going to let his father die.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James directed everyone back into the main room. "Have a seat but no couple's allowed. If your date is among our esteemed group, I want you separated. And Edward and Jason, you're not allowed to sit together either. Two at a table. Move." He barked.

Jason sat down with Elizabeth. Emily sat with Edward. Skye sat with John, Sonny sat with Ava, and Alexis sat with Maximus. Lorenzo sat down with Carly, Manny sat with Siobhan, and Luke sat with Julian.

James looked around. "Not bad. However, I feel some changes need to be made. Emily, you're with Julian, Luke you're with Skye, and Edward is with John. Considering he is soiling your granddaughter, I felt it was rather fitting." He said grinning.

Edward glared at James. Everyone shifted and then James sat down facing them all.

"Isn't anyone going to ask who the case in the vault belongs to? I figured you'd be a more curious bunch."

They all looked around at each other.

"It's mine." Sonny said loudly.

"Tell them what's in it Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny glared at Jerry. "Plutonium."

Manny looked over at Jason. This was getting more dangerous by the minute.

"The hotel is wired with explosives. I don't think I need to explain what would happen should it blow." James said smirking.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dillon's mouth dropped open. He looked up at Ned and AJ. Ned picked up his phone and called Mac.

"Scorpio."

"Mac, it's Ned. The hotel is wired with explosives and there is plutonium locked in the vault in a case. Do not do anything stupid."

Mac shut his eyes. "Thanks for the heads up. Can you give me a list of everyone left in there?"

Ned rattled off the names as Mac jotted them down. He shut his phone. "Everyone stand down." He yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Lucky asked as he walked towards him.

Mac grabbed him by his collar. "Listen to me you little shit. The hotel is wired to blow. Do you understand that?"

Lucky's eyes darted around wildly. "Shit."

"So, don't do anything stupid or you will blow your father to kingdom come."

Lucky nodded. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James stared at Siobhan. "Come here Ms. O'Reilly."

She rolled her eyes and walked towards James.

"Your brother has been a massive pain in my ass."

"And?"

James glared at her and grabbed her hair. "I think hurting you would be a good start in paying the little shit back."

She stared up at him defiantly. "Fuck you." She sneered as she reached up and ripped the mask off of him. He smacked her hard and she went to the ground.

"You stupid little girl." James yelled as everyone stared at him. "Take her to the back."

Number Four walked over and dragged Siobhan to her feet and pushed her into a small room at the back of the room.

"The next person who tries something stupid will be shot." James said angrily. He looked around the room. "Elizabeth." He said loudly.

Liz jumped and Jason took her hand in his. "Why don't you come sit with me for a while?" He said smiling. "Hopefully, you will be a lot nicer than that little Irish bitch." He said bitterly.

Elizabeth looked at Jason before standing up. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked towards James. Emily felt horrible for inviting her. Julian could sense her angst and put his arm around her. He wasn't sure what James had in mind, but the man seemed to like to toy with people.

She stood in front of him and he reached around her and ran his hand down her back.

Jason stood up and several guns were immediately trained on him.

"Sit down Morgan." James said calmly. "You wouldn't want me to hurt her would you?" He asked taking his eyes off Elizabeth and then re-training them on Jason.

Jason reluctantly sat down.

"It seems like the ice man over there has taken a liking to you Ms. Webber."

"He's just being protective. We barely know each other."

James smiled. "Clearly you don't understand the effect that you have on men."

He leaned in like he was going to kiss her and Elizabeth tensed but he instead smelled her hair. "Take it down." He demanded.

Elizabeth reached up and took the pins out of her hair and it tumbled down her back.

"You are exquisite."

It was everything Manny could do to stifle his anger. He didn't like the way that James was touching her.

James suddenly met his eyes. "Mr. Ruiz, do you fancy Ms. Webber too?"

Jason's eyes shot over to Manny and he watched him respond.

"She's a nice person. I don't want to see her get hurt."

James smiled. "I would never hurt this precious creature, well only in a very good way." He sighed. "You may sit back down for now; next to Manny please."

Elizabeth turned and looked at Jason and he nodded.

She hurried over to the chair next to Manny and he put his arm around her. "I won't let him hurt you." He whispered.

She nodded and wiped a tear that had fallen. She was shivering, so Manny took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"So chivalrous Mr. Ruiz—who would have thunk it?"


	7. Chapter 7 – Mind Games

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Two people asked for dress sketches. I didn't have a lot of time so they are quick. But, just go to my profile and the links are there. Response to comments at the end!

Chapter 7 – Mind Games

James looked around the room before making a decision. "Number Two, go get Ms. O'Reilly."

He left and soon came back with a pissed off Siobhan.

The lights went out and James cursed. "Nobody fucking move or you will die." He growled.

He pulled out his phone and called Mac. "Mr. Scorpio, turn on the fucking electricity or I will start shooting hostages. You just wasted two hours on my clock. Someone will pay for that with blood."

Mac sighed as he heard the phone click. "Who the hell had the electricity turned off?" He yelled.

Lucky looked over at him. "I did."

"Are you fucking deaf? I told you to stay out of it. He's threatening to shoot someone now so get it turned back on now." He yelled.

Lucky pulled out his phone and within in a minute, it was back on.

"If you step out of line again, it will cost you your badge. Do you understand me?"

Lucky nodded and went and sat down on a bench. He felt helpless, but he knew that if he got himself fired, he'd have the five families after him so he decided he would sit the rest of it out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The lights came back on and immediately, James shot Siobhan.

"Oh my God." Carly said as Siobhan screamed out in pain.

"Shut her up." James said.

One of the men put some duct tape over Siobhan's mouth. She was struggling to breathe through her nose.

Liz stood up. "You're going to kill her. She's going to pass out from a lack of oxygen."

James looked at her curiously. "Why do you care?"

"I'm an intern. I took an oath to help people."

"Even if she is going to get the rest of you killed?"

Liz sighed. "Yes."

He looked down at Siobhan who was clearly in distress. "Take the tape off."

Number Four ripped it off and Siobhan gasped for air.

"I'd hate to see you get that dress messed up. "Ms. Benson, come here."

Carly nervously stood up and walked over to them.

"Help Ms. Webber save Ms. O'Reilly."

"She'll need a rag; something to stop the bleeding." Liz volunteered.

"Go fetch one behind the bar."

Number Six followed her to the bar and Elizabeth looked in the cabinets for some clean towels. She also found a first aid kit and grabbed it.

She came back and handed both to Carly.

"You'll need to keep some pressure on the wound." She said as Number Six pulled her backwards.

Carly nodded and Siobhan moved her hands so Carly could press the towel to her stomach.

"She's going to bleed out if we don't get her help." Liz said panicking a little.

"You say that as if I care Ms. Webber and trust me when I tell you that I do not."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dillon, Ned, and AJ continued to watch.

"We have to do something." AJ said.

"I don't know what we can do." Ned said wiping his face with his hand. "They aren't armed."

'"Lila told me outside that Edward had hid a gun under her wheelchair. So, they do have one weapon."

"That's not enough." Dillon said emotionally.

"It's going to have to be." AJ said.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Alexis." James said.

Alexis jerked to attention. "Yes."

"You are going to assist Ms. Benson."

Alexis stood up and hurried over to Siobhan. "What do you need me to do?" She asked Carly.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Can you feel around for an exit wound?"

They rolled Siobhan to her side and luckily she had a backless dress on. "No. There isn't one."

Elizabeth sighed. There wasn't much they could do for the young woman. Siobhan looked at her with fear before she finally passed out.

"May I get some vodka please?" Elizabeth asked.

James smirked. "Are you going to try and get me drunk so that you can have your way with me?"

Elizabeth ignored his quip. "I want to pour some alcohol in the wound while she's passed out to try and stave off an infection."

James nodded. "Fine. Go ahead."

She hurried to the bar and found a bottle and rushed back. She handed it to Carly. "Pour it directly in the wound." She directed.

Carly nodded and did so. The wound was festering and looked gross. But she wasn't bleeding as badly anymore.

"Ms. Webber, you can go back and sit with Mr. Morgan. He clearly misses you."

Elizabeth took one more look at Siobhan and then turned to go back.

"Wait." He said grabbing her and shoving her into him. "You forgot to kiss me goodbye."

Elizabeth pushed up against him but he wouldn't budge. Her eyes revealed her building anger. "Please don't make me." She said firmly.

He put his hand in her hair and fisted it. "Do it now." He growled.

Jason shut his eyes and then re-opened them. This man was going to die before the night was out. And Jason couldn't wait to do it.

Elizabeth modestly pressed her lips against his and quickly pulled back.

"I know you can do better than that." He said teasing her. "Mr. Morgan, do come join us."

Jason stood up and quickly moved to Elizabeth's side and put his arm around her possessively as James took a few steps backwards. "I want you to kiss Ms. Webber. Let's see if it's just me or if she's holding back."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Everything is a game to you isn't it?"

James smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes. I have to do something to pass the hours. Now do as I asked or I will shoot someone else."

Jason took Elizabeth's face in his hands. "Ready?" He asked softly. She nodded and he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her twice more and then pulled back.

"That was very sweet Mr. Morgan. Who knew that you could show such restraint?"

James was even more convinced that Jason liked Elizabeth. "You may sit down now."

He watched them carefully. If he did decide to have his way with the young woman, he was going to make Jason watch.

Jason put his arm around Liz's waist and directed her back to their table.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as John watched her intently.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Emily." James said stepping away from Siobhan. "Come here."

John visibly tensed as he watched his girlfriend stand and walk towards James.

He smirked at her and then put his hand on the revealed skin at her waist. "This dress is just heavenly; but not as gorgeous as the woman wearing it." He caressed her lightly, hoping to draw a response but Emily's body was rigid and her eyes were cold. "And to think, it's wasted on some mob brat." He said purposely looking at a fuming John. "You better control your temper Mr. Zacchara or you'll be lying on the floor with Ms. O'Reilly."

His attention snapped back to Emily. "Now, where were we exactly? Oh yes, your exquisite body."

Emily shivered under his gaze.

"Number Six, if memory serves me correctly, Ms. Quartermaine is just your type."

Number six smiled.

"Why don't you take her to the back and get to know her a little better?"

Emily gasped and John stood up in a rage.

Jason looked over at his father. They needed to think of a way out of this. The leader was getting out of control.

James smirked. "Mr. Zacchara, are you willing to die to save her honor?" He asked as Number Six pointed a gun at the young mobster.

John looked at Emily. "I love you." He said softly. "Yes." He said looking at James.

"Well, isn't that interesting. And here I thought you were just soiling her to get a rise out of Jason and Edward."

"Don't hurt her." He said emotionally.

"I think you forgot to preface that."

"Please, don't hurt her." John practically growled.

James smiled. "That's better." He looked down at Emily and slowly removed his hand from her side. "You may sit down, for now."

Emily hurried back to her seat and John sat down. James looked over at Number Six. "Don't look so sad. We still have a many hours left. You may still get your chance."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ clenched his jaw.

"He loves toying with them." Ned said. "He's going to go too far and he knows it."

"I think he wants it so that he can kill someone of importance." AJ said. "I just hope Jason and John hold it together."

Dillon yelled out. "Yes!"

"What?" AJ asked.

"The leaders name is James Craig."

"What do we know about him?"

Dillon quickly did a search on his name and came back with a long list of crimes. "Wait, holy shit." He said.

"Dillon what!" Ned yelled.

"His real name is Jerry Jacks."

AJ grabbed his phone. "Jax, where are you?"

"I'm outside the Metro Court. Why?"

"I'll be right there do not move."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James sighed. "Number five, bring me a chair."

He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of James. -

"Thank you." James said. "Skye, would you come here darling?"

Skye cursed under her breath.

Luke squeezed her hand. "Easy there Blaze."

She defiantly stood up. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as Edward said a prayer that Skye would calm down.

"Oh, that fire in your eyes is so sexy." He said grinning. "Have a seat."

She looked around and then back at him. "Where?"

"On my lap of course."

Skye shot him a look to kill.

"You either sit your gorgeous ass on my lap or I'll think of something quite painful as an alternative. What is going on to be?" James spat out.

Skye stood clenching her fists and then slowly sat down on his legs, crossing her arms.

"There, that's not so bad is it?"

Edward turned and looked at Jason for a minute.

"Eyes forward." Number six yelled.

James focused on Skye and then handed his gun to Number five and pulled her closer. "I wonder how you taste." He said licking his lips. He knew her history with his brother.

"You'll never find out." Skye growled.

He fisted her hair and brutally kissed her. Pulling her hair harder, so her mouth would open, he then slid his tongue inside of her mouth as Skye fought against him.

"Enough." Lorenzo bellowed loudly.

Skye bit Jerry's lip and he pushed her off onto the floor in a heap as Skye panted and started to crawl away.

Number four grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and pulled a gun to her head.

James stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You little bitch." He yelled.

His phone rang and he tried to slow his breathing to answer it. "What do you incompetent assholes want?" He asked angrily.

"This is Mayor Floyd. We want to know your demands."

"I demand that you leave me the fuck alone unless I call you. Make sure the lights stay on and don't call me again.

Siobhan stirred on the floor. Carly tried to quiet her.

"Sit back down before I kill you." James said to Skye.

Jason let out the breath he was holding and watched his sister shakily return to her seat. Luke put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis looked down at the woman on the floor. There was no way in hell she was going to make it out of this and she could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew it too.

"Tell my brother that I love him." She said weakly.

Alexis nodded. "I will."

James looked over at them. "How is the little bitch doing?"

"She's weak and bleeding out. How do you think she'd be doing?" Alexis snapped. She was sick of this shit. She wanted to go home and down some wine while she soaked in a nice hot bath.

James smirked. "Most of the women in this room all seem to be quite snarky. Maybe you should take some lessons from Ms. Webber over there. She understands the importance of shutting her mouth."

Jason felt Elizabeth tense up. She was pissed. If James thought she was a complete pushover, then he'd be sadly mistaken. She was tired of being there and being manhandled.

"Ms. Webber, come sit with me again. I've grown quite lonely."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason.

"Be careful." He said.

She nodded and slowly stood.

A/N - Dreamlover22 – It was lrobinson01's idea to use Dillon as the tech geek! Good call! So far, no re: Sam * Virgy15 – Thank you! Manny will have many dimensions in this. * Kikimoo – lol Sorry, I can't post two cause I need to keep ahead of myself and I'm only 7 chapter ahead. Lol re: mini-mobster wannabe. * doralupin86 – I do like lots of surprises! Lizzie is hawt! * Mel4113 – Thank you it's fun writing for others too. * Guest – Thank you! * Laura – Thanks! * leasmom – Yup! Her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!* ilovedana53 – Don't be mad at Em cause it's bringing Jason and Liz together. * Liasonisthebomb – True! * janice51 – Thanks! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – I've used Siobhan once before. I just changed her last name for this. You'll find out about Tracy later. Thanks for the vacay wishes! * LiasonLuv, chawkchic – Yup!


	8. Chapter 8 – Taking a Stand

A/N – Thanks for the comments! James is really trying to get a rise out of the guys by using the women and just because Jax is Jerry's brother doesn't mean he has an influence over his actions.* doralupin86 – Thanks! * Mel4113 – Thanks! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * mif456 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – Yes, I mentioned that Lucky was a mob mole because of Luke. * lorena. – Thanks!

Chapter 8 – Taking a Stand

James rolled his eyes. "I don't have all day."

She glared at him and James chuckled with surprise. "My, my, what is going on around here? Did Ms. Webber grow a backbone?"

"I've always had one asshole." She muttered under her breath. Lorenzo heard her and smirked.

Emily looked over at Elizabeth. She could tell by the look on her face that she was losing patience. It took a lot to get to the young woman. Due to her family, she had learned quickly how to go with the flow in order to please them. And because of traveling with them when her parents did doctors with borders, Elizabeth learned to take people by face value and not be judgmental. At least, that had been Elizabeth's explanation on why she barely blinked when Emily had told her about her mafia connection. Emily just hoped that James wouldn't push Liz's buttons too much. She had a lot of anger beneath the surface.

When she got closer, Siobhan moaned loudly. Elizabeth looked down at her and then back at James.

"What? You want me to save her? What will you give me in return if I do?"

Liz took a deep breath and didn't answer.

"We could go to the back for a little one on one." He said with a wicked grin before looking over at Jason whose face showed no hint of the anger that raged within him.

"No."

James tilted his head the other way. "Did you just tell me no?"

"Yes, I did." She said firmly.

Elizabeth didn't hate many people. But James was currently at the top of her list. He had worn out all of her patience.

James watched her eyes smolder and he shuddered. "The things I want to do to you." He said slowly.

Emily looked over at Jason who was very still. The only reason she knew he was about to go all Hulk on James was that his jaw muscle was ticking and his eyes weren't blinking. She prayed that he would not do anything reactive and then looked back at Elizabeth. If something happened to her or her brother, she would never forgive herself.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ grabbed Jax by his lapels and threw him back against a news van.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jax asked.

"The person responsible for this is your brother Jerry."

Jax frowned. "Jerry? No, I would have recognized his voice."

"It's him. We did voice recognition and it came up as James Craig which is an alias he uses."

Jax was wildly trying to remember the last time he spoke to his brother.

"I don't understand." He said nervously. "He would never do this."

AJ took a step backward. "Call him." He said dragging him over to Mac.

"What's going on?"

"I believe that Jax's brother is the leader."

Mac was surprised. "Jerry?"

"Yes."

AJ's phone rang. He listened to it and then put it back into his pocket. "Jerry had plastic surgery to alter his appearance."

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Jax said.

Mac looked back and forth between the two men. He thought for a moment and then dialed the phone hoping that Jax could get through to Jerry.

"What did I say?" Jerry yelled.

"Jerry?" Jax asked.

Jerry stopped for a moment, shocked that he had been found out."Go back and sit down." He said to Elizabeth who quickly scurried away. He cleared his throat. "Jax, how nice of you to call."

Jason frowned as Elizabeth slid next to her. He grabbed her hand without hesitation and was surprised that she wasn't shaking. Refocusing back on Jerry, he wondered what the hell did Jax have to do with Jerry?

"Jerry, what the hell are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm sitting around with some friends. What are you doing?"

"Cut the bullshit. Are you really going to blow up my hotel?"

Jerry chuckled. "I'm sure you have a good insurance policy. You'll be fine."

Jax was furious. "I can't believe you'd do this to your own brother."

"Spare me the family angle. We are all about the benjamins dear brother. You are a corporate raider for god's sake. You should understand a good business deal. I have to go. There are some important things I have to attend to."

Jerry hung up the phone and Jax looked up at Max. "I don't think there is any way to stop him."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry looked around the room. He figured he had pretty much pissed off all the men in the room. He was really upset that they had kept their cool when he was messing with the women. His trigger finger was getting itchy and taking one of the pompous mobsters out would have given him great pleasure.

"Mr Corinthos, stand up."

Sonny stood up slowly.

"You want to explain to everyone in the room what your role in this is?"

Sonny sighed. "Someone contacted me and asked me if I would deliver a suitcase to someone. All I had to do was bring it here and put it somewhere safe until the exchange could be made."

James smirked at his discomfort. "And when was that exchange supposed to occur?"

"Sunday at lunch; that is why I put the briefcase in the vault. I knew I'd already be here, so it just made sense."

"Did you know what you were carrying?"

Sonny shook his head. "No. I just knew that it must be worth a lot of money, because they were paying me a huge fee to make the delivery."

"That was probably quite stupid on your part. And who were you delivering it to?"

"Gino."

Jason looked over at Edward who was just as surprised as he was.

"Well, the plot thickens."

Sonny cleared his throat. "May I ask how you found out?"

"Let's just say that there is bad blood between me and the person who asked you to deliver it in the first place. See, I owe him one and I trailed him here and found out what he was up to. That plutonium will fetch a pretty penny so I decided to intercept it before you could hand it over and sell it myself to the highest bidder." Jerry said smiling. "You really should watch who you do business with Mr. Corinthos."

"I don't know who asked me to do it. The deal was done by phone mainly."

James stood up. "Tsk, tsk." He said loudly. "I would like to inform you that you are in bed with the Russians. Does Andre Karpov ring a bell?"

Anthony cursed under his breath and Manny looked over at Jason. This was just getting worse and worse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked back into the room with Dillon and Ned.

"Any luck?" Ned asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Apparently, Jerry doesn't give a shit what he blows up."

"Great." Ned said softly.

"What's going on?"

Ned took a deep breath and filled him.

"Shit!" AJ asked. "Corinthos is an idiot."

"That's an understatement." Dillon said.

"Just make sure the pilot is ready to go." Ned said to Dillon. "I'm not having a good feeling about where this is headed."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason held tightly onto to Elizabeth's hand. There certainly were enough men on their side to take out the gunmen. But, right now, they were spread out around the room which made them tough to reach before they could fire any shots. They needed a break.

"I will have to say, you are an interesting lot." James said. "What shall we play next?"

Carly's arms were getting tired and she whimpered a little.

"Is there a problem Ms. Benson?"

She glared at him. "No."

Jerry smirked. "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

She didn't respond.

"Get up and go wash your hands." He said firmly. "Both of you."

Carly looked over at Alexis. Number five and six pulled them up and they walked to the bar and cleaned up a little before walking back.

Edward didn't like the way this was going. He looked back at Jason again and nodded. They needed to end this soon. Whatever Jason needed them to do, they would do it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dillon watched closely. "Each of the men just nodded. They are planning something."

Ned agreed. "Jason just tapped five times on the table."

"They are going to make a move in five minutes."

"How can we help them?"

Ned looked over at AJ. "Call our pilot and have him get inside the helicopter. If the bomb goes off, they might head to the roof."

AJ nodded and stepped into the hallway to make the arrangements; deciding that he was going to go with him.

"Dillon, things are going to get ugly. We might lose the feeds. See if you can also access the outside cameras on the next building over. We need to be able to get an idea of how much damage there is in case the bomb detonates." Ned said.

Dillon nodded. "I'm on it."

"I'm going to join the pilot." Ned said walking towards the door.

AJ poked his head inside the doorway, "Me too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth closer. "I'm going to need you to get down as soon as I make a move." Jason whispered.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She just prayed that everyone would be okay.

"Carly, go back to your seat please—you too Alexis." James said. "And Ava…" He said suddenly looking over at her. "Don't think that I've forgotten you."

Ava glared back at him and James chuckled.

One by one, the rest of the men let the women know to get down. James's goons moved closer to the group and that is when all hell broke loose.

The women dove to the floor as the men struggled with the gunmen. John pulled Edward to the floor. "Stay down." He yelled before looking up and seeing everyone struggling. Gun shots were ricocheting around the room.

Jason knocked out the guy in back of him and pulled out his gun and shot James right between the eyes as a bullet from James's gun struck him in the arm. But Jason barely registered it. He took out two more gunmen and that is when Number Two panicked and pressed the detonator and the building began to rock. He pulled Elizabeth to her feet and they ran to the balcony right before the ceiling started to collapse. Jason pushed her to the corner and then tried to get back inside but the debris was blocking the door. Elizabeth cowered in the corner crying. All she could think of is that everyone that was inside was dead. Jason ran over to her. "Shhhh, it's going to be alright." He said pulling her safely into his arms.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dillon watched the video feed end and quickly tapped into the one on the next building. He could see smoke pouring out of the hotel so he called AJ. "The bomb went off. Jason is on the balcony with a woman."

"Got it." AJ said. "We're on our way."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 15 minutes later, there was still dust clouding the room and people began to cough and wake up. John had dove on top of Edward, shielding him and had paid the price. Julian had covered Emily with his body and they both struggled to stand. She looked over and saw that John was unconscious and started to try to make her way over there.

"Be careful." Julian said pulling her behind him as he tried to move the debris.

Ava, Luke, and Alexis struggled to get some debris off of a Maximus. After a few minutes, they were finally able to free him.

"Thank you." He said softly as he struggled to sit up.

Sonny helped Carly up. They were all cut and battered, but all had survived. Manny and Lorenzo freed Skye but she was unconscious.

"Come on, wake up Skye." Lorenzo said pushing the hair on her face aside. But there was no response. He noticed there was a cut on her forehead.

"Is anyone missing? Manny yelled.

"John and Edward are trapped." Emily said loudly.

Manny made his way over there. Edward was conscious. He was just waiting for them to get the pillar off of Johnny who was laying across him.

"He saved me." Edward said softly.

Emily squeezed his hand. "He's a good man grandfather."

Edward squeezed her hand back. He closed his eyes and thought about Lila and how he had to fight to get back to his girl.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rescued

A/N – Thank you for all of the comments! I do want to say that it's not like Jason chose Elizabeth over Edward. Liz was right at his feet. Edward was across the room. So, he got her to the balcony and when he tried to go back inside, he was blocked. * Dreamlover – Well, not intentionally. That's all I'm going to say lol. * Virgy15 – I honestly didn't want to drag it on forever and be repetitive. * maryrose59, doralupin86, Kikimoo, Vicky, lrobinson01, Guest, Guest, – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – To me, Jerry caused everything. The rest were just making a normal business deal. If it weren't for Jerry no one would be none the wiser. * janice51 – Glad you like AJ! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – lol I know. It's hard to kill of Jerry like that but this time, I felt it was warranted. I have no idea how many chapters. Lately, I've been writing around 50. Although, I have absolutely nothing in the works after the two fics I'm posting right now which is scary. But, hopefully something will pop into mind.

Chapter 9 - Rescued

Manny and Julian struggled but finally got the pillar moved and then slid John to the floor. Edward sat up. "Be careful with him. He could have a back injury." Edward said.

"We need to get out of here." Maximus said.

Carly checked Siobhan's pulse. "She's dead." She said loudly.

"Where's Jason?" Edward asked.

Emily looked around. There were emergency lights on but that was it so you could barely see what was going on. Manny had a light on his keychain, so he headed towards the back where they were. "They aren't here." He saw that the balcony was blocked and ran over to it. "Jason, are you out there?" He yelled.

"We're here and safe." Jason yelled.

"I don't think we can get you out."

"Just go. Get my grandfather out of here."

Manny walked back to the group. "He wants us to get out of here. We're 15 floors up. Lorenzo, you and Julian can take turns carrying Skye."

"Luke help Maximus." He said quickly. "Emily, help your grandfather. Sonny and I will take turns carrying John. The rest of you follow us down."

Emily helped Edward stand up.

"We can't leave Jason." He said softly.

"We have to get you out of here. Jason will find a way. He always does." Manny said.

Edward nodded. He didn't like it but he knew they needed to get out of there. The building wasn't stable.

They made their way to the stairwell and cleared some debris away so they could access it. Luke helped Manny get John on his shoulder and Lorenzo picked up Skye and they started to make their descent.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took off his jacket and Elizabeth put it on. It was huge but she had started to shiver and he didn't want her to get sick.

"You looked beautiful tonight." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. How did you end up with Johnny?"

Liz leaned her head on his chest. "Emily set it up so that I could be here with her. She told Johnny about her and John. He wasn't happy about it, but he wanted to make sure that Emily was okay."

Jason sighed. "I guess I won't kill him then."

Liz jerked her head up and watched as a smile slowly began to appear on Jason's face. "Ha, ha." She said smirking.

"Since we just survived a bomb, I'm going to admit something to you." Jason said softly.

"What?"

"I was jealous."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "I like you."

Liz smiled. "I like you too."

The noise of the helicopter was deafening and the wind swirled around them. AJ grabbed the rope and harness and tossed it down to them.

Jason stood up and stepped inside of it and secured it.

"You're bleeding." Liz said looking at his blood soaked arm.

"I'll be fine."

Liz looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that she didn't notice it before.

He reached down and pushed up her skirt; exposing her legs and then lifted her up with his good arm and she hooked her legs around his waist. "Do not let go." He said gripping her firmly.

She nodded and then threw her hands around his neck and Jason gave AJ a signal. They started to lift up and Liz squealed.

Jason smiled and looked down at her as the hotel fell away beneath them and then he kissed her. His tongue slid between her lips and they feverishly tasted each other as they floated across the city. The helicopter quickly made it to GH and hovered over the roof and lowered them down. Jason pulled back from her lips right before his feet touched the ground. Liz slid down his body and then helped him get out of the harness. AJ pulled up the rope and then helicopter landed on the helipad and AJ hopped out and ran over to them.

"You're hurt." He said looking at Jason.

"It's not that bad."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "We need to get you checked out."

AJ escorted them to the stairs and then to an elevator and they made their way to the emergency room followed by Ned.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Half way down their descent, the group of survivors was met by several firemen.

"Is there anyone else up there?"

"There were people trapped on the balcony and there is a woman, Siobhan O'Reilly, who is dead inside the room." Manny said as they took John off his shoulder and two of the fireman started to carry him.

"The people on the balcony just got rescued." One of the firemen said. He had heard it on his radio.

"Are you alright sir?" A responder said to Edward.

"He has some shortness of breath." Emily said looking at her grandfather with worry.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly.

"We'll carry you down just in case."

Edward reluctantly allowed two of the three remaining fire fighters to carry him. The last fire fighter and Lorenzo carried Skye.

When they finally reached the lobby, everyone was relieved. They made their way outside and it was bedlam. The injured were put on stretchers and Manny stopped to catch his breath. His body ached. Kelly ran towards him and he smiled as she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

Pulling back she looked him over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can't believe you stayed here."

Kelly smiled. "I wasn't going to leave you. Come on, Leyla is here with her car. We'll catch a ride to the hospital. This is the craziest date I've ever been on."

He smiled and followed her. Lorenzo was riding with Skye. He pulled out his phone and called for some guards to meet them at the hospital so everyone would have protection.

Ned pulled Alexis into his arms and kissed her. Edward looked up and shook his head as he sat on a gurney getting oxygen. He realized his efforts to separate everyone were fruitless and he decided to give up. John had saved his life tonight, so there was no way he was going to prevent him from seeing his granddaughter. He just hoped that the young man was alright.

"That was unexpected." She said smiling.

"I am crazy about you Alexis Davis. I don't give a shit who knows."

She grinned. "It's about time."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily got in the ambulance with John. He was still unconscious and she was scared that he had a severe concussions. Skye was still unconscious too and they weren't sure if she had one as well. Grabbing John's hand Emily leaned forward and whispered to him. "I love you John Zacchara. You better not die on me."

Johnny and Francis followed behind the caravan of ambulances, making sure no one was going to take advantage of the situation and strike.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason laid back on a gurney as Robin cleaned his wound and then fussed over him. Elizabeth was standing on the other side of the bed, refusing to leave his side.

"You're lucky it went through Jason."

"I'm fine Robin."

"I will never be fine seeing you shot. Someone needs to change your bandages tomorrow. You lost a lot of blood. You don't need a transfusion but you do need rest."

"I'll make sure he gets rest then." Liz said quietly.

They both looked at her.

"He's coming home with me." She said firmly.

Robin smirked. "Well alright then. You know what to do. I'll put some supplies in a bag and if you take a shower tomorrow, try not to get it wet. He's free to go once the saline bag is empty."

Elizabeth nodded.

Robin left the room and Jason watched her walk around the bed.

"I can't come home with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you have been in enough danger already."

"Who's going to know you're there? We live in the same building. You need someone to help you and it's going to be me so you are just going to have to suck it up." She said sternly.

Jason swallowed hard. "Okay." He said softly.

Monica came into the room. "Jason, thank God." She said moving towards him. "What happened?"

"I was shot in the arm. But, I'm fine mom."

"You're coming home with me and I'll take care of you for the foreseeable future." Monica said looking at his chart.

Jason's eyes grew big. "Um, actually I'm going to stay with Elizabeth."

Monica's eyes shot up. "Really? What happened to Hannah?"

"Hannah was just a last minute date."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that Elizabeth will take good care of you then." Monica said smiling slightly.

Edward walked in.

"Edward, you are supposed to be lying down." Monica said exasperated at his defiance.

"I had to see that he was okay with my own eyes."

"Grandfather, I'm fine. In fact, I'm almost out of here."

"And how about you dear girl? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Mr. Quartermaine, thanks to Jason."

He smiled at his grandson. "That's my boy. AJ said you had an interesting helicopter ride."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty great actually." He said looking over at Elizabeth who was blushing.

Edward chuckled.

Robin walked back into the room. "Skye just woke up. We did a scan and she has a moderate concussion, but other than that, she's fine."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news. What about John?"

"They are still checking him out and he is still unconscious."

Edward grimaced. "He saved my life you know." He said to Robin.

"Well now, I need you to save your own. Let's get you back to your room."

He nodded. "Take care of my boy." He said to Liz.

"I will."

Manny popped into the room. "You two alright?"

Jason nodded. "We're okay."

Liz smiled. "Thanks for being so nice Manny. I really appreciate it."

Manny smiled. "I was just returning the favor. I'm going to go check on John. He never woke up and I just hope carrying him over my shoulder didn't cause him more damage."

"You did what you had to in order to get him to safety." Jason said.

Manny nodded. "I'll catch you later."

Jason made a face.

"What?"

"It's weird seeing him smile. Usually, he's a bit more tense."

"Maybe Kelly has something to do with that."

Jason nodded. "Maybe."

Elizabeth looked at the I.V. bag. "It's almost finished."

"Thank God."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny walked up to Emily who was sitting on a chair by herself. She looked up and stood when she saw him approach.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded as tears poured down her face and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm just losing it a little."

"Why are you by yourself?"

"My mom went to check on him. They should be bringing him back soon. Anthony and Claudia should be here any minute."

"I'll sit with you." He said motioning to the chairs behind her. "I just saw your brother."

"Mom said he's going to be alright."

"He will be. I heard that Skye's awake."

"Thank God."

"It's just a concussion."

Emily wiped her face. "I really hope that we'll get good news about John too."

His twin Mateo walked towards them. Manny stood up and the two men hugged. "How is Javier?"

"He's good. They are going to release him tomorrow. I heard you were here and wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

"I'm good. This is Emily."

Emily stood up and shook his hand.

"This is my brother Mateo."

"Hello. You're a priest?" She asked looking at his collar.

"I am."

"Would you mind saying a prayer for my boyfriend?"

Mateo sat her down. "What's his name?"

"John."

"I would be happy to."

Manny watched him pray and just hoped that it would help.

Monica walked towards them just as Mateo was finishing.

"Mom?"

"He has a basal skull fracture. But, it doesn't look like there is any leakage, so he shouldn't need surgery. He has a concussion but we expect him to wake up soon."

Emily grinned and then spun around and hugged Mateo as he chuckled. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Thank the big guy upstairs."

Monica smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo wiped some hair off of Skye's face.

"You don't have to stay." She said softly.

"Oh, but I do. You are my date and I have to make sure that you get home safely."

She smiled. "I don't think that they are going to let me go home tonight."

"That's okay, there's a bed right over there."

"Thank you Lorenzo."

He smiled. "Does this mean I'll get a second date?"

She grinned. "Yes, I think you've earned it."

"Good, this time, we'll go to a quiet restaurant."

"That sounds much better."

He squeezed his hand. "Get some rest. I'll be here."

She closed her eyes, happy that he was there for her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth pulled back the covers on her bed. Jason sat on the edge and she took off his shoes and socks.

She unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slipped it off and tossed it onto the floor. Jason watched as she debated what to do next and he chuckled.

"Why don't you go into the bathroom and change and I'll finished getting undressed."

She blushed and went over to her dresser and took out some pajamas and then went into the bathroom. She washed up and changed and then grabbed a towel and a washcloth and then put some water in a basin and took it into the bedroom.

Jason was sitting on the bed in his boxers.

She got to work and wiped his face and chest the best she could and then went into the bathroom and dumped the water. When she came back into the room, he was already in bed.

She turned off the light and got in on the other side.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Jason asked.

"We're adults. I think we can behave ourselves."

Jason smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep rather quickly. Elizabeth watched him for a while before she finally let herself fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 – Burning Up

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys like the kiss! * Dreamlover – Hannah will pop up here and there. * Kikimoo – They were already attracted to each other before the party. It was just a kiss. But if someone who liked like him saved my ass I'd be kissing him too ROFL! Re: Manny lol * Virgy15 – lol superman. I was thinking of the movie True Lies * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Lucky the trip was really short! I will check out the challenge page. I did think of something while I was driving today though. *

Chapter 10 – Burning Up

Jason started to wake up. He felt a pressure on his chest and thought that maybe he was having trouble breathing. His eyes snapped open and Liz was half sprawled out over him and he couldn't help it and started to chuckle.

The low rumble in his chest woke her up and she opened her eyes and then looked down at Jason's muscles and gasped. Slowly, she looked up at him. "Sorry." She said softly.

Jason grinned as she slid off of his body onto the floor and quickly walked into the bathroom.

Elizabeth was mortified that she had laid on top of Jason but it was the best sleep she had in a long time.

She brushed her teeth and then left a towel and washcloth on the counter for him and then finally found a spare toothbrush in a basket in the closet.

She opened the door and Jason was sitting up. "It's all yours." She said avoiding his gaze.

Jason got up and took a shower. When he came out, she wasn't there so he pulled on his pants and realized he didn't have a shirt to wear.

Liz watched him walk through the living room to the door and open it. She would never get tired of looking at his body. Johnny was standing just outside. He smirked at Jason. "I hope you didn't have your way with my date."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I need a shirt."

"Well if you hadn't of bled all over the other one." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Will you just go get me one please? And bring me a pair of jeans and my boots."

"I'm not bringing you underwear or hair product."

Jason groaned. "You are such a pain in my ass." He said before shutting the door and looking over at Elizabeth who was laughing. "Please, don't encourage him."

"You want some coffee?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes please. I take it black."

She grabbed a mug and poured him some. "I'm going to go take a shower. I want to visit John and bring Emily some clothes."

Jason nodded. He pulled out his phone and called his father. "Hey, it's Jason."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. How's grandfather?"

"Oh his usually disgruntled self."

"We're about to go to the hospital and take Emily some clothes."

"You're mother is already there. They are going to release Skye this morning."

"Good."

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Alan asked with a grin.

"She's fine."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Jason hung up the phone and Elizabeth joined him. She had the bag with the supplies in her hand and quickly took off his bandages and cleaned and redressed the wound; trying to ignore his beautiful body.

"Thanks." Jason said softly.

"You're welcome."

Jason tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Jason, did you kiss me when we were being rescued to distract me or because you really wanted to?"

Jason smirked. "Honestly, I did want to distract you but I also really wanted to kiss you too."

He leaned forward and Elizabeth realized he was going to kiss her again when the door flew open and Johnny walked in. "Here you go boss."

Jason pulled back and glared at Johnny.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" He asked grinning.

Elizabeth bit her lip.

"You know I didn't get a goodnight hug or kiss last night, which is rare for me." Johnny said.

Jason stood up. "You should be really glad that I don't have a gun right now."

Johnny grinned wickedly as Elizabeth chuckled. "Do you need anything else?"

Jason shook his head. Johnny left and Jason went into the bathroom to take a bath.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up at Jason who was resting on the couch. She was sketching him and thinking about everything that happened. How in the world had she ended up in the middle of mob central? It was Emily's fault for befriending her. But then, she wouldn't have met Jason. Her eyes took him in as she sketched his bicep. Closing her eyes, she remembered how he looked without his shirt and smiled.

"That must be an awfully good thought." Jason said as he watched her eyes snap open as she blushed.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I really don't have to be here."

"So, you don't want to be?" She asked.

Jason sat up. "No, that's not what I meant."

"I'm just teasing you."

Jason's biceps twitched as he rubbed his hands together. He grimaced and she immediately jumped up. "What's wrong?"

He smirked. "Nothing, it just hurt a little. You don't have to worry so much."

Elizabeth went to the refrigerator and grabbed some water and handed it to him. "You need to keep hydrated."

He nodded and drank some.

"May I check please?"

"If you must."

She got on her knees next to him and pushed up his shirt sleeve. "You're bleeding a little bit."

"Is that okay?"

She frowned. "I wasn't expecting it. I'm going to remove the bandage so I can see if you ripped any stitches."

Jason sat back while she ran and retrieved the kit and quickly came back. She cut the bandage off and then inspected it.

"You might have a little infection." She said softly as she cleaned it out. She put her hand on his forehead. "Jason, you have a fever."

He groaned. She retrieved some antibiotics out of the bag that Monica had given to her and made him take one.

Grabbing her phone she called Emily.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi Emily, how's John?"

"He's stable. How is Jason?"

"He has a fever. I think he has an infection. I just gave him some antibiotics so it looks like we won't be able to make it. I'll send Johnny with your clothes."

"That's fine. Take care of him."

"I will." She said hanging up.

Jason watched her go into the bedroom and she came back out with a pillow and placed it down.

"You need to rest. I don't want any arguments." She said softly.

Jason nodded. "Fine."

Liz packed a bag for Emily and handed it to Johnny and then settled next to Jason and turned on the television. She channel surfed while Jason slept on an off. And then there was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it.

She looked out the peephole and saw Monica.

"Hey Monica." She said opening the door for her.

"Hi Elizabeth, how is the patient?"

"He's been resting."

Jason looked up at them both. "You could ask me."

Monica smiled and got some things out of her medical bag. She took his temperature. "It's 102."

She listened to his lungs and then checked his wound and applied some medicine to it. "I'm going to leave this here. Take his temperature in an hour. If it's gets to 103, I want you to have Johnny take him to the hospital."

Liz nodded. "Should I use cold compresses?"

Monica nodded. "You can try. Just keep him comfortable and hydrated."

"I'll do my best."

Monica smiled. "I know you will. I'll try to keep Edward away. He's already concerned but hopefully, he'll just call."

"Thanks mom." Jason said quietly.

Elizabeth walked her out and she went into one of the drawers in the kitchen and retrieved an extra key before opening the door again. "Johnny, you can take this and open the door if anyone visits."

Johnny took it and she returned her focus on Jason who had taken his shirt back off.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hot."

"Jason, let's go into the bedroom." She said. "It will be more comfortable."

She helped him stand up and he leaned on her a little as they walked. Finally getting him situated in bed, she went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and swiped his face and body.

Grabbing her backpack, she got one of her medical books out and got in bed beside him and studied for a while. Tomorrow, she would have to go back to the hospital, so she hoped that Jason was doing better by then.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly was called to the nurse's station. "What's up?"

"You got some flowers." Leyla said smiling.

Kelly grinned and grabbed the card. It said, "Looking forward to a quiet dinner tonight. Have a nice day beautiful. Manny."

She grabbed them and took them to her office. The day was definitely on an upswing.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ned walked into Alexis's office.

She looked up at him.

"We need to talk." He said quietly.

Even though he confessed to her that he was crazy for her, they hadn't gotten time to see each other since that night outside the hotel and he hadn't returned any of her calls.

He looked at the flowers on her desk and figured they were from Julian. Alexis watched his reaction carefully.

"I need to know where we stand."

Alexis sighed. She was crazy about Ned but still had a little bit of sourness in her mouth when all the dust had settled from the crisis. It had taken her being locked up with a madman in order to get him to see the light and that pissed her off. "Answer me this Ned, if I hadn't gone to the party with Julian or had gotten taken hostage by that idiot, would you have come out with our relationship?"

Ned was quiet for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. You had already pushed me away so I can't say that I would have been happy with leaving it like that."

"That is my problem though. Look, I'm a big girl and I know that I don't always need to come first with you. I understand the nature of your business. But, I don't like your decision making process the last few months. It gives me pause. How am I supposed to trust you and believe that you wouldn't throw me under the bus if Edward asked you to?"

Ned cringed. "Alexis, in the end, I came through for you but I also understand how you feel. I just want another chance to prove myself to you."

The door opened and her secretary poked her head in. "Sorry Ms. Davis, but your lunch date is here."

"Please don't tell me it's Julian."

Alexis made a face. "Sorry. He asked and I hadn't heard from you."

"I'm sorry. I was in meetings. Jason is down and the business needed me."

"I know Ned."

"Do you care about Julian?"

How could she explain it to Ned that Julian ignited a spark inside of her that she didn't know had existed? Ned rocked her world; it wasn't that. But, she's was trying to figure out why Julian stirred something deep within her and if it was lust or something more.

"I don't know what my feelings are for Julian."

"But, you are drawn to him?"

She nodded.

Ned stood up. "Have dinner with me?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." He said leaving.

Julian smiled up at him as he brushed by but Ned certainly didn't return it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy watched Luke from across the room. She had almost lost him. Edward would have been happy but he just didn't understand that for some reason, Luke just did it for her. He kept her on her toes and made her feel alive again. She was happy with her life. As the Vice President of ELQ, she was respected and very busy. That was easy for her. However, love had always proved to be difficult. And at this moment, she knew she had chosen complicated once again. But she just hoped that this one would stick.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John opened his eyes and tried to focus. His head was pounding and he was really thirsty. Then his eyes caught a figure and he slowly realized it was Edward.

Edward pressed the call button. "Welcome back."

"How long?"

"It's late Sunday morning."

Epiphany rushed into the room. "Mr. Zacchara, how are you feeling?"

"Head hurts." He said grumpily.

"There's a good reason for that. Dr. Drake is on the way."

"Emily."

"She's fine. She's on rotation but she's been here every minute that she could be." Edward said.

"Skye?"

He could remember seeing her face as the ceiling started to collapse.

"She's home and doing well. Jason is home too. He has a fever from an infection but hopefully that will blow over."

Jason had been next on his list.

Patrick rushed into the room. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. My head hurts bad though."

"That's to be expected. You were very lucky."

Patrick explained his injury.

"I'll call your father." Edward said excusing himself.

"Edward?"

"Anthony, John is awake."

"I'll be right there."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny let AJ into the apartment and led him to the bedroom.

Elizabeth looked up and put her book down and followed him into the living room.

"How is he?"

"He has a fever. I was just about to check it again. Your mom came by and examined him. If it goes any higher, he'll have to go back to the hospital."

"He hates hospitals."

She nodded.

They heard a groan come from the bedroom and they both raced back inside and found Jason was sitting up.


	11. Chapter 11 – Pillow Talk

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still enjoying it!

Chapter 11 – Pillow Talk

AJ walked up to the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Then call for help." AJ said helping him stand. "You're such a pain in the ass when you're sick."

"And you're a pain in the ass when you're not."

AJ grinned. He helped him inside and then went back into the bedroom and waited.

He heard a crash and rushed back inside. Jason was passed out on the floor. "Shit."

Elizabeth ran to get Johnny.

"You get under his arms and I'll get his legs." AJ said.

They started to lift him.

"Dear God he weighs a ton." AJ said.

Johnny grunted and then quickly got him on the bed and Elizabeth started to examine him.

He woke up. "What happened?"

"You tell us?"

Jason groaned and tried to think back. "I was washing my hands and that was the last thing I remember."

"You're temp is 102.7. That's not good."

"I'm cold." Jason said as his body shivered.

"He's never cold." AJ said starting to really worry.

Liz pulled a blanket up over him as Johnny and AJ watched.

"Should we call Monica?" Johnny asked.

"No. Look, I can handle this."

Johnny nodded and left.

AJ shifted his weight. "I know you can. I'm just worried."

"His body is fighting the infection so this is par for the course. Would you mind maybe going to get his some Gatorade?"

AJ nodded. "I can do that. I'll be right back."

"Thank you AJ."

Jason looked up at her. "You're beautiful." He said.

Liz blushed. "You are hallucinating."

"No I'm not." Jason said frowning.

Liz chuckled. "Are you still cold?"

He nodded. Liz got under the covers with him. "Is that better?"

"Uh huh." Jason said with his eyes closed.

Liz grinned.

After a few minutes, he suddenly flipped them over and he was lying on top of her and Liz was stunned. He snuggled into her and fell asleep.

"Jason?"

There was no answer.

"Jason?" She said shaking him.

She tried to get out from under him but he was too heavy. About ten minutes later AJ appeared in the doorway and chuckled. "Am I interrupting?"

Liz groaned. "A little help please."

AJ grinned and walked towards them. "Should I even ask how you got yourself into this situation?"

She glared at him. "He was cold."

"He doesn't look cold to me." He said putting the Gatorade down. How do you want to do this?"

"Try to roll him back over without damaging his wound."

Edward appeared in the doorway. "What the Sam Hill is going on in here?"

AJ smirked. "Jason decided to use Elizabeth as a pillow and she's stuck."

Edward chuckled. "How long have you been like that?"

"About 10 minutes." Liz said.

"I hope he didn't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine, just uncomfortable. I didn't want to hurt him."

AJ put his arm under Jason's side and slightly lifted him so his weight wouldn't go on his bad arm and then Elizabeth slipped out from under him.

"Thanks." She said before covering Jason back up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

She followed them into the living room.

"How is he?"

"He has an infection and a fever. I'm hoping it will start coming down."

Edward nodded. "Jax is freaking out about the hotel."

AJ rolled his eyes. "That's what insurance is for."

"At least it's still standing, although they are trying to test the integrity of it. It might have to all come down. It just depends on where they put the C-4."

Elizabeth sighed. "We're lucky more people didn't get hurt."

"I know."

She got up and went into the kitchen.

"How's Ronan taking Siobhan's death?"

"He was pissed and of course blamed us. So, I put extra guards on Emily."

Elizabeth came back and sat down.

"I need to get to the office, but please call me later with an update." Edward said to Elizabeth.

"I should go too." AJ said.

"How's Carly?"

"She's okay. There were a few nightmares last night but she'll be alright eventually. Thank you for asking."

Liz smiled. She walked them to the door and went back to the bedroom.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian pulled out Alexis's chair and she sat down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, what's good here?" She asked looking around.

"The Chinese chicken salad is good. Hell, everything is good." Julian said.

Alexis smiled.

The waitress took their order and Julian smiled. "You're nervous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"How?" She said a bit flustered.

"You keep biting your lip."

Alexis touched her mouth. "Really?"

Julian smirked. "I notice everything about you."

Taking a sip of her iced tea, Alexis tried to calm down. There really was no reason to be nervous. It was just a lunch. But, she felt like she was cheating.

"You look perplexed."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

Julian chuckled. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"I don't know. You never asked."

"So, you would have gone?"

"I guess we'll never know will we?" Alexis said drinking some more. If she kept this up, she'd be running to the bathroom every five minutes.

"So, what's the deal with Ned?"

Alexis made a face.

"That good?"

"Ned is great but…."

"You thought that you'd explore our mutual attraction."

Alexis pursed her lips. Him reading her mind constantly was starting to annoy her. "Maybe."

Julian leaned forward. "I like you Alexis. You're beautiful, smart, and insanely sexy."

Alexis blushed.

"And I am willing to fight Ned to get you."

She was quiet for a moment. Is that what she really wanted?

"Relax Alexis, you won't have to make any kind of decisions right now. Just enjoy lunch with me. We'll discuss who sleeps on what side later."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really arrogant?"

"Many times…" He said grinning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Jason woke up, Elizabeth made him drink some Gatorade. "Your fever is a little bit better."

"Was AJ in here?"

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, you rolled over on me and I couldn't escape."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason said looking confused.

Liz grinned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. But, I'll be forever mortified because your grandfather saw it."

Jason opened his eyes and looked at her to see if she was upset but she was still smiling. "Sorry."

"It's okay. He said Ronan was upset about Siobhan and he put more guards on Emily."

He closed his eyes. "Good."

"And Jax is pissed about the hotel."

He grunted slightly.

She smiled as she heard his breathing even out and picked her medical book back up and continued to study.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo put an extra blanket over Skye.

"I'm fine you know." She said softly.

"I know but I'm not taking any chances."

"If I had known that my nurse would be someone as handsome as you, I might have bumped my head a long time ago."

Lorenzo grinned.

"Have you gotten any updates?"

"John is stable and doing well. He's sore and his head hurts but he's doing better. And Jason has a raging fever and an infection but Elizabeth is taking care of him."

Skye smirked. "Elizabeth huh?"

"Yup."

"I was surprised to see Manny with Kelly by the way, but they were cute together."

"He deserves some happiness."

"Don't we all?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit."

"Rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Skye watched him move around the room. Yup that was definitely something worth waiting for.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ned watched Alexis walk up to the table. "You look beautiful as always." He said getting up to hold out her chair.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

He sat down and the waiter came over breaking the tension before leaving again.

"So, how was lunch?" He asked.

She studied him for a moment before saying, "Fine."

"I'd really like to know what you are thinking."

Alexis made a little face. "Be careful what you wish for."

Ned nodded. "I'm just going to lay my cards out on the table here. You know that I'm crazy about you Alexis. I treat you well. Sex is hot. I respect you to your core. I'm not sure why that isn't enough for you. But, for some reason, it isn't. So you need to tell me what you need."

Alexis thought for a moment. She could find no fault in what he said. Maybe there was something broken within her; a piece that was missing and she was looking for it in the wrong direction. She wasn't even sure that Julian would fulfill her. It would probably be great sex but the truth is that the piece missing was related to her past; something she hadn't told anyone about.

Ned saw the serious look on her face and reached out and took her hand in his. "Alexis talk to me."

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. It's not fair. It's me. There's something you don't know; something no one knows."

Standing up abruptly she ran out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Ned wondering what the hell had just happened.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked at the number on the thermometer and smiled. Jason's fever was down to 100.

"How am I?"

"You'll live."

Jason smiled. "That's good."

"I'll let the troops know." She said grabbing her phone and texting a few messages before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To make you some soup."

Jason made a face.

"Suck it up Morgan. You'll survive somehow."

He smirked as he watched her walk out. She had no idea of the power she already had over him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward reached out and held Lila's hand. "I love you." He said softly.

Lila smiled. "I love you too dear. Now, why don't you tell me what is going on in that mind of yours."

Edward chuckled. "You know me so well."

"I do."

Lila had an innate ability to read people. That was why she was Edward's secret weapon and way more involved in the business than most mob wives would be.

"When I think about how close I came to losing my family, it hurts."

"I know dear. You did everything that you could to protect them."

"I know you didn't agree with me about all the inter-dating."

"No, I didn't. But I understood why you felt the way you did."

"It will get messy. If something goes wrong between the families, it could end up taking someone's life. I love the life I have led. I've had to make a lot of tough choices along the way and I don't regret any of them. These kids don't think like I do. They are led mostly by their hearts. And while I have been guilty of that sometimes, I learned quickly that I would never get ahead in this business if I didn't use my head."

Lila nodded. Edward had a great ability to compartmentalize and see things from all views. It's how he could see things coming and avoid it. "I think you forget what it is like when you are young my dear. They will grow older and wiser just as you did. You just need to have some patience."

Edward nodded. "I'm not very good with that."

"That is why you have me."

Edward smiled. "I would be nothing without you. You are the reason we have this empire and I appreciate that more than you know."

Lila smiled. "Thank you Edward. I will always have your back."

"And I yours."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis pushed open her front door and was astounded to see a man sitting on her couch.

"Come in Alexis." He said rising.

She noted he had an Irish accent. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ronan O'Reilly."

She sighed. "Oh, I actually have a message for you."

He motioned for her have a seat. She nervously walked across the room and sat down. "You know, you could have just come to my office."

"I wanted to have some privacy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Good to know."

"What's my message?"

"Before the building collapsed, Siobhan asked me to tell you that she loved you." Alexis said softly.

Ronan took a deep breath. "I need to know what happened."

Alexis nodded. She told him the whole story and then Ronan stood up.

"Thanks for being so forthcoming. I'm going to be taking my sister's body back home to be buried."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish we could have saved her. We really tried."

Ronan nodded his head. "I appreciate all of your efforts." He said before turning and leaving. Once he was in his car, he made a call. "Find out who was responsible for the lights turning off the second time during the hostage situation. I need to know by tomorrow night." He said firmly before ending the call. Now that he knew the truth, someone was going to pay for this.


	12. Chapter 12 - Revenge

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol at your Lucky comments too funny! Kikimoo – I don't even think he has to say it. Lol Glad you like AJ/Jason * Virgy14 – Thanks! * blackberry959 – Last chapter was mainly them but this one and next I have to handle some business. But after that, you'll be happy. Glad you like the other couples too! * ilovedana53 – Glad you like the hookups! * ABSOAPFAN1963 – lol It reminds me of my mom cause she is always trying to interject things she hears us say, but usually she screws it up and it's hilarious. So, given that they are so central, I could just see her throwing in slang or cursing for shock value. * Guest – Thank you! * LiasonLuv – Ronan and Lucky are not lookalikes in my story. The Alexis story is a twist on something that happened on the show.

Chapter 12 - Revenge

The next day was busy at the hospital. Elizabeth called Jason whenever she could to make sure he was okay. His fever was normal but she had insisted that he take it easy one more day.

She ran home during her lunch hour and found Jason on the couch watching the travel channel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"Checking on my favorite patient." Liz said smiling.

"I like the sound of that."

She checked his bandage and the wound was starting to heal nicely. He watched her put medicine on it and then put a fresh bandage on it.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"You're welcome."

"Elizabeth, I need to make sure that you understand something very important.

Her brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"I hope that you realize that you are now off the market."

Liz threw her head back and laughed. "Am I now?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Hmmmm…. I don't recall you asking me to be off the market in your delirious state."

Jason chuckled. "Well then I guess I better fix that."

She pretended to fix her hair and straighten her scrubs. "Okay, hit me with it."

"Elizabeth Webber, will go out with me?"

Liz grinned. "I would love too."

He kissed her gently. "This means you need to break up with Johnny."

Elizabeth laughed. "Jason Morgan if the word gets out that you are now a comedian, your reputation will be ruined."

Jason chuckled. "Then you better not tell anyone then."

Liz grinned.

"You know, I'm only like this with you."

She bit her lip. He looked so sexy. "If you kiss me again, your secret will be safe with me."

Grabbing her head in his hands, Jason kissed her deeply. His tongue dueled with hers until they had to come up for air.

"Wow." She said softly. "I'd love to stay for round two, but if I don't get back to work, your father will not be happy."

"I'll order something in for dinner."

"Sounds good."

She took one last look at him before heading out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next night, Ronan found out it was Lucky who had turned off the electricity before his sister was shot. So, he paid him a little visit.

Lucky walked inside his apartment. He was tired. He was helping to investigate what happened at the Metro Court and he had been on his feet all day. Opening the refrigerator, he rubbed his neck as he grabbed a cold beer from inside and then sat down on the couch.

Ronan had been in the bedroom and he walked up behind him. "Don't fucking move." He growled.

Lucky cursed under his breath. He had left his service revolver on the counter.

Ronan walked around the couch and sat across from him. "Do you even know what your stunt with the electricity caused to happen?"

Lucky frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did. Again, do you know what James did as a result of you trying to play the hero?"

"I was trying to save my father's life."

"How, by pissing off Jerry Jax? Are you really that stupid or do you have brain damage?"

Lucky glared back at Ronan. "I suggest you put away your gun. Killing a cop is not something you'll walk away from."

Ronan laughed loudly. "Do you think I give a shit about American laws? I go by Ronan's law and right now, you are going to pay for your vacuous stupidity. My sister was fatally wounded because of you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucky said nervously.

"Let me spell it out for you since you clearly are operating on one brain cell. You got the electricity turned off and it pissed Jerry off so he shot my sister. Do you understand yet?"

Lucky started to sweat. "Fuck." He muttered.

Ronan smirked. "You are finally getting the fact that you are fucked. I thought about how I was going to kill you. I don't have the time to torture you the way I wanted to. So, this is going to be quick and dirty." He said rising as he watched the panic spread over Lucky's face. "Goodbye you stupid asshole—burn in hell." Ronan said putting a bullet in Lucky's head.

He walked into the kitchen and found a large knife in a drawer. He pulled out a note from his pocket as he walked over to Lucky's body and then pressed the note against his chest and plunged the knife through it.

"There, that's better." He said smiling. He took a picture of Lucky with his phone and then walked out of the apartment.

The next day, Luke found him. He read the note and it said sister killer then, vengeance is mine Ronan 1:1.

Luke fell to his knees sobbing for the loss of his son. Ronan was long gone.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two Weeks Later

Everyone besides the mafia had been shocked by Lucky's death. Luke had told Tracy about the details and she had informed Edward, hoping that he would go after Ronan but Edward declined. Lucky had brought that shit on himself. She understood, but she still felt bad for Luke.

John was out of the hospital and doing well. He still had some headaches but he was almost back to his old self. Skye was back on her feet and so was Jason. Alexis was avoiding everyone and Manny and Kelly were getting to know each other.

Elizabeth and Emily were crazy busy and were about to be tested at the hospital and were using Jason as a human cadaver.

Jason closed his eyes and listened to their chatter. How they had talked him into this, he couldn't totally remember. There was mention of brownies and kisses and he tuned out after that, distracted by Elizabeth's mouth. His body was covered with pieces of paper and they were quizzing each other on what to do in different situations.

If any of his enemies saw him right now, he would lose all of his street cred. An hour later, he opened his eyes to find them quiet and looking at him perplexed.

"Let's go over it again. Patient is a 50 year old male." Liz said.

"Longstanding headaches."

"Partial nerve palsy."

"Opthalmoplegic migraine?" Emily asked.

"Maybe."

"MRI shows no mass legions." Emily added. "Are we going with that?"

"Cerebral Angiogram to evaluate for possible aneurysm." Liz rattled off.

Emily grinned and gave her a high five.

"Are we done yet?" Jason asked.

Emily chuckled. "I guess." She said as they removed all the papers and pictures.

"Thanks for being a good sport." Liz said.

Emily went to use the bathroom.

"Not so fast." He said to a retreating Liz. "I remember you promising me some kisses."

Liz grinned. "So, you want me to pay up right now?"

He nodded.

She walked over to him and was pulled into a torrid kiss. They broke apart when they heard Emily open the bathroom door.

Jason smiled as Liz blushed. "I have a meeting. So, I'll call you later." He said giving her a quick peck.

Emily smiled and waited for Jason to leave. "I still can't believe that you're seeing my brother."

"It is a bit surreal.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. Now, we have one more hour of studying to do and then we can go get something to eat."

"Let's do it. I'm starving."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ stared down at the positive pregnancy test and then finally looked over at Carly who was sitting on the edge of tub crying. Fuck. What the hell was he going to do with a baby?

Carly wasn't thrilled either. She liked AJ but she never ever thought she'd be pregnant with his child.

"Talk to me." He said.

She wiped away from tears. "I'm freaking out. I don't know if I can do this. I'm not exactly the soccer mom type."

AJ sighed. "I'm not exactly father of the year material either."

"What if we totally screw this kid up? I mean it's so much responsibility AJ."

"I know."

"There are other options."

AJ realized what she meant and he wasn't sure how he felt about that either.

"But, I was told that I couldn't have children. So, I feel like this might be my only chance whether I'm ready for it or not." She said standing up. "But, I need to know how you feel. If you aren't ready, I'll do this by myself. I'll walk away."

AJ pulled her into his arms. "I won't walk away. I'll be there for my child."

She held on to him tightly; scared to let go but relieved that she wouldn't have to do it all alone. Time would tell if their relationship would survive.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny stood on the roof of G.H. looking out at the city. It had been thankfully calm since the Metro Court bombing. It gave everyone a chance to take cover and think about how that could have been prevented it. James had slipped into town by boat, virtually undetected and they all realized that while the lake was their greatest source of profit, it also made them quite vulnerable. The question was how they could protect their position more adequately. And now that he had Kelly, he was even more determined to keep the city safe.

Kelly slipped her arms around him and laid her head on his back. He had heard her walk towards him. In his line of business, you had to have keen awareness to survive.

"You looked deep in thought."

He turned so he could face her and smiled. "Just thinking about how to protect you better."

She smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Then you would have missed this." He said softly before capturing her lips and kissing her passionately."

He pulled back and smirked at the surprised look on her face. "Wow." She said smiling. "That would have definitely been missed."

Manny had this smoldering presence that definitely turned Kelly on. The combination of sweet and lethal was like a one/two punch.

He leaned back down to her. "Quiero hacerte mía esta noche (I want to make you mine tonight)." He whispered sexily.

Kelly shivered and their mouths crashed into a torrid kiss before pulling apart. "I don't know what you said but I'm down for it. I understood the 'I want' and the 'tonight' parts."

Manny chuckled. "I'll take you out to dinner and then to my place afterwards."

Kelly's eyes glimmered with want. "How about we go to your place and order out."

Manny smirked. "Even better."

"I unfortunately have to go but I will be thinking really dirty thoughts for the rest of the afternoon."

Manny grinned. "You won't be the only one."

He watched his sexy girlfriend walk away as his grin turned wicked. She had no idea what she was in for. Looking at his watch, he realized that if he didn't hustle, he'd be late for the meeting and took off.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone sat around the room waiting for the last person to arrive. Lorenzo hurried into the room and took a seat apologizing for his lateness.

Edward cleared his throat. "First order of business is to discuss what went wrong at the Metro Court."

"May I speak?" Manny asked surprising everyone. He was usually quiet and observant.

Edward nodded. "Go ahead."

"I've been giving this a lot of thought. We are not monitoring the ports the way we should. It's our main vulnerability. It's how Jerry slipped in unnoticed. If we could find a way to monitor the traffic, we could at least try to access if someone is a possible threat."

Anthony sighed. "It will be a hard task. We'd probably have to have more than one person on it."

"They'd have to be high tech. It's much harder to track personal craft, although, they usually have personal locator beacons." Julian said.

"Maybe we could have a Geek fest and have all our techies meet up and find the best solution." Maximus said as everyone chuckled.

"That might not be a bad idea." Edward said.

Everyone nodded their approval.

"Have them meet at my offices tomorrow night at 7:00 p.m. It will give them some time to come up with some brilliant ideas."

"Done." Maximus said. The rest concurred and they continued on.

Edward cleared his throat. "Do to the uncontrollable sexual urges that some of you can't seem to control, I'm giving up my dating stance."

Lorenzo tried not to smile.

"Edward, I'm shocked." Anthony said sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled.

"Are we going to do anything about Corinthos?" Julian asked.

Edward groaned. "I want to ring his neck but it's not like he knew James would do what he did." He said looking around the room. "What do you think?"

"I guess he can live for now." Anthony said. "But, I don't want to do any business with him."

They all agreed.

Manny however was seething.


	13. Chapter 13 – Kill Thy Enemies

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22 – Lucky is all the way dead! Lol * chawchic, ilovedana53, liasonluv, Virgy15 – You'll find out about Manny this chapter! *

Alright, I borrowed a mob family from OLTL lol. Their story royally sucked on that show so hopefully I won't be jinxed.

Chapter 13 – Kill Thy Enemies

Edward spoke. "Jason, why don't you give us an update on the new potential threat Dillon discovered."

Jason cleared his throat. "There is a new family that has been operating in the Pennsylvania area. The name is Santi." He said passing out some pictures. "Tico Santi, otherwise known as El Tiburon – "The Shark", heads the family. He murdered his father in order to take over the business."

Maximus cursed under his breath. He hated ungrateful little shits like Tico.

"The only other sibling involved in the business is Antonio. They are known for their ruthlessness."

"Have they made a move?" Lorenzo asked.

"No. They have been seen in town and have been asking questions. I think they are scoping us out and seeing where are weaknesses are."

Manny spoke up. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Edward said.

"I have some experience dealing with them. Tico is arrogant and a hot head. Clearly, he has no problems killing family but you can also add woman and children to the list. Antonio is also very lethal. He's a prick and likes to torture; sometimes videotaping it. They will probably come after the enforcers first because that will leave all of you vulnerable."

"These little pricks come in and have no respect for the code." Maximus said angrily.

"The first move he takes, we should put him down like the dog he is." Anthony said menacingly.

"I agree." Julian said. "We can't let him get a foot in the door."

"We have been watching him."

"I'll add some men as well. If they are going to play dirty, we need to figure out what he truly values as well." Lorenzo said.

"That will prove to be difficult since everyone is expendable in his mind." Manny said.

"Then he's expendable as well." Jason said before turning to Edward. "Say the word and he's gone."

Manny liked the way Jason thought.

"For now, we stand firm and monitor the situation." Edward said calmly.

"Since Lucky Spencer is dead, what are we doing about Luke and a mole at the PCPD?" Julian asked.

Edwards sighed. "Jason has already had someone approach Cooper Barrett and he agreed to be the mole. He understands the terms."

Everyone nodded.

"As far as Luke is concerned, the Haunted Star is bringing in revenue still. Since Lulu took over running it and also added a club, it's doing even better. I say we don't change anything for now. But, I'll have Ned monitor it. The minute it's a liability, it's gone."

"That sounds reasonable." Julian said.

"If no one has anything else to offer, meeting adjourned." Edward said loudly.

Everyone filtered out except Edward and Jason.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked.

"I do."

"Then let's go." He said standing up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked Edward into one of their more out of the way warehouses. His grandfather usually didn't get involved when it came to the disposing of people. So, he was really surprised when Edward wanted in. They went inside and into a room where a man was being held for questioning. He had been badly beaten but Jason had left one eye open so he could see Edward.

You could see the fear in his eye as Edward slowly walked toward him.

"There is one thing that pisses me off more than anything—people trying to take what is mine. You have no respect for my position and it will be the last mistake you'll ever make." Edward said seething in anger. "Jason tells me you said you didn't know it was my truck. Are you illiterate?"

A tear ran down the man's face. He had made a fatal error and he knew he was about to die. Edward's wrath was legendary.

"I will give you one last chance to tell me who hired you to do the job. If you don't tell me the truth, my grandson is going to gut you while you scream." Edward said menacingly.

Knowing this was his last chance to be put out of his misery without suffering, he swallowed his fear and spoke the name that would eventually spur Edward right into a mob war.

"Tico Santi." He said as Edward clenched his jaw.

Edward pulled the gun out from under his suit jacket and held it up and fired it hitting the man right between the eyes. "Find Tico. Have someone take out one of his warehouses. If he makes a move in retaliation, he dies."

Jason nodded and looked over at the guard. "Get rid of the body." He said before handing Edward's unmarked firearm to him.

Edward spit on the body and then followed Jason out of the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny stealthily followed Sonny. He had gone into an out of the way Italian bakery and Manny slipped into his car in the dark parking lot and laid on the floor. Sonny, oblivious, put a box on the passenger seat and then started the car and drove back to Sam assuming that his guard was following him. But Manny had already knocked the man out.

Slowly rising, Manny gripped his gun and pressed it against Sonny's head as he sat at a light.

"Give me your gun." Manny said.

Sonny pulled it out and handed it to Manny.

"Make a right."

Swallowing hard, he made a right hand turn and followed Manny's directions. They drove for an hour before Manny pointed at a dirt road that led into the forest.

Sonny was starting to panic. "Why are you doing this?" He asked looking in the rear view mirror.

Manny stared back at him. "Because you are a stupid piece of shit. You almost got a bunch of woman raped and possibly killed because of your stupidity. Plus, I could have died as well. I don't think you deserve to breathe." He said coldly.

Sonny's jaw ticked.

They drove a mile in. "Stop the car." Manny said.

Sonny did so and turned it off.

"Hand me the keys."

Manny took them and got out, leaving his door open. "Get out." He barked at Sonny who slowly opened the door and stood. "Walk over to the truck and get the shovel out." Manny said using the remote to open it.

Sonny did so.

"Throw it on the ground in front of me."

Sonny chucked it and then Manny grabbed it and had Sonny move in front of a tree. He figured that Manny was going to have him dig his own grave, but Manny had other plans.

"Do the families know you are doing this Manny?" Sonny asked. He hadn't heard anything about them retaliating.

"No, they don't. They were going to let you live but not do business with you."

Sonny nodded. "Then why are you defying their wishes? You know that when they find out, you will be killed for disobeying their orders."

Manny grinned. "That's why they'll never find out. Dead men don't talk."

Sonny swallowed hard right before Manny swung the shovel and hit him in the head. He went down hard, barely registering what happened before Manny beat him over and over until his skull was crushed.

Panting heavily, he went and got a plastic tarp from the trunk and then wrapped Sonny's body in it before putting him on the backseat. Manny stripped his bloody clothes off and then put them in a plastic bag. He would burn them later. Throwing them into the back of the car, he grabbed his bag and then got dressed and drove back to the road. He drove several miles until he passed his car and then pulled over to the side of the road. There wasn't any traffic on the lesser travelld road. When he had put all the things in Sonny's trunk earlier, he had wired it with C-4 thinking it would be an ironic ending. He parked it and dragged Sonny out and propped him up in the driver's seat before grabbing his things and making the trek back to his car.

Smiling, he turned on the radio and drove off feeling really good that he had just rid of the world of Sonny Corinthos. About fifteen minutes later, the bomb went off and Sonny was blown to bits.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next afternoon, Elizabeth and Emily had just completed their tests that Alan had given them to keep on their toes. They were exhausted.

"Are we crazy for doing this?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I could be painting in Italy right now." Elizabeth said.

Emily chuckled. "As long as it's not body parts, I wouldn't mind coming along for the ride."

Liz grinned.

Hannah plopped down next to them. "I so need a drink."

Emily smirked. "Jake's?"

Hannah smiled. "Sure. I could use some fun as long someone who shall not be named doesn't try to poach another man from me." She teased.

Liz made a noise. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nothing like seeing your date flying through the air snogging some other girl."

Emily snorted and then busted out laughing.

"What? It was definitely a buzz kill." Hannah said smirking.

They all laughed. "Alright, Jake's tonight at 8:00. Eat first because we have a lot of drinking to do." Hannah said before leaving.

Kelly breezed into the room. "What up minions?"

"You up for Jake's tonight?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, I have a date with my man." She said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you."

"Are you going out to dinner?" Emily asked.

Kelly grinned. "We're ordering in."

Emily chuckled. "Kelly's going to get her freak on."

"Damn right." Kelly said laughing. "Have a good night ladies."

"So, have you and my brother done the deed yet?"

Liz blushed. "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Between studying and business, we've been talking on the phone, meeting at the docks, or grabbing a quick meal when we can."

"You need to do something about that."

"Who knows, maybe tonight's the night." Liz said grinning.

Emily chuckled. "You know that this is about as far as the conversation can go about sex and my brother right?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Fine, I'll talk to Kelly about it then."

They finished getting changed and headed home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason grabbed his phone. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm going out to Jake's tonight with some of the interns."

Jason smiled. "Mind if I stop by? It will probably be late."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Jason was glad that he was going to get to spend some time with her.

"The first meeting of the Mob Geek Squad (hereafter known as MoGS) will commence now." Spinelli said smiling. He had worked for the Alcazar's for the last few years.

Winifred smiled. "Thank you Jackal. I forwarded you all the software I designed to track personal locator beacons. I'm sure it will more than meet our needs."

Spinelli smiled at her. Since Winifred worked for the Zaccharas, Spinelli rarely got time to see her in person, although they had chatted online.

Stan looked at them and sighed. "I have several suggestions for where to set up surveillance cameras. I developed some housing so they'll be protected from the weather."

Dillon nodded appreciatively. He liked Stan. He didn't understand how he put with Julian and Ava though.

Spinelli giggled at something Winifred said and Dillon looked over at Jason and put his finger up to a temple like a gun and Jason chuckled. The level of geekdom in the room was starting to give him a headache.

Georgie watched them all intently before speaking. "I was able to hack into several satellite feeds as well. So, we should have all areas covered."

She had been working for Maximus for a little over a year. She liked her job and Maximus was easy to work for and paid her very well. He was the only mob figure that would give her the time of day because of Mac.

Jason looked around the room. "It is crucial that we monitor the traffic flow constantly. If you are unable to do your job, you better find someone who can cover for you; someone trustworthy. You know what is at stake. Set up some kind of geek alarm or something. I don't care what you do but we cannot have another incident like the one at the Metro Court. There is just too much at stake.

"We comprehend fully Stone Cold." Spinelli said firmly.

"Good."

Jason knew that everyone sitting at the table had a huge competitive streak. So, he wasn't worried about them getting the job done.

"I'll leave you here to work." He said walking away.


	14. Chapter 14 – Sealing the Deal

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – Many was just righting a wrong. And Emily was just teasing. * Dreamlover22 – The only way anyone will know what Manny did is if he tells them. * doralupin86 – lol thanks! * Guest! Manny rocks! * ilovedana53 – Skank is gone yet because I'm enjoying raking her over the coals. * lrobinson01 – rofl re: Santi's. I think Manny and Jason could have a nice bromance. LiasonLuv, Virgy15 – Thanks!

Chapter 14 – Sealing the Deal

Elizabeth walked into Jakes and was met with cheers.

"There she is." Emily said getting up to hug her.

Robin gave her a hug and she said hi to Hannah, Britt, and Felix.

Felix poured her a shot and Elizabeth did lick it, slam it, suck it as they yelled out the commands.

"God I needed that."

"Today was rough." Emily said. "To Robin, for helping us study."

They all raised their shot glasses and drank.

"Oh my god, I love this song." Emily said standing up. "Let's dance."

Everyone but Robin and Liz got up and went to the dance floor.

"Where has Audrey been?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh, she went on some trip to Arizona. She should be back soon."

"Is she going to freak about Jason?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Probably as much as she freaked about Emily."

"Just don't let anyone sway you. Do what you have to do okay?"

Liz smiled. "Thanks Robin."

The rest of the group sat back down and they did another shot.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ sat down in Jason's office.

"So what's going on?" Jason asked curiously.

"Carly is pregnant."

Jason's eyes got big. That was the very last thing he was expecting to hear.

"I know."

"Are you happy?"

AJ shrugged. "It's a lot to take in."

"True." Jason said quietly. "What about Carly?"

"She freaked but she said they had told her that she couldn't have kids. So, she wants to keep it."

"Do you love her AJ?"

He shook his head no.

"Could you eventually?"

AJ wiped his face with his hands. "I don't know. I have a good time with Carly, but I never expected it to go any further than that.

"Understood."

AJ stood up. "I need a drink. You want to go shoot some pool."

"AJ, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"I can handle it. When is the last time you saw me drunk?"

"It's been a while."

"You coming or not?"

Jason stood up. "We'll take my truck."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt smiled. "Who is the guy with Jason?" She asked.

Elizabeth's head whipped around.

"That's AJ." Robin said.

"He's really handsome." Britt said.

"I think Liz has whiplash." Felix said chuckling.

Liz grinned.

"Isn't he dating Carly?" Robin asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"Bummer." Britt said.

AJ noticed her looking and smiled.

Jason grabbed a beer and walked over to the table. AJ pulled up a chair and Jason whispered something in Liz's ear. She stood and he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

The girls grinned. "Jason and AJ, this is Felix and Britt."

Jason smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." They both said.

AJ wondered what Hannah thought of Liz and Jason being together. But, before he could say anything, he looked up and saw Carly glaring at him from just inside the doorway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly walked into Manny's loft. She had a short dress on and heels. He couldn't help himself and licked his lips. She smiled and sat on the couch. "I like it." She said looking around.

"It's okay. I'm not here a lot." He said softly.

He had candles lit around the room which was scoring him major points. He poured some wine and handed her a glass.

"Mmmm, this is good." She said before placing it on the coffee table.

"Only the best for you." He said smoothly.

She smiled. There was soft music playing in the background. He had thought of everything.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." She said smiling.

"Would you rather skip to dessert?"

She grinned. "Now you're talking."

He got up and retrieved a tray off the counter and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and sat next to her. He fed it to her and when some of the juice escaped and he licked it off her silky skin, lightly sucking on her chin. Kelly moaned slightly and he put the strawberry down and then kissed her sensuously. Kelly was done. She climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, and she kissed him forcibly, taking what she needed and Manny was loving it. She could feel his erection getting harder and she began to grind her pelvis into him, causing him to moan. They broke apart, both panting and then smiled. "We have all night baby. I want to love on every inch of you."

Kelly shuddered. "I'm at your mercy."

Manny smirked. "Just how I like it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked towards Carly.

"I've been calling you for hours. Where were you?"

"I was with Jason, I'm sorry. We were at his office and I had turned off my phone and forgot to turn it back on."

He could tell that she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

There was a light breeze that washed over them both before she started to cry again.

He grabbed her arm and walked her towards a bench and they sat down. "Talk to me."

"I went to the doctors and had a blood test."

He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Carly's lip trembled. "I'm not pregnant AJ. It was a false positive."

AJ was shocked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

She wiped her face. "Yeah, well I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

He didn't say anything.

"Look AJ, I've had a lot of fun with you but maybe this is for the best. I know you don't love me and I don't love you either. Your family hates me. Maybe this was a wakeup call for me to think about what I really want."

AJ nodded.

"I want a baby and a family. And I just don't think that you're ready for that."

AJ sighed. "I'm sorry."

She wiped a tear away and stood up. "It's okay. You were always honest with me. Goodbye AJ."

He watched her walk away and then took a deep breath before standing up and walking back inside. Everyone could tell that he was really serious.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"She's not pregnant and she just broke up with me."

"Damn." Felix said. "Coleman, get this man a beer."

"Coming up."

"Thanks." AJ said.

Coleman handed AJ the beer and he took a sip and put it down. A slow song came on and Britt got up and walked around the table and stood next to him. "Come on, dance with me."

AJ looked up at her and then stood up and let her lead him to the dance floor.

"What's her deal?" Jason asked Robin.

"She's cool. I haven't seen her date anyone else. She works hard."

Felix nodded. "We're friends. She has shitty parents and had a bad childhood but she has a good head on her shoulders. She can be a little wild at times though."

Hannah chuckled remembering how Britt had decked a girl that had been messing with her at a club.

Jason made a mental note to have her checked out. "I want to get out of here but I don't want to leave him."

"I'll make sure he gets home." Robin said. "I'm not that drunk."

"I'll have Logan bring the car over."

Robin nodded.

"Can you drop me off at John's?" Emily asked.

Jason gave her a look that made Emily laugh.

"Please."

"Alright." Jason said.

They all said goodbye and headed home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John looked up as Emily came through the door. He smiled as she wobbled slightly.

She started to strip and soon was standing there in red pumps and a lacy red bra set.

John swallowed hard. "Damn baby."

She smiled and sauntered towards him. "I've been thinking about what I want to do to you all night."

John's cock leapt in his pants as she traced her finger down it. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and she kissed him with abandon.

"Talk dirty to me Johnny." She said softly.

He smirked and then pulled her closer as his thumb traced her nipple through the lace and Emily groaned. Sliding his face along her jawline, he nibbled on her earlobe and flicked it with his tongue. "Emily." He breathed out. "I want to taste you so bad. Can I fuck you with my tongue baby?" He asked before lightly kissing her neck.

"Oh God yes." Emily said.

"Are you wet for me?"

"I'm always wet for you." She said as her body shivered as John's hand ran down the length of her body.

"I'm gonna fuck your pussy so hard when I'm done." He said turning her and dropping her down onto the couch.

Another shudder ran through her body as he pulled off her panties and then he knelt on the floor and plundered her center with his tongue until she was a quivering mess beneath him—yelling his name and fisting his hair. And as his pinky slid into her lesser used channel, Emily screamed as waves of pleasures ripped through her body.

Johnny pulled back and licked his lips. "Did you like that baby?"

Emily was panting. "Fuck yeah."

And before she could catch her breath, Johnny was riding her hard and Emily was loving every minute of it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the penthouse. He threw his keys on the desk as Elizabeth sat down on the couch.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "It was much better after you got there."

He sat down and swept her onto his lap. She watched him stare at her lips and then ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and brought her lips to his.

"Mmmm." Jason hummed. "You always taste so good baby." He said huskily has a shudder ran through her body.

"I want you Jason." She said breathlessly; surprising herself that she had been so forward.

He studied her for a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked knowing that she had been drinking all night.

"I'm not drunk. I feel really good but I know exactly what I'm doing." She said running her hand over his chest. Maybe her buzz was giving her some liquid courage but she did want him badly. They had both been waiting for the other to make the first move and she had run out of patience.

Jason stood up with her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He had wanted to make love to her since the helicopter kiss. Placing her on the bed, he kissed her gently but Elizabeth didn't want gentle. She stood up and kissed him torridly as her hands went under his shirt and brushed over his muscles, causing him to groan. She grabbed his waist and turned them and then pushed him onto the bed.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt she tugged upward and Jason helped her take it off. And then she slipped out of her shirt and Jason pulled her towards him and they kissed her hungrily; their tongues colliding sensuously. Coming up for air, Jason reached behind her and unhooked her bra and Liz threw it to the side as he licked his lips and then went for her nipple, tongue swirling around it as Elizabeth grabbed his head and moaned. He feasted on them; nipping and sucking them until they were both hard.

And then Elizabeth pushed him back and he looked up at her confused. "Stand up."

Jason stood up and she unbuckled his jeans and carefully unzipped them and then pushed them and his boxer shorts down. She licked her lips as his erection jutted out, bobbing in front of her. And then pushed him back onto the bed and dropped between his knees.

"Elizabeth…." Jason said hoarsely. The way she was looking at him was making him so hard he couldn't stand it.

And before he could speak again, his cock was in her mouth and Jason let out a groan. Her mouth was hot and her tongue was driving him crazy. He fisted her hair as she sucked and pumped. And then he just couldn't take it anymore. Pushing her back he grabbed her arms and lifted her up and began to take off her jeans. He quickly finished undressing her and lifted her into his arms and Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips as they feverishly kissed.

"I need you now." She begged.

"Do you want me to fuck you Elizabeth?" He asked making her shudder with want.

He looked into her eyes which had grown so dark. She hesitated, not used to saying what she wanted.

"Tell me Elizabeth—tell me what you want."

The need for him to be inside of her was consuming her body, so she threw caution to the wind. "Fuck me Jason. Please." She said before kissing him wildly.

Jason groaned and they fell onto the bed. He pulled back and grabbed a condom from a drawer and quickly put it on before kissing her again. And then his hand made its way to her throbbing center and he slipped a finger inside of her and Elizabeth's hips bucked. He continued to pleasure her, slipping another finger inside to prepare her. "You're so wet baby." He said as removed his fingers and licked them causing Elizabeth to whimper with lust.

And then she felt him at her entrance and she looked up at him as he slowly filled her with his long thick cock. "Jason." She yelled as he pushed into her deeply.

"You feel so damn good." He said finally completely seated inside of her. "Are you ready baby?"

"Oh God yes." She said loudly.

He began to piston in and out of her with long strokes that were driving Elizabeth crazy. And then he took her legs and put them over his shoulders and began to slam into her over and over. His dick felt so good inside of her that it was almost painful. He wanted, no needed to come, vowing in his head to take his time later. Changing his position, he reached in between them and found her clit and Elizabeth cried out in ecstasy. And as he continued to thrust into her as her body shook, he pinched her clit and Elizabeth yelled his name as she shuddered to completion. Jason quickly followed as his balls tightened and with a shout, he released himself inside of her.

A/N - I know some of you probably think they made love too soon. But two weeks waiting to get into Jason's pants is hideous torture….


	15. Chapter 15 – A New Perspective

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – I agree. I can't see anyone else as Jason besides Sbu either. * Guest2 – If you're going to keep track of my word use than you'll be disappointed cause it's hard not to be repetitive when talking about love scenes. I don't sweat it or keep track. * LiasonLuv – Not sure.

Chapter 15 – A New Perspective

AJ watched Britt sleeping from across the room. They hadn't done anything but she was tipsy so he brought her home and put her to bed and found himself not wanting to go home. His life just felt so empty and he wasn't quite sure how to fix it. The situation with Carly had thrown him for a loop and he realized that he needed to seriously think about what he wanted instead of purposely causing trouble and filling a role in the family that he no longer felt he wanted to play. In other words, he needed to grow the fuck up.

He watched her sigh and roll onto her back. She was beautiful and fun. And he had no idea why Britt would like him at all. His life had been a series of train wrecks. And what he had thought was love in the past, turned out to be obsession. Maybe he should spare her the drama that was AJ, but part of him just wanted something normal though. He just felt so unworthy and useless across the board.

Britt's eye fluttered open and she watched his face in the moonlight, fluttering between pain and self-hatred. She recognized the expressions well. "Talk to me." She said startling him.

AJ gave her a sad smile. "You should go back to sleep."

She took a deep breath and sat up. "My parents are psychos, literally, and had such high hopes for me to follow down the same path."

He watched her eyes fill with pain and tears and it was like looking into a mirror.

"I struggled so much when I was younger because I wanted them to love me and approve of me. But, I couldn't do what they asked or be who they wanted me to be."

"So what did you do?" AJ asked before standing up and sitting on the bed next to her.

"To keep my sanity, I decided to figure out what I wanted to do with my life and I planned and saved and defiantly left; changing my last name and then enrolling into med school."

He nodded.

"AJ, I don't pretend to know you very well. But, I can tell you are hurting and it's eating you up inside. So, what are we going to do about it?"

AJ looked at her with surprise. "We?"

She nodded. "I had no one back then; to help me or support me. I want to be your friend first and foremost. You can tell me anything and it will just be between us. I want to help you figure out what will make you happy."

A tear rolled down AJ's face. She was the first woman who ever offered anything like that.

Britt reached up and wiped the tear away. "Okay?"

He nodded yes and then she propped her pillows and laid back and held out her arms. "Come here."

Taking off his shoes and socks, he climbed into bed and she hugged him into her and held him tight. "Go to sleep AJ."

"Thank you." He whispered as he closed his eyes thinking that there were no words that would express how grateful he was for her kindness.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis laid on a lounge chair outside her lake house looking up at the stars. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Ned drove up and parked and then walked up to her. "Hey." He said softly.

She looked up at him and burst into tears. Shocked, he stood there for a few seconds and the sat down on the edge of the chair and pulled her into his arms letting her cry for a while.

"Talk to me." He said softly. "Please Alexis, I won't judge. I promise."

She pulled back and wiped her face. "I'm sorry I lost it."

"Don't ever apologize for feeling."

She tried to smile. "You always know the right thing to say."

"And you're trying to sidetrack me."

"You know me so well." She said sighing. "Come on, if I'm going to tell you this story, then I need some wine."

He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand, and watched as she took it and stood up. Whatever it was she had to tell him, he knew it was big so he mentally tried to prepare himself.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Edward and Jason met in his study.

"So, how's Elizabeth?" Edward asked.

Jason smiled. "She's great."

Edward tried to hide his delight in seeing Jason smile so brightly. "Good, she's a keeper."

"That she is."

He changed the subject. "So, what's going on with the Santi's?"

Jason sighed. "They are lying low right now."

"He knows we're on to them. I'm sure he's planning. From everything I read on him, he likes to mess with people's minds before striking."

Jason nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said.

To their surprise, AJ walked into the room.

"AJ? Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just want to help."

Edward studied him for a minute and sat back in his chair. "AJ…"

"Before you start, I want to say a few things."

"Go ahead." Edward said. He wasn't sure what was going on with grandson, but he could tell that AJ seemed a little different and he was curious.

"I've been up most of the night thinking about my life and I want to make some big changes."

Jason watched him sit next to him; giving him his full attention.

"I know I have fucked up repeatedly but I'm tired of being the laughing stock of this family. I want to contribute and live up to my potential."

"Is your drinking under control?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I mean, I have a couple but I haven't been drunk in quite a while. Even after finding out Carly was pregnant I didn't completely wasted."

Edward almost choked on his coffee. "What?"

AJ grinned. "Don't worry. It was a false positive."

"Thank the Lord God almighty." Edward said.

"We're no longer together either." AJ added.

Edward smirked. "Well, it looks like you're cleaning house."

"I am. Britt helped me see that I need to have more supportive people around me who really care. I know I've pushed most of the family away and I'll take full responsibility for that."

"Britt?" Edward asked tentatively. He was almost scared to ask.

"She's an intern over at G.H."

Jason almost laughed at the look on Edward's face.

"She's being a friend and hopefully, once I get my shit straightened out, I'm hoping for more."

Edward got up and walked around the desk and held out his hand. "Welcome back."

AJ stood up and took it and Edward pulled him into a hug.

Jason looked over at his brother. He hoped to God that AJ was sincere. "I'm proud of you AJ." He said softly.

AJ grinned. "Thanks bro. That means a lot to me."

"The geek squad is having a meeting over at HQ in the main conference room right now. Why don't you go over and see how they are doing with their surveillance of the Santi's. Maybe you could be the point of contact."

AJ smiled. "Done. Thanks for trusting me."

Jason nodded and watched him leave the room.

"Who is this Britt person?" Edward asked.

"I'm already running a check on her, but I can tell you right now that you're not going to like who her family is."

Edward groaned.

"She's not associated with them anymore but that doesn't mean they don't want to be associated with her. So far, we know that her father is Cesar Faison and her mother is Dr. Liesl Obrecht."

Edward groaned.

"They are both in jail and Britt or Britta, per her birth certificate, changed her last name to Westbourne and has basically disowned them."

"Well at least she has some sense."

"I asked around and she seems to be pretty nice."

"I guess we shall see."

Jason nodded. "Well, it seems like she's helping him get his act together. She has a trust with a lot of money in it so she isn't in for that."

Edward sighed. "I just don't want him to be hurt."

AJ was one of his biggest regrets. He felt like he should have gotten him more help after the accident to deal with his guilt and self-hatred.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Jason said quietly.

Alan walked into the room. "Have you two seen AJ?"

Edward smiled. "We have. Why don't you have a seat? We need to talk."

Alan nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was a little nervous.

Jason got up and gave his dad a little smile and left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ned kissed Alexis on the top of the head. Instead of talking the previous night, he had ended up watching her get drunk and putting her to bed.

Her eyes flickered open. "What time is it?"

"Nine." He said.

"Hand me my phone please."

Ned got up and found it in the living room. "Here you go."

She called the office and told them to cancel all her morning appointments and reschedule.

"You need some aspirin?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He went to the kitchen and Alexis went to the bathroom and then joined him.

"Here you go." He said placing the water bottle down in front of her along with a two pills.

She quickly swallowed them. "That is not going to work fast enough."

Ned smirked. "Coffee should be here any minute."

Alexis smiled. "There are some wonderful perks to having you around."

Someone knocked on the door and Ned ran to get it.

She sat on the couch and he handed her the blend she loved.

"Mmmmm." She said savoring it. "So good."

"Alexis…."

"Before you can say anything, I just need you to sit there and listen."

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn't judge her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth, Kelly, and Emily walked up to the nurse's station with huge grins on their faces.

"It looks like you guys got lucky last night." Robin said grinning.

"Is it that obvious?" Kelly asked.

Robin chuckled. "Uh, yeah."

"You really need to get yourself a man." Felix said. "Your runway has been shut down for way to long."

Kelly started laughing and Robin smacked him on the arm.

"He's right you know." Kelly said. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Robin grimaced. "Don't even remind me."

Liz smirked. "Maybe we need to find you a hot guard or something."

Robin chuckled. "I know you guys are all mobbed up but I don't know if I want to go there."

"You so don't know what you are missing."

Britt walked up to them. "Hey guys."

They all looked at each other and then back at her.

"So, how was your night with AJ?" Robin asked.

Emily's eyes grew big. "You left with him?"

She laughed. "Yes. He was a perfect gentleman and we talked most of the night."

Robin's face scrunched up. "Is that a good thing?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah actually, I think it is."

She never would have thought to set up AJ with Britt but the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. Britt was strong enough to put him in his place but she also had a vulnerable quality about her as well.

"It was. He already texted me about dinner tonight." She said grinning.

Kelly chuckled. "Britt's going to be getting her groove back."

Patrick walked up to them. "Who needs to get their groove back?"

"Not me." Liz said grabbing a chart and walking away.

One by one they all did the same thing. Epiphany chuckled.

Patrick frowned. "Do I offend?"

"Drake Jr., you need to deal with the fact that not everyone things you are God's gift."

"Epiphany, that is not a fact, it's just a rumor probably started by you."

"Hmmph." Epiphany said. "I'm not the one who just repelled a whole group of beautiful residents and doctors."

Patrick made a face. "I can't help it if they can't handle this."

Epiphany shook her head. "Somebody got your wiring all screwed up."

He watched her walk away and laughed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked around the corner and almost ran into Lila and Alice. "Mrs. Quartermaine, it's lovely to see you."

Lila smiled. "Elizabeth, it's nice to see you too. I've been wanting to invite you over for tea."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

"What time do you get off from work dear?"

"3:00 p.m."

"Can you stop by?"

"I would love to."

Lila smiled. "Good, then it's settled."

Liz watched them leave and went to one of the ER exam bays.

"Hi, I understand you were having some trouble breathing?" Elizabeth asked.

Tico smiled. "I was."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

God she had a beautiful smile. "I was taking a morning jog and I couldn't catch my breath."

"Was there any pain?"

He nodded and pointed to his esophagus. "A little bit. It almost felt like something was stuck there."

She got closer and took his vitals. "I'm not hearing anything strange. Can you take a deep breath for me?"

He took it and she listened carefully. "Are you feeling any discomfort?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I'll have someone else come in for a second opinion then."

"You're very kind. I appreciate it."

"It's my job." She said nicely. Something about the man had her a little on edge.

"Are you single?"

Elizabeth blushed. "No actually, I am seeing someone."

"He's a very lucky man."

She smiled. "Mr. Tiburon right?"

He smiled almost wickedly. "Yes, that is what people call me."

"Well, wait right here and I'll send a doctor in to see you."

"Thank you Ms. Webber. Jason is a lucky man."

Elizabeth froze for a second and then quickly left the room.


	16. Chapter 16 – Under Cover

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I love reading every one! Kikimoo – I introduced him in Chapter 13. Hard things about the guards is that they can't go everywhere. If they were with Elizabeth elsewhere, they wouldn't have seen Tico come in. * Guest – Sorry, hard to tell sometimes if someone if joking or not! *

Chapter 16 – Under Cover

Cody watched Elizabeth rush towards him. "What's wrong?"

Jason had insisted that she have her own guard and Liz was fine with that, she just didn't realize how soon they'd come in handy.

"There was a man in exam room 2. He was a little creepy. He asked me if I was single and then when I went to leave, he said thank you and that Jason was a lucky man. I never mentioned Jason."

Cody's muscles tensed. "What was his name?"

"Mr. Tiburon. His first initial was E."

Cody's heart jumped. "Where's Emily?"

"She's probably with another patient."

Cody called Jason.

"Cody?"

"Jason, you need to get over to G.H. Tico was here."

"I'll be right there." Jason said.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Tico is at G.H."

"Shit, Lila is there."

They both hurried to the car and Jason drove like a bat out of hell to get there as fast as he could.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily, Lila, and Elizabeth sat in an empty room. Alice kept a look out and Cody stood outside. When he had gone to the exam room looking for Tico, he was already gone.

Lila watched Elizabeth carefully, wondering if she would crack under the pressure.

Emily sat in a chair reading a chart, not really feeding into the drama.

"Elizabeth dear, why don't you come over here and sit next to me." She said motioning to the empty chair Alice had vacated.

Liz sat down.

"You seem nervous."

"I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, there's nothing you can do at this point but wait. I can tell you that there are probably 50 guards here by now and we're probably as safe as we could be under the circumstances."

Liz nodded. "How did you get used to it?"

Lila sighed. "Unfortunately, it is one of the side effects of being in this business. But, you just do what you can to protect yourself. The guards gave me self-defense lessons and I learned how to shoot a gun."

"Don't let her lady like exterior fool you." Emily said looking up. "She's probably more lethal than Edward."

Lila smiled. "You see Elizabeth, behind every great man is an even greater woman. I helped Edward amass this fortune. And there were some times I even twisted a few arms to get people on board with our vision. I did what I had to do. There are times to be a lady and times to be a bitch."

Liz was clearly shocked at Lila's boldness.

Emily laughed at the look on her face. "You could learn a lot from her; especially if you're going to be with Jason."

Liz nodded.

"Do you want to be with my Jason?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I think that you would compliment him very well."

"I would love it if you could teach me."

Lila smiled. "That is what I was hoping for."

"Mob wife 101…." Emily said sarcastically.

Lila smiled. "There are certain ways to act, dress, and think. I would love to mentor you dear so you won't feel out of place. I won't try to change who you are, it's more like we're enhancing your strengths."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

Lila was very pleased. She knew Edward wanted Jason to eventually take over the business and if Elizabeth was the woman Lila thought she was, she knew that the two of them would make a formidable pair. Even though it was early in their relationship, there was so much to learn. "We'll start meeting once a week from here on out. You'll have homework which will mainly consist of learning self-defense and occasional shooting practice."

Liz took a shaky breath. "I'll make sure you have my weekly schedule."

"That's my girl." Lila said patting her hand. "And for now, this is between us. I want Jason to be surprised."

Liz nodded.

The door flew open and Jason and Edward ran inside. "Are you alright?"

Lila smiled. "Of course I am. Cody and Francis took good care of us."

Edward went to her side and gave her a kiss.

Jason smiled. "I'm glad. You can go now. There are a few guards here to assist you."

Lila looked over at Liz. "It was nice talking to you my dear."

"Likewise." Liz said smiling.

"When is your grandmother back in town?"

"I believe tomorrow."

"Good."

Lila knew Audrey well and figured that Elizabeth might need her in her corner.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ned sat back and waited for Alexis to start.

"When I was 16, Helena sent me to yet another boarding school. I went a little wild. You know—the whole rebellion thing." She said waving her arms around. "Anyway, I got really drunk one night and I was at a party and slept with someone. I didn't even remember." She said sadly. "It was my first time."

Ned held her hand and rubbed it. She squeezed it for a second and then continued. "Of course, with my luck, I got pregnant. Because heaven forbid that I get a break. Apparently, not remembering wasn't torture enough."

Ned's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe that Alexis had kept this secret.

"And I wanted to keep the baby which was probably really naive. But of course, Helena was not going to have that. I was hidden away and home schooled until I finally gave birth to a sweet little girl. A woman named Dr. Obrecht was hired by Helena to oversee the delivery and adoption. Anyway, she took her from me and said she would find her a good home. I got to hold her once Ned; just once." She said finally breaking down. "I think about her face all the time so I won't forget. I'm just so tired of lying."

"Oh Alexis, I'm so sorry." He said trying to comfort her.

"I just wish I knew if she's okay. It kills me that I never got to read to her or be there for her."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Alexis, do you want me to help you find her?"

Alexis wiped her eyes. "Yes and No."

"Explain."

"Of course I want to find her but suppose she doesn't know that she's adopted—suppose she hates me?"

Ned took a deep breath. "Alexis, you're going to have to think about what is more important to you. Seeing her might not result in a relationship, but you'd know that she was okay. There are no guarantees or way to predict how she'll react. And you need to also think about the fact that maybe she didn't have a good life as well. Maybe she'd learn to forgive you and be happy that she'd have a real mom that loved her."

"I feel like a coward."

"You're not a coward. You were a kid yourself. Take a few days to think it over and if you want to pursue this, we'll do it."

Alexis gripped his hand. "Thank you Ned."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

They were alone now.

"Yes. I'm fine."

He looked at her up and down as if he was checking to make sure everything was in the right places.

Liz smiled. "You're so hot when you're in protective mode."

Jason gave her a look. "Elizabeth this is serious."

"I was serious. Look, I handled it. I left when I knew it was dangerous and went straight to Cody and gave him the details."

"I know you did. I just worry. I need you to tell me everything he said."

Elizabeth told him everything she could remember.

Jason sighed. Tico had just sent him a message that not only could he get to his family, but he could have easily killed them and it wasn't lost on Jason.

"Elizabeth, I want to talk to my parents about possibly having a guard walk around as part of your intern group."

She frowned. "How would that work? They would look totally out of place and there is patient confidentiality involved."

"I'll have them sign some kind of contract if I have too. I don't want to scare you but I need to be 100% honest with you. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." She said without even thinking. She was crazy about Jason and there was no way she was willing to walk away.

"He could have killed you. He was sending a message. Cody was around, but not close enough."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Francis trained a female guard. He said she's really good. I was thinking of bringing her in. She'll blend in with the group and no one will be the wiser. She also had some medical training in the military, so she'd be able to speak some of the lingo if necessary."

Liz thought about it. "I don't know if HR will go for it but we could talk to your parents."

"Cody would still be on duty along with two other guards. You guys are running around to different locations, so I want to make sure all our bases are covered. It will only be until we find Tico and deal with him."

Liz hugged him. "Okay."

"Let's go find Monica and Alan."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica and Alan sat in his office and watched Elizabeth and Jason walk inside.

"We heard what happened earlier. Is that why you are here?"

Jason nodded. They sat down and he took a deep breath. "I want to run something by you so that we can keep Emily, Elizabeth, and now Britt safe."

"What?"

Monica had no idea why he had included Britt, but she figured that question could wait until later.

"Well, I want to have a guard pose as an intern."

Alan frowned. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No. It's a great idea."

"Your guards would never be able to pull that off."

"We have a female guard. She could pull it off and she's had some medical training in the military. She would just stand to the back and observe."

Alan understood why Jason wanted to do to this but this was a hospital and there were rules and he always tried to keep the hospital business as separate as possible from their mob dealings. "Jason, do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes. I know it's unorthodox, but it's necessary. She can sign paperwork to cover doctor/patient confidentiality."

Monica grabbed Alan's arm. "Can we meet her first?"

Jason nodded and made a call. "She'll be right up."

"So why are you including Britt in this?" Monica asked curiously.

"Because AJ and her are now friends and they both want more." Jason said.

Monica was surprised. "Well, despite her lineage, she's a great intern and a hard worker. I think she wants to go into gynecology specializing in fertility."

Alan nodded. "Yes, that is what she wants to focus on. I think they actually might make a great pair."

There was a knock on the door. Jason got up and opened it.

A petite woman walked into the room. "Hello." She said softly. "My name is Delores Padilla."

"Hello." Monica said smiling.

Alan and Elizabeth studied her for a moment. He got up and shook her hand. "Please have a seat."

Jason slid one over for her and then sat back down next to Liz.

"My son tells me that he wants you to be a fake intern here."

Delores nodded. "Sir, I know how to stay invisible. I have some medical training and I'm very good at what I do. I was a sharp shooter and did some medical evac work while I was in the military."

Alan nodded. "I'm not sure I'm really that happy with this situation. It's no offense to you but this is just highly unusual."

"I will sign whatever paperwork you need me to. I will not speak within the group unless addressed directly."

"We'll have to tell the doctors and some of the nurses what is going on." Monica said.

Alan got on the phone and rattled off a list of names and had them gather in the conference room. "Alright, I assume you already have the paperwork prepared." He said looking at his son.

Jason nodded. "I'll have Diane bring it over."


	17. Chapter 17 – The Basics

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Gld you guys liked Lila and Liz. Kikimoo – Alan was being a good little mob doctor lol. * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – lol Lila knows how to be a bitch when she needs to be one lol. Where do you think Tracy got it from! Lol I loved that scene too!

Chapter 17 – The Basics

The interns as well as several doctors and nurses were gathered in the large conference room waiting for Alan and Monica to show up.

They quieted as they walked into the room with Delores, Elizabeth, and Jason.

"I know you are wondering why we are having this impromptu meeting. There was a man that pretended to be ill today who was very dangerous. As a result, we realized that some of the interns need extra protection."

He watched as a few people looked at each other. They were all aware of the hospital's ties to the mob. However, their programs were exemplary and they had all the latest equipment and software, so it was an accepted evil.

"This is Delores Padilla." He said as she stood up.

"She is going to be a intern."

Patrick frowned. "A real intern?" He said sure that she was a going to be a guard. He knew something was up.

Alan smiled. "No. She will really be guarding everyone. She had some medical training in the military but she will not function in that capacity. Her only responsibility will be to guard Elizabeth, Emily, and Britt."

Britt's eyes went wide as she looked over at Felix.

"What about the patients?" Leo asked.

"She will sign a confidentiality agreement and keep towards the back of the group."

"I will only speak if one of you directly addresses me." Delores added.

Patrick smirked. She was a hottie so he really didn't mind that she would be tagging along.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Epiphany wasn't really happy about the situation, but she had grown fond of the interns. They were a good group.

"Good. She'll be starting immediately. Epiphany, can you take her to the locker room and get her set up?"

Epiphany nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thank you." Alan said. He passed out some photos. "These are the two men that I need you all to be on the lookout for. That will be all."

Everyone looked at the photos and then filed out of the room. Elizabeth watched Delores leave with Epiphany and looked around the room. Only Britt, Emily, and Robin had stayed behind.

Alan looked over at Robin. "Did you have something you wanted to say?"

She fidgeted in her seat. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about guns being so close to the patients."

"She's really good at what she does Robin. She'll be careful."

Robin stood up. "I hope so." She said before leaving.

"I'm worried about that too." Alan said. "But, it has to be done."

He walked out of the room.

"Am I getting a guard now?" Britt said.

Jason sighed. "I haven't spoken to AJ about it but I think you should have one."

Britt nodded. "I guess it's par for the course." She said standing up. "Just let me know."

Emily sighed. "Well, I'm going to finish my rounds."

They watched her leave.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Liz nodded. "I'm fine Jason. Lila wants me to come over for tea this afternoon."

Jason smiled. "I guess I'll see you afterwards?"

"Dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, why don't I take you out?"

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

She gave him a kiss and then walked out of the room smiling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila smiled as Elizabeth walked towards her.

"Good afternoon." Elizabeth said before kissing Lila on the cheek.

"It's lovely to see you again my dear. Have a seat. I'm sure you've been on your feet all day."

Elizabeth nodded. "Very true."

Alice sat down some tea and Elizabeth took a small sip.

"First, when is your next day off?"

Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "The day after tomorrow."

"Good. We're going shopping."

Liz frowned. "Why?"

"Elizabeth, you need to trust me. I want to teach how to dress the part. You don't have to dress up all of the time. But, there will be business meetings and events you will participate in and I'm going to teach you how to dress to impress as well as how to interact with the other wives. It's an art form really."

"I guess it's fine as long as I don't feel like I'm playing dress up."

Lila smiled. "You'll just have to trust me dear."

Liz nodded.

"The first rule that you need to learn is frankly, to keep your mouth shut. No talking to reporters no matter what lie they yell out. If the police try to question you, tell them you want to call your lawyer and wait for Diane to show up. And if you overhear or are privy to any details about the organization, you keep it to yourself."

"Okay."

Elizabeth had no problem with any of that.

"Good. This is a dangerous business. You have to be able to protect yourself." She looked over to Alice who disappeared and then reappeared with two people following her. "Delores and Cody are going to arrange some time with you and start teaching you self-defense."

Liz nodded.

"It's important that you pay close attention and do what they say. In a way, they are preparing you for battle."

Lila looked up at them and nodded and they left. "Are you feeling overwhelmed yet?"

Liz chuckled. "I have to admit that it's a lot to take in. I haven't had to have combat and etiquette training in order to date someone before."

Lila grinned. "Oh, but he's so worth it."

Liz smiled. "I know that or I wouldn't be sitting here."

"So, I want to know more about you. Tell me about your family."

Liz sighed. "Well, there isn't a lot to tell really. I don't speak to them very often. I'm closet to Audrey, although she is not going to be happy about Jason."

"You let me handle it. I'm having tea with her tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "Thanks for the assist."

"Anytime."

"I haven't seen my father and mother for years. They basically abandoned me for their careers. My sister is a witch. And my brother is just there. He's pretty passive."

"Why do I sense there is more?"

"They were just very cruel to me. I was never good enough and they never respected my choices. So, I'm glad that they are no longer a part of my life. But, it hurts none the less."

Lila nodded. "Well, now you are gaining a new family. And if anyone disrespects you, then you come to me and I'll put a stop to it."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Lila."

There was a movement at the door and she grinned as she saw Jason standing there.

"Hey."

Lila smiled. "It's so good to see you."

Jason walked across the room and gave Lila and Elizabeth a kiss. "My stomach is rumbling so I thought I'd see if you are ready for dinner."

Liz smiled and then looked over at Lila.

"Go eat. We can finish our conversation next time."

Liz gave her a hug and they left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth took a sip of her wine. "This pasta is so good."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"This place is great. I can't believe I've never come here before."

"Johnny turned me on to it."

The small Italian restaurant had ambiance and she really liked that owners.

"How was your time with Lila?"

Liz smiled. "I really like her Jason. She's been really welcoming to me and I look forward to spending more time with her."

"I was a little worried."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I know my grandparents are very excited about us dating and they'd have us married tomorrow if they could."

Liz laughed. "They love you."

"And they are quite taken with you. But, I don't want you to feel pressured."

Liz shook her head. "I don't. Maybe I didn't realize how much I had to learn going in, but she hasn't asked anything of me that I wouldn't like to do."

"I just want to make sure they don't scare you off."

Liz smiled. "If I'm still willing to be with you after almost getting blown to bits, I think that maybe I can handle your family."

"Famous last words."

She laughed. "They aren't that bad."

Jason smiled. "Wait until you are around for a holiday."

Liz chuckled. "I'll look forward to all the craziness."

Jason just couldn't get enough of watching her smile. She was so different than what he was used to. Spending time with her was effortless.

"I'm stuffed." She said putting her hand over her belly. "Maybe I should have gone with the elastic waistband."

Jason grinned.

"Don't tell Lila I said that. It's probably blasphemy."

"Is there some kind of rule book I'm not aware of?"

Liz nodded. "As a matter of fact there is. According to mob girlfriend 101, I need to maintain my appearance."

Jason frowned. "Trust me, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your appearance."

"Thank you. I'm going to go use the ladies room." She said standing up.

He watched her walk away with a smile on his face. If she didn't run screaming before six months passed, he would ask her to marry him. Now, she just needed to fall in love with him because he already knew that falling in love with her was not going to be a problem.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You are so beautiful." Jason said as she walked towards him in her underwear.

Liz blushed as she quickly discarded her bra as she stood in between his naked legs. Jason's tongue swirled around her nipple before he sucked and nipped it and it felt so damn good. Elizabeth moaned as the sensation he was creating with his warm mouth, heating up her body. And then she felt his finger slide across her clit and between her folds and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. He watched her head tilt back as she rocked her hips against his fingers and he felt himself grow harder. She was so sexy and the need to be inside of her was overwhelming him.

He captured her lips between his and flicked his tongue over them and Elizabeth returned the kiss eagerly. Her need to come was almost overwhelming her. And right when she was about to lose it completely, he grabbed her hips and impaled her on his aching cock. Elizabeth screamed out his name as her body trembled and jerked. Jason picked her up laid her onto the bed as he began to thrust hard. He watched her breast bounce and he leaned forward, never missing a beat, and tweaked them. Grabbing her hands, he placed them on her breasts and Elizabeth stared up at him as her body shuddered every time he slammed into her. She played with her nipples as Jason moaned at the sight, fighting his need to cum.

And when he started to go even faster, the sensation was so powerful that Liz gripped the sheets and with a loud shout she came harder than she ever had. Jason saw her face contort and then a look of complete bliss washed over it and he was done. Spilling himself inside of her, he slammed into her twice more before his cock jerked and he was completely spent.

Elizabeth settled against his body. He made her feel so damn good.

She heard the door slam to the apartment and pulled the sheet up over them. Emily came running into her room and screamed.

"My eyes….my eyes…."

She ran out, almost taking her own arm off as she misjudged the distance between her and the door and Elizabeth busted out laughing.

Jason looked down at her as tears streamed down her face. "You think that's funny? Thank God she didn't come by five minutes earlier or we'd have to commit her to Shadybrook."

That made Liz laugh even harder. She got up and ran into the bathroom and cleaned up and then put her pajamas on. "I'll be right back."

Emily was in her room. Elizabeth stood in the doorway and she looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry."

Liz smiled. "It's okay. I heard you come in the apartment. Next time, maybe you should remember to knock."

Emily turned red. "You think?" She shuddered. "I think I would have needed therapy if I saw you two going at it."

"Are you staying at John's tonight?"

"Yup. I just came to get some clothes."

"Good, because I have more plans with my man."

Emily made a face. "I'll have to trust you on that." She said before zipping up her overnight bag.

"Have fun." Liz said before going back to Jason.

"Oh, I intend to." Emily said smiling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz crawled back in bed.

"Everything okay?"

Liz smiled. "Yup. We have the apartment completely to ourselves again."

"Good, because I'm ready for round two."

"Good, because I have plans for you and it involves a shower."

Jason smirked. "Last one in." He said jumping up and running towards the bathroom.

Liz laughed and ran after him.


	18. Chapter 18 – Shop Til You Drop

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Emily scenes! * Guest – Why would Liz be insulted about learning mob etiquette when it's not something that she's ever been exposed to? Lila specifically said that she wasn't trying to change who Liz was so I am completely baffled by your response. * Guest2 – I've heard of that movie and I'm sure I watched it when I was younger. I'm trying to remember it. Wasn't it Audrey Hepburn?

Chapter 18 – Shop Til You Drop

The next morning, Liz met Lila at the mall.

"Are you ready?" Lila asked?'

Liz smiled. "I hope so."

Alice pushed Lila as Francis and Cody flanked them.

"So, are you into fashion Elizabeth?"

Liz shrugged. "Um, not terribly. I mean I have my own style and I like to dress up every once in a while. It's kind of hard because I'm mainly in scrubs all day. I don't get a chance to get dressed up very often."

Lila nodded. "Well, let's get started then. If you don't like something, just say so dear. I'm going to let you take the lead and just make some suggestions here in there. I want you to be comfortable. It would probably be good to get a suit and a few dresses."

Lila wanted to take some of the pressure off of Elizabeth. Liz was also an intern and had student loans to consider. But Lila also understood that Elizabeth was used to being independent.

They went to several stores. Liz had fun trying on an assortment of different types of clothing. She had an artsy style that Lila thought was adorable and slightly daring. She showed her how to change up the suit with different accessories and left the dress decisions up to Liz because she liked everything she had picked out. And when they went to the shoe department Lila was envious at some of the fun stilettos Elizabeth had picked out. It made her want to get up out of the chair and strut. She was addicted to shoes before her legs had finally given out. They shopped until Elizabeth almost dropped and then went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

"You must let me pay you back for everything." Elizabeth said.

"I wish you would consider it a gift, but I knew you'd probably insist on contributing, so in lieu of cash, I would like to request something of you when you get some free time."

"I do insist Lila. I've paid my way for quite some time and it feels good to do so."

Lila smiled. "Very well, we'll iron out the payment amount later. Why do I feel like I should call Diane for that?"

Liz laughed. "I will try to be reasonable."

"Emily tells me that you are a painter."

Liz smiled. "It's my passion."

"Might I ask that you paint a picture of the flowers in my garden? I would love to have a picture in my office and I will consider it as payment."

Liz grinned. "I will consider it as a down payment."

Lila smiled. "You work hard and I don't get to do this very often. Emily is so busy lately. And your art is worth something Elizabeth. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thank you very Lila. I want you to know that it means a lot to me that you are helping me."

"Elizabeth, this life can be hard at times. If I can spare you some of the pain I went through, then it will just make me feel like I'm paying it forward in a way. Besides, you are an absolute delight."

Liz smiled.

"Now, I hope you're not angry with me. But, I did something."

Liz made a face and Lila chuckled.

"I asked Audrey to meet us here."

Liz was shocked. "Really?"

Lila nodded. "I promise that I won't interfere with your life on a regular basis but I thought that maybe I could help you diffuse the situation a little."

Liz chuckled. "You're good."

Lila grinned. "I know."

They looked up and saw Audrey walking towards them. Elizabeth got up and gave her a big hug. "Welcome back." She said.

Audrey smiled. "I missed you."

Lila smiled at her. "Hello Audrey, it's been way to long."

When Audrey had moved to Port Charles, she had volunteered at a woman's charity that Lila was affiliated with.

Audrey nodded. "It has. I can't believe that you've gotten to know my granddaughter."

"She's lovely and I most definitely enjoy her company." Lila said.

Audrey ordered some tea. "What have you been up to while I've been gone?" She asked Elizabeth.

"Well, I have a boyfriend now."

Audrey's mouth dropped open. "Really? Do I know him?"

"I believe you know of him." Liz said before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well don't leave me in the dark any longer than necessary Elizabeth."

Liz bit her lip. "It's Lila's grandson."

Audrey frowned and looked between Lila and Elizabeth. "You're dating AJ?"

Liz smirked. "No, I'm dating Jason."

Audrey was stunned.

"I'm so happy Grams. He's a good man and I love spending time with him."

Audrey didn't know what to say.

"Audrey, my grandson adores Elizabeth and they are so perfect for each other. I really hope that you will give him a chance. You really shouldn't believe everything that you hear."

"I'm sure his occupation is well documented." Audrey said quietly. "And right now, I'm not sure how I feel. You've managed to totally scramble my brain."

Liz smiled. "Grams, I would love it if you would get to know Jason and give him a fair chance."

"Aren't you scared of the danger?"

Liz shrugged. "I have a respect for it but I'm not going to live my life in fear. Jason will do whatever it takes to keep me safe."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said feeling slightly outnumbered.

"I am Grams, you'll see."

Audrey just hoped that if something did go wrong, that it wouldn't cost Elizabeth her life. Only time would tell.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian walked into Alexis's office. "Hey beautiful."

Alexis smiled. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good." He said sitting down. "You're assistant called and said you had something you needed me to sign."

"I do. It's about the art gallery you're acquiring." She said handing him a packet of papers. "Look them over and sign them and that should finish all the legalities."

Julian smiled. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Alexis grinned. "You really have issues."

"I do. That is why I need you."

Alexis stared at him for a moment. Flirting with Julian was playing with fire. She still had unresolved issues with Ned. But, she was definitely still drawn to Julian. She just wasn't sure she wanted to do anything about it.

"We should go out and celebrate my new acquisition."

Alexis smiled. "When?"

Julian stood up. "I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Okay." She said watching him walk out the door. If only he wasn't so damn sexy.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily pulled Delores aside. "We need to talk."

Delores looked at her curiously. "Okay."

"I know you're supposed to be guarding me. But, there are times, on my break, where I need well a break."

Delores frowned. "Emily, I have a job to do. Please don't tell me you are a runner."

Emily smirked. "No, it's not that at all."

Patrick chuckled as he walked out of the doorway of the room they were standing next too.

Emily elbowed him in the side. "Shut it Drake."

"What she is trying to tell you is that she likes to have a quickie with her boyfriend in the supply room occasionally."

Delores rolled her eyes.

"What? There is nothing wrong with a quickie every once in a while. I prefer to lavish a lot of attention but that's just me."

Emily shook her head. "Do you ever stop or get tired of hearing your own voice?"

Patrick pretended to be confused. "Is that a trick question?"

"I'm even more convinced that I should call Kevin and schedule an appointment. I'm sure a trip into the inner workings of your mind would intrigue him. However, the rest of us could care less."

Patrick grinned. "The more you fight it…."

"The more respect I have for myself."

Patrick walked away.

"Is he really a slut or does he just like to talk?"

Emily chuckled. "Most of it is talk. I'm not going to say that he doesn't occasionally talk some poor, misguided nurse into his bed, but it hasn't been that many. I'm just surprised that he stops talking about himself long enough to have sex."

"Maybe he talks to dirty to himself."

Emily snorted. "Oh Patrick, you are on fire. She can't get enough of you."

Delores laughed. "Listen, I will never cock block you or interfere with your need to have a little fun. Just let me know where you are going okay?"

Emily grinned. "Thanks Delores."

She shook her head. This job was going to be interesting.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ met Britt at Kelly's for lunch.

"Hey." He said smiling. "How's your day going?"

"It's been busy. But, I like to learn so in that respect, it's been a great day."

AJ really respected the fact that Britt was so into her career and had goals. "I had a talk with my grandfather."

Britt smiled. She could tell that AJ had taken their talk to heart and it pleased her that she could help him. "How did it go?"

"It was great. They are slowly giving me more responsibility. I felt this good about myself in a long time."

"Good, because you deserve good things to happen to you AJ."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Carly walked in and saw him. She was surprised to see him with Britt. She didn't know the woman very well but had seen her a few times when she had come to visit Bobby. They were trying to repair their relationship. It was tough, but Carly felt like she needed to make amends for what she had done.

AJ looked up. "Carly."

Carly tried to maintain her composure. "Hi AJ, Britt." She said softly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said walking by them.

Britt sighed. "If you want to go talk to her, I'll understand."

AJ shook his head. "No, I'm here with you."

Britt smiled. "So, what are you up to this afternoon?"

"I have a meeting with Geeks R Us."

Britt laughed. AJ kept coming up with different nicknames for them and it cracked her up.

"Seriously, my eyes glaze over just thinking about it."

AJ made a face and Britt couldn't stop laughing.

"I need a Geeklopedia just to keep up with the terminology. I can't even imagine Jason sitting through it. He'd probably take out his gun and shoot Spinelli in the head."

"Someday, I'm coming with you. I have to see this for myself."

"Deal."

AJ smiled. Britt didn't know it yet, but he was going to sweep her off of her feet.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily caught Delores's eye and then slipped into the on call room. John slammed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

"God John, you make me so freaking wet."

John grinned. "As it should be."

Emily undid his belt and pulled down his zipper as she sucked and then lightly bit his bottom lip. Her hand wrapped around his erection and John groaned. She stroked him sat on the bed and licked his head.

"Emily." John groaned.

She continued to pump him as he filled her mouth. John grabbed her hair and began to thrust as Emily deep throated him.

"Fuck baby." He muttered as she sucked him and teased his balls.

He growled and lifted her up and turned her; placing her hands on the wall. Grabbing her waist band, he yanked her scrubs down and pulled her legs apart. Emily leaned over a little more and John grabbed her hips and pulled as he began to thrust forward. The room was filled with moans as John hammered in and out of her. A few minutes later, Emily yelled his name as her muscles clammed down on his hard length and John's body shook as he came.

Emily was panting as he slipped out her. "God I love you." She said kissing him senseless.

John grinned, "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19 – Chaos

A/N – Thanks for the comments and you're liking the relationships! Yes Emily is on birth control. All the women are. * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – I have no plans to pair up Patrick and Robin. I'm going for something different. Thanks!

Chapter 19 – Chaos

Jason walked into the penthouse to find Elizabeth curled up on the couch with a book. "You're still alive I see."

Liz smiled. "I came home and took a nap. It's been an eventful morning."

Jason smiled and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

Liz grinned. "Me too." She said as Jason gave her a quick kiss. "I had fun with Lila. I didn't want her to pay for everything, so we came to a compromise."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to paint for her."

"Good. You haven't picked up a paintbrush for a while now."

Liz nodded. "True."

"Are you going to the woman's shelter fundraiser next week?"

"Yeah, Robin mentioned it. I think a few others are going as well."

"Lila will be there too."

"I'm looking forward to it. It will be nice to give back."

Jason hugged her. "Maybe in a few weeks, we'll try to get away somewhere, just the two of us."

Liz smiled. "I would love that. If we decide a head of time, I can clear my schedule with Alan."

Jason kissed her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously. He had suddenly looked distracted.

Jason grinned. "I was thinking about all the things I want to do to you."

Liz laughed. "Well, maybe you should write them down so you won't forget."

"Oh, I won't forget." He said grinning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis sat across from Ned at his office. "I want you to help me find my daughter."

Ned nodded. "Okay."

She handed him a folder. "This is all I know."

"I'll have Dylan start looking."

"Thank you Ned."

He put the folder in his drawer. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What are we going to do about us?"

Alexis sighed. "Nothing has changed for me."

"So, you still want to date Julian?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Ned felt the sadness wash over him. Alexis was a remarkable woman. And he didn't understand why she was looking at Julian when he was willing to give her all that she needed. "Alexis, do you doubt that you could be happy with me?"

"No. It's not that. I just can't ignore that I'm attracted to someone else."

"Suppose it's just you trying to avoid something good?"

Alexis looked away. "Then, I guess I'll have my answer and maybe you will to."

"Meaning?"

"Why would you want to with me if I'm clearly a mess?"

"Everyone is a mess in some way, shape, or form."

"Why me Ned?"

"Because you're smart, beautiful, challenging, and great in bed." He said smiling. "I'm willing to wait for you Alexis, but I can't wait forever."

Alexis stood up. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Ned nodded. "Can I still see you?"

"I'm free for dinner tomorrow night."

Ned smiled. "Why don't we get something to eat and go to the jazz club and relax?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said smiling before walking out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth took a walk along the docks. She had just sat down when she caught a movement out the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a man approaching her and she knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want?"

Antonio smiled. "So you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. My guard is standing right over there." She said looking at Cody who appeared to be texting.

"You're very beautiful." He said softly.

Elizabeth stood up and started to back away.

"Do not come any closer." Cody said holding up his gun.

An officer came out of nowhere. "Put the gun down." He yelled brandishing his weapon.

Cody closed his eyes as he muttered a few curse words. The officer handcuffed him.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"I would be if you'd uncuff my personal bodyguard, who I might add was trying to protect me from him."

The cop looked over at Antonio. "Are you armed?"

"No." He said smugly.

"That's what I thought."

Liz's mouth dropped open as the cop dragged Cody away.

Antonio smirked. "Want to take a little walk."

Liz's instinct was to run. She took off. Antonio muttered a curse word and started to chase her.

She ran down an alley and ran right smack into Johnny.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong. Where's Cody?"

Johnny was closest when Cody sent the 911 text.

"He was arrested. Antonio is chasing me."

Johnny held up his gun and went back towards the dock. When he didn't see anything, he turned around and took Elizabeth by the arm. "Come with me."

He led her into the warehouse and to an office. Pressing a button, a door slid open. "Stay in here. You'll be safe. This button will open it." He said pointing to it. "Do not open it unless someone says the code words vista pointe."

Liz nodded. The doors slid shut and she heard gunfire erupting outside.

Johnny ran back into the alley and followed the gunshots. He got pulled behind a crate by Jason. "Where is she?"

"In the panic room in Edward's office."

Jason nodded. "Good thinking."

"Who's shooting at us?"

"I'm not sure."

"Antonio was following her."

"It isn't him. He's long gone."

There were sirens going off and Jason cursed. The shooting stopped and Johnny and Jason started to walk out from behind them when Ronnie and his partner ran up. "Freeze."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Want to tell me who you were shooting at."

"I never fired my gun. You can check." Jason said evenly.

Ronnie rolled his eyes. "You could have used another gun. I'm not stupid."

Jason gave him a look like it was debatable.

Ronnie lowered his gun and cuffed Jason while the other officer cuffed Johnny. He read them their rights and then pushed them towards the squad car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane and Edward walked into the PCPD.

"Who wants to tell me why my clients were dragged down to the police station yet again?"

Ronnie smirked. "There was a shooting on the docks and they were there."

"And? Did you cart everyone that was there down to the police station, or do you only give my clients this kind of special treatment?"

Mac walked towards them. "What happened?"

"There was a shooting at the docks. My clients were not participants but somehow one of your keystone cops decided to cuff them like they were criminals."

Ronnie started to stay something and Diane got in his face. "Go ahead, make my day. I will slap a lawsuit on you for character defamation before you can blink." She growled.

"Diane, Ronnie wasn't going to say a thing. Right?" Mac asked.

"No sir."

"Where are they?"

"Interrogation room one."

Mac walked into the room. "Did either one of you see anything?"

"No." They both answered in unison.

"Do you have any idea who was shooting at you?"

"No."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Let them go."

Ronnie started to protest.

"I said let them go. And we'll talk later about your rush to judgment and proper police protocol."

Ronnie was seething with anger. He uncuffed them and they stood up.

"Thanks Diane. See what you can do about Cody."

They walked out of the room. "Edward, I need a ride to the warehouse. Elizabeth is there."

He nodded. "Come on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

As soon as the car stopped, Jason was out of the door and ran inside. He opened the door to Edward's office and then yelled her name. "Elizabeth?"

Liz sighed. "Code word." She yelled. She could barely hear through the thick door.

"Vista Pointe." Jason yelled.

Liz pushed the button and as soon as she saw it was Jason, she rushed into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He pulled back to look at her. "What happened?"

Edward walked into the room and Liz told them everything.

"According to our sources, it wasn't the Santis. They were Sorel's men."

Jason groaned. "Not again."

"Maybe they wanted us to think it was the Santis so we'd be distracted."

"True." Jason held Liz's hand. "I'm going to get her home."

Edward nodded. "I'm glad you're alright Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Me too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was pretty quiet in the car. All he could think of is that she could be dead right now and how scared he was when he got to the docks and all hell had erupted.

"Jason, whatever you're thinking—I just hope that you won't push me away."

He looked over at her. "If anything, it's just going to make me want to pull you closer. You not being in my life is not an option."

Liz nodded.

He parked and they went upstairs and were surprised to find Skye waiting for them.

"Skye? What happened?"

She handed him an envelope and he looked inside. There were several pictures of her. Some were of her leaving ELQ HQ and others were of her inside of her house. Jason was livid.

"This is it? There were no calls?"

Skye shook her head. "No. There wasn't even a note inside. Clearly someone is just trying to mess with my head."

Jason gave her a hug. "I want to double your guards."

Skye nodded. She already knew what Jason would do.

"Johnny, can you come to the penthouse?" Jason asked. "Thanks."

Skye sat on the couch next to Elizabeth.

Jason called Emily. "Where are you?"

"The hospital. Why?"

"Is Delores nearby?"

"She's right here and Enzo is near the stairs."

Delores looked at her curiously.

"Give Delores the phone."

Delores took the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Jason. Antonio approached Elizabeth. She ran and got to safety but then a shooting occurred on the docks. It was Sorel. Skye also received some photos of herself in the mail with no notes. I'm worried about Emily. I'm sending over an extra guard."

"Your parents went home for the day."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"No, just make sure that she is safe."

"Will do."

Johnny walked in. "What's up?"

"I want you to take Skye home. Put another man on her detail and send someone over to the hospital. I'm not taking any chances. There are too many things going on at once."

Johnny nodded and he walked Skye out.

Jason called AJ and briefed him and wanted him to have the MoGS meet. They needed to see if the Santi's were working with Sorel to bring them down.

Elizabeth watched him barking out orders and organizing a defense and she was mesmerized. His muscles ticked under his tee shirt as he paced around the room. Jason had such a commanding presence and he looked so hot.

He finally hung up and turned his attention to her. She had this little smirk on her face and his head tilted to the side. "What?"

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"That look wasn't nothing."

"It's just that you look hot when you're being all bossy."

Jason grinned. "Is that so?"

Before Jason could kiss her, his phone rang. "Emily?"

She was frantic and Jason could barely understand her. "Slow down." He said.

"Enzo is dead and Delores just took a bullet meant for me. Britt grabbed the gun and shot and killed someone. He's dead. But, the other two got away."

Jason's whole body tensed. "I'll be right there. Are you safe?"

"We're in a conference room. Britt has the gun. I think the police were called."

"And Delores?" Jason asked as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

Emily yelped and Jason heard a male voice.

"Emily!" Jason yelled.

"It's okay. It's Patrick."

"I'm on my way."

Jason looked over at Liz. "There's no guard on the door. You're coming with me."

She nodded and followed him out.


	20. Chapter 20 – Cause and Effect

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover – I know, I should be kinder to Enzo. - Yes Patrick is good. Lol re: rabbits. * Kikimoo – The problem is that not everyone follows the rules. * Virgy15 – Thanks! * Guest – Totally agree lol re: bead necklaces too funny. * ilovedana53 – It is getting down and dirty! * Mel4113 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Ronnie only arrested Jason which is par for the course for him. There were other officers that arrested Cody.

I may not be able to post for Sunday. I'm out of town until late that night. Sorry.

Chapter 20 – Cause and Effect

Patrick cut away Delores's pant leg.

"Don't get any ideas." She said as she clenched her teeth together. It hurt like a bitch.

Patrick smirked. "I'm just pissed that someone marred your beautiful leg."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Emily, it went through. Get me some gauze and antiseptic."

Emily nodded and grabbed some supplies from the cabinet and then handed it to him.

Patrick cleaned out the wound and then plugged it with gauze.

"I don't have any medicine in here."

"I can take it."

"God you're hot." Patrick said giving her a sultry look.

Britt chuckled. "Do you ever give it a rest?"

"Never."

"The cops are here." Britt said.

"Don't open the door unless you have to. Jason is on the way." Emily said. She grabbed a pillow and then put it under Delores's head.

"So, I'll live."

Patrick nodded. "You've lost some blood. You might need a pint. Do you know your blood type?"

"O."

"Good. He made a call to have a pint ready in an OR room along with a surgical team."

"I need surgery?"

"We need to get in there and make sure it didn't nick an artery or damage anything important."

Delores was grimacing. Patrick took her hand.

"Hold on okay?"

Britt opened the door and Jason and Elizabeth came inside.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"I need to get her to OR but she should be fine. Can I move her now?"

Jason nodded. "We have back up here. Mac is outside as well."

"Britt, go get a gurney."

Britt handed Jason the gun and ran out. She was back quickly and Jason picked up Delores and placed her on it.

Patrick and Britt pushed it out into the hallway and Jason made sure a guard followed them.

"Are you alright?" He asked Emily as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to lie. I really thought that I was going down. I was pushed and fell and was trying to get up. If Delores hadn't of stepped in front of me, the bullet would have hit me in the head."

Jason sighed. He was so thankful that they had hired Delores.

Alan and Monica rushed into the room and embraced Emily.

"What happened?"

Jason filled them in and Alan shook his head.

"I was against having a fake intern and it ended up saving my daughter's life."

"Delores is in surgery right now."

Mac came into the room. "Jason, I need to question Emily."

"Why don't we go to my office?" Alan said.

Jason watched them leave and turned to Elizabeth. "Would you be upset if I wanted to take you back to the penthouse?"

"Will you leave me there?"

He nodded yes. "I need to take care of some things."

"Then, why don't you take me to the Quartermaines? I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. Come on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ ran up to the nurse's station. "Where is Britt?"

Epiphany walked over to him. "She's in surgery with Patrick. She's fine." She said anticipating why AJ was there.

AJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"They should be out shortly. Why don't you sit down and wait for her. I'm sure she would like that."

AJ nodded. "Have you seen my parents or Emily?"

"I believe they are in Alan's office."

"Okay, I'll head over there."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked inside the office and gave Emily a hug. "Thank God you're okay."

"Did you see Jason?"

"No, I must have missed him. I wanted to make sure that Britt was okay."

"She did really good AJ. She took one of them down."

He nodded and sat down.

Alan answered a call. "Jason just left the mansion. He dropped off Elizabeth. I think we should all go back there." He said standing up.

"AJ, are you coming?" Monica asked.

"I'll be there shortly. I need to see Britt first."

Monica nodded. "Okay."

He watched them leave and sat back in the chair thinking about how he could have lost her. Britt came rushing into the office. "AJ?"

He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but she kissed him back with everything she had.

She looked at him and smiled. "That's quite a hello."

"I know I have things to work on but I almost lost my mind when I thought you were hurt. If I'm moving too fast…."

Britt grabbed his face and kissed him hard again. "Your moves are just right." She said softly.

AJ smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You killed someone."

"It couldn't be helped. I'm no stranger to all of this AJ. You know who my parents were. Death and destruction followed them. Does it suck I had to do it? Yes. But, there is no way I would think twice about protecting myself especially if someone is hurting me or the people I care about."

"Will you come over to the Quartermaine's with me?"

She nodded. "I'm done here. Delores is stable and she'll be fine."

"I have to see if we have someone who'll sit with her."

"Patrick said he'd stay with her. He has a crush on her."

AJ chuckled. "Maybe she can make an honest man out of him."

"Only God has the power to do that." She said laughing at the thought of anything honest coming out of Patrick's mouth.

"Let's get out of here."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly knocked on Manny's door. "Hey."

He could tell she looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"There was a shooting at the hospital today."

"What happened?"

Manny had just gotten back from an assignment.

"Enzo was killed and Delores was shot. Britt had to shoot someone. It was really scary."

Manny pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I need to ask you something."

Manny looked down at her. "Go ahead."

"I want to learn how to protect myself. If I'm with you, I think I should know that right?"

"Carino (honey/darling), you know I can't say no to you. I'll teach you myself."

Kelly let out the breath she was holding. He led her over to the couch and they sat down and he held her tightly.

"You make me feel so safe."

"I'm falling in love with you nena (baby). I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure you're safe."

A tear fell down Kelly's face as she looked at the powerful man staring at her with tears in his eyes. No one had ever treated her with as much respect and tenderness. She kissed him softly. "I'm falling in love with you too."

Manny closed his eyes, savoring her words. It had been so long since anyone had said that to him and it meant so much to him that she could love someone like him. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You are easy to love Manny Ruiz." She said kissing him again.

Manny tenderly kissed her back, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. And quickly, the kiss went from sweet to wicked as Kelly hungrily kissed him back.

She suddenly pulled back and said, "I trust you. You know that right?"

He nodded.

"I like it when you make love to me, but after the day I've had, I just want to be fucked." She said before ripping open his shirt.

Manny smirked. His eyes seemed to get even darker as he contemplated her words. He had never taken her roughly even though he had wanted to because he didn't want to scare her.

Kelly watched him think for a moment and then Manny whispered into her ear, "Be careful what you wish for nena."

And before she could speak, Manny fisted her hair and pulled her into a kiss so scorching that Kelly almost came.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Antonio sat across from Tico as he typed into his computer.

"Elizabeth is mine." Tico said firmly. "That is not up for negotiation."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't mind one of the others. But are you sure about Kelly?"

He understood that Manny was very dangerous; probably more so than any of the other enforces. He had a dark side that even gave Antonio pause. Tico would be playing a dangerous game messing with him.

But his brother liked the challenge and the game.

"Oh, I'm really sure. I want to break him." Tico said coldly.

"Very well, I'll make it happen."

Tico almost smiled at the thought. "And by the way, kill the cop that helped us today before Morgan can get to him."

"Already Done."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the mansion. Lila saw Liz come into the room and she smiled.

"Hello Lila." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Hello dear, come join us for some tea."

Skye smiled at Elizabeth.

"Alan called and told me about your busy day."

Liz sighed. "It was quite eventful. Is Emily coming here?"

Lila nodded. "Yes, Alan and Monica are bringing her."

"She was very brave today."

Alice sighed. "Just thinking about almost losing Emily upsets me."

"We got lucky. I do hope that Delores is okay." Lila said.

"Me too. I was really looking forward to the training."

Lila smiled. "Don't worry. Cody will find someone else to help out until she is back on her feet."

"Hopefully Alan will have an update for us when he gets here."

Alan and Monica came into the room.

"How is Delores?" Lila asked.

"She's stable. She'll be fine. I wasn't happy about that arrangement but I will be forever grateful to her."

"Where is Emily?" Skye asked.

"She is taking a shower and changing. Her clothes were a mess."

"Maybe I should go check on her." Elizabeth said.

"Go ahead." Monica said.

Elizabeth got up and ran up the stairs. Emily was in the bathroom, so she sat on the bed. There was a photo album on the shelf of her nightstand so she took it out and flipped through it.

The shower stopped and she heard Emily moving around for a bit and then it got really quiet and she heard crying.

"Emily?" She said slowly opening the door.

Emily looked up at her.

"Come here." She said softly.

Emily got up and they hugged.

"It's going to be okay."

Emily cried it out and they went into the room.

"I'm sorry. It just all hit me at once."

Liz nodded. "That's understandable."

They heard yelling downstairs and rushed out into the hallway.

"Emily." John yelled as he pushed past Alice and ran up the stairs. He stopped as soon as he saw her. Her face was still wet from tears and it just about broke his heart. Rushing towards her, he picked her up and hugged her as Emily wrapped her legs around his waist.

Liz smiled and walked past them and went downstairs.

John took her into her bedroom and shut the door and sat on the bed. "I love you baby."

She pulled back and he kissed her face and then her lips before hugging her again.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I was fine until I got in the shower and started to think about everything and then I just lost it."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I drove back as soon as I heard."

John had driven out of town to check on one of their suppliers. "I think I broke every speed limit. But, nothing was going to keep me from you."

Emily smiled. John made her legs weak. He was so hot and romantic. He was it for her. John had ruined her for every other man.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How wonderful you are."

John smiled. "Thanks for appreciating me. But, it's really no effort to love on you Emily."

"See, it's things like that…" She said wiping a tear away.

He laid down and pulled her in to him. "Rest baby. I'm not going anywhere."

They both fell asleep. A few hours later, Monica came up to check on them to see if they'd have dinner with everyone and she smiled. She remembered being that young and in love. She started to shut the door when John's eyes snapped open.

"Dinner." She whispered.

He slightly smiled and she closed the door.

He kissed the top of her head. "Baby, you hungry?"

She groaned and said something unintelligible.

John chuckled. "I'll give you a few more minutes."


	21. Chapter 21 - Tit for Tat

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lost a lot of people this weekend. I guess they were on vacation too lol. Kikimoo – She is of course used to the violence given that she grew up in a mob family. But, she's still human. She almost got shot in the head so she gets to be upset once the adrenaline wore off. * Dreamlover22 – They haven't been able to locate them to do that. And it can't take them out in a public place. * ilovedana53 – Again, not everyone plays by the rules. And they are not a member of the five families or trying to do business with them, so don't have to abide by their code anyway.

Chapter 21 – Tit for Tat

Lorenzo walked up to Skye who was staring out the back window. He slipped his hands around her waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Lorenzo."

"I missed you."

She turned around his arms. "I missed you too."

He kissed her softly and she thought about what happened earlier. She had been playing hard to get with Lorenzo and she didn't even know why. It was equal parts her control and trust issues. "Lorenzo."

"Hmmm." He said as pulled her even closer.

"I think I've lost my appetite."

He looked down at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Food is the last thing I want right now."

He looked at her curiously. "What do you want?"

"You." She said softly as she looked up at him with sultry eyes.

Lorenzo shuddered. "Let's get out of here."

She smiled. "Okay."

They quickly said goodbye and rushed out.

Edward frowned, not understanding what the rush was while Lila chuckled. She was happy for Skye. Lorenzo was a complicated man, but she could already tell he was falling for her granddaughter.

Jason walked inside and Liz grinned. He kissed her and sat down next to her.

AJ walked into the room with Britt. "Hey guys."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hello everyone."

They sat down and it was a boisterous dinner. Just like Edward liked it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick watched Delores's eyes flutter open. "Welcome back."

She tried to focus and was surprised to see him sitting there. "Am I dead?"

Patrick smirked. "Yes, you're in heaven. In fact, I'm heaven."

Delores groaned. "I am in hell."

"Take it easy." He said getting up and moving the bed so she can sit up more. "How are you feeling?"

"Grumpy and sore."

"There was no serious damage. You're a very lucky woman."

Delores smiled. "Good. How long will I be out of commission?"

"You're probably going to have to stay off of it for a few weeks. If you rest it, it will heal faster."

"Will I have to be on crutches?"

Patrick nodded. "If you do have to get up, then yes."

Delores groaned again. "This sucks."

"At least you have some good meds right now."

She gave him a look. "What's your story Drake?"

He shrugged. "I'm a brilliant neurosurgeon who really likes to flirt."

"So, I shouldn't feel special?"

Patrick smiled. "Actually, I do have a crush on you."

"You don't even know me."

"You're smart, beautiful, and a complete mystery. One which I'm hoping you will let me unravel."

Delores pushed her morphine button and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dee, I'm begging you here."

"Dee? You're already giving me a nickname?"

Patrick grinned. "I will break you down or withhold your meds."

Delores smiled. "You need to get out of my room."

Epiphany walked in. "Is he bothering you Ms. Padilla?"

Delores made a face.

"That's what I thought. Get your boney ass out of here. She is immune to you."

Patrick smiled. "About as much as you are and you know you love you some Patrick."

Epiphany lunged for him and he jumped out of the way and ran through the door. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the door to the mansion and led Manny into the study.

"What's going on?"

Jason handed him some photos.

"Mother fucker." Manny said looking at the pictures of Kelly with red x's through them."

"We can't let him fuck with us like this." Manny said looking up at Jason. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Did you kill Corinthos?" Jason said changing the subject.

Manny was totally thrown by the question, but he didn't' let Jason know that.

"This stays in this room." Jason said firmly.

Manny studied Jason for a moment. He had great respect for him. He handled his business almost effortlessly. "What if I did? Would that be a problem?"

Jason fought a smile. "Not at all. In fact, I would respect you more than I already do."

He figured it was Manny because no one else would have the balls to go all vigilante like he did.

"Back to the business at hand." Manny said.

"I had one of my new guys, Cooper, take some pictures of Antonio's daughter. I of course, would never go there. But, if they want to fuck with our heads, then let's see how they feel when we fuck with theirs."

Manny smirked. "I like it, although, it could backfire."

Jason nodded. "They are already planning something. No matter what we do, aside from killing them, would change that."

"I agree with you."

"They should get a delivery any moment."

Manny smiled. "Let the games begin."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Antonio came storming into Tico's office and threw the photos on the desk.

Tico looked at them and smiled.

"What the fuck is so amusing? If they fucking touch my mija I will kill them all." He yelled angrily.

Tico sighed. "You are behaving just how they hoped you would dear brother. You and I both know that they follow the rules. They won't come after kids. They just wanted to give us a taste of our own medicine."

Antonio glared at his brother. "You know how much she means to me."

"I do. You really shouldn't let them piss you off like this."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Fuck you Tico."

Tico laughed. "Just stick to the plan. Don't let them take you off your game okay?"

Antonio nodded. He knew his brother was right. Fucking Jason Morgan, he would enjoy breaking him. And he was about to get his first direct hit. Antonio had been planning it for the last few days, and he hoped that it send Morgan a message.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason drove Elizabeth back to the mansion.

They had just almost made it through an intersection when a truck clipped them and kept going. Jason frantically tried to control the car as it spun. They smashed into light pole and everything went black.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason could hear muffled talking coming from all around him. It seemed so far away. Where was he? His eyes snapped open and he could see people hovering over him; people he didn't know. And that is when he felt the ache in his body and the blinding headache. There was something over his mouth and nose and he just wanted it off. He started to struggle and someone was trying to hold him down and that's when he threw one person off of him and tried to sit up. All he knew is that he had to get out of there before someone hurt him. And then the room started to come into focus and he saw Robin's face.

"Jason." She said loudly. "Jason, look at me. Can you hear me?"

"Robin." Jason said as his chest heaved.

"You were in a car accident. Please, just lay still. We're trying to help you."

He started looking around frantically. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"They are checking her out in another exam room."

"Is she alright?"

"She is probably fine. The airbag bruised her arms, but other than being scared, she's okay."

Jason finally allowed her to lay him down flat. "What's wrong with me?"

"You took the brunt of the accident. You hit your head and probably have a mild concussion. Your left arm was hit and is bruised."

Robin hooked him back up to some machines. "I called your mother. They are on the way."

Jason shut his eyes. Elizabeth was alright and that was all that mattered. He wondered if the Santi's had orchestrated the accident; assholes.

There was some commotion outside.

"I think your family has arrived."

Jason almost groaned. "You're the one that called them."

Robin smiled. "I would have never heard the end of it if I hadn't."

"True."

Monica and Alan rushed into the room. "Is he okay Robin?"

"He will be. He has a concussion and some bruising. We need to do some scans."

Jason looked up at Robin and glared at her.

"Save it. It doesn't work on me. You're getting scans and thoroughly checked out. If you don't behave, I will tell Epiphany to come in here and give you a sponge bath."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. Now behave." Robin growled before walking out of the room.

"I wouldn't mess with her." Alan said smiling.

"Mom, can you please go check on Elizabeth."

Monica nodded. She kissed Jason on the forehead and then left the room.

"Please tell me you're not going to fuss over me." Jason said.

Alan chuckled. "I'm just going to sit here. If I leave, I'll never hear the end of it."

Jason smirked.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica walked into Elizabeth's exam room. "Hi."

"How is he?" She asked. "They won't let me out of here. I'm an intern for God's sake. I think I know when I'm not okay."

Monica chuckled. "They say doctors make the worst patients."

Liz shrugged. "Does he look okay?"

Monica nodded. "He has a concussion and his left arm took a hit. It's not broken but it's deeply bruised.

"Thank God." She said wiping a tear away. "You don't understand. When I woke up because someone was banging on the window, I looked over at him and I thought he was dead. He looked so lifeless and they wouldn't let me touch him. They pulled me out of the car and I was screaming for him to wake up."

Monica hugged her. "It's okay. Jason is going to be just fine."

She felt Elizabeth relax a little. "I found out before I came in that you don't have to stay here tonight. But, I insist you stay at the mansion."

"What about Jason?"

Monica chuckled. "You do know my son right?"

Liz grinned.

"There's no way in hell he'll stay here unless we sedate him. He already tried to get out of the bed to see you."

"Can I see him now?"

"They should be taking him to get some scans. I promise I will come get you as soon as he's back."

"Okay."

Emily rushed into the room. "Elizabeth, thank God you're alright." She said hugging her.

"Emily, I'm going to see how Jason is doing and then I'll be right back." Monica said before walking out.

"You're brother took most of the hit to the pole."

"And you're probably lucky that he did."

Liz nodded. "Your mom is making us stay at the mansion tonight."

Emily nodded. "If you want, I could stay at the apartment and take care of you both."

"No Emily, it's okay."

"Seriously, Monica will try to milk this visit out for as long as possible. You may never get out."

Elizabeth grinned. "She's not that bad."

Emily gave her a funny look and Elizabeth laughed loudly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Mom, I'm fine." Jason said getting settled on the bed again. His whole body ached and he just wanted to get out of there. "When can I leave?"

"Well, if you are leaving then you are coming to the mansion and staying there so you and Elizabeth can be properly cared for."

"Mom." Jason said in an almost whiney voice.

"I don't even want to hear it. Elizabeth is sore and she will not be able to wake you up constantly. So, you stay here or go home with me." Monica said with her hands on her hips.

Alan smirked. "I really wouldn't challenge your mother right now."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What did Liz say?"

"She is more agreeable than you and had no problem with it."

"Did you guys give her a scan too?" Jason quipped.

Alan grinned. "Very funny."

"I don't think it was funny." Monica said as Jason chuckled.

Robin walked inside. "Well, your hard head once again defies the laws the universe. You have a mild concussion. Someone will have to wake you up every 2 hours. You know the deal."

"He's coming home with us, so we'll make sure Alice or Tracy visits him every 2 hours." Monica said.

"Now, you are just being mean."

Alan chuckled.

"And, because I didn't want you to get all enforcer on me, all your paperwork is in order and you can go home."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

Emily pushed her into the room. "Right here. We're ready when you are."

When Jason saw the bruises on his arms and he swore under his breath.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said. "I'm more worried about you."

Alan helped Jason sit up just as AJ walked into the room. He took Alan's place and helped Jason stand and get into a wheelchair.

Mac came into the room. "Jason, I wanted you to know that we pulled the footage of the accident. The truck that hit you didn't have plates. So, it will be difficult to track it. But, we are investigating and will let you know what we find."

Mac wasn't stupid. He knew that Jason would probably figure it out on his own or already knew who did it. But, he did have to follow protocol.

"Thanks Mac."


	22. Chapter 22 – Recovery Time

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – I mentioned before that this is a game to Tico. He's trying to break Jason and also Manny. That means he will toy with them to mess with their heads before he goes in for the kill.

Chapter 22 – Recovery Time

When they got back to the mansion, Alice and AJ got Jason upstairs and into bed. John carried Elizabeth upstairs to the room even though she protested. He knew exactly how protective Jason was and wanted to make sure she was taken care of to his liking.

"Alright, I'm leaving the door open. You ring this bell if you need anything. I'll be in every two hours to wake you up and ask you stupid questions."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Alice."

"Later bro. If you need anything, call me."

"Same goes for me." John said before walking out the door.

Emily gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love you both. I'll check on you tomorrow."

Monica was the last to leave. "I left some water on the nightstand. Jason, you can't get up unassisted. We can't take a chance of you getting dizzy and landing on your arm.

Jason looked down at the sling and sighed. He hated being injured. "Thanks mom."

She left and Liz snuggled into his side.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." He said softly.

"I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up. Don't ever do that to me again."

Jason slightly smiled. "I'm falling in love with you Elizabeth. There is no way I'd ever leave you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm falling for you too."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

Liz kissed him. "Sleep baby. You need your rest."

Jason gave her one last squeeze before finally falling asleep.

About two hours later he awoke and sat up almost forgetting his state. Alice walked into the room. "Oh, you're up already." She said walking towards him. "You don't look so hot."

"Headache." He said softly.

She grabbed some aspirin and put it into his hand and gave him some water. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

He nodded.

Alice sat next to him and put her arm around him. "We stand up together. You ready?"

Jason nodded. They stood and he felt a little dizzy.

"I got you." She said waiting for him to get himself together.

He started to move and she got him inside and then went back out. Jason went to the bathroom and finished up and she helped him back into bed.

"See you in two hours." Alice said leaving.

Jason pulled Elizabeth back into his side and then closed his eyes again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was a long night. Jason was exhausted from Alice waking him up. Liz had slept on and off and as a result, both of them slept late into the morning.

Monica walked into the room carrying a tray.

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

"It's almost noon." Monica said.

Jason was shocked. "Are you sure?"

Monica chuckled. "I'm positive. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache. I need to get up."

Monica put the tray down. AJ walked inside.

"Time to go potty?" He asked with a smirk.

Jason glared at him.

AJ helped him up. "You have no sense of humor."

"I have plenty of humor when something is really funny."

AJ smiled. "There is no accounting for taste."

"I'll say." Jason muttered.

He went to the bathroom and then AJ helped him back to bed.

"At least you're moving faster than you did last night." AJ said.

"Have the geeks found anything?"

AJ shook his head. "Nope. But, they are working on it."

"Let me know when they do."

AJ nodded. "The families want a sit down as soon as you're up for it."

"I figured as much." Jason said closing his eyes.

"Everyone is starting to get antsy about Tico."

Jason closed his eyes. "They should be."

"Well, take it easy. I'll go check up on the hackers. I'll let you know what I find."

Liz stirred next to him. "What time is it?" She said without opening her eyes.

"Late. Monica brought up some food."

Liz stretched and sat up. "It's too early for food." She said sliding off the bed.

"Baby, it's almost noon."

Liz stopped and her mouth dropped open. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to work."

"You have the day off per your boss."

Liz smiled. "You know the only reason I'm dating you is because of Alan right?"

Jason smiled. "I feel so used."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not sleeping with you because of Alan."

"Oh really?"

She grinned from the doorway. "I'm sleeping with you because you got it like that." She said making a face while she moved her neck.

Jason shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't get that from Emily."

Liz chuckled. "Nope, it was Felix." She said before shutting the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Javier Ruiz walked into Edward's office.

"Don Quartermaine, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Edward nodded. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I have some connections in Miami. According to them, Antonio was there last week doing some recruiting. He apparently went on a killing spree as well. The heads of two of the local mafia families were found. They still haven't located the bodies and frankly I don't think they ever will."

Edward nodded. "No one knew where he was headed?"

"No, but I got a few places he has hidden in the past." Javier said before retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket. "I hope it helps."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Javier. I will definitely check these leads out."

"It's my pleasure. It's in all of our best interests to eliminate him before he can do any real damage."

"I completely agree."

As far as Javier was concerned, the Santis were dead men walking. He knew they would take a shot at eliminating his brother and the whole family was willing to do battle when one of their own was threatened.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis watched Dylan walk into her office. "Hi."

Dylan smiled and plopped down in a chair in front of her. "Hi, I wanted to update you on my progress regarding your daughter."

Alexis took her glasses off and placed them on the table. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to do this for me. It means everything to me."

Dylan nodded. "I understand. I don't have the best news for you though."

Alexis felt her heart drop.

"Unfortunately, I can't find any kind of legal documents linking or any lawyers she had working for her around that time to an adoption."

"So, you think it was done black market?"

Dylan nodded. "It's either that or there's one other option."

"What's that?"

"She had a child around that time."

Alexis frowned. "Well, that's coincidental. Did you find any records that indicate she was pregnant or gave birth herself?"

"No. But, that didn't surprise me. She worked at clinic and they could have easily delivered her baby there. A birth certificate was created with her name and the father's name on it."

"Okay."

"It's Caesar Faison."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's crazy and evil and did a lot of bad things in Port Charles. His obsession centered around Anna Devane."

"Interesting."

"They are both in prison. You could visit them but I don't really know if they'd be honest with you."

"And maybe it would do more harm than good. Who is the child?"

"Her name is Britta. I'm trying to find her but there is nothing under either of those last names in the databases I searched. So, I'll have to get back to you on that."

Alexis nodded. "Well, it's progress. If I can find this Britta, maybe I can convince her to do a blood test. If they are her parents, either she's crazy like them or she might not have wanted anything to do with them."

"Let's pray for the latter." Dylan said standing up. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Dylan." Alexis said quietly.

This whole thing had brought up a lot of mixed emotions. She kept trying to think back about who she slept with at the time and she just kept coming up with blanks. At this point, she was willing to consider hypnosis. She needed answers.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What's up pop?" John asked sitting down across from his father.

"I got a phone call this morning from Antonio Santi."

John was shocked. "What did he want?"

"To make a deal with me to go against the Quartermaines."

John rolled his eyes. "Please tell me that you are not even considering that."

"You never think with your dick regarding business. Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"I'm going to ignore that you said that to me. But, if you go against Edward, I swear to you that I will fucking change my last name and never speak to you again."

Anthony growled. "I am your family John, not them. You need to remember that. When Emily gets tired of fucking you in supply closets, your family is all you'll have left."

John jumped up and grabbed his father by his shirt. "She is more than just some random lay. She is going to be the mother of my children someday. Do not disrespect her again."

Anthony stared at his son. "Let go of me now."

John pushed off of him and sat back down.

"Now, if you're done defending Emily's honor, I'd like to finish what I started out to say before you disrespected me yet again."

John didn't say anything.

"I have no plans to ruin what we have with the other families. I would be a fool to side with Antonio especially knowing how he does business."

John let out the breath he was holding. "What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about pretending to go along with it so that I can find out their location."

John stood up. "No. That is suicide. You'll slip up and they will end you."

"I'm so glad you have so much confidence in me."

"I'm not trying to disrespect you pop. You might be a pain in my ass, but I still don't want you dead."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "You're devotion to me is just touching. Somebody needs to find these assholes before they do some real damage. I'm tired of waiting for the other families to make a move."

"How long do you have until you have to call them back?"

"I have until tomorrow at noon."

"Promise you will not do anything in the meantime."

Anthony sighed. "Fine."

"Are you crossing your fingers?"

Anthony chuckled.

"There's a meeting tonight with the five families at 6:00. This should be discussed there."

"Fine, I will bring up the topic. And I'm sorry if I offended you regarding your girlfriend. You just pissed me off."

John sighed and stood up. "Thank you for apologizing."

Anthony watched his son walk out. He felt like he was damned if he made the deal with Antonio and pretty much damned if he didn't because Tico would try to take what he wanted. The situation was getting worse every day. They needed find those two pricks and end them before it was too late.


	23. Chapter 23 – On the Mend

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana53 – This is a mafia family story so there will always be some kind of antagonist whether it be the Santi family or someone else. Suspense needs to build. So, they'll be here for a while. * Janice51 – Thanks!

Chapter 23 – On the Mend

Alan examined Jason. "Are the headaches getting worse or better?"

"They are tolerable now."

"I'll take that as a better."

"I'm fine. My arm is sore but that was to be expected."

"I already know better than to tell you to take it easy. It will take several days for the pain in your arm to go away. You can take aspirin for the pain."

Jason nodded.

"Well, you want to take a shower and come downstairs?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll send Elizabeth back in."

Alan left and Elizabeth, who was standing in the hallway came back into the room.

"Can you help me in the shower?"

Liz nodded. "Sure."

She disappeared into the bathroom and turned it on and then laid out a towel for him.

"I was wondering if you'd get in with me." Jason said trying not to smile at the thought.

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "I'll need someone to help me wash my hair."

Liz fought a grin. "Do you want me to go get AJ?"

Jason shook his head. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"What if I do?"

Jason finally grinned and walked over to her. "Then, I would definitely have to punish you later."

Liz chuckled and kissed him. "Come on." She said holding out her hand.

He took it and they walked into the bathroom. She helped him get his shirt off and took off the rest of his clothes.

Jason watched her get undressed and when she bent over to check the water, he started to get hard.

Liz turned around and noticed. "Well, I suppose you'll want me to wash that too?"

Jason smiled. "That is entirely up to you. Just make sure you get under his chin and behind his ears if you do."

Liz laughed. "Come on crazy." She said opening the shower curtain.

They stepped inside and Elizabeth grabbed the shower head and sprayed Jason's body and then began to wet his hair.

Jason closed his eyes and she put some shampoo in his hair and massaged his scalp. "Mmmmm, that feels so good." He said softly.

Liz washed it and rinsed it out and then started soaping up his body. The more she scrubbed his body, the harder Jason got. She grabbed his cock and Jason bit his lip as she soaped it up and stroked it.

"I think you missed a spot." Jason said.

Liz smiled. She made sure he was thoroughly rinsed and then she dropped to her knees and took him fully into her mouth as Jason groaned out her name.

It felt so damn good and he was already close just watching his dick disappear in and out of her mouth. He began to pant and Elizabeth grabbed his balls and massaged them. His hand fisted her hair as he began to fuck her mouth. Every time he hit the back of her throat, he moaned.

"Baby." He said breathed out. "I'm going to cum."

Elizabeth pumped him faster and Jason came with a roar as she swallowed and lick him until she felt him relax.

"Thank you." He said as she stood up. "Hand me the shower head.

Liz handed it to him and he rinsed her off.

"Soap."

She put some on a loofah and handed it to him and he began to massage her back with it. "Feels good." She said loving his touch.

Jason turned her around and slowly washed her breasts and when his hand found her mound, Liz couldn't help it and moaned.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yes." She said softly.

He positioned the shower head over her clit and Liz felt a jolt go through her whole body. He kissed her as the water drummed against it. And right before she was about to cum, he stopped and turned her around and bent her forward.

Snapping his hips, he entered her as Elizabeth groaned his name. She moved into every thrust, increasing her pleasure, until she felt like she was going to burst.

"Jason…oh God…" She moaned as her body shook and she came hard. Jason erupted inside of her seconds later and they both struggled to keep their balance.

She stood up straight and smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so okay it's not even funny. I think that was just what the doctor ordered."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Let's clean up and get downstairs before they send AJ after us."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny met with his brother. "Did you get anymore leads?"

Javier shook his head. "Unfortunately, everyone is too scared of him to give him up."

"There's got to be somebody who will talk."

Javier sighed. "We haven't found them yet."

"Where is the mother of his daughter?"

"Some mental institution in Pennsylvania called St. Ann's."

Manny smirked. "Can we get to her?"

"Probably. You could pretend to be Mateo."

Manny gave him a full out smile. "Brilliant."

"You want me to arrange it?"

"I do. I'll leave after the meeting."

Javier nodded. "I'll go with you. There is no way I'm letting you go without backup."

"Suit yourself brother, but it's really not necessary."

Manny was on a mission and he had a feeling that Antonio's ex might have the clues they were looking for.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick walked into Delores's room. "Alright, you're sprung."

She grinned. "Yes!"

"Do you need to call someone to pick you up?"

"Johnny came by earlier and he's going to take me home."

"Okay." He said a little disappointed.

"Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"Are you serious about wanting to date me?"

Patrick sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Yes."

Delores wasn't sure what to say.

"I've left you speechless?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Look, I know I can be an ass sometimes and my mouth gets me into trouble, but I do like you and would like to get to you better."

"Patrick, I don't have a lot of time to date someone properly. I take my job really seriously and that doesn't leave me with a lot of down town."

"I'm very committed to my work too. But, don't you ever want more?"

She shrugged. "I travel a lot. It's hard to find someone willing to deal with that."

"So, we've established that we're both workaholics and probably have commitment phobia."

Delores chuckled.

"You will have some down time the next few weeks. Would you agree that I could bring you dinner a couple of times so that we can get to know each other a little better?"

"If I agree to this, you cannot tell anyone. The last thing I need when I'm guarding everyone is from them to be distracted by gossip."

Patrick grinned. "Deal."

"You better not make me regret this."

"I will do everything in my power to make it most enjoyable."

Delores laughed. She had either lost her mind or the crazy doctor was starting to get under her skin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila and Liz went into the study. "How are you really feeling dear?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired but that is to be expected." Liz said sitting down.

"Well, I'm relieved that you weren't hurt more seriously."

"Me too."

"I had a talk with Audrey last night. She was worried about you."

"Was she mad?"

"No, we had a long talk about you and Jason."

Liz cringed. "Am I disowned?"

Lila chuckled. "Audrey loves you Elizabeth. She just needs to learn to let go and not worry so much which is really hard to do. I still worry about all of my children. But, I also try to accept that they are going to make choices that I'm not always going like. So, you might need to have some patience with her."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand."

"About a year after Edward started ELQ, I was walking to my car after having dinner in his office, and I was attacked."

Liz was surprised.

"They started to beat me and Edward came upon them. I guess I had forgotten my wallet and he ran after me. He went ballistic and pulled them off of me and he made sure that they could never hurt anyone again. You would think I would have ran the other way, but I didn't, because in that moment I knew that he would always protect me. I knew that Edward would give his life for me and I was safer with him than without him."

Liz nodded.

"I know things are crazy right now, but Jason would do anything to keep you safe. He takes after Edward in a lot of ways. It might get rough until we deal with this threat. If you ever need to talk to someone, always know that I am here."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Lila, that means a lot to me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian knocked on Alexis's door. "Hey."

She smiled. "This is a nice surprise, come on in."

"I missed you."

"Really?"

Julian chuckled. "Is that strange?"

"No, I guess not."

"Alexis, I would love to take you out to dinner again. I enjoy your company."

"I'm sorry that I've been evasive. I've just been dealing with some things."

Julian reached over and touched her hand. "Why don't you let me help you?"

"It's okay. I have it under control. But, I do appreciate that you want to help."

"Just know that I'll listen if you need me to."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you."

"Alexis, do I make you nervous?"

Alexis chuckled. "Haven't you noticed yet? I'm neurotic."

Julian grinned. "Have you been diagnosed?"

"Pretty much by everyone I know."

He leaned closer. "I think your nervousness is cute."

"Really?" She said making a face.

"Mmm hmm." He said leaning even closer.

"Oh God he's going to kiss me." She muttered unaware that she had spoken out loud.

Julian grinned. "I am going to kiss you." He said before pressing his lips upon hers.

Alexis moaned into his mouth as Julian ravished it. Taking two last nips at her lips, he pulled back and looked at her. "You are the hottest woman that I know."

Alexis bit her lip and then grabbed the back of his head and kissed him thoroughly.

Julian licked his lips. "Whenever you have a doubt about whether to let me in or not, I want you to think about those kisses Alexis. We have chemistry that can't be denied. I'm willing to fight for you." He said before standing up. "I really hope you let me."

Alexis watched him walk out of the door and then her body shuddered. Julian was all kinds of sexy and she was glad he left because she didn't trust that she would have been able to pull away.


	24. Chapter 24 – Working Together

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the shower! For some reason, the site isn't updating right or sending emails when I post at midnight PST. So, not sure if that is why the reviews have tapered off. I've emailed them about it. Hopefully, they will fix it soon!

Chapter 24 – Working Together

Jason and Edward walked into the conference room. Everyone else was already seated.

"How are you feeling?" Maximus asked Jason.

"I'm good."

Jason usually stood, but Edward insisted that he sit down.

"We all know why we're here. Does anyone have anything new information?"

Anthony sighed. "Tico contacted me."

Edward was surprised. "Why?"

"Because he wanted me to turn against you and join him."

"What did you tell him?"

Anthony shrugged. "Nothing yet. John told me I should wait until I spoke to all of you."

Julian was surprised that Anthony waited.

"I was thinking about pretending to go along with it but my son did not approve."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"He's right." Lorenzo said. "If he finds out, you're dead."

"Tell him you're not interested." Edward said.

Manny cleared his throat and Edward nodded for him to speak. "Tonight, Javier and I are going to Pennsylvania to check out a lead we got."

"What lead?" Edward ask.

"I honestly don't want to say. That way, you'll all be protected. If it pans out, I will reveal who I talked to and what I've found."

Edward wasn't so sure that he agreed.

Jason looked over at him.

"Go ahead Jason."

"We all know that Manny is very good at what he does. Let him do it."

"Why don't you go with him?" Julian asked.

Jason looked over at Manny.

"Jason is injured." Anthony said.

Maximus sighed. "Jason are you up for it?"

Jason was tired of sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I'm in."

Manny's face didn't reveal anything, so Jason wasn't sure if he was pissed or not.

"Take Johnny with you too. There's strength in numbers." Edward said.

Manny still said nothing.

Jason didn't either.

"We need to strengthen our presence at the docks. Stan says that someone has been trying to divert the satellite feeds."

"Dillon told me. I hired some mercs to patrol the river. They'll report back if something doesn't seem right."

"We need a break." Lorenzo said.

"Hopefully, Manny's lead will pan out." Maximus said. "I had my geek compile a list of properties. She found one which seems to be an anagram. We're looking into it."

"Good. We need to stay on top of this. We haven't had a threat like this in a long time."

All of the men looked around the room.

"Good luck." Julian said looking at Manny and then Jason.

Edward started talking about a few other issues as Jason wondered how pissed off Elizabeth was going to be.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny waited for everyone to leave and then he sat down across from Jason.

"If you don't want me to come…." Jason started to say.

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to have to worry about you if you're hurt. I need to focus."

"I understand. I'm fine. If I didn't think I was up for it, I wouldn't have said I'd come. I don't want to be a liability."

"Okay then."

"What's the plan?"

"Antonio's ex., Jessica Santi, is in a mental institution called St. Anne's. I was going to pretend to be my brother Mateo and approach her and see if I can get anything out of her. But, I think it's best to use a fake name."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a mental condition called DID. She basically has several personalities. From what I can gather, right now she is calling herself Tess."

Jason sighed. "What do you think she knows?"

"We need locations. I'm hoping that she can tell us where he could possibly be hiding. I figured I'd use a few pictures of her daughter to get her to talk if necessary."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Tess is a little wild. In fact, I might need you to work her if necessary. I had something else planned but since you are coming, I think this will work better."

"Meaning?"

"She'll probably be attracted to you and I'm hoping you'll be willing to use that to our advantage."

Jason frowned and Manny fought a smile.

"Sometimes you have to take one for the team Morgan. I'm not asking you to sleep with her, just lead her on until we get what we need."

Jason nodded. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"You have 45 minutes."

"Okay."

"If you don't show up at my place by then, I'll know Elizabeth kicked your ass."

Jason smirked. "Manny, I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"No one thinks you have one either."

They got up and Jason slipped into the car beside Edward.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Positive. It just might work."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the mansion and headed up to his room. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey, I missed you." She said placing the book beside her on the bed.

Jason sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt at all."

Liz studied him for a moment. "Why won't you look at me?"

Jason looked up at her.

"Alright, spill it." She said giving him a look.

Jason smiled. "You're not going to be happy."

Liz sighed. "Tell me."

"I need to go with Manny tonight to follow up on a lead."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Are you crazy? You're injured."

"It's pretty low key or I wouldn't have taken it."

"Your arm is in a sling."

"About that, can you help me out of it?"

Liz crossed her arms. "I don't understand why you have to do this. Can't you send someone else?"

"Elizabeth, I need this to be over."

"You are not the only enforcer. Why couldn't someone else go with Manny?"

"I really don't want to argue with you."

"And I really don't want you to go."

Jason grabbed her hand. "This is my job Elizabeth. I have to go and I won't be able to concentrate if I'm worried that you'll be gone when I get back."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I'll be here."

"Thank you."

She dove into his arms and he hugged her and then kissed her passionately.

"I promise I'll be careful."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Jason kissed her one more time.

"Let's get you out of this." She said reaching for his sling.

Liz eased it off and then grabbed some aspirin and a bottle of water. "It will help with the pain."

Jason nodded and took them and then got up and left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Johnny. "Did Dillon break into their surveillance cameras?"

"Yes. There are two guards on the property."

"Are we picking up Javier?"

Manny shook his head. "He's already there. He's taking care of the guards. They'll fall asleep and be none the wiser."

"Good." Jason said quietly. He put his head back and closed his eyes and rested until they got to the small plane. They boarded it and were on their way.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Javier pulled up to the small airport and everyone got in.

"How does it look?"

"Everything went well. I got her a message to meet you in the chapel. It will be empty at this time of night so it's perfect."

Manny nodded. He put on one of Mateo's collars. "Jason, I will introduce you as my assistant. We'll have to check in at the desk. My name is Father Hector Ibarra and you are James Moore."

Jason nodded. "Got it."

"Dillon will look the security tapes remotely so we'll never be seen in the area."

"I doubt they have the chapel bugged." Manny said. "So, we should be fine there."

They pulled up to St. Anne's and went inside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny smiled at the lady at the desk. She looked at him without judgment and welcomed him and then explained what they should expect from Tess. Jason followed Manny to the chapel and the nun left them as they went inside.

Tess turned around and smirked. "Well, hello there."

Manny smiled. "I'm Father Ibarra, I understand that you want to make a confession."

Tess nodded. "I've been a very bad girl."

"You were married to a very bad man weren't you?"

Tess shrugged. "I did find him at assholes r us."

Jason looked up her and Tess shivered.

"You are just mouth watering." She said walking towards him. "Father, I must confess that I'm having very indecent thoughts."

Jason just stared at her.

"You're the strong silent type aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't we just be honest with each other." She said running her hand down Jason's chest. "You want information from me and I want something from you."

"What?"

"We can start with a kiss." She said leaning in towards him.

Jason held up his hand and pushed his finger against her mouth. "Not until you tell me what I want to know."

Tess licked his finger and grinned. "God you're hot."

Manny cleared his throat.

"Sorry Father, I forgot where I was. Why don't we have a seat?" She said grabbing Jason's hand and dragging him into a pew."

"We need to know where your husband would hide out."

Tess licked her lips. "There are several places he goes too. I've been to a few of them. I'm sure he has my child stashed somewhere as well."

Manny reached into his pocket and handed her a picture. Her eyes began to tear and she put her hand over her mouth. "She's getting so big." She said. "Thank you Father."

"You're welcome."

Jason took a pad out of this jacket and handed it to her with a pen.

Tess took it from him and started to write. "You know Jessica would probably forgive his sorry ass but not me. That is why I can't let her have control." She finished up. "Besides, she's such a fucking bore."

Jason took the pad from her and Tess brought his head towards hers.

"It's time for you to pay up."

Right before she could kiss him, Manny stabbed her with a needle that had a sedative in it.

"Ouch." She yelped before she began to pass out.

"Thanks." Jason said as he laid her down.

"No problem."

Jason looked at the pad. "Let's get back to the plane. I'll text these to Dillon."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They quickly left the building and got into the plane. Jason sent a message to Dillon with the address Tess had listed and then quickly boarded the plane so they could get back home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stood up just as Jason walked through the door. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Did everything go okay?"

Jason nodded. "We might have some leads."

"That's great."

"I missed you."

Liz smiled. "I missed you too. Come sit down." She said walking with him over to the bed.

"You look really tired."

"I am."

He took off his shirt and socks and jeans. Slipping under the couples, he watched her get undressed and climb into the bed.

"Why do you smell like cheap perfume?"

Jason sighed. "Jessica Santi."

Liz looked up at him. "Did she rub her body against yours?" She said sniffing the air.

"No, I wouldn't let her do that."

"Good answer."

Jason smiled. "I love holding you baby."

Liz smiled. "Way to change the subject."

"I mean it. She wasn't even remotely as beautiful as you are."

Liz looked up at him. "I want to say that your words had no effect on me, but that would be a lie."

"It's late, we should go to sleep."

Liz nodded and shut her eyes. She was so glad he was back unharmed. At this point, she couldn't even imagine her life without him.


	25. Chapter 25 - Payback

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are enjoying Manny! I actually like writing Tess. I used her in one of my other stories where it was JohnM/Liz. I still think Tess/Johnny Z would have been hot.

Okay guys, I have a red-eye tomorrow. I'm taking my fic with me so I'll try to post here and there when I can. No promises though. I won't get back in town until the 7th.

Chapter 25 - Payback

Robin looked up from her file at Nikolas who was walking towards her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alan."

Robin smiled. "He actually just got called for a consult. I don't think it will take that long. You're Nikolas right?"

Nikolas smiled. "That's right and you are?"

"I'm Robin Scorpio." She said holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Nikolas said smoothly. "Thank you for being hospitable towards me. Most people judge me because of my Aunt."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, well, she's not the most popular person in this town."

"This is true."

"But, I would never judge you like that."

Nikolas smiled. "I don't know many people in town. Would you consider having a dinner with me one night?"

Robin smiled. "I would like that."

Nikolas handed her a card. "Check your schedule and let me know when you're available."

Robin nodded. "I will."

Alan walked up to them and took Nikolas to his office.

Helena watched from the hallway and smiled. She hadn't planned on this new development. If Nikolas and Robin hit it off, then she could possibly use their connection to her advantage later on. She walked over to the service elevator and slid a card into the slot. The elevator went to a sub-basement that no one else knew existed. The doors opened and she went inside and flipped on a light. Smiling, she went over to a door and looked through the window.

"My darling Victor, soon we will be reunited and you can help me get revenge against Edward and Luke for their various crimes and misdemeanors. And when they are gone, we will set this town on fire like the trash pit it is. Mark my words, I will have my revenge and you will have a new life and get everything you desire."

She laughed loudly. Soon, she would have everything that she had ever wanted.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked up to nurse's station. "Hey." She said to Robin and Emily.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Liz said smiling.

"Are we getting a new fake intern?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure." Liz said frowning.

"Holy shit." Hannah said as her mouth dropped open.

Jason walked in with Nathan following close behind.

"Hey." Liz said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "This is Nathan West. He's going to be taking Delores's place until she's back on her feet again."

"Hi Nathan, I'm Elizabeth and this Robin, Emily, and Hannah."

He shook all of their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

Hannah blatantly smiled at him.

"We're going to go meet with my dad." Jason said.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip as she watched Jason walk away.

"You could borrow my supply closet." Emily said grinning.

"Ha, ha." Liz said grinning.

"If Nathan is in it, you can count me in." Hannah said pretending to shiver.

"He is a hottie."

"Robin, did I see you talking to Nikolas Cassadine earlier?" Hannah asked.

Emily looked over at her. "You and the prince?"

Robin rolled her eyes.

"He handed you something." Hannah said. "Did you get his digits?"

Robin chuckled.

"We'll take that as a yes."

Britt walked up to them quickly. "Incoming."

They scattered as Epiphany came around the corner and got back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Delores threw the book she was reading down beside her. She was bored to death.

There was a knock at her door so she grabbed her crutches and made her way to it.

Patrick heard it unlock and he slowly pushed it open. "Dee?"

Delores shook her head. "Come in."

He saw her moving back towards the couch and sat a bag on her coffee table.

"What's that?"

"Lunch."

Delores smiled. "It smells good."

"I hope you're hungry." He said pulling out a few containers.

"Italian?"

Patrick nodded. "The best Italian in town for the hottest faux intern in town."

She smiled as he came back into the room with some plates and dished some food out for her.

She took a bite and moaned. "That is really good."

He smiled and took a bite. "My favorite."

"I can't believe you did this."

"I told you that I'm in it to win it."

She chuckled. They were about half way done when his pager went off. Patrick groaned. "Car accident with multiple injuries. Unfortunately, duty calls." He said standing up. "You want me to put the food away?"

"No, go ahead. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." He said kissing her on the top of the head. "I'll call you later."

She smiled as the door began to close. Patrick was growing on her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the boardroom to find AJ sitting in a chair with his eyes closed as the geeks talked in their weird code.

"Greetings Stone Cold." Spinelli said.

Jason nodded. "What do you guys have for me?"

Georgie smirked. "This one address has had a lot of activity in the last week. There were a few food deliveries that were ordered online. Someone has been staying there." She said pointing to an address.

Jason nodded. "Good. I'll have someone get in a little closer."

"A black limo just pulled up." Stan said zooming in on the satellite feed."

"Bingo." AJ said looking up at the monitor. "It's Antonio."

Jason smiled. "Perfect."

He whipped out his phone and called Manny. "We got one of them. Can you meet me at my office?"

Manny looked over at Kelly and smiled. "Definitely."

Jason looked around the room. "Good job."

He nodded at AJ and then left the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny walked into Jason's office. "How do you want to play this?"

"He's not far. We drive and wait until he's asleep to take out the guards around the perimeter and make our way into the house. If he's as good as he says he is then he'll know we're there. We'll just have to stay one step ahead of him."

"We need to catch him off guard. We'll need one of the geeks to block their security feed."

"Dillon can make it loop so they don't realize anything is wrong."

"Good. Are you sure that your arm is fine?'

Jason nodded.

"We show no mercy. You might not be able to use a gun for everything. Are you good with a knife?"

"Yes. John is already getting the package and bringing it to us. That will definitely throw him."

"If we take him alive, I want to make him suffer."

"I have no problem with that."

"I'm glad you see things my way." Manny said smirking.

Jason smiled. "There you go with the jokes again."

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy."

Jason shook his head. "Let's do this." He said going over to the wall and pushing a button. A door slid open and Manny followed him inside. They put on some Kevlar and then picked some knives and a couple of weapons.

Manny opened a bag he had brought with him and pulled out a few items. "I'm ready when you are."

Jason nodded. "After you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They drove in silence, each man deep into their own thoughts. They knew that Antonio was dangerous and respecting that would help them come home alive.

They had one car following them that would hang back in case they got into trouble. They had in earpieces so that the geeks could communicate with them. They spared no expense in choosing their equipment.

Turning down a dirt road, Jason turned on the night vision camera system so they could turn off the bright headlights. Spinelli had already alerted them that the surveillance cameras were taken care.

"Stop." Dillon directed.

They didn't want to pull all the way up to the house. Slipping on the night vision goggles, Jason slipped out of the car and started following Manny up the driveway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny, Logan, Carlos, and Francis waited anxiously in the other car. Johnny really hated that Jason wouldn't let them come inside. At this point, if something did happen, it might be too late to get to them in time. But, he would follow orders and trust Jason to call them if they were needed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Manny made their way closer to the house. They took in their surroundings and started to move forward. Stan had already counted the guards that were there, so they just needed to keep track so they knew when the outside was secure.

Manny slipped to the right and came up behind a man and effortlessly slit his throat.

Jason moved quickly and did the same with another guard. His adrenaline was pumping and he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin.

Manny whipped something through the air and Jason watched it half disappear into someone's head.

"Nice." He muttered as he waited for someone walking towards him to clear the corner of the house.

They did and he hit him in the face with his gun and momentarily stunned him. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Jason grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck. His body fell to the ground and Jason search for Manny and finally saw him and moved to catch up when he saw someone step out of the shadows and lung for Manny. He could tell they had used a knife and had connected. By the time he got over to him, Manny had killed the other man and was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

Manny nodded. "I'll be fine. I can do this."

"If you can't do this then you need to step back."

Manny's face contorted from the pain. "I'm not stepping back. I'm fine."

Jason looked around. "Talk to me."

"Jason, there are three guards on the other side of the house. You guys need to move."

Jason led the way and pulled out his gun and quickly turned the corner. He took one guy out with a shot between the eyes. But, the other two were not going to go quietly. Before they could alert the guys inside, both Manny and Jason took them out.

"You can go inside now." Winifred said.

They moved to the back door and when Jason nodded, Manny turned the handle and went inside—guns drawn. Slowly walking down the hall they came to the living room and heard clapping.

"Gentlemen, I have to say, I'm impressed that you found me and managed to get into my house."

Jason kept focused on Antonio and Manny looked around the room. Something was off and he wasn't sure what it was but he definitely didn't like that Antonio was messing with them.

"Mr. Morgan, your silent reputation precedes you. And Mr. Ruiz, I've always admired your work. It's too bad that we all can't be on the same team."

Antonio smirked. "I would lower your weapons if I were you." He said as several red laser lights could be seen on Manny and Jason's head and body. "You're surrounded."

Dillon had already notified Johnny to get his ass over there. Georgie smirked. "They are in two different trees. They are probably on some type of platform."

"Copy that." Johnny said. They split into two groups and carefully made their way to the trees.

"You're almost on them." Stan said quietly.

Johnny lined up his shot and took two of them out and Cody did the same on the other side. "They are all down." He said quietly.

Jason smirked as Antonio kept rambling.

"When I finish with you two, they won't be able to identify the bodies." Antonio said confidently.

Manny walked towards him. "We saw your ex this past week."

Antonio frowned. "Why were you visiting that bitch?"

John walked in the house with someone and Antonio's mouth dropped open.

"It's not nice to call people names." Tess said smirking.

"How did you get out?"

John smiled. "With a little help from a friend."

Tess grinned. "You mob guys are so hot. Anyway, when John came to me and asked me if I wanted the opportunity to get revenge against you and get my daughter back, I jumped at the chance. Those nuns were cramping my style anyway."

Antonio clenched his jaw.

"You took her away from me after you almost drove me insane."

"Almost?" Antonio said.

"I'd shut the fuck up if I were you." John said.

"You really think you can pull the trigger Tess? Jessica won't let you hurt me."

Tess smirked. "That's where you're wrong. You see Jessica let me take over so that I could hurt you. And I intend to do right by her."

"You are nothing; just some figment of Jessica's imagination you crazy bitch."

"Don't call me crazy." She growled. "You made me watch you rape and kill my sister. And I'm going to be the one to end you."

Tess aimed the gun and pulled the trigger and hit him in the crotch area. Antonio yelled out in pain. "Suck it up cause I'm just getting started."

Manny smirked. He liked Tess. Her brand of crazy, he understood.


	26. Chapter 26 - Retribution

AN – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked Tess. One psycho down...  
I'm posting on a tablet so it's a little difficult to say the least. But I appreciate all of the responses!

Chapter 26 - Retribution

Tess watched a tear roll down Antonio's face. "Awww, poor Antonia. What, no snarky come back? You're always running that bitchy little mouth of yours."

If looks could kill, Tess would be dead several times over. "Don't call me that and Tico is going to kill you for this. He will make you suffer."

"Fuck Tico," Tess said shooting him in the knee, "and fuck you for bringing him up. He's a sadistic asshole. It must run in the family."

Antonio tried not to yell when the bullet hit, but he couldn't help it. "You bitch." He yelled.

"Hey John, can you go get the sandwiches? I'm starving." Tess said looking over at him with a smile.

"Sure thing doll." John said walking away.

Manny grabbed a chair and pulled it behind her.

"Aren't you a sweet heart," Tess said as she sat down, "and I love the ink."

Manny smiled. "Thanks."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Manny nodded yes.

"Damn. Does she have ink too?"

Manny grinned. "Yes."

Jason looked over at him with surprise.

Tess chuckled and spoke to him. "I know you were using me the other night handsome, and part of me hates a tease but since you are letting me get my revenge, I've decided to forgive you."

"Thanks—I think." Jason said warily.

"Relax hot stuff, I know you're taken." Tess said with a sigh. "I'm a dollar late and a Santi short."

John came into the room and handed her a bag. Tess smiled. She reached in and grabbed a sandwich. "Who likes Pastrami?"

Johnny spoke up.

"Are you taken gorgeous?" She asked as she withheld the sandwich for a moment.

Johnny smirked. "No, relationships are really overrated."

Tess grinned. "You come over and sit next to me."

Jason shook his head not even sure that Johnny could handle Tess's level of crazy.

"Turkey?"

Jason held out his hand and then sat on the couch.

"Roast beef."

Manny took it.

"Ham."

John took it and sat down.

"Damn this is good." Tess said taking a huge bite of her swiss and turkey sandwich.

They all ate while Antonio tried not to pass out from the pain and blood loss.

Tico tried to call his brother and it went straight to voicemail. He sighed and went out onto his porch. His brother never answered his phone the first time and it drove him crazy.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked into the conference room and tried to pretend that he didn't just see Dillon devouring Georgie's mouth in the hallway. He was a little surprised because he thought he had seen a vibe between Georgie and Stan. Spinelli was so far up Winifred's ass that there was no question there who he wanted. But, considering how bizarre and quirky Dillon was, he had always had a problem getting enough courage to mix it up with the ladies. For a while, AJ thought that maybe Dillon was gay. But, then he found a magazine in his room that contradicted that theory.

AJ chuckled. Dillon was finally getting some. And from what he had seen of Georgie, she definitely needed to get laid. The geeks were definitely wound tightly.

"Brother of Stone Cold, everything is going well. They are just sitting down for some refreshments and sustenance."

AJ frowned. "Seriously Spinelli, I don't even rate a unique nickname? I have to be brother of Stone Cold? You are seriously slipping."

Dillon chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Um..I….um…" Spinelli said stuttering.

Winifred laughed as she stared at the screen. "I love Tess. She is certainly creative." She said watching the scene at Antonio's unfold via a cam that Johnny was wearing.

"What did I miss?" Dillon asked, trying to ignore the fact that Georgie was walking into the room.

"She just carved the name Antonia across his chest." Stan said laughing.

AJ chuckled. His phone rang. "Hey Britt."

"Hey, you free later?"

"Yeah, I can be there in probably in an hour."

"Sounds good." He said ending the call.

Dillon's mouth dropped open. "Did you just say Britt?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know if that's her whole name?"

AJ frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Can you ask her to come here?"

"I guess. What is this about?"

"Just do it please."

AJ dialed his phone. "Hey, change of plan. Can you come over to ELQ? I'll tell the guard downstairs to let you in."

"Sure, I've wanted to meet the geeks for a while now."

AJ ended the call.

"I'll explain when she gets here."

AJ nodded and looked over at the screen when Georgie started to laugh. "Oh—my—God." He muttered before he started to laugh loudly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Twenty says you can't get it into the bullseye." Tess said handing John a dart.

He laughed. "This has to be the most fun I've had torturing anyone ever."

Tess had drawn a target on Antonio's stomach and his belly button was the bullseye.

"You're on."

John walked back to the spot Tess indicated and then launched the dart as Antonio closed his eyes and waited for it to make contact. It stuck him in the leg and he cursed.

"Pay up." Tess yelled victoriously.

John slapped a twenty into her hand and then Tess looked over at Johnny.

"You're on."

Tess chuckled. "Here you go hot stuff." She said handing him the dart.

He lined up and tossed it and it stuck just to the right of the bullseye. "Fuck." He muttered.

"I love that word." Tess said saucily before she held out her hand and Johnny shoved a twenty into.

"I almost have enough for a pedicure. Any other takers?"

Jason smirked. "Twenty you can't make it."

Tess grinned. "You're on." She walked over to the spot Johnny located. "Easy money." She said lining up. "By the way, the darts are dipped in poison. You should start feeling the burn any minute now." She said grinning.

Antonio's eyes grew wide as Tess wiggled her hips and then threw the dart and it landed inside of his belly button. "Yes!" She yelled as everyone's mouth dropped open. "What? I spent a lot of time in bars."

Jason chuckled and handed her the twenty. "I hate to break up the party, but I really need to get back to my girl."

Tess smiled. "You are so cute."

They were interrupted by Antonio yelling something about his body being on fire.

Tess looked over at him. "I hope that with every breath you take that you feel more pain than you made me feel for the last few years. That poison won't kill you but you'll feel like shit for quite a while. There is a coffin waiting for you. I want you to slowly die as you have to deal with the fact that your precious brother can't save you. By the way, I heard you weren't too fond of scorpions. So, I decided to have a few put in there to keep you company."

Antonio swallowed hard.

"I will teach my daughter to forget about you. She will be happy and loved and will not be influenced by you at all."

Jason handed her a twenty. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, call me if you ever need any torture tips. I did a lot of research." Tess said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "I'll keep that in mind."

Johnny followed him out.

"You know she's crazy right?"

Johnny grinned. "Yeah but she's also fucking hot."

Jason chuckled. "It's your funeral. You might have a dick going in but there's a good chance you won't have one when she's finished."

Manny, who was walking behind them, started to laugh. "Sleep with one eye opened my friend."

Johnny chuckled.

"Just keep an eye on her and her daughter. They've been through enough." Manny said.

"I will. I'll text you later when he's buried and then you won't hear from me until you have the situation with Tico resolved." Johnny said.

Jason shook his hand. "Good luck."

Manny shook it too.

They got into the SUV and started heading back home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse. It was good to be back there. She didn't mind staying at the mansion but it was nice having some privacy. She ran a bath and sunk down into it and closed her eyes.

Jason walked into the bedroom and took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He smiled when he saw her and walked inside.

Liz's eyes fluttered open. "Hi." She said smiling.

"May I join you?"

"Definitely."

Jason sunk down into the jacuzzi tub and sighed. "Feels good."

"Everything go okay?"

"Antonio is handled. We brought his ex Tess in and let's just say that she had a unique way in dealing with him." Jason said smiling at the memory.

Liz looked at him curiously. "What is she like?"

"Well, she's a force to be reckoned with. Antonio did a number on her but I'm sending her and their daughter away with Johnny. He's going to get her some help dealing with her mental condition and hopefully she'll be able to forget Antonio in time and give her daughter a good life."

Liz nodded. She really liked that the guys had looked out for Tess.

"I missed you." Jason said with his eyes closed.

"I missed you too. I was surprised that you came back here."

"I didn't mind stayting there but I know you'd rather be in your own space."

"True. Besides, I like making you scream and having you all to myself."

Liz grinned. "I like the way that you think." She said moving so she was straddling him. Grabbing his head, she kissed him softly at first and then quickly it turned passionate. Liz moaned as she felt Jason grow beneath her.

He reached between them and slid his finger over her clit and their mouths broke apart as she moaned her approval. Eyeing her neck, he laid wet kisses all over it as he continued to pleasure her.

"Jason." She yelled as he slipped a finger inside of her. "Please."

"You want me to fuck you baby?"

Liz moaned loudly. Just his voice was about to make her cum. "Yes, please Jason." She pleaded.

His finger slipped out of her and he grabbed her hips. "Put me inside of you." He whispered in her ear.

She shuddered and grabbed him and pumped it a few times making Jason moan. And then she positioned him at her entrance and looked at him with a smirk before impaling herself on his throbbing cock.

"Elizabeth." Jason said loudly as she began to bounce up and down.

He helped her slam down harder and they were both moaning; each lost in their own bliss. They continued for quite a while until Jason needed to cum so badly. He moved his finger over her clit and Liz chanted his name as her body shook and jerked. And then Jason let go and yelled her name as her muscles milked him into a massive orgasm. Liz collapsed forward and Jason held her tightly, his cock still encased inside of her. It was a perfect ending to thier day. 


	27. Chapter 27 – Good and Bad News

A/N - Thanks for the comments – Okay, I'm back (I am having Post Vacation Depression…sigh). But I did have a great time visiting my family. I'm going to start posting on my lunch hour (PST). Kcke2pen – Thanks! * leeleelayla5 – rofl! * Virgy15 – Always liked Tess because she has so many layers and is more interesting than Jessica. *ilovedana53 - You'll find out about Kelly's ink later. * doralupin86 – Thanks! * Kikimoo – Well, Tess is an alter personality lol. * Liasonluv – Will fit some in later! * lrobinson01 – Thanks!

Chapter 27 – Good and Bad News

Manny knocked on Kelly's door.

"Hey." She said holding it open. "How did it go?"

Manny smiled. "It was good but I do need your help."

Kelly looked down at his shirt where his hand rest on his stomach. "What happened?"

"I was stabbed."

Kelly's mouth dropped open.

"It's not that bad. The bleeding stopped a while back. But, I probably need some stitches."

Kelly ran into the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit. "Take off your shirt and sit down at the table." She said going into doctor mode.

Manny took off his kevlar vest and shirt. The knife had made contact right below where the vest ended.

Kelly inspected the wound. "Manny, you probably should have gone to the hospital. I have no way of knowing if it hit any of your organs."

"I'm fine, it wasn't that deep. Just patch me up. I trust you."

Kelly sighed. "Okay. You're lucky I have an advanced first aid kit." She said preparing the needle. "I have drugs too. Do you want some?"

Manny shook his head no. "I can take it."

Kelly smirked. "Men." She got up and grabbed a bottle of tequila out of her cabinet and placed it down in front of him.

Manny smiled. "Thanks." He did a shot and then Kelly cleaned the wound and began to sew. Manny grimaced and held his breath.

"Sorry." Kelly said as she tried to work quickly.

She finished up and realized her hand had started shaking. Manny handed her the bottle of tequila and she downed some.

"I'm okay." He said softly.

"So, is this what I look forward to? Should I keep a few pints of blood on hand too?"

Manny stroked the side of her face and then kissed her. "Thank you baby."

"I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I'll be more careful."

Kelly stood up. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ watched Britt walk into the room and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." She said smiling.

He gave her a quick kiss and then introduced her to everyone. Dillon watched her curiously. "Can I talk to you two outside?"

AJ wasn't sure what Dillon was up to. "Okay."

They walked out into the hallway and then followed Dillon into an empty office.

"What is this about?" AJ asked.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Dillon said to Britt.

She sat down and then AJ held her hand.

"I just have a few questions. What is your last name?"

"Westbourne."

"Is that your birth name?"

Britt looked over at AJ and then back at Dillon. "No."

"I'm just going to go for broke. Is your mother Liesl Obrecht?"

Britt frowned. "Yes."

Dillon let out the breath he was holding. "I don't even know how to tell you this."

"Dillon, should I be worried that you know so much about my girlfriend?"

Britt smiled briefly at the reference.

"I've been helping Alexis research something about her family. When she gave birth, Helena had Dr. Obrecht deliver the baby. Your "mother" supposedly gave the baby to a couple to adopt, but we are also researching the possibility that she took the baby for herself."

Britt didn't even know what say. She was speechless. There were so many thoughts running through her mind. "Are you telling me that you think I may be Alexis's child?"

Dillon nodded.

"Holy shit." She muttered.

"Well, unfortunately, you won't escape the crazy factor."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Of course, I'll respect your privacy but would you be willing to speak with Alexis?"

Britt looked over at AJ. "What is she like?"

"A little neurotic but she's a nice person. She's a lawyer. She was dating Ned."

"Does she have kids?"

"No."

Britt thought for a moment. "Can I have a day to think about this? I mean, I'll probably agree but I just need to process this for a while."

"Absolutely. Is it okay if I tell her that I've made contact?"

"Okay."

Dillon got up and left them alone.

Britt stared down at her hands as she spoke. "I always wished that they weren't my parents. I would pray that I was adopted and that my real parents would come and get me. I've been lied to my entire life. I'm not sure what to do with that."

AJ stood up and then pulled her up into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

"By the way, why did you make the crazy reference?"

"Alexis's father was Mikkos Cassadine, Helena's husband. He had an affair. So, I'm sorry to tell you but that family is pretty off the chain in the crazy department. But, Alexis doesn't have too much to do with them because Helena hates her. She actually killed Alexis's mother."

"Wow. So, I might be related to Nikolas?"

"Yes."

"And he's normal?"

"From what Dillon has researched, he seems to be."

"Do you have to stay here?"

"No, why don't you stay with me tonight?"

Britt nodded. "Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason watched Elizabeth sleep for a while. They just needed to find Tico and everyone would be safe again. It was the nature of the business that there were very little times when they weren't on guard. Someone was always ready to try to get a piece of their organization. In a way, it was exhausting. He knew that Edward wanted him to take over for him. For the most part, he wanted it too. But, there was a part of him that wanted to hop on his motorcycle and just travel and enjoy life.

He had been training Johnny to take his place from time to time so that he could at least get away. He was good, and when focused, he was very reliable under pressure. Eventually, he would be Jason's second. With AJ finally committing to the business, he'd be able to split up the corporate side and that would free up some of his time.

"That looks like a serious conversation you're having with yourself." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason kissed her on the forehead. "I do some of my best thinking while I'm watching you sleep."

"Well, I'm glad that I can help." She said stretching.

He watched her walk to the bathroom and smiled. For the first time, she didn't bother to cover up and he liked that she felt so comfortable with him.

The shower started running and he smirked and got out of bed. Waiting a few minutes, he crept into the bathroom and pushed back the curtains and watched her shampoo her hair.

"Why don't you let me do that?" He asked as she jumped.

He got in behind her and started to massage her scalp.

"Now that feels awesome."

Someone banged on the door of the bedroom. "Jason?"

"I'm in the shower." He yelled.

"Hurry up."

He kissed her quickly. "Sorry."

She stepped around him and he quickly washed up.

"I'll make it up to you later." He said kissing her one more time before drying off and throwing on some clothes. The guards rarely interrupted him so he knew it must be important.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Delores woke up and grabbed her crutches. She made it to the door and then smoothed down her hair trying to look more awake than she was. "Hello?"

"Morning sunshine." Patrick said smiling.

"Really?" She said glaring at him.

"I brought you breakfast." He said walking past her.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch. "I would have greeted you with a smile if you had shown up two hours from now."

Patrick opened the bag and pulled out some bagels and creamed cheese. "I have the day off."

"And you didn't sleep in?"

"Habit." He said preparing her bagel. "I need you to eat up. I'm taking you out."

"You think?"

"Yup."

She stared at him while she ate. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Well I have to know how to dress."

"It's a beautiful day out today. I think a sweater will suffice."

Delores smiled.

"And some sunblock."

Her eyes narrowed. "Now, I'm really curious."

Patrick smiled. She'd never guess.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis walked into her office and checked her messages. She had just gotten settled when Dillon walked inside.

"Hi." She said smiling. "I'm surprised to see you this early."

"I have some good news."

Alexis felt her heart skip a beat. "You found her?"

"Yes."

She put her hand over her heart. "Is she close?"

"Very. I can't give you a lot of details yet. She needed some time to digest it. But, I think she's going to want to meet you."

Alexis wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it."

"If she is game, we'll have Monica do the DNA tests."

"Sounds good. Thank you Dillon. I will be forever grateful to you for this."

Dillon smiled. "I just hope it works out the way you want to."

Alexis watched him leave and wondered how the hell she was going to concentrate now when she knew her daughter was so close by.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran down the stairs and found himself standing before Edward, Manny, and Francis.

"What's going on?"

"Johnny and the girls are safe."

Jason sighed. "Good."

"Tico will find out right around now." Francis said.

"Did you send a video?"

Manny nodded. "It's going to get ugly really fast."

"Nathan is at the hospital." Edward said. "And I pulled a couple of other guards."

"I think he might wait. He knows that we'll be prepared for him and he'll want to catch us by surprise. He's into the game. Antonio was the one that would strike first."

Manny nodded. "You might be right about that, but it won't hurt to play it safe."

Edward had a bad feeling that this was not going to end very well.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian walked into Alexis's office and noticed she looked like she had been crying. "What happened?" He asked walking around her desk and kneeling down.

She looked into his eyes and started to cry again and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly until she calmed down.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Alexis sighed. "Get up before your knees give out."

He got up and grabbed a chair and placed it right next to hers.

"I have a daughter out there somewhere and she may be close by."

Julian was shocked. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Dillon may have found her and she's trying to process it right now. I'm scared that she'll reject me." Alexis said wiping a tear away.

"How long have you been searching for her?"

"Not long. Her birth was something I carried around for a long time. I was young and Helena made me give her up. It's not something I wanted to do."

"I understand."

"Recently, I came clean to Ned and he offered Dillon's help."

Julian nodded.

"You can run and I won't think anything less of you."

He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Alexis. I like you. I told you that I'd fight for you and I meant that."

Placing her hand upon his, she kissed it and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tico watched the video and then threw the ipad across the room. "Fucking bastards." He yelled. Antonio was the only person left who actually understood him. "Manuel." He yelled.

A man ran into the room and they feverishly spoke in Spanish. He couldn't even bury his brother. The Quartermaines were going to pay along with the other families. But, he was going to play it smart and wait to take out his wrath while they all squirmed. No matter how much they begged, he would show them no mercy.

"Make sure the men are prepared and know who they are taking. We can't afford any mistakes."

"Si."

"And send a message to Morgan. Tell him that his brother will meet the same fate."

The man looked at him a bit confused. "Are you sure?"

Tico looked at him and smiled. "Oh, I'm very sure."

The guard nodded and left the room.

"I will do right by you Antonio, count on it."


	28. Chapter 28 – Message Received

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are on the edge of your seats. * ilovedana53 – Britt is in shock. * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Manny/Kelly are very good together. I don't think you can ever have all your bases covered. * chawchic – The surprise was because it wasn't in the original plan. * kikimoo – Antonio had to die. They really didn't have any other choice. Thanks!

Chapter 28 – Message Received

Britt looked up as the door opened and AJ walked inside with some food.

"I brought your favorite." He said handing her the bag.

She peeked inside and smiled. "Thanks." She said taking out her favorite pastry.

Putting the coffee down on the table, he sat next to her and smiled. "I can clear out my morning if you need me."

Britt nodded. "I know this sounds crazy, but I want to go see my mother."

AJ frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea. She'll probably just lie to you."

She put the pastry down. "I have so many emotions running through me right now that my head is almost spinning. I want to yell at her and ask her why she lied to me."

"I get that but I don't know if you'll feel any better when you're finished. What happened is done and over with and you can't change it or go back. I'm not going to stop you if it's what you really want to do but I think your time would be better spent meeting with Alexis and finding out if you really are her daughter."

Britt sighed. "You're right. I should find out the truth first. Can you call Dillon and have him set up a meeting for this evening?"

AJ nodded. "Of course and I'd like to be there for you if you'll let me."

Britt kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm not used to that but I like it."

AJ smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Thank you for letting me return the favor."

He kissed her deeply trying to show her with a kiss how important she was to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny watched Kelly get up and go to the bathroom. She looked so beautiful that he still felt like he had to pinch himself. She quickly came back and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty."

She smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She said lying down next to him.

He ran his finger over the dragon tattoo on her hip. "I think you need some new ink."

She chuckled. "Really?"

He smiled devilishly. "Uh huh, right here." He said brushing his fingers across her mound. She shivered in response. "It should say, Manny's."

She laughed loudly. "You think?"

He nodded. "Because this is mine." He said pulling her towards him so he could comfortably reach her clit.

Kelly moaned into his mouth as he kissed her hard and forcefully, claiming what was his alone. If he had his way, no man would ever touch her again. He brought her to a climax as she yelled his name and it was music to his ears.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dillon called Alexis and set up a meeting in one of the vacant offices. She was nervous but so glad that Britt had agreed. He also set up a time for a DNA test for the next day as well, just in case both women agreed to it.

Ned met Alexis for lunch. She told him what was going on and he was surprised. "I really hope that this works out the way you want it to Alexis."

"Me too. It's not often that you get to confront your biggest regret and possibly fix it. Dillon gave me a picture of her. She's beautiful."

Ned smiled. "She takes after her mother."

"There's so many things I don't know about her and wasn't there for. It's almost overwhelming."

"All you can do is be there for her now and spend time with her."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of the day." Alexis said as she grabbed her napkin and buried her face in it.

Ned watched her sighed. He prayed that Britt wouldn't reject her. He didn't know if Alexis could handle it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nathan followed Elizabeth to the locker room. He walked inside and did a quick sweep of the room and then stood outside and waited to give her privacy. She went to her locker and opened it and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged away and thrown up against a wall.

"Tell your boyfriend that Tico said his brother will suffer the same fate." The man said menacingly. "And in case you forget, I'll leave a note in your pocket."

Elizabeth nodded her head. Her eyes were full with fear. She was scared to death.

He pulled out a cloth and held it over her mouth and she struggled until she finally lost consciousness and was lowered to the floor. Straightening out his uniform, he walked out the 2nd entrance to the room and quickly left the area.

Nathan waited five minutes and when Elizabeth didn't come out, he went inside. "Elizabeth?" He called out. When he saw the open locker he ran through the room and finally saw her lying on the floor towards the back. "Shit." He muttered as he checked her pulse. Gathering her up in his arms, he picked her up and ran out of the room. "Help me." He yelled.

Epiphany poked her head out of a room she had just cleaned and when she saw Elizabeth she waved him into it and had him place her on the bed. She felt for a pulse and then grabbed the phone and called Leo who rushed to the room.

"What are her stats?"

"110 over 70."

Epiphany rattled off a few more numbers and Leo told her to get some blood drawn.

"I think she has been drugged. We need to make sure it's nothing life threatening."

"I'll put a rush on it." Epiphany said.

"Make sure her airway stays open. It doesn't look like it was a high dosage."

Nathan left the room and made the call he wished he'd never have to make. "Jason, you need to come to the hospital."

"What happened?" He said standing up as Edward watched him curiously.

"Elizabeth went into the locker room. Someone must have been waiting in there for her and slipped out the other entrance. I had done a quick sweep before she went inside. She was in there maybe five minutes and when she didn't come out, I went in there and found her."

"What did he do to her?" Jason yelled.

"She's unconscious. They are doing blood work to determine what drug he gave her."

"Don't you leave her side or I will kill you myself." Jason growled.

Nathan sighed. "I won't." He said walking back into the room.

Jason took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Edward placed a hand on his back. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Delores snuggled into Patrick's side as the cool breeze washed across her face. When he had brought her to the marina and picked her up and handed her to a man who was on deck, her mouth had literally dropped open. The view was beautiful and she couldn't believe that Patrick had gone through so much trouble.

"Thank you for such a beautiful day."

Patrick smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

His beeper went off and he groaned. Taking out his cell phone, he called the hospital and Epiphany answered.

"Patrick, I'm sorry to bother you on your day off."

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked. Epiphany never called him when he had time off.

"Elizabeth was attacked in the locker room. She's unconscious and we're waiting for blood work. I know Delores would want to know."

"We'll be right there."

Delores looked at him curiously. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth was attacked and she's unconscious."

Delores gasped. "Can you get us there fast?"

Patrick nodded and went to talk to the captain and quickly they were headed back to shore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason drove as fast as he could. "Damn it. I promised I'd protect her."

"Jason, you can't be everywhere all the time. It's almost impossible to lock down the hospital. There are too many people going in and out."

"I don't know what to do. I could have lost her today."

"He could have killed her if he wanted to but he didn't. I think he was just sending a message."

Jason parked the car and they both got out and hurried into the building. Jason called Nathan to ask where Elizabeth was and got the room number. When they got there, a police officer was standing outside in the hallway and Mac stood up and walked towards him.

"Jason, this is a police matter."

Jason nodded. "That is my girlfriend in there. If you think that you are going to keep me out of that room…." Jason said emotionally.

"I won't but I will have to talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

"Fine, I just need to let her know that I'm here."

Mac could see how upset Jason was. "Okay."

The officer stepped aside and Jason walked inside and looked over at Nathan who looked down and then walked up to Elizabeth and kissed her on the forehead. "Baby, I'm right here. I need you to wake up and look at me." He said softly.

Elizabeth didn't stir, so Jason sat down next to the bed and prayed as he waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Delores sat in the hallway with Nathan while Patrick went into the room.

"I failed her." He said softly.

"Nathan, this isn't your fault. It's Tico's fault."

Nathan shook his head. "Jason is going to kill me and I deserve it."

"Look, you found her fast because you used your instincts. When she's back on her feet, you're going to help me train her. We can't put it off any longer. She needs some basic self defense moves and we'll go from there."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick quickly checked Liz over. "Where are the blood tests?"

Epiphany got on the phone and threatened the lap tech with a fate worse than death if he didn't hurry. About five minutes later, a nurse came through the door and handed Patrick the results.

"Chloroform." Patrick said. "We'll just have to wait until it wears off."

Jason nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll keep her here until she wakes up and then we'll go from there. It shouldn't be much longer."

"Thanks."

Patrick walked out and Jason laid his head on the bed and kissed her hand. About 15 minutes later, Elizabeth started to fight an unknown force and Jason pushed the call button. Patrick ran back inside and monitored her as she struggled to wake up.

"It's okay Elizabeth, you're safe." Patrick said. "Jason is here."

Elizabeth sat straight up, her eyes were wide and she had started to shake.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. You're safe." Jason said.

Patrick laid her back down.

Jason took her hand and she looked over at him. "Take deep breaths." He said softly.

She tried to calm herself.

"They used chloroform on you." Patrick said. "I don't think they'll be any side effects, but I just want to monitor you for a while and make sure that you're stable."

Liz turned to him and nodded.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone and then I'll tell Mac that you're awake."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said quietly as Patrick left the room.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Jason said kissing her hand again.

"I was so scared. Please don't be mad at Nathan. It's not his fault."

Jason couldn't even speak.

"Please Jason."

Jason nodded yes. He was going to have a talk with Nathan that wouldn't be pretty, but he also understood the reality of the situation. "What happened?"

"He wanted me to give you a message."

"What?"

She reached into her pocket and handed him the note. Jason read it and his jaw clenched.

"Go call AJ. I'll be fine. I know what I need to say to Mac."

The door opened and Mac walked in.

"Go. It's okay." Elizabeth said.

He stood up and gently kissed her before walking out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29 – Decisions, Decisions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Dreamlover, ilovedana53 – With all the accidents (Delores and Liz/Jason etc.), training took a backseat. * lrobinson01 - lol

Chapter 29 – Decisions, Decisions

Mac studied Elizabeth for a second before speaking. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

She nodded. "Nathan did a quick check of the locker room and then I went inside by myself. I had just opened my locker when someone grabbed me and dragged me towards the back of the room." She paused as she rubbed her arms. "He threw me up against the wall and told me to give Jason a message."

"What was the message?"

"I don't remember." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. "I keep going over it in my mind but I must have blacked out or something."

Mac sighed. He wasn't sure if she was lying or just traumatized. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"He had brown hair and brown eyes. I would say he was 5'11. He was wearing a surgical mask and scrubs. And he had on latex gloves too."

"Was there any kind of distinguishing marks or tattoos?"

Elizabeth brushed a tear off of her face. "I didn't really look. I was so scared. I just stared into his eyes and then everything went black."

"If you remember anything, give me a call." He said handing her a card.

"I will. Thank you."

He started to walk out and then turned towards her. "Elizabeth, I'm not the enemy. That man might come back and I really don't want to see you get hurt. I know it's not normal for someone in Jason's position to trust the police, but he can't be everywhere at once. If there is a time when you can't reach him and you're in danger, I hope that you will trust me enough to call me."

"That's very nice of you."

"I'm just trying to do my job." Mac said leaving her alone to think about what he had said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on AJ's apartment door. He had called ELQ and found out that his brother had taken the day off.

"Jason?" Britt said opening the door. "Come in."

"Hi. Is AJ here?"

"He ran to the store. He'll be right back." She said shutting the door behind him.

"You look really serious. Is everything okay?"

"Elizabeth was just attacked in the locker room."

Britt's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She got lucky."

AJ rushed into the apartment and was shocked to see Jason standing there. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth was attacked at the hospital." Britt said.

"Is she okay?"

Jason nodded. "She was chloroformed but Patrick said she'll be fine. She'll probably bruise where he grabbed her." He said hating that she had gotten hurt yet again.

"I'm glad that she'll be okay. Do you need me to come with you?" AJ asked.

"AJ, sit down."

He handed Britt the bag and sat on the couch.

"The man who attacked her gave her a message. Tico wants to kill you because he found out his brother is dead."

Britt gasped as AJ just sat there trying to process everything.

"I'm not leaving Britt."

"And I'm not willing to lose my brother." Jason said loudly.

AJ stood up and started pacing.

"I'm putting two guards on you. I think you should move back into the mansion. It's safer there."

AJ groaned. "Hell no."

"Then at least move into the Towers temporarily."

Britt touched AJ's arm. "Please AJ, I really don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"You have to also consider that Britt will be around you too. So, she'll be a target. I would feel much better if I knew that you were both in a safe place."

AJ sighed. "Okay, I'll move into the Towers."

"I will too."

"Thank you." Jason said as he stood up. "I need to get back to Elizabeth."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nathan walked into Elizabeth's room with Delores.

"Hey." Liz said smiling. "It's good to see you Delores."

She smiled. "I would rather be seeing you under different circumstances though."

"True."

"Listen, I know we put aside your training because of everything that has been happening, but tomorrow, I'd like it if you could meet with me and Nathan in the morning. Emily and Britt don't come in until the afternoon. We just want to teach you some basic defense moves so that you can break holds and defend yourself better."

Liz nodded. "I would like that and I don't think Tico will be expecting it. I'll be ready at 9:00 a.m. if that's alright."

"That's perfect."

"Nathan, please don't blame yourself for what happened."

He nodded. "Thank you for saying that." He said before walking out.

Liz looked at Delores who confirmed her fears.

"He feels like shit that you got hurt. I don't think he's done beating himself up about it yet."

Liz sighed. "I have a feeling Jason is going to have some words with him."

Delores shrugged. "That is to be expected." She said sitting down.

"So, where did you and Patrick go?" Liz said smiling.

Delores blushed. "He took me out on a boat. It was a beautiful day for it."

"Wow, color me shocked."

"I know. He doesn't seem like he'd be that romantic."

"I guess with the right woman, he's rising to the occasion."

Delores smiled. "I guess so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Skye looked down at the stick in her hand and started to cry. It couldn't be true. This wasn't supposed to happen. While she liked Lorenzo, she wasn't in love with him at this point. Not to mention how dangerous this could be for her.

Standing up, she picked up the phone and called a clinic that was nearby and arranged for a formal test to be done. She had to be sure before she decided what to do about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up to Nathan. "Follow me." He said firmly.

Nathan nodded and looked over to make sure the other guard was in position, and then followed Jason into the stairwell. They went to the roof and sat down.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said softly as he momentarily looked Jason in the eye.

Jason looked away first. "I would give my life for Elizabeth. You were sloppy and the only reason I'm not beating the crap out of you right now or firing your ass is because she asked me not to."

Nathan didn't say a word. He closed his eyes and waited for Jason to continue.

"If anything happens to her again on your watch, I will kill you myself." Jason growled. He stood up. His muscles were ticking underneath his t-shirt and he clearly was seething.

Nathan stood up. "Message received."

"Good."

The younger man let out a sigh of relief as he watched Jason disappear through the doorway. He had been given a 2nd chance and he definitely didn't want to blow it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Jason walk into her room. "Hi. Is Nathan still breathing?"

Jason gave her a look which caused her to smirk. "Yes."

"Good, now come sit next to me."

He slowly moved to the bed and sat down on it and took her hand into his. She watched his eyes get teary and she was taken aback.

"I thought I lost you and it was the worst feeling that I've ever had."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm okay."

"I know that now but—I just can't imagine my life without you in it and it scared me. I love you."

She gasped.

"I know it's probably too soon to say that but I can't help how I feel. I love you Elizabeth Webber and I hope you feel the same way."

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's face. "I do. I love you too."

He leaned towards her and she met him half way. Their mouths collided and they feverishly kissed, hopelessly lost in each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily watched John walk towards her.

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No. I just got off of my rounds. I was going to head that way. She's fine."

John sighed. "Good. I know Jason must be freaking out."

Emily pulled him down the hallway into a vacant room and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he felt her shake.

She pulled back. "It could have easily been me. She's my best friend and I almost lost her. I'm so tired of the games. Someone is going to get really hurt and I just can't stand the thought of it."

John hugged her again. Somehow, they needed to stop Tico before that happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Skye picked up her phone. She was sitting in her office and she gasped as the nurse told her the test results. Ending the call, she didn't even realize she had stood up and walked down the hall; tears streaming down her face. She walked into Edward's office and he looked up at her and sat back. "Skye?"

"I don't know what to do. I didn't plan it. I swear. I didn't even think it was possible." She said as her breath caught in her throat.

Edward was totally taken aback. Skye never came to him. All they seemed to do was argue and here she was standing before him completely broken and scared. He stood up and walked towards her and pulled her into his arms as she cried. His secretary closed his door and he waited until she got herself together a little and he pulled back and sat her in a chair.

"Talk to me. I promise I won't judge."

All sorts of things were running through his mind. Did she hurt someone?

Skye took the tissue he held out and she wiped her face. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Edward truly was not expecting that to come out of her mouth and didn't even know what to say.

"You are the only other one who knows."

"Why me?"

"Edward, I need you to promise me something." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm not supposed to get pregnant. The doctors told me that if by some miracle I did, that I wouldn't be able to carry to term. So now what? Do I sit around and wait for my baby to die?" She asked before sobbing.

Edward closed his eyes. "Skye, we'll get you the best doctors."

She looked at him. "I need you to promise me that if I somehow make it through this and something bad happens and there is a choice to be made, that you'll fight for this baby. Can you do that?"

Edward swallowed hard. "You're asking me to let you die? Alan would never forgive me."

"Please, please do this for me." She said as Edward's heart just about broke. "I'll give you power of attorney. I'll do anything you ask of me." She begged.

"Skye, did you ask me because you thought I didn't love you?"

She nodded yes and Edward had to fight back his own tears.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but that just isn't true. Can you give me a day to think about it?"

"I—I'm sorry that I dumped this on you. Of course you can think it over."

Skye stood up. "I've taken up enough of your time." She said heading towards the door. There was one other person that she knew she could trust with the task and she hoped that if Edward refused, he would honor her wishes.


	30. Chapter 30 - Defense

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kck2pen – I wanted to bring Edward and Skye together. * Dreamlover22 – Business is business. Tico might be attracted to Liz but she was a perfect delivery person. Besides, it's not like he killed her. She still doesn't mean anything to him. * Virgy15 – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

Chapter 30 - Defense

Britt walked into the office and sat down. She was glad that Alexis wasn't there yet so she could get herself composed. She was nervous and AJ was doing the best he could to try and help her relax.

"You want some water?"

She nodded and he slipped out of the office and retrieved a bottle.

"Here." He said handing it to her before taking a seat next to her.

Ned walked in first and Alexis followed behind him and when he stepped aside, Britt and Alexis's eyes met; searching for any likeness.

"Hi." Alexis said breaking the ice.

"Hi."

She sat down next to Ned and they both started talking at once which made both of them chuckle.

"You first." Britt said. She studied Alexis. She was pretty with a touch of awkwardness about her.

"I want you to know that I didn't give my daughter up lightly. I was really young and Helena—well let's just say that she can be quite convincing."

Britt nodded. "I understand."

Alexis started to get emotional and Ned reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I just have waited so long for this and seeing you is a little overwhelming."

Britt handed her a tissue. "It's not easy for me either—well maybe in some ways it is. My parents were psychos."

Alexis made a face. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there are plenty of psychos on my side too."

Britt smiled. "Just to be safe, I will have to have you tested."

Alexis chuckled.

AJ smiled. They were getting along. This was good.

"Alexis, I'm willing to take a DNA test. I think it would be a good idea for us to settle this right away."

She nodded. "We'll use a few different labs. I don't really trust the labs at GH."

Ned smiled. "With good reason."

They exchanged numbers.

"I'd love to have lunch with you tomorrow." Alexis said.

Dillon walked into the room and interrupted. "Monica asked if you could meet her at the mansion at 11:00 tomorrow morning. She'll do the DNA tests and send them to a few different labs for you."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you Dillon."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Then it's settled. We'll do the tests and then have lunch."

Alexis smiled and stood up. "I look forward to getting to know you regardless of the outcome."

Britt stood up. "Me too."

Alexis gave her a brief hug and then her and Ned left.

"That wasn't so bad." AJ said.

"She's nice."

"It told you she was."

Britt turned to look at him. "Thank you everything AJ."

He looked down at her and caressed the side of her face. He was falling for her and while that scared the shit out him, he was so drawn to her that the fear didn't matter. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed her. Britt's body felt like it was vibrating as AJ kissed her thoroughly.

"What was that for?" She asked softly.

"For being you." AJ said before kissing her gently.

Britt smiled and followed him out of the room. AJ was to die for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward walked into the mansion. The conversation with Skye had sucked all his energy away and he was still reeling. Lila was in the living room by herself, listening to music.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she studied the troubled expression on his face.

He poured himself a drink and downed it as Lila's eyes followed him as he sat down.

"I don't even know what to say right now."

"Just start at the beginning. We'll figure it out together."

"Skye came to me today. She was a wreck and she broke my heart." He said rubbing his hands up and down his face.

Lila swallowed. "What happened? Is she okay?"

He shook his head no.

"Edward, you're scaring me."

Lila was very fond of Skye. She was fiery and smart and always gave Edward a run for his money.

"She's pregnant."

Lila was taken aback. It wasn't what she had expected Edward to say. "And she came to you?"

"Yes. She came to me because she didn't think I loved her so it would make what she asked me to do easier."

"What did she ask you to do?"

"Apparently, she was told that she would never be able to carry to term. She's upset because she feels like she's just waiting to lose the baby."

Lila gasped. "The poor dear."

"There's more. If she was able to give birth, she wanted me to save the baby instead of her if there were complications."

Tears sprung into Lila's eyes. "She must be in so much pain Edward. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that she was wrong about me not loving her and that I needed time to think. She's so desperate right now."

Lila reached out and touched her husband, trying to sooth him.

"I don't think I could do it."

"It's a lot to ask. I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings. You know that Skye has never felt totally comfortable with everyone."

"I know and that is partly my fault. I'm too harsh on her."

"Edward, we need to be there for her and show her that family sticks together. I'm not saying that you should agree to her terms, but you need to make sure that she understands that we will be there with her every step of the way."

He nodded. "I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny stood at the docks overlooking the water; watching the ship come in that had their shipment on it.

Lorenzo walked up to him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked his boss.

"Skye is just being distant."

"Maybe she just needs some space."

Lorenzo's eyebrow raised. "Trust me. That's all I seem to be doing lately. She won't talk to me."

"She's a complicated woman." Manny said.

He liked Skye. She was beautiful, strong, and smart. He looked over at his boss. "I think the geeks are close to finding Tico."

"Good. I'm tired of his shit."

"There will just be someone who will take his place." Manny said quietly.

It was like an endless round of assholes thinking that they have what it took to take what was theirs.

"Luckily, most of them aren't as savvy." Lorenzo said quietly.

They both flinched as a fireball colored the sky red and orange and dark smoke billowed.

"Mother fucker." Lorenzo growled.

"He's a dead man."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason picked up the phone and listened as Lorenzo ranted. This situation was out of control but Tico was far under the radar. He always seemed to be one step in front of them and they were all at their wits end.

Lorenzo abruptly hung up and Jason called Edward to let him know that Tico had struck again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis pulled back from Ned's embrace. He looked as though she had slapped him and she wasn't sure what to say. Things had changed; she was changed. Maybe she wanted different things now but somehow, Ned's half the time missing in action routine was just not enough for her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

Ned's stomach churned. "Alexis, please don't make any rash decisions right now."

"Ned…"

"Please, stop. I'm not ready—I can't."

Alexis closed her eyes. "Okay, but we are going to have to talk soon."

Ned nodded. It was a conversation that he really didn't want to have.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked across the mat at Nathan who was looking downright menacing. How did he do that? He was usually so sweet. She bit her lip and Delores had to fight the urge to laugh at the look on Liz's face.

Liz cleared her throat. "You're usually so sweet and handsome. This look just doesn't work for you."

Nathan's eyes grew wide and he blushed making both women laugh.

"I won that round, right?" Liz asked Delores who chuckled.

"I don't think making the bad guys blush is going to be an effective defense."

Nathan shook his head. "Alright, let's focus."

He showed Elizabeth how to break a hold and they repeated the move over and over.

He grabbed his gun and showed her how to disarm someone and it took her a few times, but she did it.

"Good. Now, this is how you break someone's nose."

Nathan demonstrated and Elizabeth actually got that one easily. She understood anatomy and bone structure so everything he said made perfect sense.

And then Nathan was on her, throwing her down onto the mat and Elizabeth struggled beneath him—trying to catch her breath. He was too big and she was getting frustrated.

Jason watched; hidden from sight—wondering what she'd do next.

"I—I don't know what to do."

"Well, you don't have your hands right?" Delores said.

"Right."

"Struggling against him with your arms is just going to fatigue you."

Liz listened carefully.

"You have your head and your hips. Now, a head butt might hurt you just as much as it hurts them and leave you disoriented."

"Okay."

"He's not close enough at this point to bite." Delores said sliding herself closer to them on the mat. "If you try to use your hips to buck him off, you'd have to also roll at the same time."

Liz looked over at her not convinced that any of it would work.

"Spitting in his face might make him loosen his hold on your arms. And then you could twist your wrist and try to jerk them away."

Nathan showed her what Delores meant.

"Elizabeth, the bottom line is that this position is very hard to escape; especially when a male is on top of a female. When you're scared and someone is doing that to you, it makes it even harder. So, what I want to focus on is how to not be pinned down in the first place."

Nathan got up and helped Elizabeth to her feet.

Jason backed away and left the building. He wondered if he should tell her that he knew what she was doing but was also curious why she hadn't confided in him in the first place. He wasn't upset that she was learning how to defend herself. In fact, he was proud and relieved. Deciding that it was best to let her come to him, he let it go and drove back to his office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After the workout, they went to the firing range and Delores had Elizabeth pick up a few different weapons so they could figure out which one she'd be more comfortable with.

She explained the basics and then both she and Nathan watched as she fired and gave her instructions on aiming and also using the gun to strike someone.

They spent an hour there and then Elizabeth went back to the penthouse to rest before her shift. She was exhausted and there were so many thoughts going through her mind. She felt like she was in information overload. Laying down she fell asleep and immediately started dreaming and then her mind went to the day she was attacked and she started to have a nightmare.

Jason threw his keys down and looked around to see if she was home and that is when he heard her scream and he tore up the steps as fast as he could and though the door to the bedroom open. Elizabeth was fighting an unknown person and he slid onto the bed and tried to wake her up. His mistake was grabbing her arm.


	31. Chapter 31 - Twisted

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Not sure if people are just on vacation or if you're not really feeling the story at this point. Not many reviews the last few chapters. But, I'll press ahead. I know it's the summer and people are busy. I had another unexpected loss in the family that I was awakened for early this morning. Been a tough few years with 4 loses and had just lost his mother in January so my family is reeling. Just makes you appreciate your life and loved ones more!

Chapter 31 - Twisted

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's wrist and twisted causing him to yell out. She bent his fingers back as he laid there almost in shock as she suddenly was straddling him, her arm pressing on his neck making it really hard for him to breathe. Her eyes snapped open and their eyes locked. "Jason?"

The look of anger and shock had disappeared and a slow smirk crept onto his face.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

She dropped his hand and put her hands on hips. "You could have at least lied and said yes."

Jason grinned. "I have to say, that was really hot."

"How is a girl kicking your ass hot?"

Jason grabbed her and flipped her over as Liz yelped—surprised by his counter attack. He pinned down her arms. "I can't explain it. It just is."

"Jason, my hands are lethal. I suggest you let me go before I…."

He was kissing her neck now and she lost her train of thought. He pulled back with a smirk on his face. "You were saying."

Her brows furrow. Noticing that he had lessened his grip, she bucked her hips and rolled, dumping him on his back and then she was straddling him again. His eyes seemed like they changed colors as he looked at her with want.

Pulling her towards him, he captured her mouth and they began to kiss feverishly. She moaned loudly as his tongue caressed hers and his hands slipped under her shirt. "Jason."

His name slipped off her lips in as a breathy sigh causing Jason to groan and roll them over. "Say my name again." He whispered as his hand tweaked her nipple.

"Jason." She said huskily as she stared up at him with hooded eyes.

"You're so fucking sexy." He growled.

She pushed at his tee shirt, wanting it off. Jason stopped long enough to rip it off his body before pulling her up and removing her shirt and bra. He pushed her back down and then took her in as his hands covered both of her breasts. She unsnapped his jeans and started to unzip them as Jason watched her. Lifting his hips, she eased them off him and then stood up and took the rest of her clothes off.

"Beautiful." He said admiring her figure.

She blushed, feeling the heat of his gaze and then straddled him again. Grabbing his hard length, she stroked him as Jason's hips bucked up against her hand. He needed to be inside of her—filling her up. "Elizabeth." He groaned.

She needed him just as much. Touching her he said, "You're so wet for me."

Feeling adventurous, Elizabeth reached down with her other hand and touched herself making Jason curse under his breath. In one swift movement she was on her back and then Jason was on his knees looking down at her. He kissed her mercilessly and then turned her so she was on her knees. Pushing her body down he pressed up against her center and Elizabeth gasped. Cupping her ass his hips shot forward, filling her completely as they both moaned loudly. "I can't be gentle."

She looked back over her shoulder. "I don't want you to be."

With a growl, Jason began to hammer into her. Elizabeth's head was pressed down into the bed and she felt like she was on fire. Jason was relentless, taking what he wanted. The heat and wetness felt exquisite on his dick and he wanted more of her. He needed to be deeper. Grabbing a pillow, he put it under her and repositioned them so his knees were on the outside of her body and he began to pound into her again, hitting her G-spot. Elizabeth was making crazy noises and that made him thrust faster, wanting to see what she would do. By this time, he was partially laying on top of her. Swirling his hips as he rammed into her body and Elizabeth knew she couldn't last much longer. Jason started to piston so fast that she swore she was going to black out from pleasure and then he felt it. Her body stiffened and an almost anguished cry came out of her as her body shook. "Oh God Elizabeth." He groaned as his balls tightened and his cock exploded inside of her; filling her up.

Collapsing, his dick still hard inside of her, he rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her and held her tightly both of them unable to speak.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt and Alexis sat quietly as Monica administered the tests. She bagged them up and smiled at both women. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is handled discretely. Your real names are not even being used just in case."

Alexis nodded. "Thank you Monica. I really appreciate this."

Monica smiled. "I just hope it turns out the way you both want it to."

They all stood and said goodbye. Alexis and Britt got in Alexis's car and she drove them to a diner on the outskirts of town.

"I thought it would be more private there."

Britt smiled. "Fine with me as long as they have food, I'm starving."

Alexis smiled. "There's so much I want to know about you. What is your favorite food?"

Britt groaned. "Oh, there's so many. I would say potatoes. I'm a French fry girl."

"Nothing wrong with some good fries. I'm a bread addict."

Britt smiled. "What were you like when you were younger?"

It was Alexis's turn to groan. "Awkward. I was a nerd and studied most of the time. I always knew I wanted to be a lawyer. Maybe I was secretly hoping that one day I'd be the one to put Helena in jail."

Britt nodded. "She sounds like she was horrible."

"She was but I'm just glad that I survived it and that she pretty much leaves me alone."

"I was ready to hop on a plane to see my mom but AJ talked me down."

"You want to confront her?"

"Yes. But, he said I should find out the truth first."

Alexis pulled into the parking lot. "Are you serious with AJ?"

Britt looked over at her to see if she approved but Alexis was focused on driving and didn't give anything away. "I hope it will be. We just started seeing each other but he's been wonderful to me."

Alexis parked and looked over at her. "Just be careful. AJ is complicated."

Britt chuckled.

"What?"

"Is that a diplomatic way of saying he has issues?"

Alexis smiled. "Don't we all?"

Britt smiled back and they got of the car—a big piece of her wished that Alexis was her mom but she knew better than to get excited because fairytales never happened to people like her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Jason jerked open the door at the penthouse. Elizabeth had just left so he had thought she had forgotten something. "Skye?" He asked, surprised to see her. "Is everything alright."

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and opened the door wider so she could walk through it. The both sat down and he could whatever was going on wasn't good because Skye looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"I'm in this situation and I need someone I can count on. I went to Edward, but I don't think he'll be able to do what I asked. I'm hoping that you will."

Jason nodded and waited.

Tears started to flow down her face and that is when Jason started to get scared. She stood up and started pacing. "I found something out that is wonderful in one way but could end really badly. I came to you because you can turn your feelings off and do what needs to be done. And I'm not trying to take advantage of you. But, you're it Jason. If you don't agree, I don't know what I will do." She said unconsciously putting a hand over her belly.

Jason watched her. He saw the movement and for a moment, recognition flickered in his eyes. She stopped and looked at him. "Jason, I'm pregnant. Lorenzo doesn't know. You and Edward are the only ones I've told. I went to Mercy and they did a test to confirm it."

Jason nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew that Lorenzo would certainly take care of Skye. But he had no idea where she was going with the conversation.

"I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant. I have some female problems and they told me I could never carry to term. But, I'm already in love with this baby and I know I will be devastated if I lose her."

Jason almost smirked at Skye thinking that the baby was a girl already.

"Jason, if I make it to delivery, I need someone making decisions for me that can do what I want."

Jason frowned and Skye pushed forward.

"If it comes down to me and the baby, I need you to save her. Can you do that?" She asked as tears streamed down her face.

Jason swallowed hard. His sister was standing in front of him falling apart and in that moment, he couldn't imagine being able to do what she asked.

Seeing the conflicted look his face she moved towards him. "I know I'm asking a lot. But, I want my baby to live and I've had a crazy but good run. Please Jason. Will you at least think about it?" She said almost sobbing.

Jason stood up and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. What she was asking was excruciating. "I know you think no one has totally accepted you but I've grown to love you as my sister Skye. What you are asking….." His voice trailed off. It was hard for him to control his emotions understanding all that was at stake.

A shudder of defeat ran through her body as she knew that he was going to turn her down.

Jason took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I'll do it." He said pausing to compose himself. "I'll do it because it's what you want and I want to be there for you, even if it will kill me to have watch you die."

Skye started to sob again and Jason pulled her over to the couch. He sat her down and put a pillow over his lap and urged her to lie down. There was another reason why he agreed.

"Thank you Jason. I love you too." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Rest Skye, you and the baby need it. I don't want you to spend all of your time being upset because it could compromise your pregnancy. Did agreeing to help you make you feel better?"

"Yes, now I can tell Lorenzo."

Jason hadn't even considered how this would affect Lorenzo. If it came to decision time, Lorenzo was not going to like this at all and would probably retaliate against him. A war was the last thing he needed but Skye and the baby had to come first.

"Skye, I want you to leave town."

She rolled over and looked up at him. "What?"

"It's too dangerous here right now for you. Would you agree to go to the island? You'd be well protected. It's either that or our villa in Italy."

"But Jason, you'd be too far away then if something happens."

"We have the jet and I can give my consent over the phone if necessary."

"The island is closer. I'll go to there."

Skye could see the relief on his face.

"Thank you." He said softly. "Do you want me to call Lorenzo?"

She nodded. Jason fished his phone out his pocket and made the call. "Lorenzo, it's Jason. Can you come to my penthouse? It's important."

"Do I need Manny?"

"No."

Lorenzo frowned, wondering what was going on. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Jason looked down at her. "He's on his way."


	32. Chapter 32 – Confessions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Alright, posting at lunchtime isn't working for me so I'm switching to evenings again. But, it will be earlier in the evening after I get home from work. * Dreamlover22 – Thanks! * Guest – Glad you like Skye/Jason * Liasonisthebomb – Thanks! * leasmom – If and when… * doralupin86 – Thank you! * blackberry959 – Thanks! Jason and Skye are interesting. They have a good dynamic. I didn't like Skye on the show at all. * ABCSOAPFAN – Thanks! * Virgy15 – Lorenzo is stubborn but in the end, he'll want her to be safe. * ilovedana53 – Glad you liked it! * tish – Thanks! * liasonluv – You're about to find out!

Chapter 32 – Confessions

Lorenzo knocked on the door of the penthouse and Jason opened it.

"Come in." He said stepping back.

Lorenzo walked by him and saw Skye sitting on the couch. When she looked at him, he stopped and held his breath. He could tell she had been crying.

She stood and he quickly walked over to her and hugged her. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

She pulled back. "I have something I need to tell you."

He sat her down. "You can tell me anything."

"Lorenzo…" She said pausing. "I'm pregnant."

His mouth dropped open. He looked down at her stomach and then back up into her tortured eyes. Skye watched a myriad of emotions play out on his face, and then he smiled and chuckled. "That's wonderful. I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it."

Skye gave him a sad smile.

Lorenzo's face changed and he stared at her. "Wait, you said that you couldn't get pregnant."

"I know. It's kind of a miracle but there are complications. They don't think I'll make it to term."

Lorenzo grabbed her hands. "What are we going to do? I'll make some phone calls."

She smiled at his excitement. "Lorenzo, it's okay. It's being handled."

He pulled her into him again. "Were you scared to tell me?" He asked as he looked at Jason who was standing across the room.

"No. I was just scared about the complications and I needed someone to talk me down. I'm fine now."

"Skye, I will take care of you and this baby. You'll never want for anything. I know this was unexpected but you make me happy and I don't want to lose you."

She kissed him gently. "Thank you."

Jason sighed. He wished that Skye would come around and tell Lorenzo the whole truth. He hated secrets. They had a way of causing more problems in the end. But, it was her body and her life and he would respect that.

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Jason thinks it's safer if I go stay on the island."

Lorenzo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lorenzo, it's really dangerous here. I shouldn't be under stress."

"You don't trust me to protect you?"

Skye sighed. "It's not about you Lorenzo. I just need to relax and not have to worry about anything. Tico is dangerous. It's just safer if I go there for now. I promise I'll come back when he's taken care of."

Lorenzo jaw clenched and he looked over at Jason and then back at Skye. "Fine."

She reached up and touched his face. "Thank you."

He placed his hand on her stomach. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her into an empty room. Nathan stood outside to make sure they weren't disturbed.

"Why do you look so tired?"

Liz smirked at the memory of Jason fucking her and Emily's face contorted.

"Ewwwww."

"You shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to know." Liz said grinning.

Emily scowled.

"What did you really drag me in here for?"

"I found something in John's pocket and I'm kind of freaking out."

Liz tilted her head. Emily made a face and looked down at her hand and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Oh—my—God." Elizabeth said.

"I know. I don't know what to do."

Liz put her hand out. "Well, maybe it just caught his eye and he knew it was perfect for you so he picked it up. He may not actually give it to you for a while. I mean, do you want him to give it to you now? Was it perfect?"

Emily grinned at her rambling. "It was gorgeous and maybe you're right. Maybe he was just browsing." She frowned. "What the hell are we talking about? Guys don't browse like that. You know, it looked kind of old. Maybe it was his mothers."

Liz nodded. "Could have been. Maybe his dad could see where you two were headed and gave it to him."

Liz studied her for a moment. "Do you want to marry John?"

"Someday, I mean, we haven't been together that long. He does rock my world and my God his smile just melts me."

Liz smiled.

"Who am I kidding? I'm hopelessly in love with him and now I'm going to have to sit around and wait for him to ask. And then I'll get depressed and start eating pints of ice cream. And before you know it, I'll be fat and have big zits, and he won't want me."

Liz busted up laughing. "You are being ridiculous. But, I love it."

Britt was walking down the hall and pretended to overshoot the door, but instead grabbed the handle and ducked in as Nathan rolled his eyes at her antics.

Both women stopped talking and looked up at her.

Britt smiled. "What are you two up too?"

Liz looked at Emily and they both started laughing. "We're just gossiping." Emily said. "I heard that something is up with you though. Spill it."

Britt sat down on a chair. "It turns out that my crazy mother may not be my crazy mother."

Liz and Emily looked at each other and back to Britt. "What the hell?"

"Exactly. Alexis Davis might be my real mother."

"Get out." Emily said.

They all froze when they heard Epiphany's voice. "I'm going in there because I know someone is up to no good."

They tried to scatter and were bumping into each other and tried not to laugh. Britt pushed them towards the bathroom and they all hid in the shower. The last thing they needed was Epiphany getting them written up. Alan had asked her to keep an eye out on the interns and Epiphany took her job very seriously.

"Fine, but no one is in here. Emily is down the hall and I'm trying to give her some space." Nathan said praying that the girls had escaped somehow.

"Uh huh." Epiphany said. She opened the door and looked around. Walking across the room, she pushed open the bathroom door and didn't see anything amiss, so she left.

Nathan smiled at her. "Have a good day."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and walked away. Nathan waited until she was around the corner and he went inside and opened the bathroom door. He threw open the curtain and all three girls yelped. He chuckled. "You can come out now."

They laughed and followed him into the hallway. "Let's get out of here before she comes back." Britt said. "We'll meet up at our next break."

Emily and Liz nodded and walked away. It was almost time for rounds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis looked up as Julian walked into her office. "Hi." She said smiling.

"I guess everything went well?" He asked as he sat down across of her.

"Yes, it did."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

Alexis took him in. He was so sexy and part of her wanted to throw him down on her desk and have her way with him.

He watched her look like she wanted to devour him and he fought a smile. "I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

"I would love too. When and where?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could eat at my place."

Alexis didn't mean to but she grinned. "Oh really?"

Julian chuckled. "I promise I will keep my hands to myself unless of course, you don't want me too."

Alexis blushed. "Fine. I'll bring some wine."

"Ms. Davis, your next appointment is here."

Julian stood up. "You can tell me all about your lunch then. I'll look forward to see you." He said winking before leaving the room.

Alexis fanned herself with the brief she had sitting in front of her and then shuddered before pulling herself together and standing to greet her client.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica stopped Elizabeth in the hallway. "Lila wants to make sure that you're still coming tomorrow night."

Liz smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good. Emily will be there too and Kelly. So, you'll have good company."

Monica's beeper went off. "Sorry, I have to go but I'll see you later."

Liz watched her walk away. Everything had been so crazy that she had forgot to tell Jason about the charity function.

Kelly walked up to her. "Hey, what are you wearing tomorrow night?"

"Oh, um, I have a dress picked out. It's nothing really fancy."

"I'll figure something out."

"If you want to ride together, we can."

Kelly smiled. "Cool."

"I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"Sounds good."

Kelly walked away and then Audrey approached her.

"Hi Grams." She said quietly. They hadn't spoken that much, but that was mainly due to all the traveling Audrey had been doing.

"Hi." Audrey said as she slightly rubbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Will you be at the event tomorrow?"

Audrey smiled. "I will. How is Jason?"

Liz smiled. She was trying. "He's good."

"Well, I'm glad that he is alright."

"You are?"

Audrey looked exasperated. "I might not like his career choice but I don't want him to die."

"Sorry, that was kind of a stupid thing for me to say."

They were thankfully interrupted by Monica. "Hello Audrey, do you think you could stop by later and see Lila? She has some last minute changes she wants to make."

"Of course, I was just about to leave here."

Monica walked away again and Audrey turned to her granddaughter. "Do you think you could fit me in for lunch soon?"

"I would like that. I miss you."

Elizabeth didn't want it to be so awkward between them.

Audrey smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason picked up Elizabeth from work. "How was your shift?"

"It was kind of boring actually. Listen, I forgot to remind you about the charity event tomorrow night."

Jason looked over at her. "Edward has it locked down pretty tight. You should be safe."

"Good because I know how much Lila has been looking forward to it."

"Skye came by after you left."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed her."

"It was pretty intense."

Liz looked over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"She's pregnant."

Liz smiled. "That's good news right?"

"Actually, it could be really dangerous for Skye and the baby. She has some issues and isn't expected to be able to carry to term."

Liz sighed. "That's depressing."

Jason pulled over. Liz could see the tension pouring off of him. "She asked me to do something for her and I said yes but I'm really hoping it won't be an issue."

She touched his hand. "You can tell me Jason. I won't say anything."

"She asked me to make a decision for her in case she's incapacitated."

Liz studied him for a minute. "She wants you to choose the baby over her right?"

He nodded.

"We'll just have to pray that everything works out for the best then."

Jason sighed and then pulled back onto the road. "I need a vacation." He muttered.

Liz grinned. "I'm surprised you even know that word."

Jason glanced over at her and shook his head. If he had his way, they would be on a plane right now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tico ran his hand down Claudia's body. Anthony would pay for not siding with him. He wanted to kill John, but he had too many people around him. Claudia was cocky. She didn't think anyone would fuck with her. He watched her glare at him. She was a total puta. He could tell just by the way she looked at him with disdain.

"If you relax, it won't hurt as much." He said smirking at her.

"Fuck you."

"You're going to die in the next few days Claudia. Do you have any last words or bitchy sentiments?"

Claudia spit at him and Tico wiped it away.

"I'm going to look forward to torturing you."

"If you kill me, you won't be alive much longer either."

"That's a chance that I'm willing to take. Death doesn't scare me. I am a god life and I'm quite sure I will be a god in death."

Claudia looked at him like he was crazy.

Tico walked out of the room. He needed to prepare for the grand finale. He was growing tired of the game.


	33. Chapter 33 – Putting out Fires

A/N – Thanks for the comments! LiasonLuv – Lorenzo and Skye do make a gorgeous couple! Glad you like Julexis! * chawchic – You'll find out next chapter! * Virgy15 – lol! Thanks! * doralupin86 – Thank you! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Claudia was in the beginning of the story. She was dating Jax and came to the Metrocourt party. But, I haven't been focusing on her. But, to get Anthony it was either her or John so I picked her. * lrobinson01 – You'll find out soon! * kikimoo - I just remembered I actually left one person out. So that's three since January. Brutal! Sorry for your losses too. Glad you had fun on your trip! Thanks!

Chapter 33 – Putting out Fires

Skye walked into the mansion and went to Edward's office.

"Hi."

Edward got up and gave her a hug. "How are you and my grandbaby doing?"

Skye smiled. "We're just fine."

"Good, I thought about what you asked me."

"Edward." Skye said putting her hand up. "It's okay. I shouldn't have asked you that. I have it handled."

Edward frowned. "Who?"

"Jason."

Edward sat back in his chair. "I see."

"I hope you're not offended."

He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't think I have it in me to do what you asked."

She nodded. "He wants me to go to the island."

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

He thought for a moment. "I'll make some calls and have a specialist meet you there. I want to make sure you're both taken care of."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Is Lorenzo going with you?"

"Not right now. There is too much going on. But, I'm sure he'll join me here and there."

Edward nodded. "Will you promise me that you'll call if you need anything?"

Skye smiled. "There is one good thing that came out of this."

"What's that?"

"You have been incredibly kind to me and I'm glad we've come to an understanding of sorts."

Edward smiled. "You are a part of this family Skye. We all love you. Please let us."

She wiped a tear away. "Must be the hormones." She said smiling. "Yes, I will let you."

Edward sat back with a pleased look on his face. He just hoped to God that Skye and the baby would be safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth went to her apartment.

"You know, you should just move in with me."

Elizabeth smiled. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I would." Jason said kissing her. "Emily practically lives with John anyway."

"I'm not ready to completely give up my independence yet." She said grabbing a pair of jeans from her drawer. "Besides, half the time your penthouse is like grand central station. I can study here."

"Fine, I guess as long as you're sleeping next to me, I won't care where it's at. At least we're in the same building."

"See, that's what I love about you. You're so reasonable."

He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her as he pushed her backwards. The sound of their panting and moans were joined by his ringtone.

"Fuck." He said pushing himself up. "What?"

"We have a problem." Manny said.

"What happened?"

"Claudia Zacchara is missing. We think Tico took her."

Jason rolled onto his back. "Shit."

"Anthony is beside himself."

"Where's John?"

"He's on the way to the house."

Jason sat up. "I'll be right there."

He ended the call and then resumed his prior position. "I'm sorry." He said looking in her eyes.

"It's okay. Just come here when you're done. You have the key. We'll stay here tonight."

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up to the Zacchara mansion. He could hear Anthony yelling and he sighed. Manny walked towards him.

"We pulled up the surveillance video from her loft. He took her. She had ditched her guards."

"That woman is infuriating." Jason muttered. "So, Tico actually took her or was it one of his guards?"

"Tico."

"That means he can't be far. If he's here, then he's up to something. Kelly and Elizabeth are going to that charity function tomorrow night. Edward has it locked down like Ft. Knox. But, I don't want to take any chances."

"I agree. I was planning on attending."

"I better go in there and make an appearance." Jason said.

Manny smirked. "Good luck." He said walking back to his car.

Jason walked into the house and followed the sound of Anthony's voice. A guard scurried out of the study and he walked inside.

"Jason, you heard?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I want you to know that you can count on us to help you look for her."

Anthony ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you."

John ran into the room. "Any word?" He asked.

"No. Tico hasn't even tried to make any contact. He's only doing this because I didn't back him. Asshole."

"Jason." John said acknowledging his presence.

"Hey."

Jason's phone rang. "Hello."

"It's Dillon. I caught a picture of Tico on a traffic light video. He was heading West through town. It's not much to go on but I'll keep looking."

"Thanks."

Anthony looked at him curiously.

"A traffic light snapped a picture of Tico. He was heading West through town. Dillon is going to keep looking."

"We need to kill that bastard."

"He's close by. We'll find him. I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you Jason." John said.

Jason nodded and left. His phone rang again. "Morgan."

"I'm on the plane."

"Good. Have a safe trip. Text me when you get there okay?"

"I will. If you and Elizabeth ever have a girl, I think she's going to be in trouble with you as her father."

Jason chuckled. "She'll be on lock down."

"You're crazy." Skye said smiling.

"I can only imagine what you were like when you were younger." He said slipping into his car.

"Legendary."

Jason smiled.

"Gotta go. Love you Jason."

"I love you too Skye."

She smiled and hung up the phone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis knocked on Julian's door. He ran to it and opened it up.

She smiled. "Hello."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Hello."

Taking the wine bottle from her, he went back towards the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable." He called out.

She looked around. The decor was nice. There was soft music playing and lots of artwork on the walls.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it. It's distinctly you."

Julian smiled as he handed her a glass of wine. "Cheers." He said tapping his glass against hers.

She took a sip. "Just what I needed."

"Was it a long day?"

"Very."

"Well, now you can relax."

She smiled.

"I hope you brought your appetite."

"I did. It smells divine in here. Do you cook?"

He nodded. "I do."

"What did you make me?" She asked wondering if the man could get anymore sexier than he already was.

"I made a seafood pasta with cheese sauce."

"That sounds divine."

He smiled. "Well, let's eat then."

They stood up and he held out her chair. Alexis placed her glass down first and then sat down. Julian disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two plates a short while later.

"Oh my God, that looks so good." Alexis said as her mouth watered.

Julian smiled and sat down. "Dig in."

Alexis took a bite and moaned. "That is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

They ate and then Alexis sat back in her chair full to the brim. "You are a keeper Julian Jerome."

"I keep telling people that, but they just don't seem to get it."

She grinned.

"Let's sit on the couch." He said.

He grabbed her wine glass and they sat on the couch and got comfortable. Julian put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest and got comfortable. Unfortunately for Julian, she was too comfortable.

"Did you want dessert?" He asked a few minutes later.

When she didn't respond, he looked down. "Alexis?"

He grinned when he realized she had fallen asleep. Grabbing a pillow, he threw it on his lap and repositioned her and then placed a blanket over her. It wasn't how he pictured the night ending but he was just glad to have her there by his side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny slid into bed with Kelly.

She muttered something and turned over and buried her head in his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he held her close and rubbed her back. It was nice coming home to someone special. Tico had to die. There was no way he would let him get to Kelly. She was everything to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia looked up at the ceiling. Her body ached. They have finally let her down from the chains they hung her up with and she was in a chair. She was surprised they hadn't raped her. But she was still bloody and bruised. "Please find me." She muttered. Tico wasn't going to let her live much longer, she knew that. Somehow, she needed to get out of there but she didn't have the strength to fight back. A tear trickled down her face. This was payback for all the stupid shit she had done before. Looking up, she said, "I'm sorry."

Tico watched her on the monitor with a smile. He loved it when they pleaded to a god that didn't exist. He was breaking her down. By the time he was done with her, she would beg for death.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason crawled into bed beside Elizabeth. He was not even remotely tired, but he just wanted to feel her next to him. She mewed in her sleep and her head snuggled into his neck. God he loved how she smelled.

There was a soft knock on the door and Emily pushed open the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm staying here tonight." She said softly.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Can I stay in here?"

Finding out Claudia was missing left her a little bit unnerved. Nobody usually would mess with the woman. It was a ballsy move.

Jason shook his head and she climbed into the bed on the other side of Elizabeth. He watched both of them sleep—glad they were safe. A few hours later, he finally fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and looked at a sleeping Jason. She slid her hand down his chest and right when she was about to touch him, his eyes snapped open. "Elizabeth don't." He said.

Elizabeth frowned and then Emily sat up scaring the crap out of her.

"Don't do anything to him. I'll be scarred for life." Emily said with a smirk.

Elizabeth rolled over. "Emily?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." She said grinning.

"Did something happen?"

"No. John stayed at his father's and I didn't want to be alone at his apartment so I came back here." She said standing up. "But, I'll be going now."

Liz smiled as she watched Emily open the door and leave the room.

"You can touch me now." Jason said smirking.

She rolled back over. "How about I touch you in the shower?"

Jason smiled. "Even better."

He watched her get up and then followed, thinking about how what he was about to do to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis woke up and looked around the room realizing where she was.

"Good morning." Julian said placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I am so embarrassed." She said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Why?" Julian asked. She had just awakened and her hair was messy but she still looked beautiful.

"Please tell me I didn't drool on you." She said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Not that I'm aware of. Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully."

"Good."

"If you hadn't drugged me with all those carbs, I might have been better company."

"I don't remember you complaining when he asked for seconds."

Alexis smirked. "You'll tell no one about that."

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

He nodded. "I left it one the bathroom for you."

Alexis smiled. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared for a few minutes and then walked back into the room. Julian watched her walk towards him.

He pretended to work out the muscles around his mouth. "Okay, I'm ready."

She smiled. "You better be."

Alexis leaned over and kissed him hard, he grabbed her pulled her on his lap and they struggled for control until they both had to come up for air.

"That was definitely better than the pasta." Julian said.

Alexis smiled. "It was a close race."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day turned out to be very busy. Jason was following a trail which would hopefully lead to Tico. There was a huge pile up on the interstate, so all the interns had plenty of practice scenarios to ponder. And Lila was busy making last minute preparations for the charity function.

Edward sighed as he looked out the window of his office at ELQ headquarters. He had almost called the event off several times. But, he knew Lila and the other women involved would be disappointed. They had worked so hard and it would raise a lot of money.

AJ walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you expect me to stay locked up at the Towers 24/7? We still have a business to run."

"Business can wait. You can't be replaced."

AJ slightly smiled. "I'll be fine. I have like ten guards. Jason went completely overboard."

"That's because he loves you."

AJ made a funny face which made Edward chuckle.

"Jason is in the conference room with the Geeks."

"Did something else happen?"

"No, but they think they are narrowing the area down where Tico might be."

"I'll go see if he needs any help."

"AJ." Edward called out.

AJ stopped and turned around.

"Please be careful."

AJ smiled. "I will grandfather."


	34. Chapter 34 - Terror

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22 – You can't tell? lol. He likes her. * ilovedana53 – To me, they are typical of people who are just starting a relationship who can't get enough of each other. You sleep with each other every night (which is no reflection on her independence) but that doesn't mean they are ready to move in with each other. That's a big step. * Kikimoo – There will be a twist re: the benefit. * LiasonLuv – It's hard. They had no clues and Tico is good at hiding. Love Manny too. * doralupin86, lrobinson01 – Thanks!

Chapter 34 - Terror

Jason watched AJ walk into the room. He pointed to the screen and AJ watched the video of Claudia being taken.

"He's getting bolder."

Jason nodded. "I think we're close to ending him."

"We have it narrowed down to three possible buildings and two houses. Honestly, I think we should check out the houses first." Dillon said.

"Okay. Which address to you think is the most probable?" AJ asked.

Georgie spoke up. "Try the one on Oak. It has more houses on the street. It would be a ballsy move." She said not even bothering to look up.

"Text me the address. I'm going to grab a few guys and go over there." Jason said.

"Be careful." AJ said.

Jason left the room as he dialed Cody's number. He wasn't sure what he was going to find.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Cody got out of their car and crept to the side of the house. A little boy ran up to them.

"Hey mister, what are you doing?"

Cody bent down. "We're visiting our friend."

"He just left."

"Was anyone else with him?"

The little boy nodded.

Cody smiled. "Who?"

"Another guy. He looked really mean."

"I'll give you five bucks to go play. You can't tell anyone you saw us here."

The little thought for a moment. "Make it ten and you have a deal."

Cody looked over at Jason who was smirking. "Deal."

He took out his wallet and handed the boy the money and watched as he ran away. "Kids….." He muttered.

They went to the back yard and Jason picked the lock. They moved into the house and a man came around the corner, dropping the sandwich in his hand. But it was too late, Cody hit him with his gun and the man went down.

"Keep an eye on him." Jason said.

Cody nodded. Jason moved throughout the house. He went back to the kitchen. "Not here."

"Check the basement." Cody said.

Jason looked for the door and then slowly went down the steps. The lights were already on. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw her. She was hanging from two chains which were attached to her wrists. Her legs were shackled together. She nudged her head to the right to let him know someone else was down there.

Jason nodded and quickly moved forward. Hearing a toilet flush, he moved to the wall against the bathroom and when the man came out, Jason shot him in the head.

"Thank God you found me." Claudia said as her eyes filled with tears.

Jason put his away. "Where's the key?"

"In his right pocket."

Jason grabbed some latex gloves from a box that was sitting on the table and then fished the keys out. He quickly undid the chains on her legs and put a chair under them so she could stand. Grabbing another chair, he stood on it and freed her arms as Claudia collapsed against him.

"I've got you." He said.

He carried her to a small couch. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head no. "I think I have some broken ribs. There are lots of cuts. They injected me with some kind of drug this morning." She said as her hands shook. "I need water."

He nodded. "I'm going to take you to a safe house okay?"

"I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you." He said leaning down. "This might hurt." He said before he picked her up again.

She groaned and he quickly moved up the stairs. Cody looked up.

"Get to the car. Did you call someone to come get him?"

"Yes."

"We can't wait for them."

He noticed Cody had tied him up.

"You drive." Jason said.

Cody nodded and then went out the front door and quickly got into the car. Jason kept Claudia on his lap. He grabbed a bottle of water from the center console and took the cap off. "Drink." He said softly.

She started to gulp it.

"Slowly." Jason said.

She slowed down. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Cody was on the phone calling a doctor to meet them.

Claudia was so relieved. Her body ached and she was so exhausted.

"Sleep Claudia, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She closed her eyes and for the first time since she was taken, she slept soundly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched as Anthony and John walked into the safe house.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"She's in the bedroom with the doctor."

"How bad?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "They worked her over pretty good. She said she thought her ribs were broken. There were drugs involved."

John sighed. "Thank for finding her and looking after her."

Anthony stepped forward. "I don't think I could ever re-pay you for what you did."

"If it were Elizabeth, I would hope you'd do the same."

Anthony nodded. "I would."

Cody interrupted them. "Jason, I have to get back to take Elizabeth and Kelly and to the function. I'll call someone to come get you if you want to stay."

Anthony looked at him. "It's okay. You can go. I'll stay here with her. I have a few guards with me."

Cody handed Anthony a key to the house.

"Let me know how she is." Jason said before following Cody out.

He couldn't wait until this day was over and he knew everyone was safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Liz's apartment. "Elizabeth?"

"I'll be right out." She yelled back.

He grabbed some water from the kitchen and then stopped when she appeared in front of him.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He said smiling.

"You're biased."

"Haven't we been over this before? You're beautiful, deal with it."

Liz grinned. "What's that?" She asked looking at the box sticking out of his pocket.

"This is for you." He said pulling it out and handing it to her.

She smiled and opened it quickly. "Jason, it's beautiful." She said looking at red stones intermixed with silver.

"It's red glass from Italy. I had it made just for you. It serves two purposes. I wanted to give you something special because I love you and I also had Dillon add a tracking device on it."

Liz chuckled. "Well, I love it and one can never be too cautious."

"We can remove the device later. But, for tonight, I need to make sure I know where you are."

She kissed him gently. "Thank you Jason."

Jason pulled out his phone and called Dillon.

"I have her location." Dillon said, knowing why Jason was calling.

"Thanks."

Cody knocked on the door.

"That's my ride."

"Have fun."

He watched her walk out and then made a call. Grabbing his keys, he went to speak with Edward, and then he planned on stalking his girlfriend while she was at the event, just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody pulled up to Kelly's place and got out. He looked up as she was walking out the front door with her guard.

She smiled at him and then all hell broke loose. A bullet pierced the guard's head and he dropped to the ground and Kelly screamed as someone grabbed her. Cody managed to shoot the guy but another one came out of nowhere and then someone was shooting at the car and him. Bullets seemed like they were coming from every direction. "Fuck." He growled before diving into the car. He sped off as the windshield shatter in front of him. "Get down Elizabeth." He yelled.

She dove onto the floor in shock.

Cody turned the car down a side street and grabbed his phone. "Manny."

"Cody?" Manny said standing outside his car.

"They got Kelly. Her guard is dead. I had to take off."

He heard Manny curse. The car was rammed and Elizabeth screamed.

"Cody." Manny yelled.

"Fuck."

"Where are you?"

"Willow and Third."

The car hit them again and they were spinning. Elizabeth yelled for Cody but there was nothing he could do. It hit them again and they began to roll. Cody was thrown from the car. His body propelled through the windshield and then landed on a concrete sidewalk. The car skidded to a stop on its roof and the other car stopped and pulled an unconscious Elizabeth out and put her inside theirs before speeding off.

All Manny could do was listen and then the phone died. He dialed Jason. "Get to Willow and Third area. Cody was just taken out. They had an accident. They took Kelly."

"Where's Elizabeth."

"In the car. I'll meet you there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A woman had seen the whole thing from her kitchen window. She called for an ambulance and then ran outside and kneeled down where Cody was lying still.

She felt for a pulse. It was weak but he was still alive.

Manny pulled up first and she stood up and backed away. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. He is my friend."

She nodded. "They took the girl."

"Can you tell me anything about the other car?"

"It was a black SUV. It happened so quickly. I couldn't see the license plate."

Manny nodded. Jason pulled up. He ran to the car and looked inside before Manny could stop him.

"Jason." He yelled.

Jason ran over to him. "Where is she?"

"They took her."

Jason's jaw clenched. "Is he alive?" He asked looking down at Cody.

"Barely."

"I called an ambulance." The woman said.

They could hear the sirens in the background.

"Will you stay here with him?" Jason asked.

She nodded.

"Follow me." Jason said to Manny.

They hopped in their cars and drove a few blocks to ELQ and parked.

"They have Kelly." Manny said as he got into Jason's truck.

Jason swallowed hard. "We'll find them. Elizabeth's bracelet has a tracking device."

"I'm done." Manny growled, hitting the dashboard with his fist.

Jason looked over at him. His face had taken on a familiar mask.

"He's mine."

Jason nodded. As long as Tico was dead, he didn't care how it happened.

Dialing his phone, Jason got Dillon on the line. "Which way are we driving?"

"Get on the interstate and head south."

Jason took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tico stared down at Kelly. "You must be a little freaky if you're with Manny."

"Fuck you." Kelly spat.

Tico smiled. "Fiesty." He said fisting her hair. "I suggest you be a little nicer to me."

She gasped at the pain he was causing and said, "What are you going to kill me?"

He grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes. But before I do, we're going to have a little fun. I can only imagine the pain Manny will feel when he finds your battered body." He said smiling.

Kelly swallowed hard. She was trying not to panic but she could feel the fear taking over her stomach.

Tico saw the terror in her eyes and laughed. He was definitely going to have some fun with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled off the freeway and stopped. "Dillon, there's nothing around here."

"Your truck is right next to the bracelet." Dillon said.

Jason and Manny got out and Jason found the bracelet on the side of the road. "Shit." He growled as he pocketed it.

"She can't be that far." Manny said.

"We'll drive around the area."

Manny nodded. He was already thinking of ways he could torture Tico. It would be long and painful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The door to the basement opened and a man came inside carrying Elizabeth.

"She scanned her and she was wearing a tracking device. We threw it out the window."

Tico nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

"We didn't mean it boss. The car rolled."

He stormed over to Elizabeth's body which was now lying on the floor. "She better be alive."

"She is but she hasn't regained consciousness."

"Get out of my sight."

A tear ran down Kelly's face. She could tell that Elizabeth's arms were bruised.

He stormed over to Kelly and untied her. Shoving a gun to her head, he pulled her up and pushed her onto the floor next to Elizabeth. "Check her out."

Kelly nodded and tried to wake Elizabeth up. "She probably hit her head. There's a cut."

Tico watched her silently.

"Her pulse isn't strong, but it's not really bad either. She's probably in shock."

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"It's hard to tell. She could have a skull fracture." Kelly said quietly.

"Fuck." Tico said. "Get up."

Kelly stood up nervously and began to walk to the chair but Tico stopped her. "The bed." He said motioning to a cot against the wall.

"Please." Kelly pleaded.

"Get on the fucking bed or I'll gut you right here." He yelled furiously.

Kelly was shaking as she walked over to it and sat down.

"Lay down."

She did as she was told and he called for a guard. He came running inside.

"Tie her down."

The man pushed her all the way down and spread her legs and tied her ankles and wrists securely to the bed frame. Kelly began to cry. She was terrified. Closing her eyes, she prayed that Manny would find her in time.


	35. Chapter 35 – House of Pain

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are liking the drama. Kikimoo – They did but you can't always predict where the crazies will strike. Most of their focus was on the actual event.

Chapter 35 – House of Pain

Edward walked into the warehouse where they took Tico's man from the house where Claudia was held. They had already started to work him but he hadn't talked.

"Where did he take them?" Edward asked calmly as he put on some latex gloves.

The man watched him take off his jacket and lay it on the chair. He was aware of Edward's reputation and knew the older man had taught Jason.

"So, you're not going to talk?"

Edward sighed. "I could just inject you with sodium pentothal, but that wouldn't be any fun at all."

The man's jaw clenched. His body already ached and he had a splitting headache.

Edward picked up the drill. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Tico is a dead man. He won't be able to hurt you but I still can. He kidnapped two innocent women and you know what he will do to them. Do you have family?" Edward asked walking towards him. "Actually, I know you do because we looked it up. You have a lovely daughter in college. I wonder how you would feel if she were chained to a bed and brutalized."

Fear permeated the man's eyes. "You wouldn't. I know your rules."

Edward smiled. "Sometimes, you have to break the rules, kind of like how Tico does. You know, the man you have no problem working for."

A guard walked up to Edward and handed him a phone. He put it on speaker.

"Daddy?" A girl asked crying softly.

"It really didn't take long to find her."

"Don't hurt her. I'll tell you anything."

"Say goodbye to your daughter." Edward said evenly. He had never intended to hurt the young woman, but the man didn't need to know that. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I'm so sorry baby. I love you. Be good for your mother."

"I love you too daddy." She said before she started to sob.

Edward had ended the call and handed the phone back. "Now talk." He demanded.

The man rattled off an address that wasn't far from where Jason and Manny were.

"Dillon did you get that?" Edward asked.

"I did."

"Good."

Anthony walked in with John.

"Did you get the location?" John asked.

Edward nodded and put the drill down. "He's all yours." He said grabbing his jacket and leaving the room.

Anthony smirked. "Welcome to my house of pain. I hope you enjoy your stay." He said before laughing loudly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey looked around wondering where Elizabeth was. She usually wasn't late. Beside her, Lila took a call from Edward. She sadly hung up the phone.

"I'm afraid Elizabeth and Kelly have been taken." She whispered.

Audrey grew pale. It was her greatest fear that Elizabeth would end up losing her life because of Jason's lifestyle.

"We don't know anything yet except that she was in an accident before they took her."

Audrey closed her eyes and started to pray. Losing Elizabeth was just not an option.

Lila looked up at the speaker and tried to put aside her worry for a moment. She had come to love Elizabeth. If anyone could find her, it would be Jason. She held her faith in that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tico ran a knife up Kelly's leg. "I've never had a woman complain about my love making before, although, I have no plans on making it good for you." He said as he ripped open the front of her dress exposing her body.

"Nice tattoo." Tico said running his hand over it. "I bet Manny loves it."

Kelly began to struggle which just made Tico laugh.

Brushing his hand over her stomach he started to caress her breast and Kelly started to cry.

He cut open the front of her bra. "Nice." He said taking the knife and running the tip around her nipple.

Elizabeth began to stir on the floor. Her head was throbbing and her body ached. She moved her head towards the sound of Tico's voice. Her eyes finally focused and she could tell he had a woman on the bed.

She could hear guns fire upstairs. Looking around, she saw Tico's gun on a table and she tried to get up. Her body was screaming at her.

Tico could hear the gunfire too and knew he didn't have much time. If he was going to die, he wanted to at least rape and kill Kelly first as a parting gift to Manny.

He laid on top of her, still clothed, and started to thrust his hips into her, trying to get hard.

Kelly started to scream and Elizabeth mustered up as much strength as she could and crawled to the table and grabbed the gun. Making sure the safety was off. She rose onto her knees and pointed it at Tico. She was scared to shoot it because she didn't want to hit Kelly. And then suddenly, Tico pushed up and unzipped his zipper giving her a bigger target.

Manny could hear Kelly screaming but they couldn't get to the door. Jason took a few more people out and then Manny couldn't take it anymore and started running for the door. He plunged a knife into someone's neck with his right hand, and shot the man in front of the door in the chest with his left; before pushing him out of the way and opening the door.

Jason kept shooting, trying to cover him and finally he took out the last two men and followed Manny to the basement.

They both heard a shot before they could reach the bottom.

Elizabeth was lowering the gun in her hand. She had struck Tico in the side, the force causing him to fall onto Kelly as the knife clattered onto the floor.

The door burst open and she swung it around but realized it was Manny and collapsed onto the floor. Jason came up behind him and ran towards her while Manny ran over to a screaming Kelly.

He pulled Tico's body off of her and he fell onto the floor as he moaned in pain.

"I am going to nurse you back to health and then kill you slowly." Manny growled into his ear.

Kelly yelled his name and he got up. "Baby?"

She was crying inconsolably.

Her nakedness and anguish took his breath away. "I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no.

He reached down and grabbed Tico's knife and cut away the ropes and then she dove into his chest as he held her tightly.

Jason was kneeling on the floor. Elizabeth was looking at him but she wasn't responding to his voice. "Manny, I need to get her to a hospital."

He looked over at Jason. "Okay.

Edward came rushing into the room with a couple of guards. "How is she?" He asked looking down at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth shot Tico." Manny said making sure that Jason and Edward understood what had happened.

"I think it's bad." Jason said emotionally. "Take Tico to a safe house. Have a doctor look at him. Manny wants him healthy."

Edward nodded. "You got it." He nodded at the guards and they sprung into action. He walked over to Manny.

"Can I have your jacket?" Manny asked him.

Edward nodded and handed it to him. "Is she okay?"

"Elizabeth stopped him in time. She's pretty shaken up though."

Edward turned around as Manny put the Jacket on Kelly. He picked her up.

"I'm taking her to the car."

Jason picked up Elizabeth and followed Manny upstairs.

"Manny, take my car." Edward said.

The driver opened the door and Manny slid inside with Kelly.

"I'll drive you." Edward said.

Jason nodded and they got into his truck.

Edward started to drive and looked in the rear view mirror at Jason who was talking softly to Elizabeth as she lay cradled in his arms. He called Monica and told her to meet them and then called Lila.

"Jason?" Lila asked.

"It's Edward, are you still at the event?"

"Yes, the speakers just wrapped up."

"Can you slip out?"

"Why? Did you find her?"

"Yes, we're on the way to General Hospital."

"Audrey is right next to me. I'll send her and I'll get out of here as soon as I can."

"I'll see you soon."

He ended the call and drove as fast as he could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica waited at the curb as Edward pulled up. Jason got out with Elizabeth in his arms and placed her on the gurney. She was unconscious.

"Talk to me." She said as a nurse pushed the gurney.

"She's been in an out of consciousness in the car. Her eyes look glassy. The only thing she said was that she hurts."

"I called Patrick. He just got of surgery. He'll meet us upstairs."

They got on the elevator.

"Her pulse is strong." Monica said.

Jason held onto Elizabeth's hand. They went into an ER exam room and Elizabeth started to wake up.

Patrick brushed by him and immediately took over as Jason stepped back. They laid her down and Elizabeth started to freak out.

"Elizabeth." Patrick yelled.

"Room is moving." She muttered as she clutched at his lab coat."

Patrick sat her up and grabbed her head and steadied it as Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut. "Move the bed into a sitting position. She is not allowed to lay flat."

Epiphany pushed the button and moved the bed. She looked over at Jason who looked like he was about to lose it. "Jason, I need you to leave the room."

"No." He said icily.

Monica touched his arm. "Patrick will take good care of her. But, we need the area clear. I promise you that as soon as we're done examining her, I will come get you."

Jason felt so helpless. "Okay." He said softly.

Jason looked at her one last time and then left. Edward walked towards him. "She has some kind of vertigo."

"It's probably a head injury." Alan said from behind him. "Come on." He said putting his arm on Jason's shoulders. They went to the waiting room and sat down.

A few minutes later, Audrey rushed towards them. "Where is she?"

"They are examining her." Alan said. "They'll need to do some scans so we probably won't know anything for a while."

Audrey nodded and brushed away a tear.

Jason looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Audrey was taken aback at first but quickly recovered. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "We just have to pray that she'll be okay. You have to be strong for her."

Jason nodded.

Edward let out the breath he was holding, glad that Audrey was nice to Jason. Lila had told him about her misgivings.

Monica walked out.

"Mom?" Jason said standing up.

"They are taking her for some scans. Patrick thinks she might have some swelling and post-traumatic vertigo or post-concussion syndrome."

"Is that serious?" Edward asked.

"It can be. But, we're hoping it was a mild trauma and that it can be treated easily."

Monica hugged Jason. "It's going to be okay. She's in good hands."

He nodded.

"I'll come get you both when they move her into a room."

"Thank you." Audrey said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny looked down at Kelly. She still had on Edward's jacket but they were lying in the bed. She had refused to let him go.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She gripped him tighter. "Wasn't your fault."

"I thought I lost you." He said emotionally.

"I can still feel the knife on my skin." She said crying harder.

"Oh baby." He said kissing her on the head. "Let it out."

And she did. Manny listened to her sob as tears ran down his face. Even though she was lying in his arms, she was far from okay and he wasn't sure how to make it better for her.


	36. Chapter 36 – Fight for Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Glad you guys are hanging in there with all the action!

Chapter 36 – Fight for Love

An hour later, Patrick walked towards them just as Alice had arrived with Lila.

"How is she?" Audrey asked.

"Elizabeth has a head and neck injury from the crash along with some deep tissue bruising. I reviewed her scans, she won't need surgery but she does have post-concussion syndrome."

Jason took a deep breath. "How do you treat it?"

"Vestibular rehabilitation is probably the most affective. But lots of patients recover from the symptoms on their own after a few weeks of normal activity. If it doesn't seem like she's responding, then we'll start the VRT therapy. What we don't want her to do is develop new patterns of head and body movements to avoid the dizziness. I am admitting her so that I can monitor her condition. I'm hoping I can release her in a few days."

"Jason breathe." Monica said softly. She had noticed that Jason was holding his breath because his body had swayed.

Edward made him sit down as Patrick looked on with concern. "It's just his adrenaline levels."

Patrick nodded. "You can see her in about ten minutes. Their just getting her settled in a room."

"Thank you." Audrey said.

The idea of Elizabeth being in a lot of pain was doing Jason in. It was something he couldn't fix.

His phone rang and he handed it to Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Manny. How is Elizabeth?"

Once Kelly calmed down, she insisted on him calling them for an update.

Edward walked away from the group. "They are admitting her. She has a concussion and vertigo. The crash injured her neck as well."

Manny sighed. "How is Jason handling it?"

"Not very well."

"We'll come by tomorrow and see her. Tell Jason to hang in there."

"I will. How is Kelly?"

"You may never get your jacket back."

Kelly smacked him on the arm.

Edward smiled. "That's okay."

"She's exhausted but I'll take care of her."

"You're a good man Manny." Edward said.

"Thank you sir."

Manny ended the call.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll probably have to stay a few days. She has a concussion and some vertigo. It could have been much worse."

"She saved me."

"And I'm very thankful for that. We'll visit her tomorrow. Maybe we can bring her a gift."

"She loves chocolate."

Manny smiled. "Then we'll get her the best chocolate they make."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took a deep breath. "Any word on Cody?" He asked his mother.

"He had to have surgery to relieve the swelling from the concussion and his left arm was broken. He's in the ICU but he's stable."

"Damn." Jason muttered.

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure all of his bills are covered and that he gets any therapy he needs."

Jason nodded. "Make sure you get him a cute nurse."

Edward grinned.

"You can see her now." Epiphany said walking towards them. "Two at a time."

Audrey stood up and held out her hand to Jason. He took it and they followed Epiphany to Elizabeth's room.

Jason saw her sitting up in bed. She had a brace on to keep her neck stable and he winced as he noticed the bruises on her arms from the crash.

They sat on either side of her bed, both holding her hand and a few minutes later, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"Jason?"

"It's me baby. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes."

"Audrey is here."

Elizabeth slowly moved her head. "Hi." She said softly.

"Oh Elizabeth, we're so glad that you are going to be alright."

"I'm sorry." She said emotionally.

"For what? All that matters is that you are going to get better."

She slowly turned back to Jason. "Don't leave me okay?"

He kissed her hand. "I won't. Not even Epiphany could make me to leave."

Liz smiled.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

Jason got up and got her some water and then helped her so she could drink it.

"Thank you." She said softly. "How is Kelly?"

"Upset but she was worried about you. They'll come by tomorrow."

"When I woke up and saw what he was doing to her…." Her voice trailed off.

Audrey just watched them quietly.

"You did what you had to do. You saved her."

They were interrupted by Patrick. "How is the patient?"

"Tired."

"Unfortunately, you do have a concussion so a nurse will have to wake you up every two hours."

"Okay."

"You better sleep while you can." Audrey said. "I'm going to go but I'll be back in the morning. You're in good hands."

She kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Patrick followed Audrey out and Jason stood up and kissed her on the lips. "Sleep baby."

"Did I kill him?" She asked.

"No, but you made him suffer."

She smirked. "I guess my aim needs work."

"Your aim was fine considering you were injured. You stopped him."

Elizabeth sighed. "Sleep now." She said shutting her eyes.

Jason sat back down and laid his head on her leg. He was worried about her and he couldn't calm his mind.

Edward watched them for a minute before dialing his phone and leaving the ICU area. "How is he?" He asked the doctor who was watching Tico.

"He'll live. He's sedated and restrained. So, he won't be going anywhere."

"Good." Edward said. "As soon as he's well enough, let me know."

Edward wanted to make sure there was no way that Tico would escape. He would be tortured and then die. And knowing Manny, it wouldn't be pretty.

Alice pushed Lila into Elizabeth's room.

"Hey." Jason said sitting up.

"I know she's sleeping but I wanted to check on you too." Lila said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and then back at Lila.

"I know you Jason. I don't want you to run."

"I think I need her to breathe." Jason said softly. "I hate that this happened to her because of me. But, I'm so crazy about her. I feel like I'm being so selfish bringing her into this life."

"Elizabeth knew what she was getting into Jason. You need to trust her and her feelings for you."

He nodded. "How do I let the fear go?"

"You don't. You just learn to use it to protect her and yourself. It reminds you that you have something to lose and need to hold on to."

"Then I guess that's what I'll do."

Lila smiled. "Tell her I was here." She said glancing over at Elizabeth.

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany walked into Elizabeth's room. She went to the other side of the bed to wake her; trying not to disturb Jason. But, he wasn't sleeping. His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay."

"Elizabeth." She said loudly. "I need you to wake up and look at me."

She waited for a minute. "Elizabeth."

Her face contorted a little and Jason smiled. "She's not very good at the whole waking up thing."

Epiphany chuckled.

"Elizabeth, open your eyes now."

"No."

"I won't leave you alone until you look at me."

Liz muttered something indecipherable, but, her eyes finally opened and she gave Epiphany a look.

"Thank you." Epiphany said before leaving.

"If you love me, you'll barricade the door."

Jason smiled. "There is no question that I love you but I need to know you're okay."

She squeezed his hand. "I love you too."

"I was thinking, maybe in a few days, we could head to the island."

Liz smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can clear it with Alan. I thought maybe it would be a nice place for you to recover. You can see a doctor there for your rehabilitation."

"That sounds nice."

"And I'm sure Skye would love the company."

"You think she'll stay down there?"

"Probably for a little while, she needed some time to relax."

"I'm willing to travel." Patrick said walking into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

Liz smiled. "You could bring Delores."

Patrick grinned. "I like the way you think Webber."

Jason shook his head. "Would it be safe for her to travel?"

"Let's see how she's doing in a few days. A plane can mess with your inner ear, so we'll see how she's progresses."

"I'll check on you in a bit. I just wanted to make sure you weren't having any headaches."

"Besides getting awakened every five minutes, I'm fine."

"Good."

Jason watched him leave. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I'm fine Jason. It kind of seems like a dream right now." She said watching him look down. "Talk to me." She said softly.

"I should have protected you better." He said running his hands through his hair. "All I see when I close my eyes is you lying there on that floor and it's just eating me up inside."

"Come here."

Jason looked up her. His eyes were red and threatening to spill over. Slowly, he stood and leaned over her.

"I love you and what happened was not your fault. You tried your best to protect me, but sometimes, the bad guys win."

"But you got hurt."

"I'm not happy I got hurt. But, I love you so much Jason. I choose to believe that you can protect me; that we'll protect each other the best we can. I choose you."

A tear rolled down Jason's cheek. Gently, his lips touched hers; lingering for a long moment. He opened his eyes and saw that her face was wet and he brushed away the tears with his thumb before kissing her again.

She smiled at him and blushed as he looked down at her with love. Jason smiled at her and then stood up and wiped his face.

"Are we interrupting?" Kelly asked walking into the room.

Elizabeth smiled at her. "No, please come in."

Jason saw that Manny was in the hallway so he went out to speak with him.

Kelly put the box of chocolates down on the counter and sat down. "Brought you some chocolate, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay as long as I don't move my head that much." Elizabeth said. "Are you okay?"

Kelly shrugged. "It was a rough night. I had a lot of nightmares but Manny did all the right things."

"You're lucky to have him."

When Kelly didn't respond, Elizabeth prodded. "Talk to me."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. I was just so scared between the guard falling to the ground and Tico touching me." She said quietly. "Suppose I can't handle this life? It just kills me because I love him Elizabeth. He makes me so happy. I've never had a man treat me like he does."

"So, it's just the danger then?"

She nodded.

"It scares me too but I just can't imagine my life without Jason. There will be times when it will be dangerous for me, but I'm willing to take my chances. You need to decide if you can do the same." Liz said softly. "Maybe I'm crazy for placing so much faith in him. But, the alternative is just not an option for me."

"I wish that I could be that sure. If I had been raped…."

"But you weren't. However, you were assaulted and you have a right to feel violated. What he did to you was horrible and you'll probably need help in dealing with that so it doesn't haunt you. But you are okay. They found us and we are safe now."

"I shouldn't be laying all of this on you right now. You need to rest."

"I'm fine. I would tell you if I wasn't. You can always come and talk to me. If you get scared and need someone to talk you off the ledge, I can be your person."

Kelly smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that more than you know. It's good to talk to someone who understands. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there too."

"Are you moving in on my bestie?" Emily asked teasingly as she walked up to them.

Kelly wiped her face. "You can have more than one. There's enough of her to go around."

"But she's little." Emily said.

Liz smiled. "Now girls…."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny sat down and Jason followed suit. "I think she's going to run."

Jason looked over at him. "Did she say something?"

"She didn't have too. She had nightmares all night. They were bad. After one, she told me how she keeps feeling the knife slide down her body. I feel like I failed her man."

"I know how you feel."

"I just don't know how to reach her."

"Maybe she'll open up to Elizabeth."

"Is she handling everything well?"

Jason nodded. "Surprisingly well, hopefully when the shock wears off she'll still feel the same. Kelly just needs some time to process. When you come that close to something traumatic happening, it fucks with your head."

Manny nodded. "I know. I just can't lose her. When I get my hands on Tico…."

"Mind if I watch?"

"Hell no. I'm going to go all medieval on his ass."

Jason smirked at the Pulp Fiction movie reference. It was one of the few he had watched with the guys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly walked out of the room.

Jason stood up. "I'm glad that you're okay." He said softly.

She gave him a little smile. "You're very lucky to have her you know."

Jason smiled. "I know and I'll never let myself forget it." He said walking back inside.

Manny stood slowly. "What do you need baby?" He asked sweetly.

Kelly fell into his arms. "Just hold me."

"That I can do."


	37. Chapter 37 – Visiting Hours

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I probably won't be able to post tomorrow. I have an overnight several hours away so I'm leaving early. Sorry. Will resume Sunday evening probably (but no promises on that). * Liasonisthebomb – True re: them being equals! Kelly has some things to work through. More next chapter. * Twisted Musilah – Kelly is lucky! * Dreamlover22 – I might be running out of prospects for Cody. * LiasonLuv – Tico's torture will happen soon! He needs to heal first though. * Kikimoo – Thanks! * chawchic – Stay tuned! * Virgy15, doralupin86, ilovedana53 – Thanks! * Blackberry959 – I love all the Kelmanny love! I think Liz was a little influenced by Lila but they really haven't spent that much time together. Liz tends to really think things through until it makes sense to her (right or wrong).

Chapter 37 – Visiting Hours

Emily smiled at her brother. "Elizabeth was telling me about the island. It sounds like fun."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Did you invite someone else?"

Liz smiled and Jason couldn't help but return it. "Would you be mad if I did?"

Emily watched their silent communication curiously.

Jason really wanted Elizabeth all to himself. "Let's just see how you feel and then we'll discuss our island mates later."

"I'm going to start packing." Emily said grinning.

Jason looked at her blankly as Liz chuckled.

"Everyone out." Epiphany said breezing into the room.

Emily said goodbye and left quickly and Jason looked over at Liz for a moment. "I need to touch base with Anthony."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. Nathan is right outside."

Jason nodded. "Don't let anything happen to my girl." He said Epiphany.

"Please, nobody messes with me." Epiphany said with a smirk.

Jason smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'm not used to seeing him smile."

"I think it makes him even hotter." Liz said with a smile.

Epiphany chuckled. "I won't argue with that."

"You're not going to try and steal my boyfriend while I'm incapacitated are you?"

Epiphany shrugged as Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

Chuckling, Epiphany finished up her tests. "As if that were even possible…" She said as Elizabeth grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the Zacchara mansion.

"Jason, follow me to the study." Anthony said leading the way.

They took a seat.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She's awake and doing a little better."

"Good. Claudia is upstairs. You should look in on her before you leave."

Jason nodded.

"I'm glad you and Manny found the girls in time. It could have ended tragically."

"I agree. I wanted to talk to you about tracking devices."

Anthony made a face. "You really think my Claudia will agree to that?"

Jason chuckled. "It would only be during the times where we're under attack. Dillon developed some software and he's trying to make it so the device will be undetectable. He'll use satellite pinging and some other geek stuff so that no one can track him either. Because of the frequencies, he'll be able to locate the signal underwater; even in a vault."

Anthony nodded. "Your cousin is pretty sharp."

"He is and when he's finished, I'm pretty certain that it will make it much easier to make sure that our loved ones are safe."

"Maybe he could put something in John's watch."

"I'm sure that will be possible."

"Well, I'm game. Now, you just have to convince Claudia."

"Me?"

Anthony smirked. "Lay on some of your charm. Apparently, you're irresistible to the ladies."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, go sweet talk her. Considering what just happened, you might actually get through that hard head of hers."

Jason stood up. "Should I take backup?"

Anthony grinned. "You never know with that one." He said looking up. "Go upstairs and it's the third door on the right."

Jason nodded and headed up the stairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A guard came scurrying out of Claudia's room with a painful look on his face. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He said quickly.

Jason sighed and knocked before entering. "Claudia?"

Claudia pushed herself up on her pillows. "Jason?"

"Hey. I wanted to check on you and then make a proposition."

She smirked.

"Not that." Jason said looking away awkwardly.

Claudia grinned. "You're so easy to rattle Morgan. It's quite entertaining. I'm surprised you didn't blush."

Jason gave her a look, making her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." She said quieting.

"I want you to consider wearing a tracking device."

Claudia started to interrupt but Jason held up his hand.

"Let me finish. If you had been wearing one, we would have found you faster. Dillon is working on some new technology that would make it undetectable and there probably isn't a place they could hide you without us finding the location. Elizabeth was wearing one of his prototypes, but unfortunately they discovered it and tossed it out of the window. If Dillon succeeds, then it could save your life."

"I don't know. Are you willing to wear one?"

All she could think about was that Anthony could use it to control her. Every once in a while he would go off the deep end regarding her protection.

"If necessary I will. It would only be when someone comes up against us."

Claudia sighed. If he had asked her a week ago her answer would be a hell no. But, she came really close to dying. "Would it only be the geeks who would be seeing our location?"

Jason nodded.

"I will tentatively agree to it—only when we're under attack."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when the final version is done. You can provide a piece of jewelry and he'll handle the rest."

"What? You're not going to buy me anything?"

Jason shook his head. "Are you ever going to stop teasing me?"

"Not on your life." She said grinning. "If it weren't for that little brunette….."

"Oh, you think it would be that easy?" Jason asked as he stood in the doorway.

"At least let me have my fantasy." Claudia said.

Jason smirked. "Goodbye Claudia."

"Later good looking, tell your girlfriend that I'm glad she's okay."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Elizabeth's room. She stirred and looked up at him.

"Hi." She said softly.

"How's my girl?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm okay."

He sat down.

"You showered." She said.

Jason nodded.

"Was it Claudia?"

Jason laughed. "She does always make me feel dirty. Actually, she asked me to tell you that she's glad that you're okay."

"How did she look?"

"Tired and bruised. But, the good or maybe bad news as some would say is that her mouth still works."

Liz chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that she's okay too."

"Has Patrick come back?"

"Not yet. They gave me some kind of muscle relaxants." She said sighing.

"Are you going to get all loopy on me?"

Liz smiled. "Maybe…"

He watched her fall back asleep and then he stepped out to make a few calls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny opened up the door to the penthouse across the hall from Jason and held it open so Jessica and Jamie could walk inside. "Here we are."

The girls looked around.

"Wow." Tess said. "I like it."

Johnny shrugged. "Take whichever bedroom you want. I'll be staying here with you per Jason's orders. He lives across the hall."

Jaime ran down the hallway so she could pick which one she liked.

"Jason is being very generous. You said Elizabeth is hurt right?"

"She's doing well but she is still in the hospital."

Jaime squealed and ran towards them and Johnny easily caught her and tossed her in the air.

"I love my room. It has pink curtains and a lavender bedspread."

Johnny frowned. "Really? I need to go see this."

He knew Jason made a few changes, but he was surprised when he walked into Jaime's room. It was girly and fit her personality perfectly. Putting her down he looked over at Tess who wiped a tear from her eye.

"Why are you sad mommy?"

"I'm not baby. It's just been a long time since people were so nice to me. These are happy tears."

Johnny watched them hug. Tess had calmed down a little since she had been going to therapy. He had thought she'd jump his bones, but all they had done was talk a lot which was good because they had really gotten to know each other. From what he understood, the doctors were sort of trying to merge her personalities together. She still had an edge and was smart as a whip, but the craziness wasn't as noticeable as before. The bottom line was that she wanted to be better for her child and give her the best life. Johnny respected that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked back into the room.

"Everything alright?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, Johnny is back with Tess. They are settling into the penthouse across the hall."

Liz smiled. "I hope she likes what Emily did to the room."

"According to Johnny's text, it was a hit."

"It's nice of you to give her a new start."

"Honestly, I did it for a couple of different reasons. For one, after what Tico did to her, they deserved some happiness. I'm also worried about her daughter. She'll be the sole heir of the Santi organization. People might come after her and they need someone to watch their backs."

"Have you spoken to Tess about that?"

"Not yet. I'm going to sit down with her soon. You are my first priority right now."

Britt walked into the room. "Hey." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

AJ followed behind her and then stopped and put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, when can you leave this germy, dreary hospital?"

Liz smiled. "Soon hopefully, Patrick should be back in a while to do some testing."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, are you off today?"

"Yup. I'm actually here to see Monica but I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing first."

"Is everything okay?"

"Just some baby mama drama." AJ quipped.

"I'm about to find out if Alexis Davis is my real mother."

"Well, good luck. I hope you get the answer you want." Liz said.

"Me too."

AJ grabbed Britt's hand. "It's time to go."

"Can you come back and let me know how it went?"

Britt smiled. "Of course, I might need someone to talk me down."

They left and Delores walked in on her own accord.

"No more crutches." Liz said smiling.

"You have no idea how good it feels to not have to use them anymore." Delores said smiling. "You doing any better?"

"I hope so. Your boyfriend will be here soon to check me out."

Delores smirked. "Ha…Ha."

Jason smiled and left the room.

"Patrick was trying to get in on my trip to the island. He wants to be my doctor."

Delores smiled. "Sounds like him."

"You'd have to come too of course."

"Of course."

Patrick walked in. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Liz said innocently.

"Hi Dee." He said giving her a killer smile.

Liz smiled. "You two are so cute."

Patrick grinned. "I'd like to think so. Now, how about we take off this neck brace and see how you do?"

Liz nodded. She was a little scared but trusted Patrick to stop if need be.

Patrick eased it off and made Elizabeth do a few exercises. "How do you feel?"

"Okay so far."

"Good."

He continued and then tried to lay Elizabeth flat and she clenched his arms and he brought her right back up. "Sorry." He said softly. "So, you're okay looking left and right, it's just lying back that does it?"

"Right."

"I'm going to do a couple of exercises with you. If it gets to be too much, you let me know."

He started and a few times Liz began to tear from the pain but then it weird thing started to happen and the pain and dizziness was lessening.

"Better?"

"Yeah, it's better than before."

"Good, we're getting somewhere then."

Liz smiled.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. She was getting better and he decided to start making some island plans.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Tess and Johnny walked into Elizabeth's room. Mercedes was watching Jaime. She was going to help Tess take care of her since Tess was worried about setbacks. Stability wasn't something she was used to, but she desperately wanted it for Jaime.

"Hey Johnny. And you must be Tess?" Liz asked.

Tess smiled. "I am. So, you are the woman that tamed the giant over there." She said looking at Jason.

"I am. I've heard a lot about you. Where's your daughter?"

"She's at the penthouse. Hopefully, you can meet her soon."

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

"Jason, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us. Jaime loves the room and I can't wait for you to meet her."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you're both comfortable."

"Can we get you anything?"

"We're good." Jason said. "Where are you two headed?"

"Kelly's." Johnny said. "I figured I pick them up something to eat."

Jason fought a smirk. He already could tell that Johnny was into Tess. What he wasn't sure of was if Tess was into Johnny.


	38. Chapter 38 – Guest List

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I had a wonderful overnight. Took the most amazing pictures it was so beautiful. I went to Pt. Sur Lighthouse for the evening. If you're interested, see my profile for the link to the pictures. They are stunning! Kcke2pen – It's Johnny O with Tess. I've referred to JZ as John. Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Very true! * Kikimoo – The island is going to be fun. They all need some down time. * ilovedana53 – They'll of course have time alone. Liz is the one inviting everyone lol. Thanks! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! Hopefully people aren't losing interest but I'll continue it for a while. * doralupin86 – Thanks! *

Chapter 38 – Guest List

Britt sat down in Monica's office. She was really anxious to find out the results. The waiting had been excruciating. Alexis came rushing into the room shortly afterwards slightly frazzled.

"Sorry I'm late. The judge was having a hissy fit."

Britt smirked and Monica bit her lip so she wouldn't smile. Alexis looked like she was a complete wreck.

"Well, two of the tests came back and they both say the same thing." Monica said seeing no reason to delay the reveal.

"And what is that exactly?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Congratulations, you have a slightly older bouncing baby girl." Monica said smiling.

Britt's mouth dropped open and Alexis started to stammer.

"I'm sure the other test will say exactly the same thing. There is no doubt, you are Britt's mother Alexis." Monica said standing up. "Why don't I give you two some time alone?"

She left and the two women finally looked at each other.

"Wow." Alexis said smiling. "I guess it's official."

Britt nodded. She was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I know this will take you time to get used to but I hope that eventually, you won't be opposed to getting to know me."

"I'm sorry if I'm being quiet. It's just a shock. I mean my whole life has been a lie and I'm not sure what to do with that." Britt said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Britt…."

"I know you want to get to know me and I do want to get to know you but there is something I need to do first."

Alexis just watched her start to lose it. She was scared to reach out and touch her.

"I need to confront to mother. I have to." She said finally breaking down in tears.

Alexis hugged her. "I understand. I'm not going anywhere okay? You are way too important to me."

AJ opened the door. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Britt pulled back from Alexis and nodded before getting up and rushing into AJ's arms.

"Why don't I wait for you near the nurse's station?" Alexis said standing up and walking out.

"What happened?"

"She's my mother and like an idiot I totally fell apart."

"You're not an idiot."

"I just need to speak to my mother. I need to confront her."

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements."

"You will?"

"Britt, I'd do anything for you. Don't realize that?"

She hugged him tightly again as the anger inside her built. Her mother was going to pay dearly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis watched Britt walk towards her.

"I'm sorry I feel apart." Britt said softly.

"I didn't take it personally."

"I am happy that you are my mother."

Alexis smiled. "I'm glad, because I'm really happy that you are my daughter."

The elevator opened and a woman rushed off of it. "My Schatzi, I've missed you so much." Dr. Olbrecht said rushing towards her daughter.

Britt was stunned and Alexis wasn't far behind her. Both of their mouths had dropped open.

"It's been so long. I'm so happy to finally see you." The woman said pulling Britt into her arms.

Britt pushed away from her.

"Britta, aren't you happy to see me?"

AJ moved to Britt's side.

"You stay away from me." Britt finally spat.

"Why are you so angry?"

Britt grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her down the hallway back into Monica's office as AJ and Alexis trailed them. AJ shut the door and Britt went off.

"I know the truth "mother"." She said sarcastically. "I know what you did, how you took Alexis's child and instead of giving me up for adoption, you lied to my father and pretended that I was yours."

Liesl didn't say anything. She looked around the room and then back at Britta. "Who is lying to you like this?"

"It isn't a lie." Alexis said. "We had tests done."

"Well they were wrong. We'll get new ones done."

"Just shut up." Britt yelled. "You are a wretched woman. I spent my whole life badgered by you and daddy to become a monster just like the both of you. You didn't even love me."

"I do love you. I still love you."

"You don't know what love is. You are just obsessed with everything you can't have."

Liesl's jaw clenched. "I don't think you can handle the truth." She said menacingly. "Alexis and her step mommy threw you away like you were yesterday's trash. She didn't want you and when you looked up at me with those big brown eyes, I fell in love. Yes, I lied to your father. I was lonely because he left me for months and months at a time; chasing after that damn Anna Devane. We needed each other for survival and I'm not going to apologize for that."

Britt's face twisted as she fought the tears. "But I was never good enough. You made me feel inferior. Your love almost destroyed me."

"Stop being so dramatic." Liesl yelled.

AJ put his arm around Britt. "Don't disrespect her or I swear I will throw you over my shoulder and throw you out of this hospital."

"You and what army?" Liesl sneered. "So I guess I've been replaced by your bio mom." She said meanly. "I hope she doesn't disappoint you like I did. Her family is just as crazy. There is no turning back from this Britta. If you walk out of that door, I will not take you back."

Britt smirked. "I hope you don't get whiplash from how fast I'm going in the opposite direction." She said stalking towards the door.

"Your trust fund will be frozen and you will be penniless."

Britt smiled. "Oh mother, you see I did learn some things from you. You are the one that is penniless. I transferred all the funds to an off shore account. If you leave me alone, in one year, I will transfer it back. If not, I guess I have a nice retirement fund."

Liesl growled. "You will pay for this."

"Oh, I've already paid in full. Do not come near me or I will take you out myself."

Britt swung the door open and AJ and Alexis followed her out. She was fuming. They got on the elevator and she let out a little scream. "I hate her."

"Britt, I think we need to talk about what you did." AJ said. He could already tell that Liesl was not someone you screwed around with.

"Why? She deserved it."

"Because she is crazy and you just poked the bear." Alexis said. "She's going to retaliate and crazy people like her don't know when to stop."

Britt clenched her jaw. "I learned from the best. If mommy dearest thinks she can screw with me, she has another thing coming."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "Apparently, Britt's mom showed up."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Oh no, where was Alexis?"

"She was there along with AJ. It got pretty ugly. The guards said there was a lot of yelling."

"Poor Britt, she just can't catch a break."

"Well, at least she knows now that Alexis is her real mother."

Liz was stunned.

"You need to rest. I'm ending the visits for today."

"Jason…."

"Don't Jason me, people have been running in and out of here all day."

"I can't help it if I'm popular."

Jason kissed her softly. "Maybe I'm just selfish and want you all to myself."

"I like the sound of that."

He kissed her a little more deeply before pulling back.

"Are you really opposed to everyone coming to island with us?"

"I guess not. There is a cottage near the beach. It would be more private. We could take that and everyone else could stay in the villa and a couple of the other houses."

Liz smiled. "That sounds nice. I can't wait."

"If anyone comes near it, I'll have Nathan shoot to kill."

Liz grinned. "Or, you could just not answer the door."

Jason looked at her blankly. "I like my solution better." He said before kissing her softly. "Now rest so we can get the hell out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later, Lorenzo walked up to the hospital room. Jason saw him and got up and walked outside.

"Jason, I wanted to talk to you about me visiting Skye."

Jason sighed. "Well, if you are willing to wait for a day or two, we're going down there along with I think the rest of Port Charles. I wanted Elizabeth to have a peaceful place to recover."

Lorenzo chuckled. "I would love to catch a ride if it's okay with you."

"It's not a problem. I can text you all the details."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She's doing better actually."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll go start making some arrangements. And please don't tell Skye, I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas put the decanter down on his desk. "What do you want Helena?"

"Is that anyway to greet me? With all the money I spent on grooming you, civility is the least I expect." She said before grabbing the glass of brandy Nikolas just poured and downing it.

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "I have company coming over soon and I really don't want you to be here when she arrives."

Now Helena rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me that you are wasting another moment on Robin Scorpio. She is so beneath you Nikolas. Honestly, why did I even bother? You need someone proper instead of the daughter of those two bumbling idiots."

"Like who?" Nikolas asked curious to see where Helena's head was at.

"As long as it's not a Quartermaine or anyone tainted by them, I'm game."

Nikolas sighed. "Why are you so obsessed with finding an heir anyway? I'm still young."

"You are not too young. You are a prince Nikolas and you need a proper wife."

Robin walked into the room after assuring Alfred it was okay not to announce her. She had been listening to their conversation and thought Helena was a miserable wench.

"What he needs is to be able to live his own life and make his own choices." Robin said walking inside.

Helena whirled around to look at her and Nikolas shook his head no behind her.

"You need to mind your own business."

"Helena, do not talk to my company like that and I thought you were leaving."

Helen glared at this. "I could make your life a living hell." She growled. "Perhaps, you need to remember that before you let this insipid little WSB brat interfere in your destiny."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Leave now." Nikolas growled.

Helena made a little noise and promptly left the room.

"Robin, please don't address her. She's crazy and she would kill you in a heartbeat."

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry. I hope this won't ruin the evening for you."

Nikolas's face softened. "Of course not."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason made some phone calls while Elizabeth slept. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for when they arrived. Spoiling her was of the utmost importance to him. He then started to make a mental list of the people Elizabeth wanted there.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked after watching him for a few minutes.

"I'm trying to remember who you wanted to come to the island."

Liz smiled. "I was thinking that maybe you should ask Claudia."

The look on Jason's face was priceless. Elizabeth laughed. "I'm just kidding."

Jason gave her a funny look. "So far, I have Emily & John, Delores & Patrick…."

"I think we should ask Manny and Kelly. It would be good for her to get away."

Jason nodded. "Johnny can handle things while I'm gone. I don't think Tess wants to uproot Jamie again anyway."

"I think I'll ask Emily to pick up a present for Jamie. I don't want to meet her empty handed."

"Why do I get the feeling you plan on spoiling her?"

Liz grinned. "I can't help it."

Jason smiled. "Alright, is that it?"

"You sure you don't want to invite AJ and Britt?"

"I don't think Britt would come right now with the whole paternity stuff going on."

"You never know. We could always invite Alexis and she could bring a plus one."

Jason sighed. "You're killing me woman."

Liz grinned. "I promise I will make it up to you." She said raising her eyebrows."

Jason smiled. "I love Elizabeth Webber."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Patrick walked into the room. "Alright, you're doing much better. I think you can go home today."

Liz grinned.

"Does that mean she won't need your assistance on the island?"

Patrick gave Jason a look. "She needs to be monitored very carefully. I don't think it would be smart to not take me."

Jason shook his head.

"When do we leave by the way?"

"Probably tomorrow morning." Jason said.

"Sounds good, I already warned Alan."

"Will I be able to go in the water?"

Patrick shifted. "I wouldn't feel comfortable unless someone was with you. Getting your ears clogged wouldn't be good. If it's pretty calm out, you might be okay though."

"If it's going to endanger her, then we won't do it." Jason said definitively.

Liz almost growled. "I'm doing well. I'll be fine. I promise if anything bothers me to say so, but you two can't keep me strapped down forever. I will be on vacation for Pete's sake."

"Who's Pete?" Jason asked.

Patrick chuckled. "Like I said, we'll see."

Liz watched him walk out. "You'd probably keep me locked in the cottage if you had your way."

"I would if we were in bed the whole time."

Liz shot him a look and then Jason's favorite person walked into the room.


	39. Chapter 39 - Preparations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Back in Chapter 25 Nikolas asked Robin out. So, yes, they are still dating. Lol and Jason will make sure they have time alone.

Chapter 39 - Preparations

Jason almost groaned out loud.

"Trouble in paradise?" Claudia asked walking into the room.

"Hi Claudia." Liz said. "How are you doing?"

"Much better and you?"

"I get to go home today."

Claudia smiled. "Excellent." She said putting some flowers down on a table.

"I'll be really happy to get out of here and so will Jason."

"Well, let me know if you need anything."

Elizabeth looked surprised which made Claudia chuckle.

"I know. I guess my reputation proceeds me. But, I do mean it sincerely. Jason saved me. And I'm learning that it doesn't hurt to be nice."

Liz smiled.

Emily walked into the room. "Hey Claudia."

Claudia smiled. "Hey Em."

Even though Claudia wasn't most people's cup of tea, Emily and Claudia seemed to find a common ground in shopping and got along pretty well.

Emily looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a bag.

"What's this?"

"I went bikini shopping during lunch. I thought that would look hot on you. There's also a couple of really cute coverups in there as well."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Jason wanted to get Elizabeth to the island to recuperate."

"That sounds nice."

Jason made a face and Emily chuckled.

"My brother is pouting because Elizabeth invited a few extra people."

Claudia smirked. "You want her all to yourself hot stuff?"

Emily and Liz chuckled. Jason looked like he wanted to throttle Claudia. Emily looked at Elizabeth deviously and when she saw the twinkle in Liz's eye, she grinned.

Emily cleared her throat. "You should come Claudia. I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind."

Jason was ready to disown his sister.

"I would love it if you came so I could get to know you better." Elizabeth said smiling.

Claudia looked over at Jason and grinned. "Well, it looks like I get to see you in your speedo Morgan."

Jason rolled his eyes. "There is a no speedo rule on the island. If you're caught in one, the guards will shoot to kill."

Patrick walked inside. "Damn, I guess I need to go shopping then."

They all started laughing except for Jason would couldn't get the image of Patrick in a speedo out of his mind. "I need some air." He said walking out.

"I don't think your boyfriend can handle a vacation with me." Claudia said.

"You can bring someone if you want?"

Claudia shrugged. "Jax and I are done. It's okay, maybe I can find a hot guard to keep me busy."

Emily and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Nathan is hot and I don't think he's seeing anyone seriously." Emily said.

"Logan?" Elizabeth added.

Claudia smirked. "You do know what you would be subjecting them to right?"

Both woman smiled. "I think you'd walk all over Nathan." Elizabeth said.

"You're probably right. Logan is more of a smartass. He would put you in your place if need be." Emily said.

"He could try." Claudia said smirking. "I need to go shopping and get a brazillian."

Emily grinned. "Later." She looked over at Elizabeth. "Jason is probably out putting a hit on me right now."

Liz grinned. "Did you do what I asked?"

Emily nodded. "Yup. Everything will be set up per your instructions and I will make sure nobody bothers you."

"You are the best Emily."

She smiled. "Just remind my brother of that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stood on the roof with his phone to his ear.

"I'll talk to Britt about it. I wouldn't mind going. I'll call you back okay?" AJ said.

"Okay."

He hung up the phone and looked out into the city. Manny slowly walked up to him.

"Hey." Jason said turning.

Manny smirked because Jason knew it was him. "I saw the missed call and I was dropping Kelly off and figured I'd hunt you down."

"Yeah, it was getting a little crowded in Elizabeth's room."

"What's up?"

"You up to going to the island for a vacation?"

Manny shrugged. "I'd have to check with Lorenzo. I know he's going too."

"Kelly is invited. Alan was willing to clear her schedule, she just has to say yes."

Manny smiled. "I'll talk to her about it. It would probably be good for her to just go relax for a few days. How long is everyone staying?"

"Probably three or four days. I may stay a little longer."

"Tico should be good enough to torture by the time we get back."

Jason smiled. "That will be something to look forward too."

Manny grinned. "I don't think I've ever did so much research on medieval torture before. Some of it is lost in translation but I'm going to do my best to make sure he's in a lot of pain."

"It will be weird standing back and not participating."

"Maybe I'll let you turn a few screws so to speak."

Kelly walked outside. "Hey guys. Emily was just telling me about the vacation."

"You up for it?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I think I could use it actually."

Manny kissed her on the forehead. "I'll talk it over with Lorenzo and make sure we have backup in place."

"I have to go but I just wanted to thank you for letting us tag along."

"You deserve some down time."

She nodded and left.

"How's she really doing?" Jason asked worriedly.

"She is still having nightmares but not as many as before. It just going to take time. She has an appointment today with Kevin Collins. I'm hoping it will help."

"It will. You just have to give her a little time."

Manny nodded. "I guess I'll go visit Lorenzo. I'll catch you later."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt snuggled into AJ. "Thanks for staying here with me."

"There's no place that I'd rather be."

"Are you mad at me?"

AJ frowned. "No, why would I be mad?"

"Because of mommy dearest."

AJ pulled back and looked at her. "I've decided to trust you on that."

"I don't want to scare you with the level of crazy I might have to resort too."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. With that said, I will try to give you a long rope, but if I see she's about to hang you with it, I'm calling in reinforcements."

Britt smiled. "Okay."

AJ kissed her deeply. "There is something else."

"What?"

"It's nothing bad. Jason invited us on a little vacation to the island."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I wanted to take you. I think that it would be nice for you to get away."

Britt nodded. "It would be, but I can't leave Alexis here with Liesl around."

"She can come too."

Britt smiled. "Really?"

"Yup. And, she can bring someone with her."

"Now I'm really excited. I'm totally down for it."

"Why don't you call her and see if she's up for it?"

"Okay, I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis put the phone down with a big smile on her face. She was going on vacation with her daughter. The only problem was who she was going to ask to go with her. Ned had again pretty much disappeared. Julian on the other hand, had already called her twice and he was definitely ahead in the standings. But, asking him to go on vacation with her when they hadn't even done the deed might be a little forward. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him, but it was just weird seeing two people at once. Ned hadn't been in her bed since right after the whole Metro Court debacle.

"I'm even rambling in my head." She muttered.

As if on cue, Ned walked into her office.

"Hi." He said sitting down across from her.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to see how it was going with Britt."

"I'm officially her mom."

Ned smiled. "Congratulations."

"I know. I'm excited."

"Well, how about we celebrate tonight?"

Alexis chewed on the top of her pen for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Ned, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it about Britt?"

"No. Jason is having a few people come to the island with him on vacation and he invited Britt who invited me."

Ned smiled. "So, you want me to go with you?"

The look on her face quickly diminished his smile. "Oh, you are taking Julian aren't you?"

"I haven't asked him yet."

"But you want to?"

Ned sighed. He knew that they had been growing apart. So, it wasn't a surprise that she was seeing Julian although it still hurt.

"I do but I just didn't want to without speaking to you first. Even though we're more friends than a couple lately, I still care about you."

"I still care about you too. I feel like I failed us." Ned said looking away.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant be." Alexis said softly. Ned was a good man and she really didn't want to hurt him. "You will always be special to me and I really hope that at some point, you'll be okay with us still being friends."

"I will always consider you my friend." Ned said standing up. "Thank you for giving me the heads up."

Alexis watched him walk out and then quickly called Julian.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava looked down at Julian's phone. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Julian please?"

"It's Ava. He should be back any second."

"He can just call me."

Ava smirked. "So, you and my brother huh."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Who would have thunk it?"

"I hope you're okay with it." Alexis said not really caring but she knew that Julian was close with his sister even though Alexis thought she was an obnoxious shrew.

"I never interfere with Julian's love life. If you're what floats his boat, so be it."

Julian walked into the room.

"It's Alexis." Ava said handing him the phone.

Julian glared at her. "Alexis? Is everything okay?"

"I have a proposition for you. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I just thought the idea of both of us on an island would be romantic and everyone is going with a significant other. It's just last minute so feel free to say no."

Julian chuckled wondering how in the world she spoke so quickly and didn't even sound winded. "Alexis, when?"

"Tomorrow?"

Julian looked over at his sister and put his hand over the mouth piece. "I need to get away for several days. You can handle things here right?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"I'm in." Julian said smiling.

Alexis grinned. "Great, I'll text you the details."

Julian got up and walked around a corner. "Alexis are we sharing a room?"

Alexis blushed. "Probably. Are you okay with that?"

"I certainly am. It's you that I'm worried about."

"We're adults. I think we can handle it."

"If we're sharing a room, I'm going to want to be with you. So, I'm going to ask you again. Can you handle it?"

A jolt went through Alexis's lower body. "Yes." She almost hissed out.

Julian smirked. "You won't regret this Alexis."

She sighed. "I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the room.

"I went on a walk."

"How did it go?"

She rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm 90. In fact, I think a 90 year old could walk faster."

Jason smiled. "Is Patrick still letting you go home?"

"He will if he values his life." Liz said frowning.

"Elizabeth, how bad did it go?"

"It was fine but I got really tired a little over half way through and Epiphany wouldn't let me walk any further."

"What did she do?" Jason asked as a mental picture of Epiphany throwing Liz over her shoulder came to mind.

Liz chuckled. "She had someone bring me a wheel chair."

Patrick walked into the room. "I heard you failed your lap test."

Liz growled. "If you try to hold that against me….."

Patrick grinned. "Relax killer. You can still go but you're going to have to be careful on the island. You are still not 100%."

"Laying on the beach is not going to be a problem for me."

"Just make sure Jason helps you move from place to place. You can walk but just take your time. Your body is still healing."

"Okay, just let me out of here before things get ugly."

Patrick and Jason grinned. "I really don't want to risk bodily harm before I have to get into my speedos. So, I've already signed off."

Liz smirked. "Thank you Patrick. Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

Jason shook his head. "Seriously Patrick, no speedos."

Patrick grinned. "You're just going to have to trust me Morgan." He said walking out the door.

"Help me get dressed."

"Don't you have to be disconnected?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll walk you through it."

Jason walked over to her. "If Epiphany reads me the riot act, I'm throwing you in front of me."

"I can't believe you are scared of her."

"Scared of who?" Epiphany said standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Jason pulled his hands back from the IV and stepped backwards.

"Chicken…" Liz muttered.

Epiphany walked towards them. "Please tell me that you weren't just about to disconnect everything on your own."

Jason wouldn't look at her.

"Doctors always make the worse patients and you know better." She said focusing on Jason.

She undid all the equipment.

Jason put Liz's clothes on the bed and they waited until Epiphany left before he helped her in them.

She came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair. "Your chariot awaits." She said as she locked the wheels.

Elizabeth smiled as Jason helped her down and she sat in it. "Let's blow this pop stand."

Epiphany smiled and pushed her through the door with Jason following behind them.


	40. Chapter 40 – Prelude to Fun

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Remember, Jason and Liz have their own private cottage separate from everyone else. So, no full house for them. Maryrose59 – Thanks!

Chapter 40 – Prelude to Fun

Jason carried Elizabeth from the car to the elevator. When they got to the first floor, Johnny, Tess, and Jaime got on.

"Hey." Johnny said rustling Elizabeth's hair.

"Hi guys."

Tess smiled. "Jaime, this is Elizabeth and Jason. They live across the hall."

Jaime smiled. "Hello. Thank you for letting us live here Mr. Morgan."

Jason grinned. "Please call me Jason and you're welcome."

Jaime looked up at Elizabeth. "Are you still hurt?"

Tess had explained to her earlier that Elizabeth was recovering.

"I'm just tired so Jason is giving me a lift."

"Sometimes Johnny picks me up too."

Liz smiled. "That's very nice of him. Do you give him a lift when he's tired?"

Jamie laughed. "No, he's too big."

Johnny smiled.

The elevator opened up and Johnny got their door for them. Jamie ran inside.

"Jamie." Tess yelled.

"It's okay. She can come visit for a while." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Tess asked.

"I'm more than sure. Go relax."

Tess smiled. "Be good." She said to Jamie.

"I will mommy."

The door shut. Jason had put Elizabeth down on the couch. "You two want some juice?"

"Yes please." Jamie said.

Liz smiled. "I'll have some too."

"So, tell me all about your day." Liz said as Jamie smiled and started chatting away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess went out onto the balcony. It had been a long journey to where they were today. Jamie had been her world and now she living in a different place and everything was so unsettled.

Johnny stepped out. "You okay?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about how different my life is now." She said before looking up at him. "Thank you for taking care of us Johnny."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I care a lot about you and Jamie. I need to see this through."

Tess hesitantly moved towards him and Johnny pulled her into a hug.

"Tess, I don't want to push you but I really like you and have enjoyed being around the both of you."

Tess pulled back. She looked sad and Johnny wasn't sure why.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"You scare me. I haven't had the greatest track record when it comes to men. And I'm worried that you liked the wild me and won't like who I'm becoming."

Johnny grinned. "Well, the wild you is still in there right?"

Tess smirked. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Just checking. Tess, not everyone is the same way all of the time. So, just know that so far, I have no problem with who you are and I can't imagine that would change. You're pretty remarkable. I hope you know that."

This was new territory for them both. Johnny was basically telling her that he wanted to be with her and her child when he usually ran the other way from anything complicated. So, they were both having to learn to trust.

"So, how long do I have to wait for a kiss Johnny boy?" She asked playfully.

Johnny chuckled. "Temptress." He muttered before grabbing her face and laying one on her.

Tess pulled back with a smile. "Well…well….if I had known you were that good at kissing, I might have asked sooner."

Johnny bit his lip to refrain from making a smart ass comment and Tess laughed.

"Let's go get your daughter before she has them totally wrapped around her finger."

Tess smiled. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly wrapped her arms around Manny who was standing at the window.

"You finished packing?" He asked.

"Almost." She said softly.

He turned and looked at her. "What do you need nena?"

"You." She said looking up at him.

Manny's eyes slightly twinkled with delight. He had missed her. "Only if you're ready."

"I'm ready."

Manny kissed her lovingly. "I would wait for you forever."

She smiled.

"Of course, it would hurt and I'd be miserable."

Kelly laughed. "Good to know."

Manny walked her over to the bed and made love to her slowly and lovingly. Afterwards, there was no doubt in her mind that she was loved completely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess and Johnny walked into the apartment and found Jason on the floor, on all fours, with Jaime on her back.

"This doesn't leave this apartment." Jason said.

"Horses don't talk." Jaime said making Jason laugh.

Tess laughed loudly. "Crazy baby."

Johnny looked at Jaime pretending to be hurt. "I thought I was your horse."

Jaime grinned. "Jason said he was better."

Liz smiled. "Tess, can I ask you to help me pack?"

"Sure." She said.

Liz stood up slowly.

Johnny moved to her side. "Allow me." He said scooping her up gently.

"Thank you Johnny."

"No problem. Since I've been put out to pasture, I have some time on my hands."

They made their way upstairs as Jason continued to play with Jaime.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"He's really great with kids. Do you want to have one someday?"

Liz smiled. "Someday. Jason will make a great dad."

Tess smiled and held up another dress for Liz to consider.

"That will do." Liz said. "So, are you and Johnny…"

Tess grinned. "We talked. We're taking it slowly but I do like him a lot actually."

"I think you and Jaime are a good influence on him."

"He was a playa wasn't he?"

Liz chuckled. "From what Emily has told me, yes. But, it looks like you might have tamed him."

"I don't know if I totally want to. Johnny is fun and I like his free spirit. But, I won't mind if I'm the only one he comes home to."

"You deserve to find happiness. Johnny wouldn't cheat on you or disrespect you. He is a lot of fun and very handsome."

Tess smiled. "That he is…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess came downstairs.

"Are you done?" Jason asked as he watched Johnny and Jaime playing tickle monster.

Jaime's laughter filled the house and it was impossible not to smile at them.

"Yes. She's waiting for you."

Jason nodded and went upstairs and found Elizabeth sitting on the bed. "You want to go back downstairs?"

"I do."

She stood up and Jason kissed her softly. "I can get rid of them."

Liz grinned. "That would be rude. I'm fine. Besides, Jaime is the sweetest thing ever and I just got a text. Her present is here."

Jason picked her up and took her back downstairs and placed her on the couch. Nathan opened the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Jaime Buchanon."

Jaimie squealed and ran over to him. Nathan placed the box on the ground.

"Jaime, this is from Jason and me."

Jaime smiled and ran over to Liz and hugged her and then hugged Jason's legs. "Thank you."

Jason smiled. "You're welcome."

She ran back over to the package and quickly ripped the wrapping paper off. "Oh my God mommy." She yelled before she stood up and jumped up and down in a circle.

Tess chuckled. "What is it baby?"

"It's a barbie princess castle." She said picking up the big box and carrying it over to her mom."

"Oh my goodness. It's beautiful baby."

Tess looked over at them. "You really didn't have to. But, thank you for putting that smile on her face."

Liz smiled. "It's our pleasure. Johnny can help you put it together."

Johnny gave Liz a look which made her laugh loudly.

"Johnny will you help me please?" Jaime asked.

"Of course princess. Let's go put it together."

Jaime celebrated again and Liz watched them walk out.

"I think they will make a really nice family." She said smiling.

Jason sat down next to her. "She'll be good for Johnny. He'll have more of a purpose now and Tess will keep his ass in line. God knows I'm tired of doing it."

Liz smiled and snuggled into his side. "You still need to pack."

"I'll just throw some tee shirts and jeans in there."

"I thought you would say that." Liz said smirking.

"What did you do?"

"Emily was out shopping so she brought you some board shorts, t-shirts and there might even be some flip flops in the bag."

Jason frowned. "Seriously?"

"Jason, it's the beach. You were busy taking care of me. She was nice enough to pick us both up a few things."

Jason sighed. "Where's the bag?"

"In your closet. She dropped it by earlier."

Jason went upstairs and grabbed it and came back down.

Liz could barely keep a straight face as Jason went through it.

"I guess she did okay." Jason said pulling out several pairs of shorts and normal looking shirts.

He got down to the bottom and Jason's mouth dropped open for a second as he pulled the pair of speedos out and held them up.

Elizabeth laughed loudly as Jason pulled out his phone and waited for Emily to answer.

"Emily Quartermaine." He growled. "These better be returnable."

Liz could hear Emily's peals of laughter through the phone.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and shook his head.

"You are so putting those on for me later." Liz said smiling.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena watched the elevator open up as two of her men pushed Liesl into the room.

"Dr. Obrecht, thank you for coming to see me on such short notice."

"As if I had a choice." She said bitingly. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember me?"

Liesl nodded. "How could I forget?"

She was well aware of the power that Helena held. The wheels began to turn in her head and she could barely contain her smirk. The tyrant might actually be useful to her.

"I heard about your little tiff with that ingrate you raised. It's a shame that she found out the truth."

"Unfortunately, I was otherwise disposed and didn't know what the little liebchen was up to."

"I have a project that I'm hoping you will be interested in. It involves cryogenics."

Liesl was surprised.

"I need you to supervise my staff."

Liesl looked around. She hadn't seen anyone walking around. "Where are they?"

"That's also where you come in. I have a particular person in mind. However, they would be here against their will."

"What do I get for bringing you what you want?"

"Access to your daughter—your fortune back. I know that she is being protected by the Quartermaines. I also know that she has something you want."

"I could call on her myself."

"I don't think she really wants to see you right now. And besides, she took all of your money and I know you want to get it back. I'll make sure you are housed and fed until you are able you succeed by any means necessary."

Liesl smirked.

"Do you have any allegiance to her anymore?"

"No. She has made her choice." She said sitting down in a chair. "What about the Quartermaines?"

"They will be too busy protecting the Santi brat and trying to save Edward. Britta will be the least of their worries."

"Why are you using me to retrieve the person instead of doing it yourself?"

"Because I don't want Nikolas to hate me. If he thinks someone else did it, then I can still have access to control him."

Liesl was out of cash and had nowhere to hide out. She really had little options. "Fine, I'll do it."

Helena smiled. "Good. You can stay in a room down here. Barton will give you a key and explain how to get in and out unseen."

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth bit her lip as Jason walked out of the bathroom in his speedos. He was clearly uncomfortable and kept adjusting himself and pulling down the small amount of material in the back.

She could see his bulge and smiled. "Nice."

His eyes snapped up to her. "You have got to be kidding."

"I prefer you naked but you do look hot Jason."

He rolled his eyes. "Can I take them off now?" He asked fidgeting.

Liz nodded. She had to agree to something she probably normally wouldn't do in return after they got to the island. "A deals a deal."

Jason smirked at the thought of his reward. It was definitely worth the wedgy he was currently sporting.


	41. Chapter 41 – Ocean Breezes

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked the speedos part lol. Remember, Helena is trying to save her brother. I've dropped big hints as to whose help she wants.

Chapter 41 – Ocean Breezes

The next morning, Elizabeth was so excited on the way to the airport. Jason had chartered an extra plane for most of the guests, but Patrick, Delores, Manny, and Kelly were riding with them. Jason wanted to make sure that if Liz needed medical attention on the plane, there would be someone there to help her.

The car pulled into the airport and Jason smiled at the grin on Elizabeth's face.

"You don't even understand how much I'm looking forward to this. I've been so knee deep in my internship that it will be nice to really unwind."

The car stopped.

"Come on." Jason said sliding out. He held out his hand and Elizabeth took it. She saw Delores and smiled. "Hey, where's Patrick?"

"Inside talking speed." She said looking at the building.

"I am so ready for a vacay." Liz said.

Delores chuckled. "Hopefully, I'll be back to work after this."

"That would be great. Although, I think some of the other girl interns will miss Nathan."

"I don't think he's going anywhere."

Jason confirmed that.

Patrick walked towards them with a big smile on his face. Jason hoped Manny was in a good mood because he was thinking that Patrick might drive the other man nuts if he started teasing him.

"Hey Patrick." Liz said giving him a hug.

Patrick shook Jason's hand. "I am so looking forward to this."

"You're just looking forward to seeing Delores in a bikini."

Patrick grinned and raised his eyebrows a few times.

A car drove up and parked. Manny and Kelly got out. Liz immediately noticed that Kelly looked less stressed than the last time she had seen her.

"You ready to relax?" Liz asked as she hugged her.

"Definitely." Kelly said smiling.

Liz gave Manny a hug and he shook Patrick and Jason's hands.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jason said. "They're ready for us."

They all boarded the plan and put on their seat belts.

"Has the party plane left yet?" Liz asked.

Jason checked his phone. "They'll probably take off right after us."

"I'm surprised you didn't have Lorenzo fly with us."

"I thought about it, but then I figured that he could keep Claudia company."

Manny chuckled. "I'm sure he was thrilled."

Jason grinned.

"Okay folks," the pilot said, "make sure you have your seat belts on, we've been cleared for takeoff."

Liz gripped Jason's hand. Everyone was smiling because of her excitement.

Patrick looked down at Delores and smiled. She had her head on his arm and her eyes were closed. "Elizabeth, put the earplugs I gave you in now. You can take them out when we level off."

She nodded. They would make it so her ears wouldn't clog up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

1 Hour Later

"Are we there yet?" Liz asked as Jason smiled.

"Uh, no."

Patrick chuckled.

"Can't you make this thing go faster?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Patrick said.

"Why don't you watch a movie?" Jason asked.

He handed her a remote and showed her how to work it. She flipped through some movie titles.

"I love this movie." Liz said.

All the guys groaned.

Kelly chuckled. "I love it too."

Delores opened one eye. "I haven't seen it."

"What?" The other two women said at once.

Delores grinned.

"Okay, we're watching it. You guys will have to suck it up." Liz said.

"Patrick, don't you have any powerful sedatives in your bag?" Manny asked.

Patrick grinned.

Liz started the movie The Wedding Date and everyone got comfortable.

"She's hiring an escort?" Jason asked. "What kind of movie is this?"

Kelly laughed. "Just watch."

An hour into the movie, Jason looked over at Manny who started laughing at his expression.

Liz smacked Jason on the arm and then looked back at the screen.

"Only girls would think that hiring a hooker could turn into romance." Jason muttered.

Delores chuckled. "It's the whole rescue me thing. It's hot."

"We also love our bad boys." Kelly said.

Patrick frowned as he looked down at Delores. "I'm not a hooker and I certainly am not a bad boy. Whatever do you see in me?" He asked.

She gave him a funny look and everyone laughed.

"You're a bad boy in the operating room Patrick." Liz said smiling.

"Yeah, you just carry a scalpel instead of a gun." Kelly added.

"Totally badass." Jason quipped making everyone laugh.

The girls went back to watching the movie while the guys continued to dissect it. Afterwards, they all chatted and then everyone catnapped for a bit.

The pilot's voice suddenly permeated the cabin. "Alright folks, we're about thirty minutes from landing. So, buckle up and I hope you enjoyed the flight."

Liz smiled and clapped her hands together.

Manny chuckled.

"Am I ever that cute?" Kelly asked softly.

Manny smiled. "I'll show you how cute you are later." He whispered in her ear making a jolt shoot through her body.

"I'll hold you to that." She said before kissing him gently.

Liz smiled at their closeness.

They landed and after several minutes, the pilot let them know that they could get up. Liz stood up and swayed a little.

Jason steadied her. "You okay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm fine."

Jason looked over at Patrick.

"I can do a quick once over when we get to the villa." Patrick said.

"Thanks."

Jason put his arm around Elizabeth and walked her to the stairs. Picking her up, he walked down the stairs and then placed her down in front of the limo. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think I have my bearings now."

Jason was still worried that maybe the flight was too much for her.

"Why don't we go see Skye and then go to the cottage?"

Jason nodded.

They all got into the limo and Liz sat near the window and smiled at the scenery.

"So, Patrick and Delores, you'll be in the villa with Lorenzo and Skye along with AJ, Britt, and Claudia. There are some bungalows around the property where everyone else will be staying. And the rooms are soundproof so you'll still have your privacy."

They pulled up to the villa and everyone got out. Skye came to the door with a big smile on her face.

"Yea, company." She said giving Jason a big hug.

They all went inside.

Patrick spoke up. "Skye, can I borrow your room so I can examine Elizabeth?"

She nodded looking at Elizabeth with concern. "Sure, it's on this level in the back." She said pointing.

Patrick led Liz to the room and she sat on the bed. "How are you feeling honestly?"

"I'm okay. When I first stood up on the plane, I'll admit I was a little shaky. But, I don't have any dizziness or anything."

Patrick checked her pupils and had her do some tests. "Well, you seem fine. I really meant it when I said you shouldn't overdue it. No long walks or anything really strenuous okay?"

Liz nodded. "I know. I'm all about relaxation this trip."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Skye looked over at Jason. "Is she doing better?"

He nodded. "Yes she is."

Liz and Patrick walked back into the room just as Logan appeared. "The grounds are secure. There are several golf carts out front if anyone wants to explore. They will be tracked. All I ask is that if you want to use them that you let a guard know when you leave."

They all nodded.

"Thank you Logan."

"You're welcome. I couldn't help but noticed that you have me on the lists for meals and some activities as well as staying here in the villa."

Liz smirked. "Sorry, that was me. I was hoping that you'd be Claudia's escort for as long as she is here."

Logan gave her a look. "Claudia Zacchara?"

Liz nodded. "I know she can be a little hard to take, but she's been trying to be nicer and I figured you were probably the only one around who could handle her."

Jason could tell Logan was not happy at all. "I'll make sure you're handsomely rewarded."

Logan looked over at him and nodded. It wasn't like they were really giving him a choice. "They should be here any minute. I'll wait outside."

Liz made a face after he was gone. "He didn't looked too thrilled."

Manny chuckled. "He'll live."

The woman chatted while the men went outside with Logan.

"I thought you like me." Logan said to Jason who couldn't help it but laugh.

"I do but there is no stopping Elizabeth once she gets something in her head."

Logan shook her head. "Claudia is like a freaking black widow."

Manny grinned. "Are you saying you can't handle her Mr. Escort?"

"Hell no. Does she know she's stuck with me?"

Jason shrugged. "I know Elizabeth said they discussed you but I don't know if she knew it was really going to happen."

"Am I allowed to talk back to her?"

"Sure, but try not to take it too far. This is a vacation so I'd like to keep the drama to a minimum."

"I'll try." Logan said watching the other limo drive towards them.

Everyone got out except for Lorenzo.

Emily ran up to Jason and gave him a hug. John shook his hand and then everyone else greeted each other.

A few guards appeared. "They will show you to your rooms." Jason said.

Skye came out and hugged everyone.

"I think you're already glowing sister." AJ said.

Skye grinned. "I've always like you AJ."

They started to go inside when Lorenzo cleared his throat. Skye turned around and her mouth dropped open. "Lo!" She yelled running towards him.

He caught her and spun her around as he kissed her thoroughly.

"I can't believe that you're here." She said turning to look at Jason. "Thank you."

"He came to me." Jason said smiling.

They all went inside.

"Why don't we all have some lunch and then everyone can go explore."

Jason nodded. "Sounds good."

They ate and laughed. Everyone seemed a little lighter, leaving all their cares behind.

Emily pulled Liz aside. "Everything is ready. There's cooler with some drinks in it and another one with snacks. So, no one will bother you."

Liz grinned. "You are the best."

They hugged as Jason watched them curiously.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason led Elizabeth up the path to the cottage. They had taken a cart over so Elizabeth didn't have to walk far.

"It's so beautiful here." She said smiling.

They went inside and she took it all in. It was beautifully decorated yet simplistic. It had interesting pieces of art scattered here and there. She went into the bedroom and grinned at the beautiful canopy bed off to the side. The bathroom was huge and had a Jacuzzi tub and separate shower.

"Jason, this is magnificent."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said before pulling her towards him and kissing her. "What do you want to do first?"

"I have a surprise for you." She said unable to contain herself any longer.

Emily had told her where to go when they left the cottage. Knowing her friend, she probably spared no expense on the surprise.

To the left, you could see the ocean through the trees. However, if you went towards the right of the cottage, the trees were more densely populated. There was a path and Liz carefully navigated it and after walking a few minutes they came to a smaller beach.

Liz gasped. Emily had outdone herself. There was a large cabana set up with a bed inside of it and some chairs and tables. There were big pillows on the floor and bed and she spotted the coolers Emily spoke of.

"Wow." Jason said. "How did you manage all of this?"

She grinned. "Your sister made it happen."

"Best sister ever." Jason muttered.

They walked into it.

"Would you like a beer?"

Jason nodded. She got one out of the cooler and handed it to him. There was a wine cooler in there too so she grabbed it for herself. Spotting a radio, she turned it on and the air was filled with music.

Liz sat in a chair and Jason took the one next to her. It was a beautiful day and she was happy to take in the scenery. For a while, they just stared at the ocean and enjoyed the light breeze that filtered through the air.

"I take it that you arranged for this before the speedos."

Liz chuckled. "I did. Honestly, I didn't realize she was going to put that in here." She said looking at the bed.

Jason smiled. "I'm going to have to do something very special for my little sister."

Liz grinned. They held hands as they watched the waves crash down in front of them. "I could stay here with you forever."

"I really like the sound of that." Jason said smiling.


	42. Chapter 42 – Afternoon Delight

A/N – Thanks for the comments! LiasonLuv – True! * Kikimoo – Love it too! * Guest – lol I'm glad your priorities are straight! J

Chapter 42 – Afternoon Delight

Skye sat on her bed and watched Lorenzo enter the room and shut the door.

"I really missed you." Lorenzo said softly.

Skye smiled. "I missed you too."

He sat next to her and she leaned into him.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Good. It's very relaxing here."

"Are you going to stay for a while?"

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet; maybe another week."

"Skye, I know this pregnancy didn't come under ideal circumstances, but I hope you know how much I care about you. I just don't want you to push me away."

"I'll try not to. I'm very independent Lo. I'm so used to handling things on my own. But, I will make an effort to include you in this as much as I can. I want this baby to know how much his mother and father love him or her."

Lorenzo smiled and put his hand over her belly. "Never in a million years did I expect such a wonderful gift."

"You're going to make such a great father Lorenzo." She said sincerely.

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A slow song filtered out of the radio and Elizabeth stood up. "Dance with me."

Jason put his beer down and stood up. Pulling her close to him, they swayed to the music as they enjoyed how the contact made them feel.

"This is so nice." Liz said.

Jason picked her up, surprising her, and laid her on the bed. "You shouldn't be on your feet too long."

"You worry too much."

"That's because you're so important to me."

He laid down next to her and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I could live in this cabana. It's so comfy and I love hearing the ocean."

"Sleep baby." He said pressing a kiss against her temple.

Liz closed her eyes and rested peacefully as Jason watched her sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny and Kelly strolled along the beach holding hands.

"It's beautiful here." She said letting a wave wash over her feet.

"Do you want to go in?"

Kelly smiled. "Will you go in with me?"

He nodded.

They stepped back away from the surf and Manny pulled off his shirt and Kelly took off her cover up. They walked into the surf and then they both dove into a wave. When they got out a little further, Manny pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they floated in the water. She kissed him and then they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Nena, I'm so glad that you agreed to come."

"Me too. I know I shouldn't let what happened ruin everything. I'm trying to let it go. It's just sometimes I go back there and it feels so real."

"I'm real. My love for you is real. I would rather die than let something else happen to you. Please don't stay in a dark place baby."

Kelly gripped him tighter. "Thank you for loving me. I don't think anyone has ever made me feel as special as you do."

Even though that day would haunt her for a while, and she was scared of the ramifications of being with a man in his position, Manny was the one that was getting her through it and she couldn't imagine giving him up. He fulfilled her completely.

"Always." Manny said burying his face into her neck. "Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John watched a naked Emily walk out of the bathroom. She looked so damn hot. "Fuck the beach." He growled. "Get over here."

Emily grinned. "You're insatiable."

"It's because you're so delectable."

"We have a date with the ocean." She said pulling on her bikini pants.

"Couldn't you wear more clothes?" He asked as she put on the top. He didn't want anyone else looking at his beautiful girl. That body was all his.

"If you take me to the beach for one hour, I promise you that I will come back here and do unspeakably hot things to you."

John grinned. "It's a deal."

He grabbed a couple of towels and dragged her out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia sat on the back deck of the villa taking in the view.

Logan plopped down on the chair next to her.

She looked over at him for a moment before turning her head back to the ocean. Why Elizabeth and Emily thought she'd even be remotely interested in the Neanderthal sitting next to her, she'd never understand.

"Look," Logan said, "I don't like you and you don't like me. But for whatever reason, they have chosen to pair us for this trip. We can either play it cordial or nasty. It's really your call."

Claudia took off her sunglasses and looked over at him. "Just stay out of my way and we'll be fine."

Logan sighed. "I guess you like it nasty." He said smirking.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

"Make me."

After a few minutes, she looked back over at him. "Why are you still here?"

"You're right. I have better things to do." Logan said standing up.

She watched him take off his shirt and walk towards the beach. He did have nice body. "Asshole." She muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian took Alexis's hand and they walked towards some beach chairs and sat down.

"I don't even know why I don't go on vacation more often." She said loving the warmth of the sun.

"Because you're a workaholic."

Alexis smiled. "That is true."

AJ and Britt plopped down into the chairs next to them.

"Hey guys." AJ said as he got comfortable.

"Hey." Alexis said.

Britt sighed. It was a gorgeous day and it had been quite a while since she had been to the beach.

A man walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Eddie. I will be your server. Can I get you some drinks?"

"I think I'll have a Mojito." Alexis said.

"I'll have one too." Britt chimed.

"Make that three." Julian said.

"I'll have a beer. Surprise me." AJ said.

Eddie walked away and Britt sighed. "This is the life."

They all basked in the sun and about five minutes later, Eddie came back.

"Here you go." He said handing them their drinks.

Julian tried to give him a tip.

"Oh no, you're money is no good here. Mr. Morgan pays me very well for my services."

"Well thank you Eddie." Alexis said holding her glass up. "To Eddie."

The man smiled and then walked away.

"To a wonderful vacation." AJ added.

"Here—Here." Julian said smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick stopped the cart and they got out and sat on a bench on top of the cliff they were on.

"What a beautiful view." Delores said smiling.

Patrick had done his homework. He wanted to make sure that Delores had a good time. "It certainly is." He said staring at her.

Delores chuckled. "You're so smooth."

"I know. It takes a lot of work to be to be this irresistible." He said grinning. "I brought you something."

She looked up at him with surprise. "Why?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Delores smiled.

Patrick handed her a box.

She took it and undid the bow and opened it and smiled as she pulled the bracelet from the box.

"It's a charm bracelet. I put a few on there for this trip and I'm hoping in the future we can continue to travel together and fill it up."

Delores was stunned. She knew that Patrick liked her and she liked him, but she hadn't realized that he wanted a more serious relationship with her.

"Is it okay that I want something more serious with you?"

She sighed. "Patrick, I don't know how long I'll be in Port Charles. I usually just go where the work is."

"Are you happy there? Would you be willing to stay permanently?"

"I am happy. I like working for Jason. It's not totally my call though. But I do like you. I really didn't think I would but when I got to know you on a deeper level, I realized what a great guy you are."

"So, does that mean you're willing to invest in us?"

Delores looked down at the bracelet. "Put it on me."

Patrick took it from her and wrapped it around her wrist and then fastened the clasp.

"It's beautiful and it means a lot to me that you want to be with me. I agree to be your girlfriend and I'm willing to see where this will all go." She said smiling.

Patrick grinned. "Thank you Dee." He said before leaning in for a kiss. She had just made him a very happy man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Liz's eyes flutter open. She smiled at him. "Please tell me you didn't watch me sleep the entire time."

"I did. You're beautiful."

Liz sat up. "I need a bathroom."

Jason got up and then scooped her up. "I'll take you back to cottage."

"Can we come back?"

He nodded. "Of course."

They went back and Liz freshened up and put on her bathing suit and a cute cover up Emily had purchased. Jason changed into some board shorts and Liz grinned at the sight of him. The shorts were sitting low on his hips and she admired his sculpted body.

His eyes flickered with amusement and want as he watched her bite her lip. "You ready?"

She nodded. "I'll grab some towels."

She disappeared into the bathroom and Jason slipped on a pair of flip flops and then they headed back to the canopy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz laid back on the bed and Jason slid next to her.

"I think it's time for my reward."

Liz grinned. "Do you now?"

"Yes." He said opening up her cover up, exposing her creamy skin.

Sitting up, Liz looked around nervously.

"We're all alone Elizabeth." He said running his hand over her belly. "Just let go."

Liz reached up and touched his face and tasted his lips twice before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Jason moaned and pushed aside her bikini bottom. His finger brushed against her clit causing a shudder to rock her body. And when his finger slipped inside of her she moaned, breaking the kiss as she fell back against the pillows.

He slipped his hand underneath her and undid her top and then slipped off her bottoms before ridding himself of his shorts. They were now both naked; fully exposed.

Jason laid on top of her, devouring her mouth as Elizabeth reached between them and grabbed his erection.

Jason groaned at the contact as her hand started pumping him. "Baby, are you ready for me?"

"God yes." Elizabeth hissed.

She lifted her legs and Jason snapped his hips forward; his cock drowning in her wetness. He began to pump into her at a furious pace; skin slapping against skin as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Jason." Liz yelled as her body took his battering and demanded more.

Jason suddenly stopped and slowly flipped them over and Elizabeth sunk herself all the way down until there was no space between them. She loved how he filled her completely. Throwing her head back, as the wind brushed against her skin—hardening her nipples even more, she pinched them as she began to bounce and Jason almost came on sight.

"Fuck." He yelled as he fought to not cum.

But Elizabeth was on the edge and needed her release. She reached down and touched herself and Jason growled and grabbed her hips and began to jackhammer into her as his balls tightened; signally the end.

Elizabeth cried out his name as the pleasure erupted throughout her body and Jason came with a loud groan as he continued to pump. Liz fell forward onto his chest completely sated.

After a few minutes, Liz lifted off of him and laid next to him. "I hope you liked your reward."

Jason grinned. "It was one of my fantasies to take you outside."

Liz grinned. "I don't think I'll ever question one of your fantasies again."

Something about making love outside was thrilling and totally hot.

"You might want to take that back."

Liz looked into his eyes as Jason smiled devilishly at her. Grinning, she stroked the side of his face. "I trust you Jason." She said softly making his eyes darken with lust.

"Rest, because it's going to be a long night."


	43. Chapter 43 – A Day at the Beach

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you're liking the vacation! Kikimoo – She slept all day and Jason did most of the work anyway lol.

Chapter 43 – A Day at the Beach

Claudia made her way to the beach. She figured she'd lay out for a few hours and get some sun.

"Hi Claudia." AJ said.

"Hi." She said sitting in the chair next to Britt.

Everyone said hello and Eddie appeared. "May I get you something?"

Claudia smiled. "Do you have any rum punch?"

Eddie nodded. "We do. Can I bring you a glass?"

"That would be great."

"That sounds really good. I'll try one." Alexis said.

"Me too." Britt said.

Eddie smiled. "Coming right up."

She laid down back and watched Logan play in the surf with a little boy. "Who is Logan playing with?"

"Oh, he's the cook's son." Alexis said. "I guess Logan spends some time with him when he's doing island duty."

Claudia nodded. It was hard not to notice Logan's body. It was exquisite.

Eddie came back and handed her a drink.

"Thank you."

About twenty minutes later, Logan came back.

"Hey watch it." Claudia yelled as Logan dripped some water on her.

"It's just water Claudia."

"If I wanted to get wet I'd get in the ocean."

"Why are you so uptight?" He said looking her over. She did have a slammin' body.

"Why are you still speaking to me?"

"It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun you know."

AJ chuckled at their bickering.

"I know how to have fun."

"You wouldn't know fun if it fell from the sky…."

Claudia sat up. "Seriously, what is your problem? Do you have to be such an asshole?"

Alexis looked over at them. "How much you want to bet that they sleep together by the end of the trip?" She muttered under her breath.

Julian grinned. To him, Logan would have to be crazy or desperate to go there and he didn't seem like he was either. "Fifty bucks."

"You're on." Alexis said. "Easy money."

AJ grinned.

By this time, Claudia and Logan were toe to toe. And that is when it got interesting.

"You need to cool off." Logan said grabbing Claudia and throwing her over his shoulder.

She screamed as her sunglasses fell to the ground and Logan started running with her. She pounded on his back and soon he was running into the water.

"Logan no, please don't." Claudia begged.

He brought her forward until he held her in front of him. "Why don't you want to go in?"

"I've never swam in the ocean before. It scares me."

"The ocean is pretty calm here and you can see through the water."

She looked up at him. "I'm not that great of a swimmer."

"I'll be right by your side."

The little boy appeared. "Come on lady, play with us."

Claudia looked down at him. "You promise you won't let me drown?"

The little boy smiled. "Logan will save you."

"What's your name?"

"James."

"I'm Claudia." She said before looking up at Logan. "Okay."

Logan lowered her into the water and she clung to his arm as a small wave crashed into her. The little boy splashed her and her mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you did that."

Claudia bent over and splashed him and soon they were in an all out war.

AJ frowned. "Didn't see that coming."

Alexis chuckled. "I'm so going to win this bet."

Logan picked her up and spun her around and then placed her back down. She chased James around for a while and then his mother called for him.

"Bye." Claudia yelled.

"Goodbye." He said running off.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asked.

She nodded.

"Come on." He said pulling her into the surf.

"Logan…."

"You said you trusted me."

She fretted for a moment and then allowed him to pull her in and then followed his lead. Soon, they were a lot farther out and Logan pulled her into him. "Put your legs around my waist."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Logan chuckled. "You're tired. I'll keep us afloat."

She moved closer to him and did what he asked. "This is nice."

"Of course it is." He said.

He noticed that two people were swimming close to them.

"Hey Manny." Logan said.

He stopped next to Logan. "Hey."

Kelly swam up and wrapped around him. "I thought you didn't like the ocean." She said to Claudia.

"I didn't but I'm getting used to it now."

Kelly smiled. "Are you going out later?"

Claudia nodded. "I want to. Are you game?"

"Sure. I'll see if anyone else wants to come."

"The more the merrier." Logan said.

Someone called Logan's name from the beach.

"I guess fun time is over."

"You can stay out here with us Claudia." Manny said.

"Hell no."

"Manny will keep an eye on you."

"I think you're the only one he wants to keep an eye on. I'll catch up to you two at dinner."

Kelly smiled. "Later."

Logan led her back to the beach and Claudia went back to her chair.

"Did you have fun?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I did." Claudia said taking a sip of her drink. Logan wasn't half bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and Jason wasn't next to her. She sat up and saw him in the ocean. His muscles rippled under the sunlight and she decided to join him.

Putting on her suit, she walked towards him and he swam closer so he could meet her half way.

"Hey." He said kissing her softly. "You want to come out with me?"

She nodded.

"Get on my back." He said turning around.

Elizabeth hopped up and Jason carried her into the water. She grinned as waves crashed around them. And when he got a little ways out she let go and he turned and pulled her into him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You did all the work."

He smiled. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did."

"Good."

"How long were you swimming for?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"The water feels nice."

Elizabeth suddenly squealed. "Something just brushed by my foot."

She yelped again and Jason had to tighten his arms so she didn't fall backwards.

"Elizabeth, you do realize that there are fish in the ocean right?"

She gave him a look. "Ha, ha. Something might be trying to eat me."

Jason chuckled. He felt the fish brush up against him too. "I think that fish is a little frisky."

Liz grinned. "Your legs are mine." She said before crashing her lips onto his.

"Why don't we go in and take a shower, It's almost dinner time."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

Liz climbed onto his back and Jason swam to shore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason called someone to come clean up the cabana and take care of the things in the cooler while they got dressed.

"Are we eating with everyone else?" Liz asked.

"No, I thought we'd go back to the cabana. Is that alright with you?"

Liz nodded. "I would love that."

They finished dressing and Jason picked her up and took her back to the beach.

When they got there, it was Liz's turn to be shocked. The cabana was lit up and there was a fire burning on the beach. There was a table inside that was set for them to eat with a candle in the center. Soft music was playing It was very romantic.

Jason put her down.

"It's beautiful."

"I wanted to do something special."

The sun had just gone down and the ocean was calm. "It's perfect." She said smiling.

Jason pulled out a chair and Liz sat down.

He took the tops off the food and Liz smiled. "It looks delicious." She said looking at the colorful dish.

"If you eat all of your dinner, I'll let you make some smores with me over the fire."

Liz grinned. "I haven't done that in ages."

"I knew as long as I included chocolate, you'd be good."

They ate and then Jason got up and grabbed something from the corner. "I got you something."

She smiled. "Jason, you didn't have to."

"But I did. Open it."

She grinned and then quickly opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful art set that had paints and pencils. "Jason."

"I figured while you're resting, you can paint or something."

Liz put it down and then got up and gave him a big hug and kiss. "I love it and I'm so excited now."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it and I love you."

She sat on his lap and looked outside, watching the sky grow dark. They sat there for a while and then she went to get up and yelped and fell back into his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I almost lost a toe."

"How?"

Jason followed her gaze and started to laugh. "He's harmless."

"Just like that fish that was trying to get all freaky in the ocean?"

Jason laughed harder. "I'll protect you." He lifted her up and placed her safely on the bed.

He grabbed a knife and put it front of the big crab and it snapped on it causing Elizabeth to jump. Jason flung it out the tent and sat down next to her. "See, all gone."

"He's probably out gathering his friends." She said sarcastically.

Jason grinned. "You're cute when you're irrational."

"Irrational huh?" Elizabeth said hitting him with a pillow. "I'll show you irrational."

He pinned her down. "You need to save your strength for making me some smores."

Liz smiled. "I've got your smores." She said before kissing him.

Jason jumped up and grabbed all the ingredients and they walked over to the fire pit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia got dressed and then went downstairs to wait for everyone to gather. She couldn't wait to go to the bar and have a little fun.

Britt and AJ showed up first. "Love the dress." Britt said admiring Claudia's short red dress and heels.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Britt smiled. She had on a sleeveless black dress.

Manny and Kelly came into the room and Claudia grinned. "Nice legs." She said admiring Kelly's short blue dress.

"Thank you." She said sitting down on a chair.

"Is anyone else coming?"

"I don't think so. Lorenzo and Skye are out on the deck and I don't know what happened to Alexis and Julian." Britt said. "And Patrick and Delores decided to call it a night."

"Where are John and Emily?"

Britt grinned. "Probably somewhere having sex."

AJ frowned. "Hey…."

"Sorry AJ but your sister and John can't keep their hands off of each other." Kelly said grinning.

John and Emily stumbled into the room. "Hi guys."

They all laughed.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, let's go." AJ said standing up. "Logan said he'd meet us there." He said to Claudia.

They all piled into a limo and headed towards the club.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian came up behind Alexis who was sitting on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Alexis let out a long sigh and Julian turned her around and kissed her deeply before pulling back. "Come inside with me Alexis." He said softly. "I want to make love to you."

A shudder ran through Alexis's body. Julian took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He took off his shirt and Alexis just about drooled. When they were at the beach earlier, she was sure that her mouth dropped open when he ripped off his shirt.

"Are you just going to watch me or are you going to take off something too?"

"I'd rather that you took it off."

Julian sauntered toward her and ran his hand down her arm and then pulled her into his body hard as he kissed her lustfully. She felt his hand unzip her and then push her dress down. Pulling back his eyes raked down her body. "You're so beautiful Alexis." He said.

Alexis attacked his mouth and pushed him back towards the bed. They fell on it and Julian took control pinning her arms down.

"Are you ready for me Alexis?"

"Oh God yes."

Julian smiled almost menacingly and then ravished her body. He made her come twice before he finally took her and hearing her call out his name as slammed into her was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.


	44. Chapter 44 - Closer

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 44 - Closer

Edward looked up and was stunned to see Helena standing in his office doorway.

"Hello Edward. You really should get a better secretary. Anyone could come walking in here."

He sat back. "What do you want Helena?"

"I thought it was time we had a little chat."

"With you, there is no such thing as a little chat."

Helena gave him a fake smile. "I don't know why you're so snippy. You're the one that killed my brother."

Edward seethed. "You're brother had a gun on my wife. He got what he deserved."

Helena's mouth twitched. "You would see it that way. You didn't have to kill him. Stavros was just a little misguided."

"He was a psycho. It apparently runs in the family. Now what do you want?"

Francis moved into the doorway. "Is everything okay boss?"

Edward looked up at him. "For now."

"I'll be right next to the door." He said.

Helena smirked. "I honestly don't know why you inspire so much loyalty. Where's your little trained rat Jason?"

"Jason is not your concern. Now why are you here?"

"To give you a little warning." She said slowly and deliberately. "Something wicked this way comes and when he does, your little empire will be destroyed. And I can't wait to watch the fallout." She said standing. "It's about time someone put you in their place." She said turning and walking out the door.

"Bitch." Edward said under his breath. "Francis." He yelled.

"Yes." He said stepping inside.

"We need to increase security. I want an extra guard on Lila. Don't tell Jason. I want him to enjoy his vacation but Helena is up to something and I have a feeling it's going to be bad."

Francis nodded. "I'll make some calls."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick and Delores sat on the steps of the deck holding hands. "Today was a lot of fun." Delores said.

"I had a good time too and I have a girlfriend now." He said grinning.

Delores chuckled.

Patrick pulled her to her feet and placed his hands against her cheeks. He gently kissed her at first, caressing her lips with his tongue and then he deepened it and the kiss became passionate as their mouths became fused.

Pulling back breathlessly, Delores smiled. "Why don't we take this upstairs?"

Patrick grinned. "I really like my girlfriend."

Delores laughed and pulled him upstairs. She was going to rock his world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pulled back and looked at Tess who was now sitting on his lap. They had just kissed. It wasn't just any kiss either. No one had ever kissed him like that and he was floored.

She hopped up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She said turning to walk out of the room.

Johnny shook out of his haze and moved behind her and pulled her into him. "Don't run away from me." He said softly. "That kiss was incredible."

Tess turned around. It had been a long time since she had felt so passionate about someone. "I know but I said we'd take it slow."

"We can take it any speed you like." Johnny said devilishly.

Tess chuckled. "If you'd stop being so hot, I'd be able to handle slow."

Johnny's green eyes flickered with intensity. "And you think it's easy for me? Trust me, when you're finally ready it will probably be anything but slow."

She bit her lip. "I think I need a cold shower." She said pushing back from him. "You stay here."

Johnny grinned. He really hoped that Tess wouldn't take too long to be ready because he wanted to do very naughty things with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The gang arrived at the outside club which was packed. They made their way inside and AJ led them to a roped off cabana.

"Is this for us?" Britt asked.

AJ nodded. "Jason arranged for it."

"Your brother rocks." Britt said sitting down on one of the comfortable couches.

They all found a seat and a waitress came around and put down some buckets with champagne in them. "Compliments of Mr. Morgan."

Claudia grinned.

She poured several glasses and they all took one and did a toast.

"To Jason." Britt said loudly.

Everyone cheered and took a drink.

Claudia looked around, wondering where Logan was and then chastised herself for caring. The music was loud and there was a dance floor in the middle.

Emily pulled John up to go dance and Kelly did the same with Manny.

"You guys go dance. I'm fine here." Claudia said to AJ.

"Are you sure?" Britt asked.

"Definitely."

Claudia watched them join the others as she continued to throw back the champagne. Two hours later, there was still no Logan and all of them were pretty tipsy. John and Emily had already gone back to the villa.

AJ could tell Claudia was pissed.

A man peeked inside and looked at her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Claudia smiled. "I would love too."

AJ really didn't like the looks of the guy. He was big and there was just something about him he didn't like. Manny nodded at him. They would both keep an eye on them.

A slow song came on and Claudia stayed on the dance floor with him.

"My name is Ricky, what's yours?"

"Claudia."

"You're very beautiful." He said into her ear pulling her closer.

Claudia put her hand up in between them. She was starting to get a bad vibe.

Logan walked into the cabana.

"Dude, where have you been?" AJ asked.

"There was a problem at the casino. I had to handle it."

"Claudia is pissed." Manny said.

"Where is she?"

"On the dance floor." AJ said.

Logan followed his eyes and he was immediately wary. He stood up when the man grabbed Claudia's arm and pulled her off the dance floor into a cabana. The curtains were down so he couldn't see inside. "I'll be back."

Manny looked over at AJ.

"He can handle it." AJ said.

They watched as Logan walked over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia pushed Ricky back. "Stop it. What do you think you're doing?" She asked loudly.

"What do you think it looks like?" He asked pulling her back into his chest and forcing his mouth over hers."

She tried to fight him but he threw her up against the wall and pinned her arms down. She bit his tongue and he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

"Stop it." She yelled. "Get off of me."

Logan tore into the room and grabbed the man and punched him. Ricky hit him back and then Claudia watched Logan systematically beat the shit out of the guy. Ricky collapsed to the ground and Logan looked up as he touched his jaw. His chest was heaving and he saw the tears running down her face. "Claudia." He said softly.

She sat up and looked down at her feet. "I broke my heel."

"Is that why you're crying?"

She looked up at the smirk on his face. "Are you really teasing me at a time like this?"

Logan stood in front of her and brushed the hair from her face. "Let's go." He said picking her up and carrying her out.

Manny stood up. "Shit."

AJ did the same. "I'll make sure she's not hurt."

He ran after them and caught up at the car where Logan had just put Claudia in his SUV.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded. "He attacked her but I got there in time. I'm going to take her back."

AJ nodded. "I'm glad that you showed up when you did."

"Me too."

Logan got into the car and started to drive.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. There was a problem at the casino."

Claudia hated to cry. She wiped her face. "I thought you stood me up."

"I wouldn't do that." He said pulling into the driveway.

"Let me take care of you." He said as he picked her up again. She buried her head into his chest and he took her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason carried Elizabeth back to the cottage and sat her on the bed.

"Thank you for everything Jason. I had such a great day."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad."

She got up and grabbed something out of the drawer. "I'll be right back."

Jason waited until she disappeared and then took off his clothes except for his boxers and got into bed. About twenty minutes later, Liz walked out. She had a babydoll short nightgown on and she looked gorgeous.

"Wow." He said smiling.

"You like it?" She asked as she blushed.

"I love it."

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and she stood in between them. They stared at each other intently before Elizabeth touched his face and then brushed her fingers through his hair. Her lips brushed against his and then she kissed him deeply.

Jason let her take control and as their make out session became more frenzied, Liz suddenly stopped and took a step backwards. Slowly she slid her straps down and the top fell to the floor. Jason scanned her body with want in his eyes. She wiggled out of the underwear and then walked towards him again and he stood up and kissed her passionately. She pushed down his briefs and Jason stepped out of them before lifting her up and placing her on the bed.

"I just can't get enough of you." He said huskily before he started to kiss her everywhere. And when his mouth found her clit, Elizabeth groaned loudly as her legs tightened against his head.

Jason adjusted her and put his hands on her breasts and teased her nipples as he plunged his tongue inside of her over and over. He hummed as he tongue twirled around her clit and Elizabeth screamed out in ecstasy. Her body was vibrating and she couldn't hold on any longer. With a yell of his name she came as Jason continued to lick and suck until she was a quivering mess.

Kissing his way up to her mouth, Elizabeth could barely focus on anything but how good Jason made her feel. He lined up and slammed his hips into her, bottoming out as she smothered him. "Elizabeth." He breathed out as he started to slowly move. She then met him thrust for thrust as Jason quickened the pace. "So good.."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan sat Claudia down on her bed and took off her shoes. She pouted. "I'm really going to miss them."

"Should we have a service for them tomorrow?"

"Very funny and you were doing so well."

Logan grinned. "Maybe I like pushing your buttons."

She rolled her eyes before falling backwards on the bed. "I think I'm drunk."

"How much did you drink?"

"I lost count."

"I'll be right back."

He ran downstairs and grabbed a couple bottles of water and some aspirin. When he came back up, Claudia had passed out and was lying on the bed in her underwear. Logan shook his head and then put everything on the nightstand.

Pulling the covers back he moved her and then stripped down to his briefs and got into bed. It wasn't how he had hoped the night would end but at least she was safe.

About an hour later, Claudia bolted awake and buried her head in her hands.

"Hey." He said moving close to her. "What's wrong?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Logan."

"I know you don't know me very well, but obviously you need to talk to someone. So, I promise I want make any smartass remarks okay?"

She looked over at him. "Tonight freaked me out a little. Let's just say someone has been very rough with me in the past and it didn't end as well. It's just sending me back there you know?"

He gently rubbed her back.

"I know everyone thinks I'm a bitch but life sometimes turns you into one. It just hasn't been very kind to me. But, I have feelings you know?"

"Come here." He said softly.

She thought for a moment and then allowed him to pull her into him and he just held her.

"Try to get some rest. I won't leave you okay?"

She sighed. He was the last person that she thought she'd ever find comfort from but as his strong arms enveloped her she realized it was just what she needed right then and she relaxed against him.

Logan knew that Claudia was a very complicated woman but the fact that she was a fighter and had such inner strength made him have more respect for her rather than contempt. He heard her breathing deepen and then he closed his eyes hoping that she'd be out for the night.


	45. Chapter 45 – R&R

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Well, I'm in Vegas, Monday through Wed night for work. So, I probably won't be able to upload chapters. If I can, I will but don't count on it. Sorry! Dreamlover, ilovedana53 – Where would the drama be in that?

Chapter 45 – R&R

The next morning, Claudia woke up tangled up in Logan's legs. She had actually slept pretty well and was glad he had stayed.

"Morning." Logan said.

Claudia looked up at him. "Good morning."

They separated and she watched Logan get up and go to the bathroom. He came back and got into bed and she unabashedly walked into the bathroom as he smirked; liking the view.

"Thanks again for last night." Claudia said smiling.

Logan chuckled. "No problem."

"What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know. If you're bored with the beach, I'm sure I could come up with something for us to do." He said smirking.

Claudia grinned. "I'm sure you could."

Logan stood up and put his jeans on. "Seriously, just let me know what you like to do."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go grab you some breakfast and coffee."

She smiled. "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ, Britt, Alexis, Julian, Skye, and Lorenzo were sitting in the dining room. They watched a shirtless Logan go into the kitchen and Alexis held out her hand to Julian and AJ started to laugh.

Logan walked over to the table and grabbed some sugar. "It's not what you think."

"Sure." Alexis said.

"Seriously, we didn't sleep together." He said grabbing some pastries and putting them on a plate.

AJ smiled at the look Julian was giving Alexis.

Logan disappeared again and they all looked at each other.

"What happened last night?" Skye asked.

"You know, the typical, Logan shows up late just in time to rescue Claudia who was being assaulted by some asshole." AJ said shrugging his shoulders.

"What!" Skye said. "Is she okay?"

"From the looks of it…." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Don't be a sore loser sweetie." Julian said smiling.

"I'm just trying to get a girl laid." Alexis said. "I think she won't be as cranky."

Skye smirked. "Well, if Logan spent the night then it's probably headed in that direction."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stretched, then turned onto her side, and made a sighing noise all of which Jason watched with a smile on his face. He loved watching her wake up.

"You're watching me aren't you?" She asked without opening her eyes.

Jason grinned. "It's my favorite thing to do."

Liz smiled. "I don't want to get up yet."

"Then don't."

She snuggled up against him. "Mmmmm." She muttered. "Comfy."

He smiled and put his arm around her. Getting out of bed was the last thing he wanted to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia watched Logan take a tray out to the balcony. She got up and slipped his shirt over her head and followed him out there.

He smirked when he saw what she had on. Grabbing a pastry, she bit into it and groaned.

"I'm glad you like it." He said before biting into one himself.

"Yummy."

They ate and drank some coffee before deciding to take a shower. When they got into the other room Logan said, "I need my shirt."

"I'm not done with it yet."

"Yes you are."

"No….I'm….not." Claudia said saucily.

Logan grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and his hands slipped onto her hips. They stared at each other intensely before Claudia quipped, "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Logan's eyes flickered with annoyance and want and then his lips crashed down onto Claudia's and they kissed each other wildly. He lifted the shirt off and then picked her up with one arm as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he deposited her on the bed.

Smirking, he backed away. "I'll be back after my shower." He said putting his shirt on as a stunned Claudia laid there with her mouth open.

Logan got to the door and turned around. "Before you go all potty mouth on me, you need to hear this. You're not some roll in the hay Claudia. You deserve to be properly….handled. So, I'm taking you out for the day. Put on a cute sundress and some comfortable shoes. And then tonight, let's just say I'm going to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours." He said before he winked at her and left.

Claudia laid there for a minute and then she shot off the bed. She was going to torture him all day for teasing her and she had just the dress that would do it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick woke up with a huge smile on his face. Delores had worn him out last night and he could feel the soreness in his muscles. Turning on his side, he almost laughed out loud. Dee was on her stomach, her arms and legs spread out and her hair was all over the place and covered her face.

She groaned. "Why do I hurt?"

Patrick chuckled. "Because you're insatiable."

After two swats, she moved the hair off her face and looked up at him. "You're blaming it all on me?"

"Uh huh. But, just for the record, I am not complaining."

She smiled and pushed up onto her knees and stretched and then got off the bed as Patrick oogled her body. "Damn." She muttered as she walked funny to the bathroom. Patrick was more well endowed then she thought he would be and she was definitely paying the price.

He grinned. "Maybe you should take a bath today and soak because I'm expecting a repeat performance later."

Delores washed her hands and rinsed her mouth. "I don't think you have it in you." She called out.

"You have no idea." He muttered sliding out of the bed already hard. Opening the door he heard a gasp. "What were you saying?"

She smirked. "If you think you're putting that thing inside of my body, you're crazy. I can barely walk as it is."

"So, you're going to leave me hanging?" He asked grinning.

"Oh, I never said that." She said moving her finger towards her.

He moved closer and she got on her knees on the rug and took Patrick into her mouth and he grabbed the counter. "Jesus Dee." He said as she sucked him into her mouth. Now this was a good way to start the day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finally decided that she was ready to start the day. They took a rather amorous shower and then got dressed and went to the cabana. Breakfast was waiting for them and they sat down and ate.

"Are you sure we can't live here?" She asked smiling.

"Why would we ever want to do that? You'll have sand in places you'd never think possible. And you'd be begging for a cloudy, rainy day to counteract all this ridiculously perfect weather." Jason said smirking.

"When you put it like that…" She said biting into a chocolate covered pastry. "Yum."

Jason popped some fruit into his mouth.

"When are we going back?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I figured since mostly everyone else is leaving the day after tomorrow, that we'd wait an extra day and spend it with Skye."

Liz smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Do you think we could have dinner with everyone tomorrow night?"

Jason smiled. "Sure. I want you all to myself today, but if you want to hang out around the villa tomorrow we could."

"I would like that. Have you gotten any texts?"

"Yeah, there was an incident at the club with Claudia last night, but Logan handled it."

He had told the men that they had to let him know if there was any kind of trouble. He didn't like surprises.

"So, she's okay?"

"He would have told me if she wasn't."

She nodded and finished eating. "I think I'm going to do some sketching."

"Good. I'll help you set up."

"What are you going to do?"

Jason smiled. "Watch you."

She grinned. "Just no touching, I'll never get anything done."

Jason grinned and went to get her art kit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan watched Claudia walk towards him. She had on a sexy red sundress that showed off her cleavage. A hat sat on her head and she had large sunglasses on and wedged espadrilles.

"I'm ready if you're ready."

His eyes raked her body one more time before opening the door. He shut it and muttered, "Temptress", before getting into the car himself.

"Where are we going?"

"Something right up your alley." He said smiling.

She looked over at him and then back out the window, wondering what he was up to. About ten minutes later, they pulled into a lot and parked. He opened her door and then grabbed her hand and they walked down an alley.

"You know this is really suspect right?"

He chuckled. "Just wait for it."

They turned a corner and Claudia smiled. It was an outdoor market. There were all kinds of vendors and it was alive with music. A couple danced in front of their booth and Claudia couldn't help but smile and watch.

Logan looked at her face and felt good that he had picked a good place for them to hang out. Something caught her eye and she dragged him over to a booth and watched as she went through racks of silky scarves until she found one that she liked. Before she could get out her wallet, Logan was already handing the women some money.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled and they continued down the row. He could still feel her lips upon his cheek and had to admit that Claudia really wasn't so hard to be around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth sketching for a while and then decided to take a dip in the ocean. There was something about the power of the water and the waves crashing over him that made him feel at peace.

Liz kept sneaking a peak of him and then decided, what the hell, and took off her cover up and ran towards the water.

Jason saw her and swam towards the shore. "Did you decide you needed to cool off?"

She smiled. "You were too tempting."

He smiled and had her hold onto to his back as he waded out into the deeper water.

"There was no sign that our friend was there?" She asked referring to the fish.

"Nope."

Elizabeth looked back. "Jason, we're so far out."

"We're fine." He said treading water.

She tightened her grip around him. They stayed in place for a while, enjoying the water and sun.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good."

She had just gotten the words out when she saw a round shape coming at them in the water. "Jason." She yelled.

"What?"

"What is that?"

He turned and looked at as it got closer, he smiled. "Sea turtle."

Her mouth dropped open. "It's huge."

It glided past them and several more floated by. Jason reached out and touched the back of one but Liz really wasn't feeling that.

"There's a smaller one." She said looking at them in awe.

They finally all travelled by and Liz had a huge smile on her face.

"We're not getting a turtle."

Liz chuckled. "But they were so cute."

"You wouldn't even touch them."

"Tell them to come back."

Jason laughed. "Come on, let's go back."

She smiled and hung on loosely as Jason began to move through the water.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis called Edward to report on Helena. "She disappeared in the hospital."

Edward frowned. "She is definitely up to something. Keep someone on it."

"You got it."

Edward had a good reason to be concerned.

"What's wrong?"Lila asked.

He sighed. "Helena came to see me. She's out for revenge."

Lila pursed her lips. "Edward, if she starts going off the deep end, take her out or I will."

After what Helena pulled the last time, Lila was in no mood for her craziness.

Edward smirked. He loved it when Lila acted badass. It was so contradictory to her normal behavior.

She gave him a look, knowing what he was thinking. "Men." She muttered as Edward's mouth broke into a wide grin.


	46. Chapter 46 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are liking the island and relationships! Ilovedana53 – Some people are just not into that. I know I'm not.

Chapter 46 - Taken

AJ pulled Britt into their room. "You look really good in that bikini." He said grinning.

She laughed. "I look even better out of it."

AJ pulled her into him and then quickly undid her bikini top. Britt smiled. "Smooth move there Quartermaine." She said finished the job for him.

AJ watched it fall to the ground. "You were right." He said before kissing her again. Britt ran her hand under his shirt and then slipped it inside of his pants causing AJ to moan. She pumped him up and down as he pushed her towards the bed. Pushing her onto it, he quickly discard his shorts and shirt before going into attack mode. He kissed her roughly as his hand slipped into her panties to stroke her clit. "AJ." She said achingly before his tongue plunged into her mouth again. She moaned loudly and then yelled, "Oh, God," as AJ relentless pumped his fingers in and out of her.

He pushed her legs open and slammed his hips into her causing her to yell his name loudly. Almost furiously he began to piston in and out until he felt her walls quiver and then he let go and came with a roar and collapsed on top of her. Britt ran her fingers up and down his back. "God I love sex." She said with a smile. He pushed up on his elbows. "I like it even more with you."

She smiled. "The feelings mutual."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick walked into the cottage. "Dayum, you two have the hookup." He said looking around.

Elizabeth grinned. "You should see the outside cabana."

His mouth dropped open. "Maybe I'm dating the wrong person."

"Jason is taken."

Patrick grinned. "Funny Webber, assume the position."

Jason walked inside. "Did you just tell my girl to assume the position?" He asked pretending to be mad.

Patrick turned around and looked at him. "Hey, you shouldn't have left her alone."

Jason gave him a look and Patrick pushed Elizabeth in front of him. "Here, you can have her back. I need my hands for surgery."

Liz scowled. "You two behave."

"Yes mom." Patrick said.

She smacked him on the arm. "Let's get this over with."

She laid back on the bed and Patrick looked her over and did some visual tests.

"Have you had any headaches or blurred vision."

"Nope."

"Seeing any stars?"

"Only the ones after Jason kisses me."

Patrick grinned and looked over at Jason who was smiling. "I guess you got it like that."

"I guess."

"So, am I good?"

Patrick nodded. "You're doing very well. Of course, I still would you take it easy and avoid anything too jarring."

Elizabeth smiled. "Is jet skiing out?"

"Sorry but I think that would fall under the category of being too jarring. I have a feeling that you wouldn't be able to take it slow."

"Damn."

"You'll be back to 100% in no time. For now, let Jason pamper you."

Liz smiled. "That I don't mind."

Patrick looked over at Jason and then he leaned close to Liz's ear. "I don't see him being the pampering type."

"You have no idea. He spoils me rotten."

Patrick sighed and quietly said, "It's always the dark and dangerous ones."

Liz chuckled. "We're coming over to hang out at the beach with you tomorrow."

"Great! I'm sure Dee will like that."

Liz grinned at his nickname. "How are you and Dee coming along?"

"We're really good. She is officially my girlfriend."

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone." He said squeezing her arm lightly.

"Thanks for coming over Patrick." Jason said.

"No problem. And I know, I'm not allowed to tell anyone else where you two are holed up or you'll toss me over a cliff."

Jason smirked.

"You could have just asked you know." Patrick said.

"I wasn't taking any chances. You don't seem like you take direction very well."

Patrick grinned. "Not particularly….. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Skye sat in the doctor's office at the clinic which was nearby. Edward had called a specialist in Miami and flew him over there.

The nurse took her and Lorenzo to the back and she got changed.

"Skye."

Her head snapped towards him. "What?"

He looked at her foot which she was unconsciously banging into the side of the bed. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"I understand." He said with a smirk.

The doctor came in. "Ms. Quartermaine, I'm Doctor Baird."

"Hello." She said smiling. "This is my boyfriend Lorenzo.

Lorenzo smiled and they shook hands.

"I took a look at your test and I can see why your doctors assumed that you couldn't carry to term."

She nodded. "I'm hoping that you'll tell me something different."

"Well, you do have scaring and the location of it would indeed make it more difficult to conceive. But, I also think if we can keep your stress levels down and closely monitor your weight gain, you have a good chance of carrying this baby to term."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Yes. I'm not going to lie though Skye. There is still a risk and it could put you and the baby at risk should complications arise."

"I know that but I'm willing to take the chance. This baby is like my little miracle."

"I'll be in New York in one month. Until then, walking is fine but no marathons. Try to eat a diet full of non-processed foods. This is basically a waiting game."

"I understand."

"I also will say this, if sometimes does happen and you decided you want to try again in the future, there is a new laser surgery that I think you'd be an excellent candidate for and it would greatly increase your ability to get pregnant while reducing your chances of miscarrying. I want you to understand that this doesn't have to be the end for you either way."

Skye smiled. "Thank you Dr. Baird. I really appreciate your candor."

He nodded. "Geneva is going to take a quick ultrasound okay? I know it's early but I just want a current marker."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila looked out the window at her rose garden. Roses were a temperamental flower. They were delicate and needed pampering. Growing them took planning and preparation, but if you took the time to care for them consistently, they flourished and thrived. This is how she saw her grandchildren and why she had such an infinity for the beautiful but fussy flower.

They were always in her thoughts and heart even when they weren't close by. Jason seemed like he was pretty self-sufficient and didn't need attention but the truth is that regardless of the brain damage, Jason needed love and acceptance. He needed to be needed. AJ needed acceptance and approval like he needed the air to breath. He too liked to be needed and it made him feel whole to know that people respected him. Emily was a free spirit, if you tried to contain her or smother her zest for life, she would become depressed. She was kind of a mixture of her two brothers.

With Helena in attack mode, she was worried about them because they were prime targets for Helen's hatred. She needed to know what the woman was up to because there was no way in hell she was going to allow her to hurt her family again. She needed a plan to find out what was going on.

Edward walked inside the study.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Robin Scorpio has disappeared."

Lila frowned. "What?"

"I know. I was at the hospital for a board meeting and Nikolas looked especially fragile so I asked him what had happened. He told me that he was scared Helena was involved."

"Why would Helena want Robin?"

"She's a research specialist. When Helena was in my office, she seemed liked she was working with someone else. We need to find out who that is."

"I think we need to gather everyone together when they get back and discuss a game plan. If we all work together, maybe we can get rid of her faster."

"I'll have Dillon up his surveillance, maybe he can review the security tapes and see if he can tell what happened to her."

Edward gave Lila a big kiss and then she watched him leave the room. Helena was going down one way or another but now they possibly had Robin to consider so they had to tread lightly until they figured out Helena's game plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin's eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly realizing that she wasn't in familiar surroundings.

"Well it's nice of you to finally wake up." Liesl said through the intercom.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Patience Dr. Scorpio, all will be revealed soon. Your hostess is on the way."

The last thing that Robin remembered was being in her lab and feeling woozy. She didn't recognize Liesl's voice.

The door opened and Helena walked inside flanked by two men. "Robin, I hope you like your room. This will be your new home for a while."

"I should have known." Robin said angrily. "If you think that Nikolas isn't going to see what you're up to, you're crazy."

"Nikolas is the least of my worries and if you ever want to see him again, you'll cooperate."

"What is it that you want exactly?"

"I need your help resurrecting someone that is very important to me."

Robin frowned. "I really hope you are not being literal."

"Oh, but I am. My brother-in-law Victor is on ice and I need him de-thawed. That is where you and Dr. Obrecht come in. There is an experimental hypothesis that I need you both to work on. The doctors who created it were close, but they couldn't find the last piece of the puzzle."

"What makes you think that I can?"

Helena smirked. "You will or the people you care most about will die. It's that simple. You get me my brother back, you live and they will live. You fail, and you and everyone you know will suffer greatly." She said handing her a USB drive. "The computer is over there. You will not have internet access so don't even try it."

Robin watched her leave the room and a tear rolled down her face. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it out alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward and Nikolas walked into the conference room where all the geeks were gathered. Edward cleared his throat. "I've gathered you here today because Robin Scorpio was abducted. She was last seen getting on an elevator at G.H. I need you all to focus on this. Dillon has gone over surveillance and hasn't found anything.

Winifred frowned. "I'm not sure what else we can do."

"Can you pinpoint the elevator?" Georgie asked.

Nikolas nodded. "Yes, it was a service elevator."

Spinelli frowned. "Can you ask around and see if she normally took that elevator."

"I can but I know it just depends sometimes where they are in the building. If they need to get somewhere and the service elevator is there, then they take it."

"Can you get us on that elevator?" Stan asked.

"Let's go." Nikolas said.

They all got up and went to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The team arrived at G.H., but to their shock there were police cars everywhere.

Nikolas opened his door. "You guys stay here."

He walked up to Mac. "What's going on?"

Mac sighed. "There was a surge of electricity that took out the power. It's on a generator right now, but only necessary personnel are allowed in the building right now."

Nikolas nodded. "Thanks."

Nikolas started to walk away.

"Nikolas." Mac said loudly.

"Yeah."

"Have you spoken to Robin? She isn't answering her phone."

Nikolas cringed inside. He really didn't want to involve the cops with the PCPD's track record, they'd never find Robin. "Um, no, I talked to her yesterday morning. Maybe she's just busy."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, maybe. She does tend to get carried away with her research.

"If she calls me, I'll tell her to contact you."

"Thanks."

Nikolas headed back to the car. They'd have to come back the next day.


	47. Chapter 47 – Love is in the Air

A/N Thanks for the Comments! Liasonisthebomb – I agree! And thanks for the welcome back! * Dreamlover22 – I'm not a fan either. But, she makes sense for the story. They don't even know Helena took her yet. No, they aren't full siblings.* LiasonLuv – Well they already think Helena has her just don't know about the human popsicle. * Kikimoo – lol. * bryantk82 – Thanks! * lrobinson01 – she is! * ilovedana53 - Thanks!

Chapter 47 – Love is in the Air

Logan hung up his phone. "Okay, time for dinner." He said to Claudia who was playing roulette.

She smiled. "I guess I've won enough."

He smiled and she cashed out.

"This is shopping money." Claudia said walking towards the cashier.

"Are you going to make me go with you?"

"Would you?" She asked looking up him.

"If it was important to you I would." He said

Claudia smiled and handed her winnings to the cashier and he handed her five hundred dollars.

Grinning, she put it in her purse. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She frowned. "I don't like surprises."

"Just trust me. You'll like this one."

They walked back to the car and then he drove back towards the villa and Claudia was surprised when they went to a cottage instead of the main villa but she didn't' say anything. Logan opened her door and held out his hand and they walked to the door and they walked inside.

Claudia grinned. "Oh, my God." She said looking around.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She said smiling.

The room was decorate with silky red scarves. The table cloth was red and there were lit candles around the room along with some red roses.

"I can't believe you did this."

"Well, I wanted to make it special and this was the best I could do on short notice."

"It's perfect."

He poured her some champagne and handed her a glass.

"Yum." She said after sipping it.

They sat down.

"I'm curious to see what's for dinner."

Logan smiled. "Well, let's just say I overheard a conversation you had with Skye yesterday."

Claudia tried to think for a moment and then her mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

"I did."

He lifted the cover off of their plates and Claudia laughed loudly.

"It's looks so good. It looks like the pizza I'd get while I'm in Italy."

Logan smiled. Claudia had very dramatically told Skye she was having a craving for pizza. "I had the chef make it. I think he was excited to get a chance to cook something different."

Claudia took a bite and moaned. "Oh my God, this is so good."

Logan smiled and they ate and he got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed their dessert.

Claudia grinned as he placed the chocolate covered strawberries in front of her. Logan re-filled her glass and then sat back down.

"These are really good. You want to try?"

"I don't know."

She stood up and grabbed one and went around the table and to his surprise, sat in his lap. She bit down on one side and then leaned toward him and Logan bit the other side. Some juice ran down her chin and he licked and sucked it before pulling back.

They stared at each other for a minute and then Claudia said, "Is this really going to happen?"

"Do you want it to?" Logan asked.

She touched his face. "Yes."

He kissed her softly and then stood up with her in arms and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

He disappeared into the bathroom and she heard the water running in the tub.

Standing in the doorway he said, "I thought you might like to take a relaxing bath.

She smiled. "Boy you are just killing this romance thing."

They had been out walking all day, so freshening up sounded really good.

Logan disappeared into the bathroom again and then called out to her. She walked inside and it was lit with candles. There was a glass of champagne on the counter and Claudia smiled. "Nice."

"I'm going to run to my room and take a shower. I'll be back in a few."

She put her hand on his chest. "No, why don't you take a bath….with me?"

He looked down at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Are you allergic to bubbles?"

Logan chuckled. "No, I just want you to feel comfortable."

Claudia slipped out of her dress and Logan smirked and took off his shirt. They both slowly stripped until they were down to nothing.

"You first." Claudia said.

Logan turned off the water and got into the Jacuzzi tub and then Claudia grabbed the champagne glass and followed him in.

"So relaxing." She said leaning back.

The jets were hitting her in all the right places.

They soaked for a while and then Claudia grabbed a loofah. "Could you do my back?"

He nodded and Claudia turned around and scooted back. Logan put some soap on it and moved it over her back.

"Feels so nice." Claudia said softly.

He finished and instead of moving, she laid against him and he put his arms around her. They sat like that for a while and then Claudia grabbed the soap and put some in his hands. He wasn't sure what she was about to do, but he let her direct them and she put them against her chest. Logan smiled and then rubbed his hands all over the front of her body as Claudia occasionally moaned. Turning around she got on her knees and put some soap in her hands and then she straddled him and pressed her soapy body against his chest and then started to run her hands down his back. Logan sat up a little and cupped her ass as she soaped him up.

"I think you get a ten for creativity." He said smiling.

She leaned in until her mouth was against his ear. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Logan grinned. It was going to be a long, long night and he was looking forward to every second of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked out into the living room and Liz smiled. "Wow." She said looking at his outfit. He had a off-white button down shirt with the same color loose fitting pants and slip on shoes. "Emily?" She asked.

Jason smirked. "Yeah."

"I like it." She said walking towards him.

"You look beautiful." He said admiring her in her short halter dress.

"Thank you."

"You ready to go?"

She nodded.

Jason led her out to the cart so they could drive it to the car. They then switched vehicles and were on their way to the restaurant Jason had rented out.

They arrived and Jason held the door open and a woman greeted them and showed them to their table.

Jason held out her chair and she sat down.

"This is nice." She said smiling. "Did they just open up?" She asked looking around the empty restaurant.

Jason smiled. "Um, it's just us tonight."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You rented the entire restaurant?"

He nodded.

"Oh—my—God." She said softly.

Jason studied her. He wasn't sure if she was upset or just surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm not always the greatest at saying how I feel. I just enjoy being together when it's just you and me and I like showing you how much I love you." He said looking away.

"Jason, look at me."

Jason raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I know how much you love me every time you look at me or touch me. Sometimes, you don't need words. If you want to do stuff like this because you really like to, then I'm all for it because I never want to change who you are. I just don't want you to ever think that you have to because I don't need all of this. It's sweet and I won't lie, it's swoon worthy, but you are enough; just being with you is all I ever need."

Jason closed his eyes, savoring her words.

"And after we're married for ten years if you're still doing stuff like this, all my friends are going to super jealous."

Jason's eyes snapped open to find a grinning Elizabeth.

"Too much?" She asked laughing at his shocked expression.

"If I knew you'd say yes, I'd marry you right now."

It was Elizabeth's turn for her mouth to drop open causing Jason to smirk.

"Too much?" He asked.

She laughed. "Touche."

The waitress brought them some drinks and Elizabeth looked up at still very amused Jason.

"What?"

"You're usually so chatty."

She gave him a look. "How do I even follow that sentence?"

"Do I scare you Elizabeth?"

"Only in the best way." She said with a faint smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"When I asked you to move in with me, was it mainly because of your studying or was it something else?"

She put her drink down. "Honestly, it was a mixture of things. Part of it was that I just didn't want to ruin anything. Maybe it's silly, but I think a small piece of me feels like you are too good to be true."

Jason touched her hand. She had no idea how good that made him feel that she felt that highly of him, especially, since he felt the same way. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I would be a fool to let you go."

Liz smiled.

"So, if I asked you again, would you change your mind?"

"Let me talk to Emily tomorrow."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

The waitress brought an appetizer out. Jason had already pre-ordered it.

"Yum." She said eyeing the calamari.

Soft music began to play.

"Did you order that too?" She asked.

Jason looked over at the waitress who smiled. He smiled back and then turned back towards Liz. "No, I think that was her idea."

"I'll remember to thank her." She said grinning.

They ate and chatted. The waitress looked at her boss. "They are beautiful." She said softly.

"I agree." She said smiling. "I wish my boyfriend looked at me like that."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila looked up at Edward and smiled. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a box in the other.

"What is this for?"

"Can't I do something nice for my girl?" He asked.

Lila grinned. "They are lovely Edward. Thank you." She said placing the bouquet on her lap. He handed her a box.

She quickly unwrapped it. "Oh my." She said pulling out the necklace. "Is that the stone from my mother's ring?"

Edward smiled. "Yes."

"Oh Edward." She said with tears in her eyes. She could still remember when her mother would wear that out to dinner or to an event. "Can you put it on me?"

Edward put the necklace around her neck and then went and got a mirror so Lila could see.

She took it from him and held it up. Her smile lit up her face as she gazed at the ruby stone. "You are the best husband ever."

Edward beamed with pride.

"Give me a kiss." Lila demanded.

"As you wish." He said leaning over and kissing her gently. "I love you Lila."

"I love you too dear." She said before holding up the mirror again.

Edward watched her carefully. He loved how happy he had made her. Lila was everything to him


	48. Chapter 48 – Near Miss

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the romance!

Chapter 48 – Near Miss

Helena walked into Robin's room. "There's been a change in plan."

"What now?"

"I need you to check in with Mac."

Robin frowned. "Why?"

"Because he just reported you as a missing person. It will also get Nikolas off of my back. He's convinced that I took you."

"That's because you did."

Helena smirked. "Make the call." She said handing Robin the phone. "But before you do, there's a man standing on the street outside Mac's house. He'll be dead before you finish your sentence if you tell him I took you or alert him in anyway. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded and dialed. After two rings, Mac answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." Robin said.

"Robin? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry, my phone died and I forgot my charger. I'm in New York. There was an emergency and a private clinic called me and asked me to get there right away."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "You should have called. We've been worried sick. Nikolas looks like someone ran over his dog."

Robin smiled. "Tell him I miss him. I don't have a lot of time to talk. Someone's life is at stake. So, I'll try to call in a few days."

"I love you." Mac said softly.

"I love you too."

She hung up.

"Good job."

Robin handed her the phone back. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this situation anytime soon and the thought really scared her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia woke up in Logan's arms. Last night was incredible and as much as she enjoyed it, the fear of losing someone else started to creep into her mind. It wasn't that she had Logan to lose, but she wanted him. She just wasn't sure if it was a fling for Logan or if he wanted to really get to know her.

"Stop fretting." He said softly.

She looked up at his face. "How…."

"Because I felt your body tense. What's wrong?" He asked looking down at her. She was a beautiful sight with her hair slightly messy and her legs tangled with his.

She didn't say anything.

"It must be serious if you're at loss for words." He quipped.

She smacked him playfully and then her smile slowly faded. "What is this? What are we doing?"

He flipped her onto her back. "You seemed like you knew what we were doing last night."

Her face saddened a little bit.

"I was kidding Claudia. If you are asking me do we have a future, then I would have to say I don't know. But, I'm willing to see where this goes. You are the last person I ever thought I'd end up with."

"I'm not sure how to take that." Claudia said blinking a few times.

"Well, I didn't really know you very well. But, now that we've spent some time together, I really like the real you."

"Are you saying that my bitchiness was for show? Because I don't want there to be any illusions, that is part of who I am. Let's just say I don't feel like being bitchy when I'm with you; snarky maybe but bitchy no."

Logan chuckled. "This is the strangest conversation I think I've ever had."

Claudia laughed. "Strange kind of goes with the Zacchara territory."

"Well, I don't mind your kind of strange. Now, I'd really like to…"

"Fuck me."

"I was going to say make love to you but either will suffice."

She kissed him with all she had as he moaned with approval. She could feel his large erection against her stomach and she groaned. He worshipped her body and then mercilessly fucked her until she screamed his name over and over. Yes, he definitely wanted to get to know her better in every way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the villa and were met with lots of smiles.

"Decided to come up for air?" AJ asked playfully.

Jason smirked and shook his head. "Hello everyone."

They all greeted each other and they sat down at the table and ate some breakfast.

"Where's Claudia and Logan?" Liz asked curiously.

Skye grinned. "Logan had the cottage decorated last night and gave her a special dinner."

"And probably a special dessert afterwards." Patrick quipped as all the men laughed.

"Well that sounds really romantic." Liz said.

"What have you two been up to?" Dee asked. "The PG version…."

Liz chuckled. "Oh, I've been swimming in the ocean and painting. It's been a relaxing few days with Mr. Romantic." She said smiling up at Jason who couldn't help but smile back.

Alexis smiled at their closeness. "Well, we're glad you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Thanks Alexis. What have you guys been up to?"

Delores smiled. "Pretty much the same thing. It's been really nice getting away. Thanks for inviting us."

Jason smiled at her.

Emily and John came downstairs. "Elizabeth." She yelled before giving her a big hug. "I missed you."

They sat down.

"I missed you too."

"I'm so glad you're here. Are you going to hang out all day?"

Liz nodded. "That's the plan."

"Good. We can go to the beach. Eddie will bring us drinks." She said before turning to her brother. "He's a keeper by the way."

Jason smiled. "I know."

"Anyway, there's a market place in town too."

Liz smiled. "Sounds like fun. We can make it a girl's trip."

Logan and Claudia walked in and everyone grinned and was surprised when Claudia grinned back.

"Good morning." Liz said.

"Hey, I'm glad you two could join us." Claudia said sitting down across from them.

"We're going to the beach then the market place if you want to go."

"Maybe I'll hit the beach with you but Logan and I have plans the rest of the day." Claudia said before biting into a croissant.

"Oh? Doing what?" Skye asked mischievously. It was nice seeing Claudia so agreeable.

Claudia grinned and didn't say anything and Skye chuckled.

"We're going to go change into our suits." Alexis said standing up.

Almost everyone left the table. Liz looked over at Emily. "I need to talk to you."

She nodded and they got up and went to the back deck.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Jason wants me to move in with him."

Emily grinned. "Does he now?"

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, he had asked me once before but I turned him down."

"Why?"

"For a couple of reasons."

"I hope one of them wasn't me."

"Partially."

"Elizabeth, I might as well say I live with Johnny too. Maybe it's time for us to just accept the fact that we are both hopelessly in love and want to be with our men all the time."

"Maybe you are right. It's inevitable right?"

Emily nodded. "Let's go break the news."

They went back inside and sat down.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"Oh it's great." Emily said. "Elizabeth and I are moving in with our gorgeous, sexy, wonderful men. Can you pass the juice?" She said without missing a beat.

Claudia chuckled at the grin that appeared on both their faces.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes."

"I'll make a call and have someone get all your things before we get back."

Emily grinned at his enthusiasm. "Okay."

Jason squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Thank you."

She kissed him softly. "You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all went to the beach and Elizabeth laid back on the lounge chair and watched John chase Emily to the water with a smile on her face.

Eddie walked up to her. "Good morning, may I get you anything to drink."

Elizabeth smiled. "Water would be wonderful."

Eddie smiled back. "As you wish."

She looked over at Claudia. "He is a keeper."

Claudia grinned. "Eddie is the man."

John lifted Emily up and threw her into a wave.

Jason got up and took off his shirt and walked towards the water.

"How do you even let him get out of your bed?" Claudia asked.

Liz laughed. "Trust me, if I could figure out a way that we could stay there forever, I would."

Claudia chuckled. "I wished I had brought hand cuffs with me so I could immobilize Logan."

Liz smiled. "I take it last night went well?"

Claudia smirked. "It went very well. Logan was definitely worth the trip."

"Well, I'm glad you found someone to keep you occupied."

"Me too."

They watched as Emily ran to Jason for protection and he picked her up and walked further in and promptly tossed her as she screamed. Elizabeth laughed. "Traitor." She yelled.

Jason looked at her and grinned.

Britt and AJ ran into the surf and Jason grabbed her and chucked her too as AJ laughed.

Britt came up next to Emily and they plotted on getting the boys back. Emily felt something touch her ankle and she screamed and went under.

Jason swam towards her and then Emily surfaced with a laughing John at her side and he stopped and laughed.

Liz looked over at Julian. "Where did Alexis go?"

"To use the bathroom."

"How are things going with her?"

He smiled. "Great. I think this trip was just what we needed to get to know each other better."

Jason could feel the tide changing. "Hey, I think we should head to shore for awhile. It looks like there's going to be a mean rip tide."

Emily and Britt nodded and they all began to swim to the shore. AJ had just made it to the beach and turned to watch the rest of them. Unbeknownst to them, they swam into the middle of the rip current which was pushing them away from the shore. John grabbed Emily and started to swim parallel to the shore. Jason started to follow but Britt didn't understand and was really getting tired. Jason turned thinking she was right next to him and that is when he saw her go under. He frantically swam back into the current.

AJ's heart just about dropped out of his chest. Liz ran up to him. "What's going on?"

"Rip current."

She looked around for Jason. "Where's Jason?"

"He went after Britt. She went under. I'm going in."

"No. Stay here. It's too dangerous."

Julian ran to the water and helped Johnny with Emily who were exhausted. He carried her over to a chair and Alexis walked up and he explained what happened.

Lorenzo and Skye had just walked up too. Lorenzo made her sit down and then he went towards the water to see if he could help.

Jason dove into the water and the current knocked Britt right into him and he pulled her up. She was unconscious and he held her around the waist as he moved parallel to the shoreline. He was getting tired but she needed help.

Logan, carrying a surfboard, and another guard ran towards the water and seeing where Jason was headed, they swam there and met him. Jason held the board steady as Logan and the other man lifted her onto it. They quickly got to the shore. Jason practically crawled out of the ocean and then collapsed. He was exhausted. Liz ran towards him and dropped down next to him and pulled him into her arms.

Patrick came running onto the beach and dropped down next to Britt and started giving her CPR. She finally coughed up the water.

"We should take her to the clinic." He said to AJ.

Logan called over to Eddie to call an ambulance but he already had.

Claudia walked up to him and gave him a hug. They were all worried about Britt. Alexis had to sit down before her legs gave out. She had almost lost her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked Jason.

"I'm fine; just tired."

They stood up and he made his way over to everyone else. "How is she?"

Patrick looked up at him. "She's breathing but her pulse is erratic. I don't know how much water she swallowed."

"She was under no more than a minute before I found her." Jason said.

Alexis looked up at him. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She said looking around at several of the men.

"Ambulance is here." Eddie yelled.

Julian picked up Britt and walked towards it. He placed her onto the gurney and they all ran back to the house and quickly changed and went to the clinic.


	49. Chapter 49 - Ambush

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22, ilovedana53 – I usually have one of the couples doing something else. * Kikimoo – She was too scared too. *

Chapter 49 - Ambush

Everyone gathered at the clinic as the doctor checked out Britt.

Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"It's Manny. Where is everyone?"

They had gone sightseeing and had missed all the excitement.

"We were swimming and Britt got caught in a rip current. She went under for a minute so we had to bring her to clinic to make sure she was okay."

Manny was shocked. "Do you want us to come there?"

"No, I don't think we'll be that much longer. We'll meet you there."

Jason ended the call right when the doctor walked out. AJ and Alexis stood up. "How is she?" Alexis asked nervously.

"She's stable. Her body temperature is a bit low so we're warming her up. She's on oxygen but it doesn't appear that there are any neurological problems. But, we do need to monitor her for at least the next seven hours. Studies show that if anything were to go wrong it would happen before then."

Alexis felt the tears sting her eyes. "Can we see her?"

"Two at a time."

Jason pulled Liz into his arms as he watched them walk away.

"You guys should go home. I'll stay here with Alexis and AJ." Julian said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're going to be awhile. I'll text you when we need a ride."

Emily squeezed Julian's hand and followed the rest of them to the parking lot. They just all hoped Britt would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis sat next to the bed and held her daughter's hand. Britt slightly opened her eyes and then closed them. "Mom." She said softly.

"Hi, the doctor thinks you're going to be just fine."

Alexis smiled at the fact that Britt had called her mom.

AJ took her other hand. She looked at him as he kissed it. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

"Sleepy." Britt said.

"Rest baby, we'll be right here."

Britt squeezed their hands and fell asleep. She was exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny and Kelly watched everyone solemnly walk inside the villa. They had gone "Is she okay?" Kelly asked.

"She's stable." Liz said.

"I can't believe this happened."

"I know. I'm just glad that she's going to be okay." Emily said.

"Why don't we all get some lunch and then we'll figure out what to do with the rest of the day." Skye said.

Jason nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all ended up going into town after lunch. AJ had texted them that Britt was doing much better and they'd probably be home for dinner. The news improved everyone's mood and they tried to relax and have a good time shopping.

Liz and Emily found a few cute things for Britt while the men had a few drinks and chatted amongst themselves. After a few hours, they headed back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny took Tess and Jaime to the park. There were several guards scattered around.

Tess watched them from a bench. Jaime was giggling as Johnny pushed her higher and higher. She knew she was really falling for Johnny. Among other things, he made her laugh and God knows that she needed that after all she had been through.

Mercedes sat down next to Tess. "You have a beautiful daughter."

Tess. "She is quite amazing isn't she?"

Johnny took Jaime's hand and was walking back towards the bench. And that is when all hell broke loose. Gunshots started zinging around them and Tess watched in horror as Johnny was hit and fell on top of his daughter, shielding her. Another guard practically tackled them off the bench and the next thing she knew she was on the ground and she could hear her daughter screaming. Tess tried to start crawling towards her but the guard pulled her back into his side. And then it was quiet except for Jaime's screams and the sounds of sirens.

One of the guards came out from around a bush. "It's okay. They're down." He said.

Cody came from out of nowhere and ran towards Johnny. He put his gun away and rolled him off of Jaime and she leapt into his arms. "Shhhh. It's okay now." He said as he felt for Johnny's pulse.

Tess jumped up and ran towards Cody and he gave her Jaime.

She held her daughter tightly. "Is he alive?" She asked Cody.

He nodded.

"Take my daughter and get her out of here. Can you take her to the island with Mercedes?"

She figured that whoever was gunning for them would still think Jamie was with her if Tess stayed there.

Cody nodded.

Tess jumped up and grabbed her purse and dug through it and handed Cody a passport. She was so used to running that she always carried it with her. "Jaime, I need you to go with Cody and Mercedes okay? They'll take care of you and mommy will see you soon."

She was crying. "Johnny." She said.

"I'm going to take care of Johnny but I need you to be safe. Jason and Elizabeth are waiting for you okay?"

Jaime nodded.

Tess kissed her and Cody and Mercedes ran off before the cops could get there. She knew they were after her daughter. She recognized one of the men. Johnny had talked to her about the probability that someone would try to take Jaime out because of the organization. She looked down at him and started to unbutton his shirt. An EMT ran up to her.

"He's hurt but I'm not sure where." She said backing away.

The man started to inspect Johnny. "He has a Kevlar vest on."

Several more guards showed up on Cody's orders and so did Mac and Lucky.

"What happened here?"

Tess looked up at him. "I was here with my daughter playing. Shots started to ring out and Johnny covered her with his body." She said wiping a tear away.

"Where is your daughter? Is she hurt?" Lucky asked.

"I had one of the guards run with her. I couldn't risk her being killed."

Mac looked up as another officer walked towards them. "There's another witness over there. She said everything was calm and then some men pulled up and ran towards a little girl and a guy and started shooting. They took cover until it stopped."

Mac looked back at Tess. "Well, that seems to back up the story. Do you know who the men were?"

Tess shook her head. "No. They could have been enemies. I just don't know." She said before starting to cry.

Her eyes went to Johnny who was being lifted onto a stretcher. "He needs me. Please, may I go with him?"

"What's your name?" Lucky asked.

"Tess Buchanon."

"You can go. I'll come to the hospital if I have further questions." Mac said.

Tess wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She said before rushing over to Johnny who was started to come round.

She got into the ambulance and Johnny started to groan. She grabbed his hand. "How is he?"

"He was shot in the back but the Kevlar took the brunt of the force. He'll probably just be sore for a few days but we need to make sure there isn't any internal damage."

"Thank you." She said.

Cody drove to the airport once they stopped and got Mercedes passport and some clothes for them both.

Jason was sitting on the deck with everyone else when his phone rang. "Cody?"

"Jason, we have an emergency."

Jason stood up. "What's wrong?"

Everyone's attention went to him.

"You did the right thing."

Liz held her breath wondering what was wrong.

"I'll see you later."

Jason ended the call.

Manny looked over at him. "What's going on?"

"Santi men attacked Jaime at the park."

Liz gasped. "Is she hurt?"

"Johnny was shot and fell on top of her. She's rattled but fine."

"And Tess?" Manny asked.

"She's fine. She made Cody take Mercedes and Jaime to the airport and they are on the way here."

"What about Johnny?" Logan asked.

"No word yet but he did have a vest on."

Liz breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Skye couldn't believe those men would be so ruthless.

"Skye, I need you to get to know her tomorrow. She'll probably have to stay here with you once we leave."

Skye nodded. "Of course, I'll take good care of her."

"Tonight, she'll stay with me and Liz since she kind of knows us. Our couch is a pullout so Mercedes can sleep there. We'll move over to the main house once everyone else goes back."

Cody texted Jason that he had sent some men to the hospital and then let Francis know what was going on. Jaime had fallen asleep thankfully. They had really gotten lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone looked up at dinner and smiled as Britt walked towards them.

"Welcome back." Liz said smiling.

"Thanks." She said sitting down. "I'm starving."

Jason fixed her a plate and put it down in front of her.

She took a bite of the pasta. "So good." She said savoring it.

Alexis sat next to her and fixed Julian a plate and AJ and then got some for herself.

They were almost finished when Manny held up his glass. "To Jason for inviting us all to join his vacation."

Britt smiled. "And from preventing me from becoming a mermaid."

Everyone laughed and toasted Jason as he suddenly became bashful.

Britt made it worse by getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Really, thanks for saving my life."

Jason smiled. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to go lay down." She said softly.

Alexis stood up. "I'll walk you up there."

Jason looked over at AJ. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm pretty tired. That was scary."

"It was. I'm just glad she's going to be okay." Skye said.

Jason looked at his watched. "I'm going to go pick up Jaime."

Liz touched his arm. "I'll go too."

He nodded and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth watched as Cody came out of the plane carrying Jaime. He walked up to them.

"Hey beautiful." Jason said.

Jaime gave him a little smile and Jason took her from Cody. He gave her a kiss on the head. Mercedes walked up and they all got in the car as the other guard put the luggage in the back.

"You're going to stay with us tonight and then we'll go to the beach tomorrow. Would you like that?" Liz asked.

Jaime nodded.

"Did she sleep the whole way here?" Liz asked Mercedes.

"Yes."

"We can watch a movie when we get back to the cottage."

Jaime smiled. "Okay. Can I call my mommy?"

"Of course sweetie." Liz said.

They got out and went into the cottage.

"I hope the pullout is okay for tonight." Liz said to Mercedes.

"It's fine."

"Tomorrow we'll move to the Villa."

"This is nice." Jaime said looking around.

Liz smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Want to make some popcorn?"

Jaime nodded.

When Liz discovered that Jaime hadn't eaten any dinner or Mercedes, she called over to the Villa and spoke to Skye.

"Can you send some of the leftover pasta over here?"

"Sure. I'll have Lorenzo bring it."

"Thanks!"

"Food is on the way."

Jason grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He looked through the movies and found a Disney one Jaime liked and then started the movie.

"She seems to be doing well." Liz said as Jason followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's good really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's so use to the violence. It's just a sad way to grow up." Jason said.

Liz nodded. "Well, hopefully, once we deal with all of this her life will be better."

Jason's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, it's Tess. Did Jaime get there safely?"

"Yes, she's watching a movie. How is Johnny?"

"He's okay. He got very lucky. They have him on some pain meds so he's a little loopy right now."

"Isn't he always?" Jason said smiling.

Tess chuckled. "You have a good point."

"Hold on, let me get Jaime."

Jason walked over to the couch and handed her the phone. Jamie told her mom all about the cottage and what she was going to do the next day. Finally she gave the phone back to Jason.

"How long do you think she needs to stay on the island?"

"We probably should wait a few days. We're coming back the day after tomorrow and then Skye will still be here. Mercedes and Cody can bring her back once we check some things out."

"Okay. Take care of my baby for me."

"I will."

Jason ended the call. He decided he would take Liz out to the cabana when Jamie fell asleep for some alone time.


	50. Chapter 50 – Body Worship

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Liasonisthebomb – because of her inheriting it * doralupin86 – Thanks! * Dreamlover22 – Not guy. It's a plural thing. It's people that want to try and take over the Santi organization. * lrobinson01 – I know. * kcke2pen – True! * LiasonLuv – Definitely! * Virgy15 – I do try to work miracles. Lol. * Kikimoo – for the business.

Chapter 50 – Body Worship

Jaime fell asleep half way through the movie. Jason picked her up and put her in their bed and then helped Mercedes with the pull out. They transferred Jaime into that bed since they were leaving the cottage and didn't want her to wake up alone.

Liz and Jason walked to the beach. The path was lit with little lights and Liz smiled as soon as she saw the cabana all lit up.

"I feel like you hire little cabana elves to make sure everything is taken care of."

Jason grinned. "I just want to make sure my girl has everything she wants."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Sorry that the real world had to crash our party." He said lovingly stroking her cheek.

"I don't mind having Jaime here. She's a sweet girl and I want her to feel safe."

Jason sighed. "Right now, I'm not sure how I'm going to do that."

He sat down in a chair and pulled her onto his lap. "It's not just a person. Basically, the entire organization is in disarray and people are trying to claim it. It makes it easier for them if the heir is dead."

"Maybe someone just needs to have Tico and Antonio declared missing to get the ball rolling. After a waiting period, the business could then be disbanded financially and the money can be put in a trust for Jaime."

Jason nodded. "I'm just worried about the people trying to get revenge. They might not stop until that happens."

"You'll deal with it like you always do. Maybe you need to send a message."

Jason smirked. "You're incredible. Do you know that?"

"I think I'm learning all too well that fear is a huge part of the business. Maybe you need to make them feel fear about coming up against you or Jamie and Tess so they'll back down."

Jason was curious where she was going with her train of thought. "And how would you go about that?"

She shrugged. "Send Manny, everyone is scared of him." She laughed. "Although if they saw him with Kelly, that image might be destroyed forever."

Jason chuckled. "We'll have to make sure his secret doesn't get out."

Liz smiled. "Seriously, between the both of you, I think you could scare the pants off of them."

"I never understood that saying."

Liz grinned.

"Do people remove their pants when their scared?"

Liz laughed.

"Am I that scary?" Jason asked smiling.

Liz bit her lip for a moment. "Not to me but I get why other people would be scared. It's really hot when you're badass though."

Jason grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "Uh huh." She said slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Totally hot. In fact, if most of your enemies were women, they wouldn't stand a chance." She said kissing his throat as she pushed his shirt open.

Jason closed his eyes.

"And you really know how to accessorize?"

"I do?" He asked softly. The way her mouth felt against his skin was driving him crazy.

"The gun, boots, leather jacket, and that smoldering stare." She said unbuttoning his pants. "All of it totally…..makes….. me wet."

He loved that she continued to get more bold with him.

She slid her hands into his pants. "And don't even get me started on your body. It's made for sin."

Jason groaned and stood up with her and they fell onto the bed as he ravaged her mouth.

He pulled her up and unzipped her dress and pulled it off before peppering kisses on her face. "You're the one who's hot. These lips are magnificent." He said sucking on her lower lip. "And when you bite it. It's so sexy." He said flicking his tongue over it. Liz moaned. She wanted him so badly.

He kissed his way down her body. "And I love how your nipples feel in my mouth."

Liz moaned as his tongue flicked over one. "Jason." She whispered.

"Mmmm and when you say my name like that, it makes me so damn hard." He said before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

She grabbed his head. "Jason please…." She begged. She wanted him inside of her so badly.

"I like it when you beg." He said before yanking her underwear off. "And I really like the way you taste."

Liz shuddered in anticipation as Jason's head dove in between her legs. His tongue flicked over her clit and her hips bucked.

Jason feasted on her as she cried out his name. And after she came, he moved off the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. "Elizabeth, look what you do to me?"

She looked at him with hooded eyes as his erection looked almost painfully hard.

"I want to hear you beg." He demanded.

She opened her legs wider. "Please…."

"Please what?" He said moving closer to the bed. His eyes narrowed and he was looking at her like he was stalking her.

"I need you."

He cocked his head to the side and start to crawl towards her. "Where?"

Her hand slipped down her body until she reached her mound and she touched it as Jason's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Here."

His body was now hovering over her. He kissed her neck and then whispered, "What do you want me to do to you Elizabeth?"

Her body was quivering. She ached for him. "Fuck me Jason….hard." She said right before Jason rammed himself into her.

She almost came. If Jason hadn't of stilled, she would have.

"God you feel so good." Jason breathed out before he started to drill into her over and over.

Elizabeth couldn't hold on any longer and she screamed his name out as her body quivered and shook.

Jason kept going. She was almost impossibly tight, but he continued to drive into her harder and faster, quickly putting Liz on the edge again. "Oh God…" She said thrashing her head. "I'm going to cum again. "Don't stop." She yelled.

Jason could feel her tighten and this time, when she lost control, he did too. He panted loudly and groaned as his cock jerked wildly inside of her and then collapsed on top of her.

She threw her arms around him and tightened her legs, holding him inside of her; not wanting to feel him leave her.

"Am I crushing you?"

"No." She said.

After a few minutes, he rolled off of her. "That was really hot." He said smiling.

She grinned. "That was beyond hot."

They laid there a few minutes and then got partially dressed just in case. Elizabeth put on his shirt and they settled back in next to each other.

In the middle of the night, Jason went back to the cottage to use the bathroom and when he came back into the living room, he noticed Jaime was gone. He panicked a little and looked around the cottage and then went outside and looked around. Then a thought popped into his mind and he thought that maybe Liz was in danger so he ran back to the cabana.

He rushed inside of it and then stopped in his tracks and smirked. "Jaime was cuddled up against Elizabeth who was holding her."

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "Nightmare."

Jason sighed. He was just glad that she had taken the path and hadn't gotten lost.

He laid on his side and watched them sleep for an hour. The thought of Liz cuddling up with their daughter in the future made him smile. He carefully picked up Jaime and took her back to the cottage and put her to bed.

When he came back, Liz cuddled into him. "She could have stayed."

"I have plans for you in the morning so you need to rest up."

Liz grinned. "Sounds good." She said before falling back asleep.

Jason closed his eyes with a smirk on his face feeling like the luckiest guy on earth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess got Johnny settled into bed. They had let her take him home. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just you." He said softly before closing his eyes. He was exhausted. Knowing Jamie was safe made him feel a little better but they had come close to losing her and that really pissed him off.

To his surprise, Tess crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled up against him.

"Now I'm comfortable." He said.

Tess smiled. "Sleep, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Johnny smiled. "That's good to know."

Tess wasn't kidding. She had found a bat in one of the other bedrooms and she wasn't afraid to use it. It was currently wedged in between the nightstand and bed for easy access.

"I miss my baby." She said softly.

"I know. We'll have her back soon."

"Do you think I did the right thing sending her away?"

"I do. She'll be protected there."

"Maybe I should disappear with her."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked down at her. "That's not an option, especially if I'm not invited."

Tess smiled. "I don't think I could leave you anyway."

They both closed their eyes again and feel into a peaceful sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis sighed and snuggled into Julian. She had just left Britt's room and left her in AJ's care. After Jason and Liz had gone, they all had a little party and drank and told stories. It was fun and she was actually not looking forward to going home. As much as she loved her work, it had been really nice to get away and spend some time bonding with Britt.

"What are you thinking?" Julian asked as he lightly rubbed her back.

"I'm just grateful that my daughter is safe."

"That was scary."

"She called me mom." Alexis said smiling.

Julian smiled. "I know that meant a lot to you."

"It did."

"Alexis, when we get back, I don't want to hide how I feel about you."

She looked up at him. "I don't want you too."

"Good, because I will be spoiling you rotten."

Alexis smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Julian kissed her deeply. "You're the hottest mom ever."

Alexis laughed. "I'll take the compliment."

Julian began to make love to her and Alexis decided to show him just how hot she could be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny pushed Kelly up against the wall as he roughly kissed her. She gasped at the onslaught of kisses continued down to her neck as he felt her up. "Manny." She moaned as he pushed his erection into her so she could feel how aroused he was.

He swatted her hand away when she tried to touch him.

"Let me touch you baby." She said breathlessly as he pinched her nipple and then took it into his mouth.

"I want you in my mouth." Kelly said reaching for him again.

Manny pulled back and looked at her intensely.

She dropped down to her knees and pulled down his underwear and took him fully into her mouth as Manny put his hands against the wall to steady himself.

He moaned and Kelly continued to suck and pump him as his knees almost buckled. His hips began to move, pushing himself further into her mouth and she moaned her approval as he began to move faster. She began to hum and Manny moaned out her name.

He reached down and pulled on her shoulders and when he slipped from her mouth, he lifted her and pushed her up against the wall and hammered into her as Kelly began to make all kinds of sexy noises. He was relentless, driving into her over and over until she screamed his name. Manny let go and came hard as they both panted and reeled from their mutual orgasms.

He carried her over to the bed and kissed her and they laid there for a moment without speaking.

"I love you Kelly." Manny said softly.

Kelly looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you too." She said before kissing him passionately. He made love to her again slowly; savoring every minute of it.


	51. Chapter 51 – Change of Plan

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the hotness!

Chapter 51 – Change of Plan

Elizabeth woke up and stretched. Jason wasn't next to her so she closed her eyes again. He had gotten her up earlier. At first she had thought she was in some delicious erotic dream but when she lazily opened her eyes, her boyfriend's mouth was on her nipple and she watched him move down her body and proceed to lick her into a mind-blowing orgasm. She wouldn't mind waking up like that every day. And then she heard laughter and sat up. Jason was chasing after Jamie in the surf as she giggled. He caught up to her and swung her into the air, much to her delight, and then a wave crashed into him and he dipped her into it as Jamie squealed.

Liz grinned as she watched them play. Something made Jason look back and he saw her and waved and she waved back.

Someone walked into the cabana and she was surprised to see Eddie.

"Eddie, are you the cabana elf?"

He laughed. "I'm one of them. I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you, because I'm starving."

He placed the food on the table and left.

Liz grabbed her sundress off the post and threw the covers over her head and wiggled into it and then dashed over to the table. He had brought chocolate chip pancakes and she groaned at the sight of them.

Jason and Jamie made their way back and Liz handed them towels.

"I hope you're hungry."

Jamie nodded vigorously.

"Should we go get Mercedes?"

"She's at the main house."

They all sat at the table and Liz dished out the pancakes. Jamie was so excited.

"Will you play with me in the water later?" Jamie asked Liz.

Liz smiled. "Of course. Maybe we can try and bury Jason in the sand."

Jamie laughed.

"Oh you can try, but you won't succeed." He said grinning.

They finished eating and then went over to the main house.

"Mercedes, Jason took me in the water." She said running towards her.

Mercedes smiled. "That was very nice of him."

Jamie nodded.

Manny and Kelly walked up.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

Kelly smiled. "I'm Kelly and this is my boyfriend Manny."

"Nice to meet you." Jamie said holding out her hand.

Skye watched her from the table with a big smile on her face.

Kelly and Manny shook her hand.

"Can I bury you in the sand later? Jason said no."

Manny looked over at Jason. "I can't believe you wouldn't let her do that."

Jason made a face.

Manny smiled at Jamie. "Okay, but if I do, you have to go in the water with me."

Jamie grinned and held out her hand again. "Deal."

They shook on it and Jason called Jamie over.

"Jamie, this is my sister Skye."

"That's a very pretty name." Jamie said.

Skye smiled. "Thank you. You're a very pretty girl."

Jamie smiled widely.

"Tomorrow, Elizabeth and I have to leave but you're going to stay here with Skye for a few days."

"Okay." Jamie said quietly.

Jason knelt down in front of her. "I know you miss your mommy but we all just want you safe. So, why don't you look at it as an adventure? You'll have lots of stories to tell Johnny and your mom when you get back."

She smiled. "Okay."

Jason kissed her on the top of her head.

Skye stood up. "Jamie, I was going to go put on some makeup. You want to come with me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Skye took her hand and led her upstairs with Mercedes in tow.

The four of them sat down as Lorenzo poured himself some juice.

"Elizabeth and I were talking last night about Jamie's situation."

Manny nodded. "I hate that she has to go through all of this. Attacking a child is low."

"I agree."

"What do you want to do?"

Jason looked over at Elizabeth then back at Manny and said, "My better half suggested that we send a message. That between the both of us, we could scare the pants off of them so they won't bother Jamie. The pants part is not something I want to see but…."

Manny chuckled. "I'm game." He said looking over at Lorenzo who nodded his approval.

"We might have to go to Miami."

Manny nodded. "I have some peeps there so we'd have adequate backup."

"Good."

Liz was starting rethink what she said. She hadn't realized that Jason would have to go so far away.

He looked over at her. "It will be fine. We probably would only need about three days."

"We'll need Spinelli's help to locate the problem."

"I'm going to call Tess and ask her if she is willing to declare Tico and Antonio as missing."

"If it means an end to all of this, I know that she will."

AJ and Britt walked into the room. "Hey guys."

"You packed?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Britt said.

AJ groaned. "Back to the grind tomorrow."

"What time are you flying back?" Liz asked.

"Probably in about three hours." AJ said.

Julian and Alexis walked in. "How's Jamie?" Alexis asked.

"She's good. She's upstairs with Skye. There were a few nightmares last night but she's a trooper."

Alexis nodded.

"Julian, Manny and I are going to go to Miami for a few days to try and end the Santi situation."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Just keep your eye open while we're gone."

"When are you going?" AJ asked.

"Well, Elizabeth and I were going to leave tomorrow. I might have the jet drop me off in Miami."

"I probably can do that."

"Kelly, can you stay one more day?"

"I took it off just in case so yeah, I'm game." She said smiling.

Liz smiled too. "Good, we can hang out."

Patrick and Dee walked in. "What's going on?" He asked before sitting down.

"I get to stay an extra day."

Patrick frowned. "What's up with that?"

"I guess you picked the wrong person to date." Kelly said as Dee chuckled.

"I don't think I'm Manny's type." He quipped.

Jason shook his head.

"You're missing a few key attributes." Manny said.

"There are nothing wrong with my attributes." Patrick said smiling.

Jamie came running down the stairs. She had on some blush and lipstick.

"You look beautiful." Alexis said.

"Hello." Jamie said.

Jason introduced her to everyone.

"Jamie, why don't we take a picture for your mommy?"

Jamie grinned. "Okay."

She posed and Jason took the picture and texted it.

Tess heard her phone vibrate and grabbed it off the table. She grinned when she saw her cutie and texted back, "Tell her that she looks beautiful."

Jason relayed the message and Jamie was so happy. He called Tess and let Jamie talk to her and then stepped out of the room.

"I wanted to ask if you if you'd be willing to call in a missing persons report on Tico and Santi."

Tess nodded. "I'm a step ahead of you. Someone already did."

"Oh." Jason said surprised. "I guess that will save us some time."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to go to Miami with Manny and put the fear of God into some people so they'll leave you alone."

Tess smirked. "Now that sounds like fun. I'm sorry I have to miss it."

Jason smiled. "Well, I know you're taking care of the big baby."

Tess laughed. "I'm lucky he didn't ask for a bell. But, since he pretty much took a bullet for my daughter, I'm basically at his mercy."

"Don't let him know that."

She chuckled. "Jason, I really want to thank you for everything you're doing for me and my daughter."

"It's okay. You just take care of Johnny and hopefully, Jamie can come home in a few days."

"I'll talk to you soon."

Jason ended the call and went back into the other room. They all chatted for a while and then Jamie did a dance routine for them all.

"I can't wait to have this baby." Skye said rubbing her belly.

Lorenzo smiled. "You want a girl don't you?"

She grinned as she watched Jamie do some crazy move. "Honestly, I would love a little girl but if it's a boy, I'll be just as happy."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't I stay for a few more days? I can hopefully bring Jamie back with me when I go."

Skye smiled. "Actually, you can bring both of us back."

"You're not going to stay?"

"I miss you and I miss my apartment. I'm doing well. I promise I'll take it easy."

He was quiet for a moment as he considered what she said. "If you start getting stressed, I need you to tell me. We'll bring you back or something. This baby is important to the both of us."

Skye kissed him gently on the lips. "I know. I'll be careful."

She got up and walked out onto the deck where Jason was standing and put her arm around his waist and leaned into him. He put his arm around her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay for a few more days. Lorenzo and I can bring Jamie back once you're done in Miami. Is that okay?"

He looked down at her. "That should be fine. Do you think it's too soon?"

"I'm fine Jason. I'll be a good little girl. Scouts honor."

"There's only one problem with that?"

"What?"

"You're not a scout."

She grinned. "Technicalities my dear brother…."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone that was leaving said goodbye and the rest headed to the beach.

Jason took a picture of Manny buried in the sand up to his neck. Jamie had put her head on top of his and Tess laughed when she saw it.

Johnny leaned over her shoulder and grinned. "Manny is a good sport."

"I'll say. I hate the feeling of the sand."

She turned around to face him. "How's your back?"

"I feel fine."

"That's an ugly bruise you have."

"It will fade."

"You're such a tough guy." Tess said smiling.

Johnny captured her bottom lips between his and sucked before dipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Someone's frisky."

He grinned. "If you weren't so damn hot…."

She grinned. "You think I'm damn hot huh?"

"You know you are." He said before kissing her again.

Tess moaned. "I can't wait until you're back to 100%."

"Really?" He asked giving her a smoldering look. "How about 60%."

She bit her lip. "While that is hella tempting. I'll settle on 90%."

"Seventy five."

"Eighty and I'm not going any lower." She said firmly.

He kissed her passionately working her up into a complete frenzy.

"Seventy five." She said breathlessly.

He moved his mouth to her ear. "I can do something to you right now that should at least get that down to 50%."

She giggled. "You're crazy."

"I'm dead serious."

She looked at the intense look on his face. He looked like he wanted to eat her and it was making her body jolt. "You stay right there. I'm going into the next room before I let you do something stupid."

He frowned as she walked away. "How is pleasuring you stupid?"

"I will not be the reason for a relapse."

"It would be so worth it." He said huskily.

She smirked. "Now, you'll have something to really look forward to."

Johnny smiled as she disappeared around the corner. He quickly adjusted himself so he was more comfortable. Tess was driving him crazy.


	52. Chapter 52 – Preparing for Battle

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Dreamlover22 – I think Tess is down with it but he's hurt. She's rather have it all rather than half way lol. * Kikimoo – Yeah I like Jason/Manny combo – Janny? Mason * Virgy15 – Glad you like Manny. It's so much fun to write him good and bad. And definitely agree re: Johness * lrobinson01 – Thanks! I was scared to add her to the character list so I'm glad it's working out. * doralupin86 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – I'm bringing on the ruthlessness!

Chapter 52 – Preparing for Battle

Kelly grinned as she watched Manny and Jamie play in the surf. He looked so happy that it was almost hard to believe that he had the reputation he was known for. Her man was a big softie, and counterposed with his outer persona, was incredibly sexy.

Lorenzo watched Manny in a different light. It was kind of freaking him out that Manny was being so playful. He just hoped he hadn't lost his edge. But he couldn't help but laugh as Jamie's squeals of delight permeated the air. She was a great kid.

Liz got up and pulled off her cover up and walked towards them. As soon as she got to the water, Manny whispered something to Jamie and they splashed and chased Elizabeth. Manny caught up to her quickly and spun her around as Jamie cheered.

Jason chuckled as Manny put Elizabeth down and she pushed him and he fell into a wave and then she grabbed Jamie and ran with her. Manny got up and chased them and picked both of them up and ran further into the water.

"Jason help." Jamie yelled.

Skye looked over at him. "SuperJase to the rescue." She said grinning.

Jason sighed. "Alright."

He threw off his shirt and ran towards the water. He grabbed Elizabeth and then she got on his shoulders and Manny put Jamie on his and they walked further in as Elizabeth and Jamie held hands.

Jason held Liz's feet and then dumped her into the water. Jamie wanted Manny to do the same, so he dumped her right in front of Jason so he could grab her.

Elizabeth wiped her face and then squealed when she felt something brush against her leg and jumped on Manny's back who started laughing hard.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"It's probably her friend. She has a fish that seems to like her." Jason said.

Jamie giggled and made a fish face and they all laughed.

"You okay?" Jason asked Liz.

"I'm fine. I just like having all of my toes."

Jamie laughed. "Fish don't eat toes."

"Yeah, tell her." Jason said.

"Jamie look." Manny said.

There was a skool of dolphins off in the distance jumping out of the water. Jason put her on his shoulders and she clapped as she watched them.

And when they were out of view, Jason started making his way back to shore. He didn't want Elizabeth to overdo it. Manny made sure she got back okay and they all sat down on the lounge chairs.

"That was so much fun." Jamie said. "We should name your fish Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "What would you name him?"

"Fred."

Liz laughed. "Why Fred?"

"There was a Fred in my daycare and he would try to bite me all the time."

"Well then Fred it is." Liz said looking quite pleased with the name.

Jamie smiled.

Skye and Mercedes came walking towards them with some trays. "Snack time." Skye said.

They all snacked on fruit, cheese and crackers, and chips and salsa. When they were finished, Skye handed Jamie an envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation to a very special tea party tomorrow afternoon."

Jamie grinned. "Really?"

Skye nodded. "Uh huh, and you get to dress up."

Jamie clapped. "Are you coming?" She asked Lorenzo.

"Well I don't know, I haven't gotten my invitation yet."

"Can we make him one?" Jamie asked.

"Only if he agrees to dress up." Skye said wickedly.

Lorenzo looked at her warily. "Fine." He said.

Jason chuckled and leaned over to Skye and whispered, "If you take pictures, I will take you on a shopping trip."

Skye grinned. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin watched Liesl walk into the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Obrecht. I'll be helping you with your task."

"You act as though I'm going to be washing dishes or something. You do realize that it is highly unlikely that we can bring Victor back from the dead right?"

Liesl shrugged. "If we don't, you're the one who will suffer the most."

"How did Helena recruit you?"

Liesl smiled. "Let's just say she's going to help me right a wrong."

Robin rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by psychos.

"Your mother and I have a lot of history."

Robin looked up at her. "How do you know my mother?"

"She is the bane of my existence. I find it deeply satisfying that I can watch your demise from a front row seat so that eventually, I can watch that smug expression on her face crumble." Liesl said smiling wickedly.

"You're sick."

"I'm sick alright, of judgmental, hypocritical people like your mother always coming out on top."

"Considering the mean, spiteful, bitch that I'm looking at right now, I don't blame her for judging you." She said getting up and walking over to the computer. "How about less talk and more action? I want to get the hell out here."

Liesl smirked. If Robin thought she was leaving there alive, she was more stupid than Liesl originally thought.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas walked into Mac's office. The geeks hadn't found anything out of place in the elevator and he still didn't believe the whole clinic story. From what he knew of Robin, she would never not call like she did and just disappear.

"Nikolas." Mac said looking up.

"I checked with everyone I could think of and no one knows anything about this emergency Robin mentioned to you."

"So, you don't think that she's in New York?"

"No, I don't."

Mac sighed and sat back in his chair. "So, tell me where you think she is then."

"I think Helena is involved and is holding her against her will."

"Do you have any proof?"

Nikolas shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't. But, that doesn't mean that it's not true."

"I can't arrest or detain someone on vague hypotheticals. You know that."

"Then I'll handle it on my own."

Nikolas really meant that he'd go to Edward, but Mac didn't need to know that.

"Just don't get into any trouble. I'll let you know if Robin calls again."

Nikolas nodded and left his office. It was time to confront Helena again, if he could only find her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila looked up as Helena walked into the restaurant. She was having lunch with Audrey.

"How old is she anyway?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Older than dirt." Lila said glaring at Helena who smirked and walked towards them.

"Lila, always a pleasure to see you."

"I can't say the same about you."

Helena's eyes danced with amusement. "It's really a shame that you're trapped in that chair now. I always thought you made the better opponent."

"Lean down a little closer and I'll show you just what I can do from this chair." Lila said with a smile on her face for appearances sake but her eyes told a different story.

"Really Lila, this is so beneath you. What happened to the refined gracefulness you are so known for?"

"I see your reputation is still intact." Lila said evenly. "You really should go easier on the embalming fluid dear. Your skin is starting to sag."

Helena glared at her. "You may have survived all those years ago but at some point, your luck is going to run out and I'll be right there to gloat when it happens." She said striding away.

Audrey's eyes followed Helena and then came back to Lila's. "Should you really goad her like that?"

Lila sighed. "I can't help it. I just hate that woman beyond reason."

Francis walked over to them and sat down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear. She just puts a bee in my bonnet."

Francis chuckled. Lila was so cute when she was angry although he'd never tell her that. It would just probably piss her off.

"Francis, I know this is petty, but can you do something for me?"

He smiled. "Anything."

Lila leaned over and whispered in his ear and Francis chuckled.

"I'm on it."

Audrey smirked. "Why do I feel like I'm about to get a show?"

Lila sipped some of her tea and then smiled. "Why Audrey, I have no idea what you're inferring."

Audrey chuckled.

They finished their lunch and looked up when they heard someone yell. Somehow, one of the guards had "accidentally" tripped sending the food the waiter was carrying right into Helena's lap. There was salad dressing all down the front of her dress. Some of it had splattered onto her face and Helena was throwing a hissy fit.

"Pity." Lila said putting her napkin down. "I hope she didn't like that dress."

Audrey grinned.

Francis walked up. "Are you ready to go?"

Lila smiled at him brightly. "Yes, I almost feel like I could walk out of here."

Francis chuckled. "Let's get you home before you get me into trouble."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena went home and changed and then met with a Santi Capo.

"Hello Mr. Acosta, do you have an update for me?"

He nodded. "The hit went down and her body guard took the bullet."

Helena smirked. "Good. I'm sure that will keep Jason busy for a while. While they are chasing after whoever did this, I can do some damage around here."

"As long as I can get rid of the child in the end and get what I want, we're good."

"The child is just a means to an end. But I must warn you, Jason is rather vicious."

"I can handle it."

"I hope so." Helena said evenly. "I really don't want my plan to go astray because of your arrogance." She hissed.

"I know what Jason is capable of and I know his weaknesses. I'm not stupid Mrs. Cassadine."

"Let's hope not. You can leave now." She said dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

He left and she looked over at one of her men. "Andre, follow him and keep tabs on his whereabouts. We can't afford any mistakes."

He nodded and left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Liz who was sitting under an umbrella with Jamie sprawled between her legs. They were both knocked out.

Manny sat next to him. "So, we need to talk. I had Spinelli do some research. He said that there are three capos we need to worry about. The interesting thing is that one of them is currently in Port Charles."

Jason frowned. "You think he was responsible for the shooting?"

"More than likely. The others are in Miami. Apparently, they are still trying to operate like Tico and Antonio are still alive."

"I have an idea." Jason said.

"What?"

"What if we have Tess set up a meeting between her and the Capos? Of course, she wouldn't show up. But they don't need to know that."

Manny smirked. "Get them all in one place huh?"

"Yup."

"They'll be watching the airports."

"Then we hire someone who looks enough like Tess to walk off the plane and disappear."

"It could work. I might know someone actually."

"The only problem is that they'd have to fly from Port Charles. I'm sure they'll be watching to make sure Tess gets on the plane."

"Let me make a few phone calls." Manny said standing up. "You want to call Tess?"

Jason nodded. "I'll handle it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess answered her phone. "Jason?"

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you."

She sat down. "What's up?"

"I'm going to text you a number. I need you to set up a meeting for the day after tomorrow in Miami with the remaining capos from the Santi organization."

Tess smiled. "You're going to let me in on the action?"

Jason chuckled. "Uh no. You are staying in Port Charles. We'll have a body double pose as you and they'll make the trip. Manny and I will show up instead."

"Aww, you know if you need any torture tips that I'm your girl."

Jason smiled. "I know."

"What time should I request?"

"Make it at 9:00 p.m."

"You got it. I'll call you back when it's done."

Jason ended the call. There was no going back now. Whoever put a hit out on the little girl was going to pay with their life.


	53. Chapter 53 – Revelations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! To those who left such wonderful comments re: Growing pains epilogue, thank you so very much! I actually had a song I sung for that last chapter but mixing has been a nightmare so I'll post it with this story. * Glad that you're enjoying Lila/Helena. More to come on their history.

I'm about to post the new story called Perfect Storm

Chapter 53 – Revelations

Tess called Jason back rather quickly. "It's all set." She said. The call had been a little stressful. They were really not expecting her to call. But, they responded favorably to the meeting. Of course, she knew in their minds, she wouldn't walk away from it.

"Good. You okay?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. It's hard for me to stand on the sidelines. They tried to kill my baby."

"I know. But, you've already been through so much and Jamie doesn't need to lose her mother too."

Tess sat down on the couch. "You're right but I still have that need inside me to hurt the people that tried to hurt you."

Jason sat down too. "That's understandable and you wouldn't be a good mom if you didn't feel that way."

"Thanks for talking me down."

Jason smiled. "Any time."

The call ended and Jason made his way his way back over to the girls. Liz looked up at him. "Hey."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded. "I did."

"Everything is progressing well." He said as she looked at him knowingly.

"Promise me that you'll wear Kevlar."

Jason nodded. "We'll have all we need there. I won't take any chances with my life. I have too much to lose."

Liz watched as he laid back in the chair. The idea of Jason going up against the other men made his nervous. He at least had a conscious and sense of morality where these other men did not. If they hurt Jason, she swore in her head that she would hunt the men down and kill them herself.

"You look murderous right now." He said snapping her out of her haze.

Her face immediately softened. "Sorry."

"As long as it wasn't directed at me." He said smirking.

She smiled. "It wasn't. You just come back to be without a scratch and you'll never have to see that face again.

"I'll do my best."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The gang got off the plane and went back to reality. Alexis had managed to convince Britt to come stay with her. So, Julian dropped them off at Alexis's place before heading to his warehouse.

Ava was waiting there. "Well look who it is. How was paradise?"

Julian couldn't help it. He smiled widely. "It was wonderful."

"Good. It's been pretty quiet around here actually."

"How's the gallery deal going?"

Ava smiled. "It's done. The papers are filed and we are now the proud owners."

Julian smiled back. "That's great news. Now we have to find some artists to fill the space."

Ava nodded. "I want some local talent. You have anyone in mind?"

Julian nodded. "Actually, Skye told me that Elizabeth Webber was a painter and was quite good."

Ava was surprised. "Really? You want to talk to her or shall I?"

"I'll do it. I got to know her a little better on the island."

Ava smirked. "How was Alexis?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?"

Julian chuckled at her expression. "Since Alexis."

Ava grinned. "Well, it looks like my brother is quite taken."

"You could say that. Speaking of being taken, why are you in such a good mood? You look relaxed and you haven't annoyed me once."

"Let's just say I found someone to play with and leave it with that."

Julian's eyes narrowed. "You know I'll find out."

"I know. It's really not that big of a deal. We're just having fun."

Julian tried to think.

"You're not going to guess."

At that minute, Coleman walked into the warehouse. "Hey beautiful." He said smiling.

Ava grinned. "Hey stud."

Julian's mouth dropped open. He would have never guessed his sister would be getting it on with Coleman. But, if he made her happy and distracted her, then Julian was okay with that.

Ava got up and walked over to Coleman and gave him a sizzling kiss. "You ready to go?"

He stared at her intensely. "Absolutely."

Ava turned and looked at her brother. "Later."

Julian chuckled. If Coleman screwed this up, he'd have to kill him himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward watched Nikolas walk towards him. "Nikolas." He said.

Nikolas sat down across from him. "I went to see Mac. He can't do anything without proof."

"Which we don't have." Edward added.

"I feel like we're missing something." Nikolas said.

"I need you to really think like your Aunt. You've seen her in action. What has she been up to lately? Where would she disappear to?"

Nikolas sighed. "I'll get some people on it."

Edward sat back in his chair. "She's hiding Robin in plain sight. I know it and the only reason she would take her would be for medical purposes. I'm going to have Dillon pull the building plans for the hospital."

Nikolas nodded. "I've had men look everywhere. If she's hiding Robin in the hospital, then it's somewhere we don't know about."

Edward hit his hand on the desk. "Nikolas, I need to know right now whose side you're on because in the end, Helena might have to die. Are you okay with that?"

Nikolas jaw ticked. "If it comes to that, then so be it. I'm tired of her schemes and hurting people I care about. I'm done with her."

Edward nodded. No matter what, Helena was going to die. He had already decided it. Her game was getting old and he shouldn't have let her live the first time around. But somehow, her body was recovered and she was revived.

Nikolas stood up. "Please let me know if you learn anything else." He said before starting to walk out.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I want you to try and get in touch with Helena and have a meeting with her."

"And then?"

"Complain about Robin leaving like she did. Make it seem that you are angry with Robin."

"You want me to throw a tantrum?"

Edward smirked. "Pretty much."

"I can do that. How far do you want me to take it?"

"I need you to get closer to your aunt without making her suspicious."

"I've been pretty cold to her lately, so I'm not sure if that is going to work."

"She probably knows I'm here."

"Then when you have the tantrum, mention that you broke ties with me."

"She's not a stupid woman."

"Then use your Cassadine skills to weasel your way into her good graces then. Do what you have to because it could mean Robin's life."

Nikolas nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went into one of the empty bedrooms and called Edward.

"Jason?"

"Hey grandfather. How are things going?"

Edward didn't answer him. "When are you coming home?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

Edward smirked. "Do you want to play hooky a while longer?"

Jason smiled. "It's not that, although I wouldn't mind."

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

"I need to go with Manny for a few days to handle the Santi situation."

Edward sat back. "And what would that entail."

"Carnage." Jason said.

"Jason…"

"I have to do this. I can't let them kill a child."

"I understand but I need you at home."

"For what?"

"Helena."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You can't handle that old bat?"

Edward chuckled. "It's not that. We think that she took Robin."

"Great."

"She's hiding her somewhere and we can't find her."

"I have to handle this other situation first. Cody came back with everyone else. Give him an update and he'll act on my behalf."

Edward knew there was no use in trying to argue with Jason once he had his mind made up. "Just be careful."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia walked into her family home and sat down. There was some emergency so Logan had dropped her off there after they left her place.

"Well look who it is all nice and tanned." Anthony said giving her a hug.

"Hi daddy."

"Did you have a nice time?"

"I did." She said smiling.

Anthony looked at her with surprise. "So, what were you up to that put such a big smile on your face?"

Claudia shrugged.

"Don't try to brush me off. You met someone didn't you?"

It had been a long time since Anthony had seen her smile like that. Whoever she was rolling around with had better not hurt her or they would have to face his wrath.

"I'm not. It's just new."

"You can either tell me or I can just ask your brother."

Claudia didn't want to put John in a position to lie for her. "He's one of Jason's guards."

Anthony was surprised. "A guard?"

She nodded. "He treats me well and respects me. And he also has no problem putting me in my place."

"As long as it is in a respectful way, then I'm happy for you."

She smiled. "I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Just please say it's not Johnny O'Brien. I don't like his accent. It creeps me out. I keep thinking about the evil leprechaun movie."

Claudia laughed loudly. "You do realize that the actor that played the part wasn't even Irish don't you?"

Anthony grinned. "That's beside the point."

"I promise I won't come home with Johnny. I don't think I'm his type anyway."

"He'd be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well, Logan is the only one I want near my lucky charms."

John stood at the door grinning. "I don't think any us want to talk about your lucky charms."

Claudia turned around and grinned.

"Welcome home son." Anthony said getting up to hug him.

"Hey pop."

"Now we can talk business."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac knocked on the Quartermaine mansion. Alice opened the door, surprised to find him standing there.

"Mr. Scorpio, do you have an appointment?"

Mac gave her a shy smile. "No, I was hoping to talk to Edward."

Alice wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't a frequent occurrence that a visit from the PCPD would be pleasant and Mac didn't seem like he was there to arrest anyone.

"Who's at the door?" Tracy asked entering the foyer. "Mac."

"Hello Tracy, I need to speak to Edward."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Do you have a warrant?"

He smirked. "I'm not here on official business and if anyone asks, you never saw me."

Tracy's eyebrows shot up and she pursed her lips. "Fine, I'll get him for you."

She disappeared and Alice stood guard at the door not allowing him to cross the threshold. "Don't try anything fishy." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I know I could take you."

Mac put his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement for a moment. "I swear I come in peace."

Edward walked towards them. "Alice, let the man inside. Mac, how can I help you?"

Tracy had told him that Mac said it was unofficial business.

"Edward, can I speak to you in private?"

He nodded and Mac followed him into the sitting room. They sat down.

"What's this about?"

"I'm really worried about Robin."

Edward frowned.

"She was missing for a few days and then she called but it was just so strange. I haven't heard from her since. Nikolas stopped by earlier and thinks Helena might be involved."

"I see. Why aren't you dealing with Nikolas directly?"

Mac made a face. "Because he's a Cassadine and I don't trust any of them."

Edward smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can't look for her through normal police channels."

"Why?"

"Because she called and said she's at some clinic which is completely suspect."

Edward nodded. "I can have Dillon do some research for me. I can't share the details but I don't want to see anything bad happen to Robin. She's one of the best doctors we have at the hospital."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I tried to contact Robert and Anna, but they are on assignment."

He stood up and placed a piece of paper on the table. "That is my private cell phone. I'll let you know if she makes contact again."

Edward took it and put it into his pocket and stood up as he watched Mac walk out. It just showed what people would do for their loved ones. Never in a million years did he think he'd be working alongside Mac Scorpio.


	54. Chapter 54 - Quiet Before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for all the comments! Lrobinson01 – The fluid comment was just because Lila was teasing her about looking old. Thanks!

Chapter 54 – Quiet before the Storm

Jason and Elizabeth went into their room and he locked the door.

"Are you trying to keep me in or keep them out?"

Jason smirked. "Maybe both."

Liz grinned. "Are you tired?" She asked already knowing the answer.

He shook his head no. This was their last night and there was no way in hell he was ready to fall asleep. "But I plan on being tired in about a half hour."

Liz smiled. "And how do you plan on tiring yourself out?"

His eyes flickered with want as he strode towards her. "I can either tell you or show you."

She bit her lip. "How about a little of both?"

She loved when Jason was demanding. Everything about him was a turn on.

"Take off your clothes." He said barely above a whisper.

Slowly, she slipped out of her dress and kicked off her shoes. Her eyes never left his as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. And when she finally pulled off her thong Jason raked his eyes up and down her body before licking his lips. "Get on the bed." He demanded in a low voice.

Elizabeth sat down and Jason peeled off his shirt and took off his shoes and socks. He moved in between her legs and took her hands and placed them on his belt. Liz unbuckled it and then unzipped his zipper. As his pants fell to the floor she tugged on his briefs and pulled them down.

"Touch me."

Elizabeth stared at his semi-hard erection and licked her lips which made Jason have to stifle a moan. She grabbed onto him and slowly started to stroke him.

Jason closed his eyes and relished how good her small hands felt wrapped around his girth. Looking down at her, he saw her lick her lips again and he decided to turn it up a notch wondering how she would respond. "Do you want to suck my cock Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shivered. "Yes."

"Then put me in your mouth." He said deliberately, emphasizing every word.

Elizabeth sucked on his head and Jason let out a hiss. Her tongue felt so fucking good. And then her mouth was sucking him and he fisted her hair as his hips surged forward. Elizabeth took it in stride so he began to slowly pump in and out of her mouth. He moaned her name as his thrusts became harder.

Liz loved the noises Jason was emitting. She loved that she could give him so much pleasure.

Jason suddenly stopped thrusting, knowing he was close, but Liz continued to pump and suck him.

"Elizabeth, you have to stop." He said, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer.

When she didn't respond, he gave up and began to thrust again. "I'm going to cum." He said between ragged breaths.

Surging forward, he erupted as he panted loudly and moaned her name. Elizabeth swallowed every drop as she continued to suck him dry. Jason was reeling. He finally barked out a command. "Get on your knees."

Liz pulled back and climbed onto the bed and got on her knees. Her legs were trembling with anticipation.

"Are you ready for me baby?"

"Yes, Jason please…."

"Let's make sure."

She felt him open her legs wider and then his finger entered her and she rocked into it. And as she got more and more into it, he added another one and Elizabeth moaned his name loudly; ready for more.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." He growled.

"Oh God, yes. Fuck me hard Jason." She begged.

Jason's lined himself up and fully penetrated her. Liz screamed his name as he started to ram in and out of her over and over.

"Yes." She yelled as he brushed up against her g-spot. Her body quaked with each thrust and it felt so damn good.

Jason was relentless. He wasn't even close to coming. Elizabeth's arms collapsed and her head fell into the bed and he never missed a thrust. She screamed as her first orgasm took her by surprise; shaking her to her core. Jason kept going and several minutes later, her walls tightened around his cock again and that was the end of the ride. He yelled out her name and erupted inside of her as they both succumbed to the immense pleasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas sat at his desk swirling the last of his brandy. Helena breezed into the room.

"I hear that you're in an insufferable mood today."

"So, you figured you come make it worse?"

Helena smirked. "You look so much like your father when you are morose. It reminds me of wonderful times."

Nikolas rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so melancholy Nikolas?"

He just stared at her.

"Please tell me it's not because of that little twit."

Nikolas sneered and threw his glass across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. "Don't even mention that bitch's name in my presence." He spat.

Helena was stunned. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm done with her and I'm certainly not discussing my love life with you."

Helena fought the urge to smirk. "She was never good enough for you."

"Clearly." He said sarcastically.

"I need your help." She said deciding to test him.

"What now?" He asked pouring himself anther drink. He'd have to apologize to Alfred about the mess later.

"I need you to deliver a message tomorrow night to Lila Quartermaine."

Nikolas's eyebrows raised. "What kind of message?"

"I want you to slip her a note at the hospital. I know she has an appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" Nikolas asked honestly wanting to know.

Helena looked at a glass. "Pour me a drink."

Nikolas nodded and handed her the glass.

Helena took a swig and began to speak. "When I was younger, I met Mikkos and fell head over heels in love. He was powerful, arrogant, and a tad bit crazy."

Nikolas smirked at her understatement.

"Lila visited the islands with her father one summer. Hal was doing business and had a meeting with Mikkos and he brought her along." She said making a face. "I didn't like her as soon as I saw her. But Mikkos was intrigued and decided that he wanted her. Man stealing bitch." Helena spat. "Anyway, I sabotaged her in every way that I could trying to keep them apart. There was no way I was going to let her take everything that I had worked so hard to get."

Nikolas shook his head. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh, you have no idea. If she only knew what I have done to her in the last few years, she would probably want to end my life. But, she'll never find out."

Nikolas was intrigued and knew he would have to try to get her to tell him what she did when he got in a little closer. "I'm sure you had your reasons for doing what you did."

Helena's eyebrow rose. "I figured you'd be on her side."

"Why? What has Lila Quartermaine done for me? Besides, you've caught me in an insufferable mood." He said downing the rest of the liquid. "What do you want me to do?"

Helena smiled and filled him in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny collapsed next to Kelly. Making love to her was raw and unbridled and he loved every minute of it.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

He looked down at her. "Why nena?"

"Because I'm going to be alone and you're walking into a war zone basically."

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Why don't you stay with Elizabeth while I'm gone? She'll be alone too and she probably wouldn't mind."

"I'll ask her."

"And as far as the danger goes. You're going to just have to trust me. I'm really good at what I do."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"Kelly, I've been waiting for you all of my life. It would take an act of God to tear me away from you." He said before kissing her softly.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this man but his love for her was healing her soul. And as she lost herself in the kiss, she hoped there would be many more to come.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo brushed Skye's hair.

"That feels so good." She said as the bristles brushed lightly against her scalp.

"Just what are you going to make me do tomorrow?"

Skye grinned. "Are you still worrying about that?"

"Hell yeah. I don't have to wear makeup do I?"

"And what if you did? Would it be so bad?"

Lorenzo made a face. "Uh, yes."

"Why? It comes right off?"

"I have a reputation."

"Not after tomorrow you won't." She said playfully.

Lorenzo smirked. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

She nodded and grabbed her and picked her up off the chaise and put her on the bed as she squealed.

"Did I hurt you?"

She chuckled. "No, I won't break Lorenzo."

He stared into her beautiful eyes. "You're intoxicating. Do you know that?"

Skye gave him a sultry look. "Enough to get you to wear makeup?"

Lorenzo growled. "Skye….."

She laughed and then brushed her hand against his rising erection. "Let me show you just how appreciative I'll be if you do whatever Jamie wants tomorrow."

He grinned. "You're blackmailing me with sex?"

She frowned. "You don't have to make it sound so tawdry especially when it's mutually beneficial."

He chuckled and then groaned as she reached inside his pants and pumped him up and down. "Fine." He said before kissing her senseless. They made passionate love before falling into a contented sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin studied the last test results that the doctors had compiled. She had no idea how she was going to figure out the last piece of the puzzle. It was just so complex. She knew she needed to bide her time; that if she could just get another step closer, Helena would believe she could do it and keep her around. Liesl was of no help thus far. All she did was piss Robin off. She sat back and closed her eyes and then looked at the cot in the corner of the room and groaned. "God I miss my bed." She said softly. She wondered if Nikolas believed that she would just up and leave like that. And then her thoughts went to Mac. He must be going crazy.

She needed a plan. At the very least, she needed to compile something that would take Liesl out. Escaping would be difficult because she didn't have the elevator key. But, knowing Helena, there had to be another way out. She looked at the camera that was trained on her. That would be another problem. Frowning she rubbed her face with her hands. She felt like a trapped rat. "What would mom do?" She muttered and then smiled. "The first step is to know your enemy." That is where she would start.


	55. Chapter 55 – Time to Say Goodbye

A/N – Thanks for the comments! LiasonLuv – Funny you should mention Lila's side. * ilovedana53 – You'll find out Helena's more recent schemes soon!

Chapter 55 – Time to Say Goodbye

The next morning, Elizabeth stretched and was surprised to find she was alone. She jolted in a sitting position, panicking for a moment thinking that he had already left before she realized that Jason wouldn't do that to her and plopped back onto the bed.

Jason watched her amused from the doorway of the balcony. Elizabeth grabbed his pillow and shoved it over her head and tried to get comfortable. He thought about the beautiful woman that was lying in the bed and how she had basically taken over his life and thoughts, forever marking his heart. The main reason that he pushed about her moving in was to move things along even faster than they were progressing. He was still planning on asking her to marry him in a few months. They could have a six month engagement to give her time to plan and then she could formally be his. He already had started to think about the ring he wanted to give her and would start having it made when he got back. She deserved the best and she would get it. Her tastes weren't flashy so he wanted to make sure it fit who she was and that every time she looked at it, she would see his love for her. Lila had taught him well.

Moving back towards the bed, he laid next to her and she felt the bed move and ditched the pillow on her head and snuggled into him. "Better." She muttered.

"We need to get moving. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Mmmm…hmmm."

Jason grinned. Elizabeth liked her sleep. "I heard we are having mickey mouse waffles."

Liz grinned and looked up at him. "Jamie's idea?"

He nodded. "Or Lorenzo."

Liz chuckled. "Alright, come take a shower with me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Jason said getting up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas got off the launch. He needed to get to the Quartermaine house without being noticed. Edward had arranged for someone to switch places with him. So, he wore jeans and white sneakers. He slipped inside a building and gasped as he came face to face with his doppelganger.

"Trippy." The man said staring at Nikolas. "Conner Bishop." He said holding out his hand.

"Nikolas."

Conner ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I'm on."

Nikolas nodded. "Be careful."

Conner switched jackets with Nikolas and then went outside. He headed towards Kelly's and his military training told him that he was being followed. He could sense it.

"He's headed towards Kelly's." Helena's henchman said into his phone.

Helena smiled. "Good. Keep an eye on him."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked up as Nikolas walked into the sitting room. Lila was there as well and Nikolas greeted them both. He handed them the note and Edward was livid.

"What is it darling?" Lila asked.

"She's just taunting you Lila. She said that she has something you want badly and that if you want to find out what it is, you'll have to play her game and that it will cost you."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"It says she'll be in touch."

Nikolas studied Lila for a moment. She was the epitome of grace and class but she had another side that he could tell was fierce. "She told me about your history together."

Lila chuckled. "I'm sure her version was skewed. She tends to be dramatic and twist it to suit her purposes."

"Then tell me your side." Nikolas said curiously.

Lila nodded. "One summer I went to Greece with my father. He had some business to do and decided to bring me along and show me around the island. He loved it there and had grown very fond of the culture and people. When we pulled into the Cassadine estate, I was awe struck. It was so grand and gothic. The architecture was stunning and the gardens were to die for. It's part of the reason I am so into gardening. Anyway, we got out and went inside and Mikkos gave us a tour. I have to admit, he was dashing back then and his zest and love for art and history was very alluring."

Edward made a noise and Lila grinned at his jealousy.

"That was when Helena entered the picture. I remember her sweeping into the room. She walked up to us and introduced herself as Mikko's fiancé and skirted me away so the men could talk business. At first, she was very hospitable. I have to admit, I actually liked her. She was smart and savvy and we talked about so many things over tea that day. We were there for two weeks. I spent a lot of time with her and we were fast friends and even talked about her coming to visit me in the states."

Nikolas was shocked. He couldn't even imagine them getting along due to Helena's disposition.

"I know." She said taking note of his expression. "It's kind of a shock but before Helena entirely lost her mind, she wasn't as abrasive. In fact, my very existence for those two weeks is probably to blame for her starting to go off the deep end. You see, Mikkos started to take a liking to me and Helena noticed. He would slip off to the gardens with me and honestly, I was so naïve that I just didn't see what he was doing until one day, his actions changed things forever."

She stopped for a moment and sipped on some juice. "Mikkos was talking to me about some hybrid of roses he was conjuring up and he looked down at me and told me that I was beautiful inside and out and that he didn't want me to go back to the states with my father. I was stunned. Never in a million years would I think that a man as powerful as him would be interested in me."

"It's part of your charm you know. You just don't get how wonderful you are." Edward said smiling.

Nikolas smiled as well. They were a wonderful couple and he suddenly wished he could have something like that.

"Oh Edward, you're such a sweetheart."

Edward looked over at Nikolas. "Don't tell anyone that."

Nikolas chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Now, where was I…..oh yes. He kissed me that day and unfortunately, Helena saw him do it. We didn't know it at the time though. When we came up for air, I told him that I couldn't stay there. College was something that was very important to me and I had dreams. I was too young to be put away in an ivory tower. He understood, but he wasn't happy about it. I don't think he was used to people telling him no. Anyway, after that, Helena was very cold and distant to me. I had no idea what her problem was and we started to argue a lot. She was cruel. Her words hurt me more than any physical outburst could. She really did a number on my self-esteem and had her friends embarrass me whenever I went out anywhere on the island."

Nikolas sighed. "I'm sorry that she did that to you."

"Well, what's done is done. She can't let it go and frankly, I can't let my hate for her go either. I have a feeling that this feud will only be ended by death."

Nikolas nodded. "When I give you the note later, you have to act surprised okay?"

"That, I can do."

Edward handed the note back to Nikolas. "Be careful."

"By the way, where in the world did you find my twin?"

"He came looking for a job at the warehouse one day. I turned him down but always kept his information. He needs money, so he agreed to help us. I also let him know that if he crossed me in any way…" Edward's voice trailed off.

"I understand. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz sat down at the table. Jamie was already happily munching on Mickey's ear and Skye was sitting next to her eating some fruit.

"How's it going?" Liz asked.

"It's good. We have a full day planned including the infamous tea party which I really wish Jason could stay for."

Liz smirked. "Yes, that would be very interesting."

Jason rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell he was dressing up; not even for Jamie.

Liz and Skye chuckled at the look on his face.

Lorenzo sat Jason and Liz's plates down.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"Don't get used to it." Lorenzo said realizing the irony that he was serving Jason.

Jason chuckled. "This trip might be the end of you."

Lorenzo grinned. "Pretty much."

He leaned over. "Skye shipped my balls to a storage facility this morning."

Jason laughed. "With your luck they'll get lost in transit and you'll never get them back."

Lorenzo looked up at Manny who had just walked into the room. "Well, if you two hadn't decided on going off and playing Tony and Manny (Scarface reference), I could have had my enforcer transport them safely."

Manny plopped down into a chair. "Transport what? You're Manny by the way." He said looking at Jason.

Jason chuckled. Manny was killed in the movie before Tony. The other guys loved watched mafia movies and tv shows so they could give each other nicknames.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered the word cajones in Manny's ear and he busted out laughing.

"You lost those the minute you agreed to the party." He said grabbing a serving plate and putting one waffle on Kelly's plate and then taking one for himself. "And I'll lose all street cred the minute I bite into this waffle." He said realizing what shape it was.

Kelly laughed. "Just eat it menacingly."

They all chuckled.

Jason finished up. Jamie tugged on his shirt. "Jason, will you take a walk with me before you go?"

Liz grinned.

"Of course, we just need to put our plates in the dishwasher okay?"

She smiled and grabbed hers and Jason followed her into the kitchen.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After the walk, they gathered their things and headed for the car.

"I'm going to miss you." Skye said giving Liz and Jason a hug.

"Well it's a good thing you'll be seeing us in a few days then." Jason said giving her a kiss on cheek.

"Harness your inner Lila and go in there and kick ass." Skye said.

Jason smirked.

"I'll see you soon princess." Manny said giving Jamie a hug.

She grinned. "You will have to play tea party with me at my house."

Lorenzo grinned. "That is a great idea Jamie. Maybe you could invite Jason too."

Manny and Jason looked up at him with surprise.

"Traitor." Jason said under his breath.

Jamie was so excited.

"Payback is a …" Manny started to say.

"These are baby ears." Skye said holding her hand over Jamie's ears as she giggled.

"She won't hear anything if I steal them." Liz said moving Skye's hand and pretending to steal Jamie's ears. She ran and Jamie chased her and caught up to her as they both laughed.

"I'll miss you." Liz said giving her a big hug.

"I'll miss you too." Jamie said smiling.

Skye watched them get inside the car and then took Jamie back inside the villa.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked out of the window of the plane. "Bye cabana and the elves." She said waving.

Jason smiled."Did you like your vacation baby?"

"I loved it. I was hoping to bring Eddie home as a parting gift though." Liz said smiling. "Thank you."

Kelly spoke up. "I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Can I stay with you until Jason and Manny get back?"

Liz smiled. "Of course you can. Am I all moved into your place?" She asked Jason.

He nodded. "Yup, there's a couple guest room, you can take your pick or my beds a king if you want to share."

Kelly nodded. "Thanks. I don't think I'd be comfortable being alone."

"I'll make sure you guys have triple guards while I'm gone too." Jason said. He wasn't going to take the chance.

It didn't make Kelly feel as safe as when Manny was around but it would have to do.


	56. Chapter 56 – The Magic City

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys like the guys being cuties. I like showing that they have different personas. Jamie reminds them to be lighter.

Chapter 56 – The Magic City

Sal Acosta got off the plane in Miami and immediately made a call. "Where is she?"

"We lost her at the hotel."

He cursed under his breath. Tess Buchanon was going to die by his hand. He had come back to see to it himself. "Keep looking for her and get back to me."

The one thing he knew about Tess is that she was very reactive. He figured he'd draw her out after the park incident. He just didn't expect her to be willing to come into his own back yard. Now he could do what he wanted to her and make her suffer. And once she was taken care of, the little brat could be dealt with.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane landed in Florida and everyone said their goodbyes.

"I love you baby." Jason said as he looked down at his girl.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said softly; barely able to hold back her tears.

Jason kissed her slowly, taking time to savor her taste. Pulling back for air he held her face in his hands. "I might not be able to call you very much."

"I understand."

"But, I'll try."

He kissed her one more time, this time it was sensually and toe curling.

"Wow." Elizabeth whispered trying to get herself together.

"See you in a few days."

She nodded and watched him leave.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny kissed Kelly long and soulfully before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you nena. I'll be back soon."

A tear fell from Kelly's eye. "I know. I miss you already."

He slightly smiled before kissing her one more time. "Don't go anywhere without a guard."

"I won't."

"Love you."

Kelly smiled. "I love you too."

She watched him walk away and then turned towards Liz. "I'm so scared."

Liz walked towards her and then hugged her. "It's okay. I'm scared too. But, we just have to have faith."

They settled into their seats and waited. And when the door was sealed they held hands and silently said a prayer.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Manny slipped into the back of the black nondescript town car. They were headed to the Ruiz compound. They would be safe there and gather the troops for their battle the next night.

In one way, they were glad the women were on their way home. They needed to focus and go into enforcer mode and that was easier done now. Slipping into their other persona was like slipping on a different pair of shoes. There was no effort. It was just a mindset.

The car pulled into the Ruiz compound and they got up and walked towards the house. Javier walked out and greeted them.

"Welcome." He said to Jason.

Jason nodded. "Thanks for having me on such short notice."

"It's not a problem at all. When Manny told me what was going on I was appalled. They need to be stopped."

They walked inside and sat down at the dining room table.

"I got all the ammo you wanted and then some. We can gas them out and pick off the ones that try to escape."

"Then, we make them suffer." Jason said.

"I'll all for that." Manny said looking at his brothers. "You still have my tools right?"

Javier smirked. "Your torture room was left untouched."

"Good."

They went over some more strategy and then had some dinner. Later that night, they'd meet with a few other people and then get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Kelly stopped at her place to get her some clothes and then headed to the penthouse. Liz could already tell that the security had been heightened.

"Welcome back." Cody said smiling as he accompanied them upstairs.

"Thanks Cody."

"If you need to go anywhere, I'm your man."

Liz smiled. "We do have to get back to the hospital tomorrow."

"We figured you'd want to so we have it all planned out. Delores will be ready to go as well."

They got off the elevator and Tess's door flew open. Johnny came out and smiled. "Hey."

Liz grinned. "Hey yourself." She said giving him a hug.

Tess appeared in the doorway. "How's my girl?"

"She is wonderful. You might not get her back without a fight. I think everyone fell in love with her."

Tess grinned. "She's just got it like that."

They all chuckled.

"Why don't we all eat together?" Liz suggested.

"Sounds good." Tess said.

"Pizza?"

Kelly shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"I'll order a few pies." Johnny said disappearing into the penthouse.

Cody opened the door to the other one and Kelly and Elizabeth took their things inside and got settled. They decided they'd just sleep in the same room.

"I feel like such a chicken."

"Don't. If it makes you feel safer than I have no problem with it."

"You're so calm."

Liz shook her head. "No I'm not. On the inside, I'm a mess right now. But, it's just something I'm going to have to learn to handle."

"The hazards of being a mob girlfriend."

Liz smiled. "Pretty much, but the benefits far outweigh the bad."

Kelly grinned. "So true."

"Let's go hang out with Tess."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice pushed Lila into the waiting room and sat down. She had been filled in about what was going on and knew she'd have to make herself scarce at some point.

Nikolas had already paid someone to hand the note to a nurse. He lurked around and finally saw the handoff. At least that was done and hopefully it would score points with his Aunt.

Lila read the note with disdain for Helena plastered all over her face. She was just so tired of the ridiculous feud. Between what happened with Mikkos and Edward killing Stavros, Helena was hell bent on making them suffer.

"She got the note." Helena's henchman said quietly into the phone.

"Good. Follow Nikolas and report back to me."

Helena was slightly surprised that Nikolas had gone along with everything. There might be hope for him yet. But, she would need more assurances before she totally trusted him. And if he proved worthy, she would show him her hidden lair and Victor, Helena, and Nikolas would be a force to be reckoned with.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Skye watched Lorenzo sit down at the table and bit her lip so she didn't laugh. He had on a hat with tea bags hanging down (something Jamie came up with because it was a tea party after all), one of Skye's silk robe over his clothes, and bright red lipstick. There was a pink boa thrown around his neck and he looked like a really badly dressed drag queen.

Jamie smiled up at him. "Hello Lorenzo, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Lorenzo said trying to be a good sport. All he really wanted to do was wipe the lipstick off and get out of the ridiculous clothes he had on before someone saw him.

Jamie poured him some tea as Mercedes stealthily took a picture from the other room. She grinned and texted it to Jason as promised.

Jason's phone beeped and he jumped back while making a noise at the sight. Manny and Javier looked at him curiously. It wasn't a normal thing to see Jason look scared.

He handed the phone over and all three men had tears in their eyes from laughing.

"He will never live that down." Manny said wiping a tear away.

"We might have to take Mercedes to a safe house. I think you should put a picture on his office door." Jason said.

Manny grinned. "I would have to join Mercedes."

Jason forwarded it to Tess and she showed everyone in the room.

"Oh my God." Liz said looking at it. "He looks horrible."

Tess chuckled. "You wouldn't think that was possible but he does not make a pretty woman at all."

Johnny laughed. "Wait until Anthony sees this."

Anthony was always teasing Lorenzo and he never got the joke. It was always a source of amusement for everyone.

"I'm starting to think that Jamie can get all of you men to do anything." Liz said to Johnny.

He smirked. "Just about. I think I would have cut her off though about the lipstick and boa."

Tess chuckled. "Please, you're putty in her hands."

Johnny grinned. It was hard to resist Jamie because she was so darn cute.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Manny were having dinner with Javier and his wife and kids. They had three rambunctious boys and a baby girl.

Jason watched her cook with the baby on her hip. "Why don't you let me take her?" He said moving forward.

Rochelle looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Jason nodded. "Positive."

She handed the baby over and the little girl grinned. She was a year old. Jason chuckled as she said da da over and over.

"Clearly, she said da da first." Rochelle said rolling her eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't my choice. I think she's just being stubborn and refuses to say it. Either that, or my husband paid her off because she clearly can tell it pisses me off."

Jason smiled. "She'll say it soon enough."

Javier walked inside and was surprised to see Jason. The baby was busy exploring Jason's face as she yelled her favorite syllables.

"Hey, I'm da da." Javier said kissing her on the cheek. "That's Jason."

She squealed when she saw him and Javier took her. "You are very loud."

She laughed and gave him a slobbery kiss.

"Do you have any kids?" Rochelle asked.

"Not yet, but I hope to someday."

"Do you have a girl?"

Javier patted his wife on the butt for being nosey.

"It's okay. I do and she definitely is the one."

Rochelle smiled.

"You just dodged a bullet my friend."

"How so?" Jason asked curiously.

"Because you almost got set up with Marietta."

Manny whistled as he came into the kitchen. "Rochelle, you'd do that to my friend?"

Rochelle chuckled as she continued to cook. "She's not that bad."

Manny almost choked. "She has one eyebrow."

Rochelle rolled her eyes. "That is easily remedied. She just needs a spa day."

Jason chuckled at the look on Manny and Javier's face.

"Tell Jason to run mija." Javier said to the baby as he pointed to Jason.

"Ja Ja."

Rochelle spun around with her mouth hanging open as the men laughed. "Now I know you are just being spiteful."

Baby Grace smiled.

"Ma ma."

"Da da."

"Ma ma." Rochelle said louder.

"Da da da da." Grace yelled.

Rochelle muttered something in Spanish and turned back to the pan.

"Let's get out of here before Ma Ma's head explodes." Javier said grinning.

Manny and Jason followed them into the other room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason laid on his bed and sighed. They were all turning in early so they were well rested. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Liz asked sleepily.

"Hey baby, did I wake you?"

Liz smiled and quietly got up and went into the bathroom. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. How's it going?"

Jason told her all about Rochelle and Grace and Liz laughed.

"Jamie is going to be jealous."

Jason chuckled. "I wasn't planning on telling her."

Liz smiled.

"You ready for your big day tomorrow?"

Elizabeth groaned. "I already know it's going to be crazy. Emily said she went home and collapsed she was so exhausted."

"You know you love it."

Liz chuckled. "I do."

"I better let you get some sleep. I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too."


	57. Chapter 57 - Strategy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Lo and three mobsters and a baby lol. Next chapter the action begins!

Chapter 57 - Strategy

Jason woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. He sat up and rubbed it until it loosened up a bit. He had a lot on his mind so sleep hadn't come easy.

He quickly took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs.

"Good morning." Rochelle said. "They are in the dining room."

Jason took the juice she offered and headed into the other room.

"Morning." Manny said as he cleaned off Grace's face.

"Morning. Where's Javier?"

"He's upstairs getting the boys ready."

Jason honestly didn't know how Javier and Rochelle did it. They had twin boys that were 7 and another boy that was 5 plus the baby. It seemed like a lot of work. But he thought the couple worked well together.

"We have a meeting at 10:30 with the team. We'll go over the basic plan and try to poke holes in it to make sure we've thought of everything. Then, we'll break for lunch." Javier said.

"Sounds good."

"Have you heard from your Tess lookalike?"

Manny smiled. "She's already on a plane back to New York."

"Good." Jason said. He had been worried that she would be found.

"Acosta flew in which means they are all here."

Jason was ready and Manny was prepared to do some serious damage.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth rushed into a room carrying a clipboard and pen. The day was already crazy. She had been thrown up on, yelled at, and proposed to in the span of two hours.

"I'd take Mr. Harrington up on that proposal if I were you." Hannah said. "He proposed to Emily yesterday and hinted that he had some pretty good treasures hidden under the floor boards in his closet."

Liz smirked. "He's too high maintenance for me."

Hannah shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said smiling.

"Elizabeth, you're coming with me." Patrick said walking up to her. "Hannah, you're with Kelly."

Liz smiled. "Are you doing a surgery?"

He nodded. "Yup, we need to scrub in. We're doing a nerve transplant from the kid's calf to his neck."

Liz frowned. "What happened?"

"He took his dad's knife out of the house, got on a bike with his friend (while it was open mind you), and they crashed and he fell onto the knife. Sliced his jugular."

Liz grimaced. "That sounds awful."

"He's lucky that he was smart enough to apply pressure."

Liz hated to get excited because of someone else's pain, but she couldn't wait to watch Patrick in action.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia looked up from her desk as Logan walked inside. She smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, I wanted to see if I could talk you into going out for lunch."

She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." She said standing up.

Logan pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Now that's a good welcome."

"I aim to please." He said smiling down at her. "Let's get out of here."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat at the table listening carefully to all of their options. What they were attempting to do wouldn't be easy and anything could change in a second. The men needed to be prepared to improvise if necessary.

"We all need to be prepared for hand to hand combat in case something goes wrong. So, make sure that you have more than just a gun on you. Everyone should be carrying a knife or whatever else you think can do the job. The bottom line is that we can't attract unnecessary attention to the area so no loud explosions. We need time to collect the capos and transport them." Jason said.

"Do not shoot them. I need them in one piece." Manny said.

"What if they are about to escape?" One of the men asked.

Jason looked over at him. "Leave them to me and if I'm not around, then aim for a leg to slow them down. We need them alive to make them suffer. Understood?"

The man nodded. Jason and Manny in enforcer mode was quite intimidating.

"Everyone wears a vest. Stay focused and never underestimate the enemy." Jason continued. "This needs to be a blood bath. I want the ground to be soaked so that everyone who sees it on the news will know that they better not come up against us. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's eat." Jason said sitting back. If they could pull off everything they needed to tonight, their reputations would be legendary.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into the break room with a big smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Kelly asked.

"Patrick is a freaking rock star." She said plopping down on the couch.

Delores smiled from across the room.

"And, he let me close up the kid's calf."

Patrick walked in. "Liz has got some skills." He said winking at Delores before sitting down next to them.

Emily walked in and sat down near the window.

"Why does she look like someone poached a surgery from her?" Liz whispered to Kelly.

"I don't know. She's been like that all day."

"I'm going to invite her over for dinner so we can find out what is going on between her and John."

Kelly nodded. "That's fine with me."

They all got paged and went running out of the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into the kitchen where Tess was fixing lunch. He kissed her on the back of the neck. "Hey beautiful."

Tess smiled. "You hungry?"

"Not for food."

Tess chuckled. "Seriously, you need to rest up. You have no idea what you're in for."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "You really need to stop saying that because I'm more than willing to take you up on the offer right now."

She cut his sandwich in half and turned to look at him. Damn, he was hot. "You are not 75% yet and we had a deal."

"Do I need Patrick to notarize a letter?"

"Pretty much. I saw you grimace when you bent over to pick up the magazine." She said walking past him to put the plate down on the table.

"Damn." He said under his breath. "You have mom vision."

"That would be a really good thing for you to remember because nothing gets by me."

He gave her a quick peck and sat down. Maybe he needed to switch his strategy and make her come to him. He smiled and took a big bite of his sandwich. Johnny had a plan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jamie grabbed Lorenzo's hand and pulled him towards the water. She had endless energy and Lorenzo seriously was thinking he had to work on his stamina before the baby came.

Skye watched them smiling. Lorenzo was good with Jamie. It was nice to see him be such a softie when he was so damn serious most of the time. She rubbed her belly. "You are going to have to work on your father little one. He looks tough but he'll take one look at you and fall in love and be mush in your hands."

Lorenzo lifted up Jamie and spun her around while she squealed and laughed.

Skye stopped the video camera on her phone and sent it to Tess. Hopefully, they'd be able to bring Jamie home the next day. For some reason Skye was craving chili from Kelly's and couldn't wait to get back home.

Eddie walked up to her and handed her some juice. "My wife insisted that you need some."

Skye smiled. "Tell her thank you for watching out for me."

She sipped the apple juice and smiled. "Delicious."

Jamie ran towards her. "Skye, I saw Fred."

"Get out of here." Skye said smiling.

"I think he was looking for Elizabeth."

Lorenzo chuckled. "He misses nibbling on her toes."

Jamie grinned. "Maybe we can bring him home with us."

"Oh yeah, she'd really like that. I think you need to go break the news to Fred that Elizabeth has left the island. I wouldn't want him accidentally mistaking your toes for hers."

Jamie giggled. "Come on Lorenzo, you tell him."

Lorenzo allowed her to drag him back to the ocean to talk to a fish. "I am a feared man. I don't talk to fish." He muttered.

Skye smiled. "I think your daddy is a keeper." She said softly. The more time she spent with him, the harder she was starting to fall.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The men went back to the house for a while. They were all wound tight. Just planning the ambush was tiring. Everyone had to be in the right place with the right weapon. It was starting to fall in place but it still needed some work.

Rochelle smiled at them as they came inside.

Javier gave her a kiss. "Where are the boys?"

"In the backyard getting into trouble."

Javier smiled. "I'll go check on them."

Manny followed him and Jason sat down and ran his hands over his face.

"Tough day."

Jason nodded. He really wasn't sure how much Rochelle new.

She plopped down in a chair across from him. "So, what's the scoop on this Kelly person?"

Jason was totally taken by surprise and really didn't know what to say.

"Come on spill it. Don't try to act like you men don't gossip."

Jason chuckled. "She's really nice."

"Is she pretty?"

He nodded.

"You suck at this." She said grinning.

Jason smiled. "Sorry, I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"Jason, when you gossip you don't really think about it, you just say what's on your mind."

"I see."

She rolled her eyes. "Men and their guy code…. Does she treat Manuel well?"

"She does and they seem like they are crazy about each other."

"That's better. I'll bet you two hundred they are married by Labor Day."

Jason chuckled. "Hmmmm…..that's about 5 months from now. I'll say Thanksgiving."

"Whoever is the closet wins."

They shook on it. Grace's cries loudly billowed from the baby monitor. "Shit, daddy's girl is up. I figured I had another hour." She said standing up. "The next time he says I'll be careful, don't worry, you won't get pregnant. I'm going to rip out his tongue." She muttered walking away from a grinning Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The workday was finally over and Elizabeth and Kelly went back to the penthouse. Emily had promised to join them shortly. She just wanted to go home and change.

Liz ordered some Chinese food and soon there was a knock on the door and Nathan let Emily in.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Emily plopped down next to them.

"Spill it. Why are you so depressed?" Liz asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kelly and Liz looked at each other.

"Is John withholding?" Kelly asked.

Emily's head jerked and she looked at her like she was crazy. "Hell no."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm late." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm late." She said standing up. "I can't be late. Being late means that my whole career plan is derailed. Being late means I'll have to cut off John's penis and I really like his penis so that wouldn't be a good thing right?"

Liz bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Kelly on the other hand grinned wider than she had in a long time. "Did you take a test?"

"No because I don't want to know."

"At some point you are going to have to know."

Emily dropped down on the couch again. "I know. I just….."

"You're scared. Did you at least buy a test?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, there are two in my bag. You should have seen me. I had on big sunglasses, a hat, and a trench coat. I probably looked ridiculous but I didn't want anyone to see me."

Liz chuckled. "Come on. Let's go upstairs before the food gets here."

Emily nodded. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Kelly sat on the bed staring at the clock. "Time." Liz yelled at Emily who was in the bathroom.

Emily made a noise and then they heard her start to sob.

"Shit, Edward is going to freak." Liz said under her breath.

"Jason ain't gonna be too thrilled either." Kelly mumbled.

"Twenty bucks John passes out." Liz said quietly.

Kelly grinned. "That's a sucker bet. He's probably feeling faint right now and doesn't know why."

Liz chuckled. "Emily?"

"I'll be right there." She said tearfully.

The door slowly opened and Emily walked towards them. "Is the food here yet?"

Liz and Kelly looked at each other. "You want to eat at a time like this?"

Emily nodded. "I'm not pregnant."

"What?" Liz said.

"Then why were you crying."

"Relief…I told you, I really like his penis."

They all started laughing. "You're insane you know that." Liz said grabbing Emily's arm as they headed down the stairs.

"Be careful. It runs in the family."


	58. Chapter 58 – Into Battle

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol Glad you guys like the humor. I have Salma Hayek in Fools Rush In as my inspiration for Rochelle. And Emily, I wanted to make her a little more funny instead of annoying like she is in most fics.

Chapter 58 – Into Battle

Elizabeth picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen.

"Emily, I want to do an exam on you tomorrow to see why you're late."

"Really?"

Kelly nodded.

"Do you think it's a false negative?"

"I don't know but you can never be too careful."

Emily nodded. "Okay."

Kelly smiled. "Good."

Elizabeth came back into the room. "Brownies."

"Step aside." Emily said darting in front of Kelly.

They all laughed.

"There's plenty for everyone." Liz said watching her friends groan as they bit into one.

Liz smiled. Chocolate was one of the best things ever discovered.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason put on his Kevlar vest and looked around the room. Tonight would make or break them based on everyone's individual skills. It was hard for him to rely on other people to have his back but he really didn't have a choice.

"Jason." Manny said walking up to him. "There are about forty men inside and out of the building. We have thirty."

"Then I guess I'll have to shoot with both hands." Jason said smirking.

Manny grinned. "We need to pick off as many as we can until the canisters are deployed."

"Did the capos arrive yet?"

"They're on route."

"Is everything loaded?"

Manny nodded. "You ready to roll?"

"Let's go."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess looked out over the balcony. Any minute now, Jason and Manny's lives would be in danger to protect her little girl and she still couldn't believe that anyone was willing to do that for her.

"Ow." Johnny yelled loudly.

Tess rushed to his room and came to a screeching halt. Johnny was standing by the bed, he was in a towel and water was dripping down his chiseled chest. He looked up at her frowning.

"Stubbed my toe." He said before cursing under his breath.

His towel slipped down a little and Tess unconsciously licked her lips. "You need any help?" She said trying to sound casual.

"No, I'm fine. Just go back to what you were doing." He said before turning and walking back to the bathroom.

Tess fanned herself and walked out of the room. "I'm so on to you Johnny O'Brien." She said with a smirk as she walked back into the kitchen. "Game on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin looked up as Liesl came into the room with some food. She was starving.

"You can take a break." Liesl said putting the food down. She took a container out for herself and sat down.

"Thanks." Robin said grabbing the container and smelling the spaghetti. "So, tell me about your daughter."

Liesl wiped her mouth and smirked. "You already know her. I'll tell you about her if you tell me something first."

"What?"

"Tell me all about Alexis Davis."

Robin frowned. "Alexis? Why?"

"Because I need a lawyer for something. I like to know everything I can about the people I hire."

Robin knew she was lying. "She's nice. I think she's single."

"That's all?"

"Um, she sometimes gets a little anxious and hyperventilates."

Robin figured everything she was saying was common knowledge.

Liesl nodded. "My daughter's name is Britta."

Robin stopped eating and looked at her. "Britt is your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Robin said biting into some garlic bread.

"She's mad at me and I want to make amends." Liesl said lying. Tears started to well in her eyes and she wondered if Robin was buying it.

"What did you do?"

"That's between me and her. I just want to get a chance to apologize."

"Did you try picking up the phone?" She asked before drinking some water.

"Funny. She is not taking my calls."

"Pity." Robin said inwardly smiling. She was definitely on Team Britt.

Liesl glared at her and then stood up and grabbed Robin's food.

"Hey."

"You're done." She said shoving the container in a bag. She grabbed her dinner and walked out leaving a smiling Robin behind. Cleaning up the napkins and crumbs she sat on her bed and was deep in thought. She had to figure out a way to use Britt against Liesl.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason crouched down next to the building across the street. He quietly watched a few cars pull up to the building and empty out before driving off. Two of the capos had already arrived and they were waiting for Acosta. He had men positioned on the roof of the building he was standing next to and the ones on either side of the meeting place. The mood was tense. All he wanted to do was kill as many people as he could, tortures the ones that were left, and then get back home to his girl. A black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up and Acosta walked inside.

Jason looked over at Manny and nodded. They would move in five minutes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked over Dillon's shoulder at the screen. They were in the conference room and set up a monitor so that Edward could watch what was happening in Miami. Earlier, the geeks had tapped into the security system of the building they were attacking and the one across the street. Jason and the other men had transmitters so that they could communicate. They were divided into crews and each one had a leader who wore one.

They saw several men drop to the ground and knew that the battle had started.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and the crew began to take out as many men as they could. By now, the people inside would have heard the gunfire and started to panic, they were counting on it.

"Now." Jason said loudly.

The men on the roof shot canisters into the building. They would knock you out if you inhaled the gas. So, everyone had to wear a mask when they approached the building.

A few people stumbled out as smoke poured through the doors but Jason's men quickly took them out. Inside, Sal Acosta hadn't made it to the room yet. He had stopped to go to the bathroom and that had actually saved him. He pulled his jacket over his face and texted his driver to get him the hell out of there.

Jason and the men started to move forward, it was like a wall of bullets and the men that were left couldn't fight against it. Bullets were flying everywhere. Jason saw a black car come flying around the corner and propel towards the building. At the last second, the driver turned his wheel and Sal ran out the building and dove into the car.

"Fuck." Jason muttered. Half of them started shooting at the car but it was bulletproof.

It screeched away and Jason ran towards it, firing both guns as bullets flew around him. Manny thought he had lost his mind. He barked out some orders to give Jason some coverage.

The enforcer was in a zone. He calmly walked behind the car and shot out the back tires and then sprinted towards it as the driver lost control, hit the curb, and then rolled the car over. Jason dropped down to his knees and even though everyone in the car was unconscious, he shot everyone in the head but Sal who he dragged out by his coat. A man tackled him from behind, knocking his gun out of his hand and Manny watched as Jason and the man traded punches. Javier ran towards them as another man walked towards the fighting men with his gun raised. Javier shot him in the head and then he felt a burning in his arm and cursed. He knew he was shot. Turning towards the right, he sprayed the area and heard someone groan and knew he had taken them out.

Jason grabbed his knife and began to stab the man he was fighting in the neck and arms as the man tried to protect his face. Jason growled and grabbed his neck and jerked it, breaking it. Rolling Acosta over, he grabbed some handcuffs from his vest pocket and slapped it around the unconscious man's wrists.

He was out of breath when Javier finally ran up to him.

"I'm shot."

"Where?"

"In the arm."

Jason made Javier sit down and he quickly looked at it. "I don't think the bullet came out."

"It hurts like a mother fucker, but I'm not missing the torture for anything."

Jason smirked and ripped a piece of his shirt off and put it over the wound. "Put pressure on it. Get back to the truck. I'll cover you."

Two of their men ran up and grabbed Acosta and followed as well. Jason walked in front of Javier and held off the other men until they all made it safely to the truck. Making his way back to Manny, Jason took out a few more people.

"Where's my brother?"

"He got shot in the arm."

Manny frowned.

"He'll be fine. I made him go sit in the truck. How are we doing?"

"Almost ready to go in."

Jason nodded. "Let's take the last ones out so we can get the hell out of here."

Manny took off running and Jason followed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli was watching Jason with glee. "Stone Cold is freaking awesome."

Dillon chuckled. "You should write a video game based on him."

Spinelli grinned. "That is a most perfect idea."

"They're going in. It's too smokey to see what is going on." Georgie said.

"Then we'll say a prayer and wait." Edward said. This was the most dangerous part of the mission.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Manny walked into the building. They had a headlamp on and a full gas mask. There was smoke everywhere. They could hear a few people gagging and followed the sounds.

When they came around the corner, a shot rang out that almost took off Jason's head. Manny had pushed him against the wall at the last second. They started shooting and after a minute it was quiet and they moved forward again, stumbling over a few bodies.

Dillon was a sensor located in their vests to track them through the building. "Turn right." He said loudly.

Jason and Manny turned and kept following his command until they were at the main room. They pushed the door open but didn't enter and shouts rang out. Manny grabbed one of the felled bodies and when Jason opened it again, he pushed the dead man in front of the door to stop it from closing and they sprayed the room making sure they aimed high. The smoke had finally started to clear and Jason and Manny entered the room. Jason turned a few men over and finally found one of the capos and then dragged him to towards the door. He handed him to two of his men so they could drag him out. They searched around for the other one but didn't find him. Going back to the hallway, they looked around until they spotted him and Jason had him removed as well. They walked around the entire building and made sure every man they came upon was fatally wounded and then loaded everyone up and headed to the other warehouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"How's your arm?" Manny asked his brother.

"I'm bleeding a lot but I'll be fine."

Manny shook his head. "You are in no condition to go with us. We're dropping you off at home."

"No."

Jason looked over at Manny. Javier was being stubborn and they needed to do what was in his best interest, so he nodded yes.

Manny directed the driver and they headed back to the house. Luckily, Rochelle was a nurse and could take care of her husband.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rochelle had just put the baby down when she heard the back door slam. Livid, she went downstairs and was about to read them the riot act when she saw Manny helping Javier sit down.

"What happened?"

"He's shot in the arm."

She ran out of the room to go get the medical kit and came back muttering something in Spanish. She handed him a pain pill and a bottle of tequila.

"Isn't that not recommended?" Manny asked smirking.

"It's recommended that you don't get shot in the first place." She snipped. "Besides, I don't want him screaming like a little girl when I dig the bullet out. The kids are asleep."

Javier scowled and Jason chuckled.

The baby started to cry and Rochelle let out a tangent of bad words in Spanish. "Do you know how long it took for me to get her down?"

"I'll get her." Jason said.

She looked him up and down. "You are not touching my baby like that."

Before Jason knew it, Rochelle had taken off his vest, yanked his shirt off, and she was wiping his face and arms with a wet dishcloth. "That's better. Hurry up before she wakes up the boys."

All the men were just staring at her.

"Apurate!" She growled as Jason finally took off running.

"Did you have to take off his shirt?" Javier said grimacing.

"What are you jealous?" Rochelle said rolling her eyes before went off in Spanish again.

Manny grinned. He loved his sister in law.

"Grab another dish towel so he can bite it." She said to Manny as she laid some tools out on the table. "If you wake the boys, I'm going to put a bullet in your ass." She said glaring at her husband.

Javier smirked until he felt the tweezers go into his wound. He quickly grabbed the piece of cloth and bit down hard, wishing his wife would be more gentle.

Jason picked up the baby and rocked her. She didn't even open her eyes up. He talked to her about his travels and after a few minutes he laid her back down. By the time he got back downstairs, Javier looked like he was completely exhausted.


	59. Chapter 59 – Mission Accomplished

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still liking this one and like Rochelle! * Guest – lol I like to show the dichotomy between their business lives and who they are at home.

Chapter 59 – Mission Accomplished.

Javier took a few deep breaths. "I'm ready to go."

"Have you lost your mind?" Rochelle asked.

"I have things….to do…..woman." Javier finally got out.

"That pain pill has really gone to your head. You are taking your ass straight to bed."

Jason chuckled as he put his shirt back on.

"But baby…" Javier pleaded.

She looked at Manny and then Jason. "Please take him to the room."

Jason nodded and between the two of them, they got Javier up the stairs and into bed.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I will take care of him and you two go kick some ass or whatever it is that you do."

"Maybe we should take her with us." Jason said to Manny.

"They couldn't handle me." Rochelle said with a smirk.

She dabbed Javier's face with a washcloth and whispered to him softly. Manny and Jason smiled and left them.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Jason said as they walked down the steps.

"You don't know the half of it."

"She asked me about Kelly."

Manny smirked. "I don't think you were supposed to tell me that."

Jason shrugged. "I'm not good at that gossip stuff."

"Once my brother is up to it, I'll have them all visit."

"Maybe Gracie will be saying ma ma by then."

Manny chuckled as he got into the car. "I doubt it. I really do think she is withholding on purpose. Javier said it's karma because Rochelle was more than a handful when she was a kid."

Jason chuckled as he put on his seatbelt. He was looking forward to finishing everything and then going home to Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked inside the warehouse. The three capos were in different areas, all tied to a chair and facing one another. They had already been worked over a bit.

Manny walked to the middle of the room. "You know, I like to collect antique torture devices. Some might find that rather macabre, but given my job, it comes with the territory. Torture is an art and tonight, all of you are going to get a masters class on it. You tried to kill an innocent little girl and I plan on making you suffer."

Jason smirked as Manny picked up a tool and looked at it fondly. "This is known as a Spanish Tickler or Cat's Paw." He said walking towards one of the men. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Manny dug the claw into the man's skin as he screamed and yanked it back hard ripping through his flesh.

The other men were stunned. Manny turned and looked at them. "You look so anxious." He said smirking. "Don't worry, each of you will get a turn."

"You are going to die for what you have done." Sal yelled.

Jason walked over to him. "And who will have enough balls to do it? Once they find your mutilated bodies, no one will ever mess with us again."

He picked up a jar with acid in it and pulled open Sal's pants and poured as the man screamed in agony.

"Music to my ears my friend." Manny said walking over to the other capo who was shaking with fear. "Music to my ears."

They tortured the men for hours until they were finally all dead.

Manny walked over to one of their men who they had kept alive. Sal's enforcer was shaking and sweating. Jason smirked as he saw the wet spot on the front of his pants.

"I know where all of your family is. While you were unconscious, Jorge implanted a very interesting device. We can not only track you, but if you go to the authorities, we can remotely activate the device and a deadly toxin will be released into your bloodstream. You won't last for fifteen minutes and it will be very painful." Manny said menacingly.

"Wha…wha..what do you want from me?" He stuttered.

"I want you to spread the word that if anyone goes near Tess or Jaime Buchanon that they will die a gruesome death. If you do that, you'll live. If anyone decides to ignore you, then you'll die too. So I suggest you handle them before they do something stupid." Manny said lightly racking the Spanish Tickler over his arm.

The man was scared shitless.

"Do you understand?" Jason asked slowly.

He nodded rapidly. "Yes….yes…I'll do it."

Manny let him go and looked at one of the guards. "Take him home."

The man couldn't help it, tears were pouring down his face as he tried to suck down the sobs. He was so grateful to be alive.

Jason and Manny took turns showering and changing. It was done. They could go home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason and Manny got up and went downstairs.

"You guys hungry?" Rochelle asked.

Grace was in her high chair and when she saw the two men, she started to hit the top of it and babble.

"Hello Mija." Manny said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She grinned and he handed her something to gnaw on and she happily gummed it.

"I'm definitely hungry." He said.

Jason smiled. "Me too."

"You must have worked up quite the appetite. Your brother is in his room pouting."

Jason chuckled.

She went to make them some ranchos heuvos.

"The implant was a nice touch." Jason said grinning.

Manny started to laugh which made Grace laugh too. "The look on his face was priceless. It took all my control not to laugh."

Jason chuckled. "He was so scared he would have believed anything."

Rochelle looked at them curiously and Manny explained what he had said and she laughed.

"Very clever. You think if I threatened your nephews with something similar it would work? Getting them to do chores is a …" She mouthed the last word.

Manny smirked. "I'll talk to them before I leave."

She shook her head. "You know bribing them just makes it more difficult for me."

"I promise, no bribes."

"Da da da da." Grace yelled as she pounded on the tray in front of her.

Rochelle rolled her eyes.

"You know, if she does say ma ma, it because she's trying to say Manny."

"Do not make me hurt you." She said putting a plate down in front of him.

She went back for Jason's and placed it down and then grabbed a teething biscuit and held it out in front of Grace. "Say ma ma and you can have it."

Manny's fork dropped. "You said no bribes."

"I didn't mention Grace. Come on baby girl."

Grace looked at her for a moment and pushed her lips together like she was going to say it.

"That's right." Rochelle smiling. "Say it. You know you want to."

And right before she went to speak Manny piped in. "Say Manny Mija….Manny."

"Ma….ma…ma….ma."

Jason laughed at the look on Rochelle's face.

"A deals a deal." Manny said grinning.

She handed Grace the biscuit and started muttering in Spanish.

They finished breakfast and said goodbye to Javier and hopped on a small plane to South Carolina. They were trying to fly under the radar.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye, Lorenzo, Jamie, and one of Lorenzo's guards were already in the air returning to Port Charles. They had been in the air three hours when the pilot came on.

"Folks, we're going to make a brief stop in South Carolina before heading back to Port Charles. Please make sure your seatbelts are buckled as we are about to descend."

Skye and Lorenzo looked at each other. "Should I be worried?" Skye asked.

"I hope not." Lorenzo said.

They landed and several minutes later, the door was opened.

The guard pulled out his gun and held it up just in case.

Jason and Manny walked and the guard shook his head and lowered it.

"Jason…Manny." Jamie yelled.

Skye undid her seatbelt and Jamie ran into Jason's arms and gave him a big hug and then planted a kiss on Manny's cheek.

"I missed you." She said smiling. "Can I sit next to you?"

Jason chuckled at her energy as he watched her bounce up and down. "Sure."

Jason and Manny got situated with Jamie sitting between them. The doors closed and a few minutes later, they were back in the air.

Skye looked over at Jason. "Well, this is a big surprise."

"I figured we'd hitchhike back."

"Well, it's good to see you." She said very much relieved that they both were safe.

"How's my niece or nephew?"

Skye smiled. "She's fine."

"He's fine." Lorenzo said at the same time.

Manny chuckled.

"I take it everything went okay?" Lorenzo asked.

"Very well." Manny said.

"Good." He was glad that Jamie would be safer now.

"Jason, I saw Fred and he was looking for Elizabeth."

Jason grinned. "Was he?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you bring him with you?" Manny asked.

"Nope. Skye said we had to tell him that Elizabeth left."

Jason looked over at her sister and noticed Lorenzo's expression. "So you told him?"

"No, Lorenzo did."

Lorenzo sighed.

"So, Lorenzo talked to Fred for you." Jason said slowly grinning.

Jamie nodded and then repeated the whole conversation.

Lorenzo muttered under his breath and Skye finally gave up and laughed as she squeezed his hand.

"You think this is funny?"

"Oh yeah, it's really funny. I just hope you save some of your sweeter side for our little one."

"You think there's a limited supply?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Maybe you should use it sparingly." She said ribbing him.

Lorenzo smiled and shook his head.

"Tell me what else Lorenzo has been up to." Jason said looking up at Lorenzo who was glaring at him.

Manny chuckled and leaned back. Thank God they got to torture people last night before Jamie completely ruined their reputations.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Britt walked into Alexis's office.

"How was your shift last night?"

Alexis really wanted her to take another day to rest but Britt was going stir crazy.

"It was uneventful." She said sitting down.

"What's on your mind?"

"Liesl seems to have disappeared."

Alexis made a face. "That's a good thing, right?"

Britt smiled. "Yes and no. I think she's up to something. And take my word for it, it won't be anything nice."

"Well, we can see if Dillon can look into it for us."

"I feel like I owe Dillon a lot."

Alexis smiled. "He's a good kid. Maybe we should do something for him."

Britt smiled. "AJ is meeting with all the nerds in about an hour."

"I've got an idea." Alexis said standing up. "We need to go shopping."

"I'm game." She said following her mother out of the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ looked up and was completely taken by surprise.

"Oh my God." Dylan said smiling.

Britt and Alexis were carrying two giant baskets of snacks and behind them, Nathan walked in with some soda.

They placed them on the table and all the geeks eyes lit up.

"We just wanted to thank you for all the extra work you do for all of us. Dillon, I will be forever grateful to you." Britt said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

AJ's eyebrow raised and Britt laughed as a blushing Dillon chuckled.

There were all different kinds of snacks and candy in there as well as energy drinks.

AJ pulled Britt into his arms and kissed her. "That was really nice of you."

She smiled. "It was mom's idea."

AJ looked over at Alexis and smiled. She waved and then took a red vine that Stan held out and bit into it.

"We're going to go get something to eat. See you later?" She asked.

"Definitely." AJ said giving her a quick peck.

He watched them leave and then looked back at the geeks and laughed as they rifled through the baskets. He would have to talk to Jason about doing something really nice for them. After all, without them, they'd all be in big trouble.


	60. Chapter 60 – Pit Stop

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Ruiz's and our "tough guys".

Chapter 60 – Pit Stop

Jessica ran to the door and opened it.

Elizabeth was standing there.

"Come in." She said smiling.

"Listen," she said walking inside, "Jason doesn't know it yet, but we're having Francis drive him over to the Quartermaines when they all get back. Monica wants to welcome them home. I want you and Johnny to come too."

Jessica smiled. "I would love to."

"Great. Be ready around 3:00." Liz said walking back towards the door. "And tell Johnny he better keep the secret."

"I will."

Liz left and about five minutes later, someone knocked on the door again. She was surprised that the guard didn't just let them in.

"Hello." She said opening the door. Her smile turned into a gasp. "Dad?"

Clint Buchanon walked past her. "Hello Jessica, I came to see my granddaughter." He said looking around. "Interesting place you have."

"It's Tess and she's not here."

Clint sighed and sat down. He wasn't quite sure what to do about Tess but she seemed to be turning into the dominant personality so he knew he would have to get to know his daughter more. "Why don't you sit down so we can talk?"

Johnny came around the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Clint looked him up and down. "Who is this?"

Tess cleared her throat. "Dad, this is Johnny O'Brien. He's, um, my boyfriend." Tess said before looking at Johnny nervously.

Johnny walked towards him and held out his hand. "Hello sir."

Clint shook it. He watched as Johnny put his arm around his daughter causing her to relax.

"Dad, how did you find me?"

"I hired a private detective. Were you ever planning on telling me where you were?"

"Of course, it's just been a little crazy around here.

"Johnny we're going to a surprise party at the Quartermaines in about an hour. Jamie will be there."

Johnny made a face. "Does Jason know he's going?"

Tess smirked. "No."

Johnny broke out in a grin. "This is going to be great." He said turning to go get changed.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Not for long. He's good to me and Jamie and accepts me for who I am."

Clint cringed. He had not done very well in that department in the past. It was a hard illness to deal with. "I'm trying."

"I know. Do you want to come with us?"

"I would love to."

He had missed Jamie more than he could say.

Tess smiled. She really wanted to make amends with her family. Her illness had been hard on them. Her parents had divorced during all the drama and she felt like it was partially her fault.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held Jamie's hand as they walked towards the car. They all got in and once their luggage was loaded, they headed towards town. At one point, he noticed that they were going the wrong way and he said something to Francis.

"Just hold on Jason, we need to make a quick stop."

Jason settled back and then Skye managed to distract him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess, Johnny, and Clint walked into the mansion. Alice showed them into the sitting room and Johnny introduced them.

"Clint Buchanon." He said shaking Tracy's hand.

"The Buchanon's?" Edward asked.

"That's right." He said shaking Edward's hand. "You are quite the businessman."

"Tracy does a lot in that department."

Clint smiled at her. "Well then, I guess I should say the same to you."

Tracy blushed a little and Monica thought she was going to pass out. Liz looked over at her and grinned.

Tess looked between Tracy and Clint. "What do you think?" She asked Johnny.

"Tracy is a lot to handle."

"So am I."

Johnny chuckled. "That's different."

"So are you telling me to warn him or encourage him?"

"Let him find out on his own. She is married to Luke Spencer though. It was a drunk Vegas thing. They are currently on the outs."

"Good to know."

Patrick and Delores walked in followed by Britt, Alexis, and AJ. A few minutes later, Logan, Claudia, Emily, and John arrived.

Everyone got to know each other and then Alice ran inside. "They're here."

Lila was so excited to see Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got out of the car. "Unbelievable." He said shaking his head. When Skye got out he looked at her. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"No, I'm as surprised as you are but it's a good one."

Jamie yanked on Lorenzo's hand. "Is mommy here?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go in and find out?"

She smiled and nodded.

They all walked inside and everyone yelled welcome back. Edward hugged Skye warmly and they all laughed when Jamie squealed and ran into her mother's arms.

Tess started to cry. She had missed her baby so much.

"Don't cry mommy." Jamie said sweetly.

"I have a surprise for you." Tess said smiling.

Clint walked forward. "How's my favorite granddaughter?"

Jamie made a funny noise and hurled herself into his arms as Clint chuckled and hugged her tightly. Everyone had a smile on their face.

Jason gave Lila a kiss. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you."

He looked up and saw Elizabeth and grinned.

"Go say hi to your girl." Lila said smiling.

Jason got up and he strode over to Elizabeth and picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her.

"I missed you so damn much." He said placing her back down on the floor.

"I missed you too." She said kissing him again.

Kelly grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her down a hallway. "We need to talk."

"First door on the left." Emily said directing her.

They went inside.

"I got your test results back."

Emily felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Okay, am I pregnant?"

"No."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Then why did my period stop?"

"Emily, you are underweight. I think the stress of the program and eating at weird times or not at all is taking a toll on your body."

"Oh." Emily said. "I wasn't really expecting that."

"So, you need to eat better. Plan your meals and then make sure that you bring some healthy snacks to work. If I see you, I'll try to remind you but it's important that you take care of your body."

"I know I'm horrible at eating when I'm at work. I'll try to do better."

"Emily you have to do better. I need you to gain at least 15 lbs."

"Alright." She said noting the serious look on Kelly's face. "I will."

Kelly gave her a hug. "Come on, let's go get something to munch on."

Emily smiled and followed her out of the room. She was relieved that the test had come out negative.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Where did you go?" John asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later."

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

John let it go and directed them over to Claudia and Logan.

Lila watched Jason and Liz who were standing in a corner off in their little world. Jason was laughing at something she had said and Lila couldn't help but grin. She felt like Jason had hit the jackpot with Elizabeth and was glad he was finally happy.

"They are a sight to behold aren't they?" Edward said kissing her on the cheek.

"Definitely, they make me want to be young again."

Skye walked over and kissed Lila on the cheek.

"How is my great grandbaby?" Lila asked.

"Doing very well."

"Did you have a good time on the island?"

"It was amazing and Jamie was an absolute delight. She had all the men eating out of her hands."

Edward smiled. "She is very cute."

"What's the story with Clint Buchanon and Tracy?"

Lila chuckled. "I never thought I'd see her look at another man but she seems to have taken a fancy to Clint."

Edward smiled. "If we could get rid of that Spencer reprobate, I would be over the moon."

Skye grinned.

As if on cue, Luke walked into the mansion.

"Somebody call security." Edward bellowed.

Alice stepped forward. "You rang."

Luke smirked. "Alice my girl, it's only me."

"Mr. Luke, I think you better leave."

"Nonsense, it's not a party if a Spencer isn't here."

The tension in the room grew.

"I apologize ahead of time." Tracy said to Clint.

"For what?"

"Getting violent."

Clint smirked.

Luke sauntered over to Tracy. "Well hello spanky." He said trying to hug her.

Tracy threw her drink in his face, shocking Luke.

"What was that for?"

"Two words… Holly Sutton."

Luke seemed to sober at her words. "Holly? What she got to do with this."

"I know you were with her Luke Spencer. We are done. You'll get the separation paperwork in a few days."

He grabbed her arm. "No, I won't sign anything."

"You really think that I would let you keep sponging off my family?" Edward said loudly.

Jason sighed. It was about to get really ugly if he didn't put a stop to this.

"Edward, I thought you like me. You're hurting my heart." Luke said touching it.

"You are nothing but a really bad mistake that won't go away." Tracy said loudly.

Manny grabbed Jamie's hand and walked towards Alice. "Why don't we take her to get a snack?"

Alice nodded and led them to the kitchen.

"This is getting good." Claudia said munching on some peanuts. "The Q's never disappoint."

John smirked.

Jason walked towards them.

"What did you take a hit out on me?" Luke asked noting the lack of amusement on Jason's face.

"It's tempting, trust me." Tracy quipped.

"Just leave Luke. You are not wanted here." Monica said loudly.

Clint watched them all trade barbs and squelched a laugh. It totally reminded him of his family and he definitely recognized the dysfunction.

"You need to leave." Jason said coldly.

"Your face wouldn't crack if you smiled you know." Luke said grinning but all he was met with in return was a death glare.

Jason looked up at Cody and Nathan and nodded. They grabbed Luke by either arm and dragged him backwards as Tracy smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well, that was fun." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Jamie ran back in the room and was a welcome distraction to all the drama. Lila waved her older.

"So, you have to tell me all about the island." Lila said smiling.

Jamie was beaming. "It will probably take an hour."

Lila chuckled. "I look forward to it."

Clint sat down next to her. "I want to hear too."

Jamie grinned as Lila pulled her on her lap.

Tess watched them from across the room with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked brushing one away.

"It's just I want her to have a normal life. We were on the run for most of hers. She looks so normal sitting on Lila's lap, like she is okay when I know that all the violence has affected her. I worry about her you know?" She said as Johnny pulled her into a hug.

"Jamie is resilient and it's good for her to get all this attention. She'll bounce back and going forward, you can give her the stability she needs. Everything is going to work out."

"You really think so?" Tess asked.

He kissed her gently. "I know so."

Jason had heard everything Tess had said. He couldn't erase the past but he was happy that he could help her have a normal future.

Jamie ran towards them. "Jason." She yelled.

"Yes." He said kneeling down.

"Edward just made me an honrary Quartermaine." She said grinning.

"Honorary." Tess said slowly.

"Yeah that."

Johnny chuckled. "Jamie Buchanon Quartermaine."

"Princesses usually have more than one name." She said smiling.

Edward walked up to them. "You and Jamie are always welcome here." He said smiling.

Tess unexpectedly gave him a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do." He said patting her face. "Let's eat everyone." He said loudly.

Lila watched everyone walk out of the room. Jason came up behind her. "You like it when the house is filled with people. Don't you?"

Lila smiled. "Yes. It makes it come alive."

He pushed her out of the room. He hated that she was stuck in the chair. It had happened after she had been taken by Helena. It was some muscle disorder that caused her to get weaker and weaker. Edward had some come in twice a week to help her exercise her legs. He was convinced that someday, they'd find a cure. Lila however, had come to peace with the fact that she could no longer walk. She didn't give up. It was just her reality and she didn't want to dwell on it. She still led a full life and wanted for nothing. As long as her children and grandchildren were happy, she was happy.


End file.
